Total Drama Avengeance: Old Losers vs New Losers
by chrisATD1
Summary: Chris brings back 22 teens from past seasons that haven't won a season yet, based on the US rankings, and pits the team of originals against the the team of the latest losers. Chapter 20 is now up! All Total Drama contestants will have a part in this story, eventually.
1. Episode 1, Part 1: ChiTown Crazyness

**Hello readers! For those of you who have author alerts for my after reading a previous story of mine, those are gonna be useful now. This is my idea for a Season 5 of Total Drama. I was inspired to do this after a few of my FanFiction friends started writing their own stories. So, I took time out of my free time in college to write this and another story, which will be uploaded sometime in the future. Anyway, I'll stop typing and let you read my latest fanfic, which I do plan on ending with an actual ending. Enjoy!**

* * *

**WARNING: This story contains spoilers if you haven't seen all 13 episodes of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. If you don't care about spoilers, or if you've seen the whole season of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, you may read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. If I did, you think I'd be writing here?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Episode 1: On The Show, Again!**

A black screen is shown on the TV screen as we hear the voice of a host that we all hate to love and love to hate.

"First season we were at the island of Camp Wawanakwa in Muskoka, Ontario, Canada."

An image of Camp Wawanakwa, circa TDI, is shown in the top left-hand corner of the screen.

"Then we saw some action at an abandoned film lot in Toronto, Canada"

An image of the film lot is shown in the top right-hand corner of the TV screen.

"Next, we went on a world tour in a crappy jet plane, before it was destroyed."

An image of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, before it exploded, is shown in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen.

"And last time, the island got its revenge! Ha ha!"

An image of the island filled with toxic barrels and hazard signs all over is shown on the bottom right-hand corner.

Those images disappear and the black screen is shown once again as the voice continues to be heard.

"So, you may ask yourself, 'What else can they possibly do? Go into space,'" the host chuckles a little before continuing, "Yeah, I wanted to do that, but a season that expensive would cut into my hair gel budget, and I can't allow that."

The camera shows the host, known as Chris McLean, standing on a sidewalk in a city.

"No space travel this season, but we are going on a wicked, way-out trip though. And that season starts here in the Windy City, also known as, Chicago, Illinois!" He gestures to the city as he raises his hands above his head while ending his sentence. The camera zooms out to show Chris standing in front of the famous Wrigley Field and a double-decker bus parked in the street. The camera zooms back in on Chris as he starts speaking again. "'Why Chicago as our first stop?' you may ask. Find out right here on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

***Theme Song***

* * *

After the theme song and intro ends, the camera is still focusing on Chris whom is standing in front of one of Wrigley Field's gates.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Avengeance," Chris exclaims with his signature wide grin on his face, "You might be wondering why it's called 'Avengeance.' Well I'll answer that in a bit. But first, I need my 22 contestants. That's right viewing public! We're going back to 22 contestants, just like in the first season! However, half of the contestants in this one weren't in that season." He looks out to a distance and sees something of interest approaching, "Speaking of contestants, here comes a few!" A bus stops in front of Chris and opens its doors and lets out some of its passengers.

"Fans, welcome back, from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Mike and Zoey!"

Mike and Zoey walk out of the bus holding hands and wave at the host with their opposite hands. Mike inhales and exhales happily, "This is so awesome! Another season of Total Drama, another chance to win money, and some more time spent with my favorite girl in the world," he says as he smiles and looks at Zoey.

"Aww," Zoey cooed, "Well you're my favorite guy in the world," she says as she kisses Mike on the cheek.

"Ok, ok," Chris interrupts, "Enough affection. We still have 9 more contestants on this bus." Another contestant comes off the bus. "And here's the third," Chris continued, "Welcome back, Scotty!"

"Don't call me Scotty! Only family can call me that," Scott said as he begrudgingly stepped off the bus. That's right. Scott can walk again after sustaining numerous injuries after being hurled off of Camp Wawanakwa with the mutant land-walking shark, a.k.a. Fang. "Why are we in Chicago, Chris?"

"All questions will be answered in due time," Chris replied.

"That's a new one. Chris actually answering questions," Zoey whispered to her boyfriend as he chuckled.

"You know, my great-great-great uncle invented questions," the latest contestant said as she stepped off the bus, "Before that, answers were just random statements. So confusing!"

"Here's our friendly neighborhood chatterbox, Staci!" Chris gestures to Staci as she walked towards the other contestants. "Good to see your hair is coming back."

"Thanks Chris! It took a lot of hair re-growth formula!" Staci exclaimed as she brushed her short hair and looked back at the bus she arrived in, "You know my great grandpa invented the first bus. Before that, big groups of people had to fit into a small car like clo-"

"Ugh! Shut up already," a female voice with a New Jersey accent yelled from the door of the bus, "You've been talkin' nonstop since the bus ride started. You're drivin' me nuts!"

"And here's our Snooki wannabe! Welcome back Anne Maria," the host said keeping that signature smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whateva," Anne Maria said as she walked by Chris spraying hairspray on her diamond-hard hair, some of it getting into Chris's breathing air.

Chris coughed as the Jersey Shore Reject stood by the other four "Total Drama: Revenge of the Island" contestants, making them struggle for clean breathing air. After getting a breath of fresh air, Chris continued with the introductions.

"Ugh! Our… *cough* next contestant. Give a warm welcome to B!"

B walked off the bus with his hands in his jacket pockets until he got to Chris.

"Hey B! How's it going man?"

B gives Chris two thumbs up.

"Still with the silent treatment huh?" B nods. Chris chuckles "Alright, stand by the rest of last season's losers." B shrugged and walked towards the other five contestants. He stops at Mike and Zoey and gives them a smile and an approving nod.

Mike chuckles, "Thanks B! Great seeing you again," he says as he gives B a high five. B looks at the other three contestants and decides to stand next to Mike and Zoey.

"Alright," Chris says bringing attention back to him, "And here's the other successful couple from season four. Give a warm welcome to Sam and Dakota!"

The aforementioned couple walked off the bus side-by-side with their respective handheld devices, which surprised the other contestants because Dakota looked like normal... more or less.

"Wow! Nice tan Dakota," Chris joked as he chuckled at Dakota's still orange skin. "I'm also diggin' the green hair. It's very, Oompah Loompa chic. Ha-ha! I can't believe you two are still together, even with the similar tech addictions!"

"What can I say," Dakota says looking up from her phone, "Sam here is a great boyfriend! He stayed with me, even after I became a giant radioactive freak! What more can a girl ask for?"

"Aww," Sam exclaims in his gruff voice, "Like I would ever leave a girl who grew three times her size, like she ate a Mario Land mushroom!" He laughs at his own joke.

Dakota giggles and kisses Sam's cheek, which causes him to blush uncontrollably as his glasses fogged up. Dakota giggles again and takes Sam's empty hand to guide him to the rest of the group.

When they get to Mike and Zoey, Zoey looks curiously at Dakota and asks, "By the way, how did you get back to normal…sorta?"

Dakota opened her mouth to answer, but Chris interrupts, "Not important right now, what is important is that the next two contestants are stuck in the door of the bus."

"Get out of my way! I'm getting off this bus before you," a deep female voice yells.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I am getting off first," a strict sounding male voice yells back.

Both contestants fall out of the bus and hit the Chicago sidewalk at the same time. Then they both rush up at the same time.

"I got up first! No, I did! No, me," they both say at the same time.

"Ok, ok lovebirds! Break it up, I got a show to host," Chris said getting in between the two latest contestants. "Welcome back, Jo," Chris gestures to Jo, who is brushing herself off until she realizes something.

"Whoa, whoa! We are NOT lovebirds," she debated.

"And Brick," Chris said ignoring Jo's protest and gesturing to Brick, who stands straight up and salutes to the camera with a slight blush on his face.

"P-Private Brick McArthur, reporting for another season of Total Drama!" he announced.

"Aw look," Zoey says points at Brick, "He's blushing!"

"C-Cadets do not blush ma'am," Brick stammers out.

"Oh you better not be blushing, Brickhead," Jo says as she gets into Brick's sweating face, "'cause there's nothing to blush about, got that," she almost yells and pokes Brick's chest with her accusatory finger. She walks over to the farthest part of the group from the bus as Brick stays near the bus and sighs in relief while wiping his brow.

Chris watches this all in amusement and does not notice that the last contestant on the bus seemed to levitate towards him from the bus.

"Her aura seems to say otherwise," the last contestant says as Chris jumps in surprise.

"Gah! Don't do that to me, Dawn." The host takes a second to recompose himself.

"Sorry Chris," Dawn says with a small smile on her face as she walks towards her friends from the Toxic Rats.

After regaining full composure, Chris smiles again at the camera and continues his introduction. "Alright that's all of the contestants from last season that will compete in this season. However, there are 11 more contestants to come," he looks on the horizon and sees another bus, "Oh, and here they come!"

"More contestants," Scott asks with a mischievous look on his face, "What? Are they newer people?"

Chris looks at Scott with a devious grin, "Oh-ho-ho, no. This season we're bringing back some of the contestants from the first 3 original seasons!"

"Wow," Sam exclaimed, "Is Cody gonna be in this season? That guy is awesome! And I heard he's an excellent gamer!"

"No way," Jo replied, "Duncan is a heck of a lot more awesome than Cody!"

"Ha," Anne Marie scoffed, "LeShawna is way betta' than both-a those scabs!"

"Ha! Yeah right," Scott said as he rolls his eyes, "You all know that Alejandro got all of those three eliminated in World Tour. He's better than all three of them combined!"

"At least Duncan won in season 2," Jo replied, "He didn't let Heather trick him like Al and Lindsay did."

"Well you all can stop debating," Chris interrupts as the second bus stops next to the sidewalk, "Because NONE of the people you mentioned will be in this competish! Ha-ha!"

"Then," Staci started as she looked at Chris curiously, "who is coming back?"

"I'm glad you asked Staci, because you're about to find out!"

"After this break," Chris said right before the screen goes black.

* * *

***Commercial Break***

* * *

After the commercial break ends...

"And we're back loyal viewers," Chris says as all the season four contestants look at each other confused before Chris continued. "We are about to find out which 11 classic contestants we're bringing back for season five. And here's our first one!"

A guy, with somewhat long black hair and his signature guitar, steps off of the bus and walks towards the host and the other contestants with a modest smile on his face. He waves at them and greets them, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Welcome back Trent! Ready to start competing again," the host asks Trent.

"Sure am Chris," he replies with his mild toned voice as he walks toward the other competitors, giving high fives along the way.

"Alright, now welcome our next contestants. The annoying twins that make your eardrums pop, Katie and Sadie!"

As Chris finishes this statement, said twins walk off the bus at the same time, still wearing the same exact outfits that they wore from the first season, and both say, "Hi Chris," to the host.

"We're so psyched to be back for another season," Katie declared, "Right Sadie?"

"Oh yeah, Katie," Sadie replied, "We haven't been on the show in soooooooooo long. We were always stuck on the Aftermath show with all the other non-competitors."

"I know," Katie replies, "It was sooooooooo totally boring!"

"It sooooooooo totally was!"

"And you're both soooooooo giving me a headache," Scott muttered.

"But now we're back," Katie says right before they both let out a loud, "EEEEEEEEEE!"

All the other contestants had to cover their ears in fear of going deaf as the windows on the bus cracked along with Sam's glasses.

"Aww! My glasses," Sam said worrying about his cracked lenses.

"Ugh," Scott yelled out, "They're almost as bad as her!" He points at Staci who takes slight offense.

"You know, pointing is rude! That's why my great, great, great, great, great aunt invented manners," Staci said talking about another one of her relatives.

Katie and Sadie had made their way towards Trent's end of the group when they heard Staci's last statement. They both gasped as asked, "Really? You aunt invented manners?" Staci nods excitedly, "We should thank her sometime," Katie says right before a bullhorn is sounded off.

All the contestants look at Chris who had the bullhorn in his hand. He chuckles before he says, "I really love this thing."

"Ugh! Keep it down out here," a new male voice said annoyed, "First a loud siren goes and breaks the bus windows, and now you sound off that bullhorn! I'm debating on purposely going deaf."

Chris chuckles, "Well if it isn't our resident cynic himself. Welcome back Noah."

"Don't welcome me back," Noah replied, "Haven't I suffered enough on this show?"

"Nope," Chris says with his usual grin.

Noah sighs and says, "Great…"

Noah walks past the group of Katie, Sadie, and Staci and stands near on the opposite side of Trent.

"Yeah! Wrigley Field! Extreme!"

All of the other contestants look at the bus to see the guy who let out those unnecessary exclamations.

"Welcome back Tyler," Chris says to the jock, "Ready to suck again?"

Tyler took offense to that statement, "Hey, I didn't suck in season three!"

"Yeah, that's why you left in a bunch of medical gauze," the host replies which a chuckle.

Tyler glares shortly at Chris before looking at the other competitors and puts a smile back on his face.

"Hey! New competitors! Awesome," he yells while looking at the newer contestants. "Where's that Lightning guy? I'd love to have a sports talk with that dude."

"Oh he's not competing this season," Chris says as Dakota, Sam, Jo, and Zoey mutter, "Thank goodness."

"Aww," Tyler says sounding defeated, until he saw his old friends Trent and Noah at the far end of the collection of contestants. He walks over to them and starts a conversation with them as the next contestant walks of the bus without a word.

She, wearing her signature gym outfit and her hair in her normal ponytail, walks past Chris and towards the other original contestants with her duffel bag full of dumbbells.

"Good afternoon to you too Eva," Chris says as she walks on by. She stands next to Tyler and drops her bag right on his left foot.

"OW!" Tyler let out as everyone else cringed.

"My bad," Eva said not really caring.

The sadistic host chuckles at Tyler's pain as the next contestant walks off the bus.

The latest contestant raises his arms over his toque covered head in a V and yells out, "Whoo! It's great to be back on Total Drama, eh!"

"And it's great to see you're back to normal, Ezekiel," Chris says welcoming the Home-schooled teenager, "well… mostly."

Ezekiel still had somewhat pale green skin due to the malnutrition he suffered while stowing away on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet after being thrown out the door three times. His hair had also grown back a bit, but not as long as it was when he had arrived in season three.

"Yup! All the treatments I've bin takin' have helped oot a lot."

"That's how I got back to normal too," Dakota cheered.

"Don't care," Chris said in an annoyed tone, "Just go stand by the other 'Originals.'"

Ezekiel nodded happily before he walked towards the group of older contestants, not noticing the nasty look that Anne Maria was giving him.

The next two people walked off the bus making a lot of moaning and sucking sounds; Sounds that you might hear while watching a movie in a theater, but not necessarily from the movie itself. These sounds were being made by the only couple to remain a couple all throughout the first three seasons, besides Tyler and Lindsay.

"Bridgette, Geoff, welcome back," the host said trying to interrupt the blond couple's make out session, but that was futile as they continued. The other contestants stared in curiosity with some wondering if they even knew what was happening around them, how far they would go, or wishing that their girlfriend was there so they could make out too (That last one was Tyler).

Chris was getting annoyed from being ignored by the couple, so he sounded the bullhorn near their faces.

"AHH!"

They both released each other from their grasps and held their ears.

"What was that for, dude," Geoff asked the host before he looked at the other contestants staring at him and Bridgette. Geoff's eyes widened in realization before asking, "Were we making out in public again?" All of the other contestants nodded. Geoff chuckled and continued, "Oops! Sorry dudes! Bridge and I get in the moment sometimes."

Bridgette blushed a little in embarrassment and said, "Yeah, sorry about that guys." She whispers in Geoff's ear to say, "We really need to work on that." Geoff nods before they walk over to the other original contestants.

"Alright, now that that is settled," Chris says, "There should be two more old contestants on this bus."

"Who are you calling old, Chris," a mild soothing voice is heard coming off the bus. "I'm not old! I can't be getting wrinkles already. Am I?" The latest contestant takes out his signature mirror to double check for wrinkles and smiles at his reflected image and kisses it. "Nope, still as beautiful as ever," he says before winking at his image.

"And here's our male model, Justin," the host says with a chuckle.

Justin smiles at the other contestants and all of the female contestants, new and old, taken or not, openly stared at him in admiration. Some were so stunned that they forgot they had boyfriends standing next to them (Making those boyfriends a little jealous) or that they were spraying their hair for the umpteenth time and dropped their hairspray can on the sidewalk.

As Justin walked along the row of new contestants, the girl who dropped her hairspray can stepped out of line and in front of Justin.

"Heya, gorgeous," Anne Maria greeted Justin, "If you're lookin' for a girl this season. I'm fully available."

She posses as Justin looks at her surprised and blinks a few times before speaking again, "Umm… I'll think about it…yeah," here says as he keeps walking towards the other older contestants.

"And now to welcome our final contestant," Chris declared as everyone looked back at him, "she did fairly well in both Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. She's made a lot of allies and a few enemies while in those seasons. She's made it to the final 2 once and she was a major part of the first alliance in Total Drama history! It's…"

All of the contestants waited in anticipation to find out who the last contestant would be.

"It's…," Chris said as he stalled, "…Beth!"

Almost all of the newer contestants' faces fell after the latest contestant was announced.

Beth walked off the bus with a huge smile on her face and hugged the host.

"Aww," she said, "Thanks for the great intro Chris!" She giggles and says, "I never even realized I had done all of that cool stuff."

"Well, you did, Beth. Now, please let go of me," the host said with the short farm girl still hugging his torso.

"Oh sorry," she said as she let go. She waves at the new contestants as she walks down the line.

Zoey smiles a wide smile as she waves back at Beth.

"Oh wow!" she said excitedly, "I finally get to meet Beth! You're my favorite Total Drama girl!"

"Really," Beth replied with a gasp and a slight blush as she shyly looked away, "I'm not that great."

"You're really not," Scott said angrily, "I was hoping for Heather to walk off that bus. At least she won a season."

Zoey and Beth glare at Scott before Zoey says, "Forget him. He's just sore that he didn't get to win last season." The girls and Mike laugh at Scott's expense which makes him sneer at them. "I'm sure you'll do great this season," Zoey concluded.

"Aww, thanks," Beth gushed, "I think you'll do well too, Zoey."

"Alright, alright," Chris interrupts the two new friends, "Now that all 22 of you guys are finally here. It's time to explain what this season is all about. But first, let's make our way into Wrigley Field!"

"YEAH! EXTREME," Tyler yells out in happiness as Chris opens the gate to the baseball stadium.

* * *

***On the Field***

The host stands in front of the group of 22 teenagers as they stand on the infield dirt of Wrigley Field, the home of the Chicago Cubs.

"Welcome to Wrigley Field, kiddies," Chris said as he looks at the 22 teens, one of which was so happy that he looked like he was going to explode. "You may ask why we're here to start off this season of Total Drama…"

Chris waited after he finished that sentence. The contestants looked around confused until Beth broke the silence.

"So, why are we here?"

"Good question Beth," Chris replied with his signature chuckle and grin. "We're here because this season is called…" **[1]**

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

"This season, instead of going around the world in a plane in a quest to win one million dollars, we'll be traveling around these United States of America in the Total Drama Double-Decker, which is the double-decker bus that's parked outside, in a quest to win…FIVE MILLION DOLLARS!"

All of the contestants let out loud cheers at the possibility of winning five million dollars.

"I knew that would get your attention. Now, the bus is a double-decker for a reason. The winning team in each challenge will travel to the next town in the bottom deck, where there are 11 beds, a couch, TV, video games, stereo, refreshments, and most importantly, shealter."

Many of the contestants made "Oohs" and "Ahhs" at the description of the bottom deck.

"The losing team will have to travel on the top deck, which comes with uncomfortable metal seats and no roof. No roof means you're unprotected from the elements. So, if it is raining, hailing, snowing, thundering, or lightning-ing… you're on your own. Ha-ha!"

Many of the contestants looked scared after hearing that. A lot of complaints were made before Chris sounded off his bullhorn once again.

"Now, you may ask, 'why is this season called Total Drama Avengeance…'?" Chris pauses again.

"Why is it called Total Drama Aven…," Beth asks again.

"Another good question, Beth," the Host interrupted, "It's called Avengeance because you all are gonna have a chance to redeem yourselves after losing every season you were part of," he explains with a chuckle. **[1]**

"To be honest Beth, you've come the closest to winning a season out of everyone here. So you probably shouldn't be here and neither should Bridgette, since she was in all three seasons despite getting into the Final 10 only once." **[2]**

Both of the girls that Chris mentioned were looking at the host with nervous expressions.

"But," Chris continued, "then we'd have an uneven amount of boys to girls, and we can't have that. Total Drama is an equal opportunity television show." Chris chuckles at his last comment. "Anyway, just like Beth and Bridgette, all of you have a reason to seek redemption."

"Katie, Sadie, and Eva, you three ladies only participated in one season overall." This comment earned an angry sneer from Eva and sad looks from Katie and Sadie.

"Geoff and Trent, you two dudes were in two seasons. However, both of ya were ousted almost immediately in season two after doing so well in season one." Geoff and Trent looked at each other and winced from the bad memories from the second season.

"Ezekiel, need I say anything? You were voted out first in both of the seasons you were in, and managed to turn into a gremlin," Chris said with a chuckle as Ezekiel tries to hide his face with his toque in embarrassment.

"Tyler, Justin, and Noah, you were all eliminated early in season one, but managed to make it fairly far in your second respective seasons. Not without getting a few scrapes and bruises along the way." Tyler, still in his happy state, managed to glare at the host for a second while Noah and Justin rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"And you 11 teens," Chris said as he gestures to the former Total Drama: Revenge of the Island contestants, "Well, none of you were in the Final 2, hence why Cameron and Lightning aren't here competing again. No matter how much Lightning wanted to," Chris says with a chuckle, "He was such a baby."

Scott chuckles and says, "That's funny and all, but you never explained why we're here in Chicago."

Chris chuckles some more, "Well, we're having our first challenge here in Wrigley Field because this stadium has been the home of the Chicago Cubs since 1916, but they haven't won a World Series since 1908." Chris laughs, "What losers!" He clears his throat after having a good laugh and continues his explanation, "So, what better place to start a season with all of you losers," he concludes with a chuckle. This earned a glare from many of the contestants who weren't too thrilled about being called losers.

"Anyway," Chris continued, "Time to announce the teams. You guys may notice that there are 11 contestants that started out in season 1 and 11 that started last season."

The contestants looked amongst themselves and, sure enough, Chris was telling the truth.

"Well, that was purposely done, because the theme of this season is…"

…

…

…

"…Old Losers vs. New Losers!" Chris finished announcing with a chuckle. "The teams should be obvious, but if you need a reminder."

"Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Jo, Scott, and Zoey! You guys are the New Team!" Chris announced as a logo of a bronze medal with the logo for "Total Drama: Revenge of the Island" in the middle appeared over the New Team.

"And the rest of you," the host continued, "Katie, Sadie, Eva, Geoff, Trent, Justin, Beth, Ezekiel, Noah, Tyler, and Bridgette! You guys are…"

"The Old Team? Real original," Noah said unsurprised as a logo with a silver medal with the logo for "Total Drama Island" in the middle appeared over the Old Team.

The host looked undeniably annoyed about being interrupted once again. "You just have to take the fun out of everything don't ya?"

"Only if it's you that's having the fun, Chris," the Cynic replied with a smirk.

The host put on another grin as he started to speak again, "Well, I'm sure you'll have fun in this challenge, Noah. I call it, 'The Wimp Ball Derby!' I'm sure some of you watched at least one Major League Baseball game in your lives."

Most of the contestants nodded their heads slow while Tyler looked like he was about to jump out of his sneakers from anticipation.

"Well once a year," Chris continued, "the MLB has a Home Run Derby where 8 of the players in the league with the most homeruns slug it out and try to hit as many homers as they can. The dude who hits the most, wins. That's similar to what you guys are gonna be doing in this challenge!"

"YEAH," Tyler yelled out as he jumped about 10 feet in the air, "I can't wait to smack some homers!"

"You guys are gonna have your own Home Run Derby. Each team will pick the five people who they think can smack a few long ones. Each batter gets 3 outs, just like in regular baseball. In this challenge, an out is a pitch that is swung on and missed or any ball that is hit but is not counted as a homerun. Everyone get those rules?"

All of the contestants nodded.

Chris continued with the explanation, "Also, since I know most of you aren't athletic or full of steroids, you won't be hitting regular baseballs with regular wooden bats." Chris shook his head as he continued to explain the challenge. "Nope, you'll be using plastic bats and a sponge ball will be pitched to you by my co-host, Chef Hatchet. Also, instead of hitting homers over those weed covered walls back there," gesturing to the famous wreath covered outfield wall of Wrigley Field, "We, at Total Drama, have brought our own wall that will placed 225 feet from home plate. However…" Chris snapped his fingers as the wall was brought onto the field.

The wall was more than twice as tall as the real outfield wall and made of solid brick. It curved from the left field foul line to the right field foul line so that it was 225 feet from home plate all around.

All of the contestants dropped their jaws and stared at the huge wall as it was wheeled onto the field.

Chris chuckled at their surprised looks. "Yep! This behemoth is 25 feet tall and made of solid brick! That baby's what makes this a challenge."

All of the contestants continued to stare at the wall until Tyler let out a loud, "YEAH! EXTREME!"

"I like your enthusiasm Tyler," the host continued. "I hope your team chooses you to be one of the five people to participate. I'm sure I'd love to see you take a few swings," Chris says as he chuckles. "Ok, so let's begin this first "Old vs. New" challenge! New guys get to pick their five batters first."

As soon as Chris finished that sentence, the team of new people went into a huddle to decide who should bat.

* * *

***New Team's Huddle***

"Ok," Jo started, "I'm definitely going to bat. I'm more athletic than most of you people," she says looking at Mike.

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed.

"Please don't argue with her, hon," Zoey said to her boyfriend, "she _is_ one the most athletic on our team."

"Hey," Brick said from across the huddle.

"Aw suck it up, Brick-For-Brains," Jo responded.

Mike sighs and says, "Alright. Anyone else wanna volunteer?"

Brick solutes within the huddle and says in an orderly fashion, "Private Brick McArthur, volunteering to hit homeruns!"

"Alright," Mike replies with a nod. "Anyone else?"

"I can do it," Scott stated, "I smash rats with a baseball bat at home all the time. This should be cake."

"I dunno," Sam said, "You weren't really all that reliable last season, what with all the devious plots and all."

"Oh come on," Scott debated, "That was a year ago! I'm a changed man." He smiles and bats his suddenly visible eyelashes at his teammates.

Dakota sighs and says, "Alright, we'll let you bat. Just stop looking so weird."

Scott's eyelashes disappear as he smiles. "Deal! Alright, what other two people are going?"

B toward himself as Dawn interpreted for him, "B thinks that he can do it. Any objections?" A lot of "No's" and "Nuh uh's" were muttered. "Alright," Dawn continued, "who is going to be our last batter?"

A silence overcame the huddle until Scott broke it, "Well come on! Someone needs to be our fifth batter."

"Don't look at me," Dakota said, "I hated playing whiffle ball in gym."

"I did not do well in gym either," Dawn concluded.

"My great, great, great uncle may have invented baseball," Staci spoke about her relative, "but I don't play it. So sad!"

"Yeah, I wasn't too great in gym either," Zoey said as she looked down at her feet.

"I don't do sports," Anne Maria said flat out.

"Well that leaves Sam and Mike," Jo concluded.

All attention was on Sam and Mike. Sam was playing on his handheld game system while in the huddle and let out a small cheer as he leveled up. Everyone else in the huddle came to a consensus and voted for Mike. This made Mike gulp in nervousness.

* * *

***On the Field***

After the New Team came to an agreement, they all turned towards Chris as Jo decided to speak on her team's behalf.

"We have chosen to have myself, Brick, Scott, B and Mike swing for the fences," she said with a satisfied smirk on her face. She then looked over at the Old Team and looked at Eva competitively. Eva countered by raising one side of her unibrow at Jo.

"Alright! Old Team, who are you gonna have smack the sponge off this sponge ball?" Chris asked the team of older contestants as they went into a huddle themselves.

* * *

***Old Team's huddle***

"I'm batting first!" Eva declared.

"No objections here, Iron Woman," Noah said.

"I wanna go too! EXTREME!" Tyler yelled.

"You don't have to yell Tyler," Noah said, "we're right here."

"I know. I'm just so psyched for this challenge! Whoo!"

"Fair enough, any objections?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, I do," Eva stated, "You can't do anything athletic, even if your life depended on it."

"Hey," Trent debated, "That's a little harsh Eva."

"Well it's the truth."

"Oh, come on Eva," Katie interjected, "it's just a sponge ball and a plastic bat."

"Yeah, Eva," Sadie agreed, "what harm can Tyler do with plastic?"

Eva looked at Tyler who had puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip quivering. Eva sighed and said, "Fine, he can bat."

"WHOO!" Tyler yelled out in jubilation.

"Alright, now that that waste of time is over with, who else wants to bat?" Noah asked around the huddle. "I'm just saying right now, I'm not doing it."

"We didn't expect anything else, Bookworm," Justin says earning a glare from Noah.

"Oh, and you're gonna risk your 'flawless body' trying to win the challenge for us, Pretty Boy?" Noah asked as he rolled his eyes.

This earned a glare and a scoff from Justin. "At least I have a flawless body to risk. Unlike you and your string bean shaped body."

Noah snorted as he retorted, "'String bean body'? That's the best you could think of? Actually, I'm not surprised since your brain is probably as small as your-"

"Guys, please stop arguing," Bridgette said as she interfered in Noah and Justin's argument. "We need to work together to win this challenge."

"Yeah, dudes," Geoff said as he agreed with his girlfriend. "Also, I'd like to nominate myself. Sheya!"

"Alright, Skater Boy is in," Eva said as she retook the reigns of leadership in the huddle, "Elvis, you think you can get some homers?" she asked Trent.

"I did pretty well when I played in Little League, so I'm game," he answered with a slight shrug.

"Alright, so it's me, Tyler, Geoff and Trent," Eva concluded, "String Bean and Justin aren't going, so we'll need another girl to swing."

"Hey! I'm here too, eh," Ezekiel interjected.

Eva looked at him for a second and continued, "So which one of you girls wants to swing, unless Home School here thinks that none of us are strong or smart enough to hit a home run."

That comment hit Ezekiel like a smack in the face as he looked down in disappointment and hid his face under his toque as he walked away from the huddle. The rest of the team looked at Ezekiel sadly and then glared at Eva.

"That wasn't nice, Eva," Bridgette said with a rare somewhat angry look on her face.

"Totally not cool, Eva," Geoff agreed.

"Yeah, not cool," Tyler concurred.

"Oh whatever, he'll get over it," Eva said with an irritated look on her face.

Bridgette scoffed, left the huddle and went after Ezekiel. Geoff watched her go in worry.

Eva ignored it and asked, "So who wants to bat? Twins? Beth?"

"I guess I can try," Katie suggested, "I did pretty well for myself in the dodgeball challenge before."

"That's good enough for me," Eva concluded, "Break!"

* * *

***On the Field***

The huddle broke apart and the Old Team, minus Bridgette and Ezekiel, turned around to face Chris.

"We've got our five, McLean!" Eva bellowed. "We've chosen me, Geoff, Trent, Katie, and Tyler."

Chris chuckled as he said, "This should be good. Alright teams, go to your respective dugouts. Old Team gets the first baseline dugout, the New Team gets the other one, and we'll alternate teams to put up a batter. We'll start with the New Team."

All of the contestants went to their team's respective dugouts. "Oh and by the way," Chris said as everyone looked back at him, "There's a reason why this city is called the 'Windy City.' Wind gusts here on a normal day can reach over 20 miles per hour. So, you better hope that the winds of change blow in your direction. Ha-ha! Ok, batter up!"

* * *

The New Team sent up Jo to start off. She took her stance in the right-handed batter's box next to home plate as Chef Hatchet stood 10 feet in front of the actual pitcher's mound with a huge bucket of sponge balls.

"Let's go, Cheffy," Jo taunted, "Let's see what you can do with those little balls. HA!"

This wasn't so funny to Chef who snarled at Jo as he picked up a ball and launched it right at Jo. Jo managed to make contact on the ball with the plastic bat she had. The ball was hit down the left field line towards the large brick wall, but it tailed to the left to far and fell in foul territory. Jo groaned at this as she got ready for the next pitch.

"That's one out, Jo," Chris announced from the Announcer's Booth, "You got two more."

"I know the rules of baseball, McLean!" She yelled.

Jo stood in her batting stance and waited for the ball to come to her.

Chef got in his windup and pitched another ball to Jo, this time it was more over the plate.

Jo managed to make solid contact with the ball as it went towards the top of the 25 foot tall wall.

"Yeah!" Jo yelled out then looked at the Old Team's dugout. "That's one homer, 'Senior Citizens'! And there's a-plenty more where that-" Jo didn't get to finish that sentence as the ball that she just hit, hit her back. "What the…?" she questioned as she looked down at the fallen ball.

"Oooh! So close Jo," the host said while laughing out loud, "A massive headwind came out of the outfield right as the ball went over the height of the wall and blew it back! Ha-ha! That was so awesome!" Chris chuckled some more before saying, "Oh, by the way, that's two outs."

Jo looked like she wanted to snap her plastic bat in half, but she managed to keep her composure and got back into her batting stance.

* * *

***2 minutes later***

"And Jo finishes with 2 homers and a broken bat," Chris announced as Jo walked back to her dugout with said bat in her hands. "Good thing we got a bunch more. Alright, now it's the Old Team's turn!"

Eva stomped up to the plate clutching, and almost breaking, her plastic bat. She took her batting stance in the right-handed side and waited for Chef to throw. On the first pitch, Eva made such hard contact that the ball was over the wall in a matter of milliseconds.

"And Eva opens up with a thunderous homer for her team! And she still has no outs," Chris announced.

Eva put an evil smile on her face as she glanced at Jo, who had her arms crossed in envy.

On the next two pitches, Eva did the same exact thing. She finally got her first out when she hit a ball down the left field line, but a sudden gust of wind blew it foul before it went over the wall.

"Stupid wind," Eva grumbled.

* * *

***In the Old Team's dugout***

Most of the team members were on the steps of the dugout watching Eva put on a clinic with her homers. There were three on the bench that weren't looking at Eva since her comments in the huddle had upset them.

Ezekiel was slumped over on the bench with his hands holding up his head while his elbows were on his thighs. Bridgette was sitting next to him with her hand on his back trying to console him while Beth sat on his other side.

"Ezekiel, don't let Eva's words hurt you," Bridgette said, "She's just really hard to please. And she can really hold an unnecessary grudge." Ezekiel didn't move after Bridgette finished and she looked at Beth with worry.

"Bridge is right Zeke," Beth said, "Eva is just a grumpy person. Barely anyone can get on her good side after they've made a big mistake."

The Home-schooled boy let out a sigh as Beth said, "Oops…that came out wrong didn't it?"

Bridgette was about to say something until Chris's voice was heard over the loudspeaker. "And Eva finishes with 5 homeruns! That gives the Old Team a 5-2 lead over the Newbies!"

Cheers erupted from the Old Team's dugout as Eva made her way back to it. When she walked down the small stairs to sit on the bench, she passed by Beth, Bridgette, and Ezekiel. She looked at Ezekiel and asked with a scoff, "He's still moping? What a wimp."

Bridgette and Beth glared at Eva as Ezekiel let out another sad sigh. "He wouldn't be like this, if you would just let what he said in the first season go!" Bridgette almost yelled at Eva.

"Hey," Eva retorted, "You were ticked off by his remarks that day too. Why are you on his side now?"

"Because he's changed since then, Eva. He's more aware that guys and girls can be as strong and intelligent as each other."

"Oh, really?"

"Really," Beth answered, "He really has changed."

"I'll believe it when I hear him say it," Eva said as she walked to the far end of the dugout and stood on the stops to see Brick get up to bat.

Bridgette and Beth continued to console the saddened prairie boy.

* * *

***In the New Team's dugout***

Jo was looking at the other dugout and saw the argument that had just transpired. She snickered before making an announcement to the rest of her team.

"Those old farts are tearing themselves apart. We need to capitalize on this." She turned around and yelled to Brick, who was standing at home plate in the left-handed batter's box. "Brick!" she called out to him.

He looked at the dugout and saw Jo calling him. "Ma'am?"

"You got this one! Just focus!"

"Ma'am! Yes Ma'am!" the cadet yelled as he saluted her.

He got back into his stance as Chef readied to throw.

* * *

***Five minutes later***

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Brick yelled out in pain.

Two interns were called onto the field with a gurney to wheel Brick off the field after he had fallen on the ground in a crumpled heap. The two interns got Brick onto the gurney as he continued to yell in agony. Members of both teams winced and cringed as Brick let out those pain-filled wails.

"Well," Chris announced, "Before getting his third out and dislocating his…everything, Brick managed to get two homeruns. So that makes the score: The Oldies 5, the Newbies 4!"

Chris looked at the camera as it focused on him.

"Will the Oldies be able to keep this small lead or will the Noobs be able to come back and beat their preceded counterparts?"

"Also, who will be the first loser eliminated in this season of losers?" Chris chuckled.

"Find out after the break!"

"MY SPLEEN!" Brick yelled in pain as the screen went black.

* * *

**[1] - **Those of you who are familiar with The Kobald Necromancer probably know about the running gag of Beth getting a cookie whenever she asked a question. Well, I kinda did the same thing here, just without the cookie. TKN is a bit of a fanfic inspiration for me, and I can't wait for the next chapter of Total Drama Battlegrounds to be uploaded.

**[2]** - I know that Beth won Total Drama Action in some countries, but in the USA (where I live), Duncan won. So, I'm going based on the USA's rankings.

* * *

**How's that for an intro chapter? I really like writing this story, so I'll definitely be completing it. It might take a while, since I'll be busy with college stuff and hopefully working during the summer, but it will be completed. You have my word. Anyway, leave a comment and stay tuned for the next update!**


	2. Episode 1, Part 2: Wrigley Wackiness

**Hey readers! I made a decision with this story. I'm gonna try to update every 10 days, since that's the average amount of days it takes for me to type a new chapter. That time might speed up after I'm done with school this semester, but only time will tell. Anyway, here's the second chapter and someone gets eliminated! Enjoy!**

* * *

***In the Announcer's Booth***

The camera shows Chris in the announcer's booth behind home plate at the famed Wrigley Field in Chicago, Illinois. He shows off his usual smile to the camera as he begins to speak.

"Welcome back Total Drama fans! Let's get back to the action on the field!"

He turns back to the microphone that is used by the announcers who commentate on the Chicago Cubs home games and announces the next batter.

"Now coming to the plate, for the Old Team, The Party Boy himself, Geeeeeeeoff!"

* * *

***On the Field***

Geoff took his stance in the right-handed batter's box as he waited for Chef to pitch to him.

"Alright Chef, brah! Give me the high heat," the Party boy requested.

Chef nodded and got into his windup. The ball was down the middle of the plate and as high as Geoff's chest. Geoff swung and made contact. It was hit towards the top of the right field wall.

Tyler jumped out of the dugout as he cheered for Geoff.

"Yeah! Go Geoff! What a homer!"

However, Tyler was wrong. The ball had actually hit the wall and was bounced back down the right field line towards the Old Team's dugout. Tyler, who was still cheering and jumping up and down, didn't notice this until the ball hit him right in his crotch. He clutched where the ball had hit him and fell to his knees as everyone else on his team cringed.

"Ow-houch!" Chris exclaimed while chuckling a bit. "I guess Tyler was wrong huh? Geoff has one out!"

* * *

***Old Team's dugout***

Katie and Sadie helped Tyler walk back to the bench and lie down on the bench as he continued to clutch his groin. Eva walked over to them and looked at Tyler.

She sighed annoyed and said, "You have to keep your eye on the ball, you jockstrap!"

Katie and Sadie looked at each other then glared at Eva.

"You know," Sadie started, "you could like, show a little more concern for your teammates."

"Yeah, Eva," Katie agreed, "If you showed some concern, Ezekiel wouldn't be sad."

Katie pointed toward Ezekiel, who was still sulking with Beth and Bridgette consoling him.

Eva looked at Ezekiel then looked back at the twins.

"It's not my fault Home-School can't take what he dished out in season one," Eva grumbled, "That's his problem, not mine."

Katie and Sadie glared at Eva before walking towards the steps to see Geoff walking back.

"Geoff manages to hit 2 homeruns which brings the score to Old Team 7 – New Team 4," Chris announces, "The New Team really needs to pick it up! Let's see if Scott can help."

* * *

***On the Field***

Cheers for Scott were heard as he came to the plate. He took his stance in the righty batter's box and glared at the pitching Chef like he was trying to burn a hole into his soul, if he even had one. Chef was unfazed by the glaring as he threw a ball to the low and inside to Scott. Scott managed to make contact, but the ball was hit way too early and it was rocketed into the New Team's dugout in foul territory.

The speeding sponge ball went straight towards Anne Maria, who was spraying her hair (as always). She didn't even realize that she had been hit by a ball of spongy material going over 50 mph since it had bounced off her rock-hard follicles and back onto the field. The ball managed to go all the way to the outfield and fly over the wall with a tailwind assisting it.

Everyone stared at where the ball had just been and then stared at Anne Maria, who had just stopped spraying her hair.

She looked at her teammates, who were staring at her incredulously.

"What? What I miss?" she questioned as everyone looked at her.

"Umm…" Chris said aloud over the loudspeakers, "Well, as amazing as that was, I'm afraid that's an out for Scotty since it hit foul first."

Scott looked up at the announcer's booth and yelled out, "I told you not to call me that! And that should have totally counted!"

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda, ha-ha!" The host retorted.

"Ugh!" Jo exclaimed from the dugout steps, "We're getting creamed out here! Come on Freckles, focus! You still got two more outs to play with!"

Scott nodded and got back into his stance.

* * *

***2 minutes later***

Scott walked back to the New Team's dugout with a satisfied smirk on his face as the rest of the team cheered him on.

"And Scotty boy finishes his at-bat with 3 dingers!" Chris announced, "Nice job Scotty!"

That smirk disappeared from Scott's face as he heard his name get butchered more by the announcing host.

"I said, don't ca-" Scott tried to tell the host off, but his sentence was cut short as he was hugged by Staci.

"You were amazing with that bat, Scott!" Staci said as she squeezed the spiked-haired boy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"You know, my mother invented the word 'whatever' when she was a rebellious teenager."

"I'm sure she did. Now please let go of me!"

* * *

***Back in the Announcer's Booth***

Chris goes to the microphone to make another announcement.

"Attention, teams. The score is all tied up: Old Team – 7, New Team – 7. Since we're halfway through the challenge, we're all gonna take a 10 minute break. Oh, and feel free to use the confessional closets located in your team's clubhouse behind the dugout."

* * *

***New Team's Clubhouse***

Jo had the rest of the New Team's members (except for Brick who was still having his bones relocated) lined up as she was walking up and down the line.

"Alright, we did alright in the first half, "Jo started, "But we need to get ahead of those geezers!"

She looked at B and Mike who were standing right next to each other.

"B! Mike!" Both stood at attention.

"You two need to get those homeruns. B, you're smart so I know you can get some," B nodded, "Mike, I'm not so confident with you," Mike frowned a little at that statement, "But, I'm sure Vito can."

"Oh no, no, no," Mike debated, "I'm not gonna force one of my personalities. Nuh uh! No way!"

"That's ok Mike," Jo said with a disappointed look, "But just so you know, more than likely the person who hits the least homeruns **will** get voted out."

Mike gulped then looked at Zoey as she started to speak.

"Mike, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Oh, yes he does," Jo interjected. "His scrawny arms are useless for this type of challenge with his current brain."

"Hey! I may have multiple personalities, but I also have feelings," Mike replied in offense.

"We don't have time for feelings! Just turn into that meat-headed version of yourself and hit some homers when you need to."

The MPD teen looked as his feet in thought. He sighed and looked back at Jo, "Alright. I'll do it, for the team!"

Almost all of the present members of the New Team cheered, but Zoey looked concerned for her boyfriend.

* * *

***New Team's Confessional Closet***

**Mike** - *He sighs before he starts talking to the camera in the closet* "This is a lot of weight on my shoulders. I can only hope that B can get us ahead before it's my turn. Or should I say, Vito's turn."

***Static***

**Zoey** – "Oh man. I shouldn't have let Jo pressure Mike to change into Vito. Ooh! I know he hates when he changes. Ugh!" *Covers her face with her hands* "I'm such a bad girlfriend!"

***Static***

**Sam** – "I don't think I would have voted for Mike if we lost, just because he got the least amount of points for us. That would be kinda hypocritical on my part, since I'd probably hit less than him." *He chuckles heartily* "Unless we were playing MLB The Bigs 2! That is one place I could hit a homerun! Ha!"

***Static***

**Jo** - *She's smirking with a devious grin as she looks at the camera* "See that?" *She points towards the door leading to the clubhouse* "That, was what's known as mind manipulation. It's so easy to get people with weaker minds to do whatever you want. Not only am I strong physically, I'm also strong mentally." *She taps her finger on her head while she says this before accidentally poking her eye* "OW!"

***Static***

* * *

***In Old Team's Clubhouse***

The Old Team was less orderly than the New Team was at the moment. Eva was trying to get the rest of the batters, namely Tyler, Trent and Katie, to do some pushups to get ready for when it was their time to bat. Sadie was watching her friend do pushups, secretly wishing that she could be as athletic as Katie. Justin was using a mirror next to one of the lockers to examine himself some more. Noah was sitting on one side of a bench reading his signature book while Bridgette, Beth, and Geoff were sitting with Ezekiel on the other side.

Justin managed to see Noah reading in a small part of the mirror that didn't have his image in it. Justin frowned at this and said, "Do you always need to have your big nose in a book, Egghead?"

"Well," Noah started, "I'd rather look at printed text than look at your image in the mirror like you do constantly."

"You know, I have to agree with you Noah. I'd rather look at anything more than your image in a mirror as well."

Noah looked up from his book and glared at Justin, "Look, Pretty Boy. Just go back to being narcissistic. It's the only thing that you're talented at, meaning that you're useless when it comes to just about everything else."

Justin glared at Noah's image in the mirror, before looking off to the side of the locker.

* * *

**Old Team Closet Confessional**

***Static***

**Justin** – "I know Noah is a cynical, sarcastic, eggheaded nerd, but… that last comment kinda got to me." *He rubs the back of his head and looks down* "I know I'm remarkably handsome and a teenage Adonis, but I know my looks won't last forever, no matter how much I want them to. I need to find something else I'm good at." *He picks up his face as he gets an idea* "Maybe I could act!" *He raises his hand up dramatically* "What lights, though wonder window broke. It is the West and Justin is the Sun."

***Static***

* * *

Bridgette walks over to Eva, who is spotting the three remaining batters, and starts talking to her.

"Eva, you really need to talk to Ezekiel. He hasn't said a word since you humiliated him in the huddle."

Eva made a scoffing chuckle and said, "I humiliated him? Good. He could use some humility."

Bridgette put her hand to her forehead. "Eva, do you really want a repeat of what happened after the second challenge in season one? Because, you're starting to get on everyone's bad side again, and I know you don't want to be voted out this early, a third time."

Eva looked at Bridgette as she thought about her words. Eva remembered what happened when she was voted out after the Awake-a-thon challenge in Total Drama Island. She admitted that she overacted when she accused the rest of the Killer Bass of stealing her MP3 player, when in fact it was Heather who did it. She had regretted throwing such a tantrum. However, she was still angry when they voted her out in the elimination ceremony that followed.

When she arrived at Playa De Losers, she never saw Ezekiel. She assumed that it was because he was afraid of her, but she didn't care either way. She didn't feel like seeing another person after being voted out of the competition.

Eva sighed and rolled her eyes as she continued her conversation with Bridgette, "You're right Bridgette. I don't want to get voted out early again."

"Well," Bridgette said, "You know what you have to do." She gestured to the moping prairie boy as Eva sighed heavily.

"I'm… not good at apologizing," Eva said, "I'm gonna need time to think up how to."

"Well, I can help if you need it. You just need to be sincere and-"

Chris's voice came back on the loudspeaker, "Attention contestants, halftime is over! Old Team, get your batter up to the plate!"

The Old Team started to walk out of the clubhouse, everyone except for Ezekiel who stayed on the bench sulking. Beth and Geoff were trying to get him back to the dugout.

"Just leave me here, eh," he said, "I'm not gonna bat anyway."

"But dude," Geoff pleaded.

"Just leave me here. Please."

Geoff sighed, "Alright Zeke man."

Beth put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Try to feel better, Ezekiel."

They both walked out to the dugout and left the saddened teenager alone in the clubhouse.

* * *

***The Old Team's Dugout***

Everyone, except for Ezekiel, was on the steps watching Trent take his cuts at Chef's pitches. Everyone cheered as Trent belted a ball over the centerfield wall. Beth and Geoff stood next to Bridgette, who looked over at them.

"Where's Ezekiel?" she asked.

Geoff pointed back in the clubhouse, "He said he wanted to stay in there alone, babe. We couldn't get him out."

"Oh boy," Bridgette uttered. She looked at Eva on the other side of the dugout and said to her boyfriend, "I'll be right back."

She walked over to Eva who smiled slightly as Trent hit another homerun. She saw Bridgette approach her and her shadow of a smile disappeared.

"Am I gonna have to apologize now?" she asked the blonde surfer.

"Yes," she replied, "It seems Ezekiel has secluded himself in the clubhouse. This is probably the best time, if you wish to have some privacy. If you need any help at all, I'll be in there to assist."

Eva nodded and walked towards the clubhouse door with Bridgette.

* * *

***The Old Team's Clubhouse***

Ezekiel was still sulking on the bench with his hands on his face. He heard some footsteps, but he continued to sulk as he said out loud, "Geoff, Beth, I knoo' you wanna help me, but-"

"It's not Beth and Geoff," Eva said.

Hearing her voice made Ezekiel look up at the doorway to the dugout and see Eva and Bridgette walking down the steps. His eyes were bloodshot and cheeks were damp from the light sobbing that he was doing before his female teammates entered.

Eva looked at his face in anguish as she thought about how much damage her words had done to Ezekiel.

She sighed before she sat down next to him on the bench. His eyes stayed focused on her as she sat there and thought about what she was about to say. She looked over at Bridgette, who was standing near the opening back to the dugout. Bridgette motioned her to start speaking.

Eva looked back at Ezekiel and started, "Listen, Home…Ezekiel. I'm…I-… I'm sorry."

When Ezekiel heard her say those last two words, his eyes widened in shock. "You're soory?" Ezekiel asked, "I thought I was in the wrong for saying-"

"No, you weren't," Eva said interrupting, "You were just misinformed about girls. You weren't wrong, the man that told you that crap was wrong." She sighed in defeat before saying, "And so was I."

Ezekiel looked Eva in slight confusion as she continued to speak.

"I was wrong in thinking that you hadn't changed since the first season. I should have given you a second chance, but now… I'm hoping you'll give me one, Zeke."

She felt a hand on her muscular shoulder. It was Ezekiel's hand and he was smiling at her with his eyes still a little watery.

"You just earned it, eh," the home-schooled boy said to her.

She returned a slight smile to him as she said, "Thanks, Home-School."

Bridgette smiled brightly as she clapped silently near the doorway. Then Chris's voice was heard once again on the loudspeaker.

"Wow! Trent finishes his at-bat with a whopping 4 homers! That brings the score to Old Team – 11, New Team – 7. Can B from the New Team close up that gap?"

"We'd better get back out there you two," Bridgette said after Chris finished.

Eva and Ezekiel nodded as they got up from the bench and headed to the dugout with Bridgette.

* * *

***The New Team's Dugout***

Jo was giving B a short pep talk before he headed to the plate.

"Alright, Silent Treatment," Jo started, "If you can give us the lead before MPD Boy has to bat, that would be perfect. Do you think you can handle that?"

B nodded silently with a smile.

"Good. Go on and get those homeruns, big guy!"

B walked to the plate and stood in the righty batter's box. Before getting in his stance, he stuck his index finger in his mouth and held it up to feel for the wind. He also checked the flags around the stadium and saw that the wind was blowing towards right field. He smirked and nodded as he got in his stance, ready for Chef's pitch.

The pitch came and B swung aiming for right field. As he expected, the ball traveled farther than it would have without wind and sailed over the brick wall.

"B starts off with a calculated homerun to increase the New Team's score to 8!"

The members of the New Team cheered as B checked the wind again.

"Yes!" Jo exclaimed "Go B! You got this!"

B managed to hit another homer over the right field wall as the wind continued to carry the balls over.

* * *

***New Team's Dugout***

As B continued to score for the team, Mike was on the bench with his hands clenched to each other.

"Come on B," Mike whispered to himself, "Come on!" He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the hand and noticed it was his girlfriend's.

"It'll be ok, Mike," Zoey said looking into his eyes, "B will do great, and then you won't have to change."

Mike sighed and held her hand, "I really hope you're right Zoey. I really don't want to be the first one voted out."

Zoey softly grabbed Mike's chin and turned his head towards her, "Don't worry," she said as she smiled at him, "You won't be." She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him.

As they pulled away from each other, Mike smiled and said, "You always know what to say to me when I'm feeling down."

She giggled and said, "That's what I'm here for." They wrapped their arms around each other and watched B hit another homerun.

"Wow!" Mike exclaimed, "How many has he hit so far?"

"Six!" Staci answered, "He's doing really well! You know, my great, great, great, great grandpa hit the first ever homerun after my great, great, great-"

"Ok, thanks Staci," Mike interrupted, "That's all I needed to know."

B took another swing at a pitch and it hit the wall only a few feet from the top. He started walking back to the dugout as Chris announced

"Third out for B, and he finishes the round with 6 bombs! Wow! That puts the New Team over the Old Team for the first time since the first round. Noobs – 13, Oldies – 11!"

The New Team cheered as B returned to the dugout and congratulated him.

* * *

***The Old Team's Dugout***

The Old Team watched the New Team as they cheered for the Silent Genius who gave them the lead. Their next batter, Katie, was walking to the plate with her bat in hand and got in the lefty batter's box.

Chef laughed as he saw her feebly hold the plastic bat in her slightly shaking hands.

"You scared, little girl?" Chef asked humorously, "You need your fat friend with you to hold your hand?"

Chef continued to chuckle as Katie's demeanor changed. Her brows furrowed, her teeth clenched and she narrowed her eyes as she got ready for the pitch.

Chef threw the ball still chuckling at his own joke, not expecting the same ball to come back, like it was shot out of a cannon, and hit him in the crotch.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Chef let out as he fell to his knees in pain. All of the contestants in the dugouts winced at this sight.

Katie, still with her angry face on, walked up to the kneeling chef and crouched in front of him to look him directly in the eyes.

"Sadie… is not… FAT!" Katie yelled as she stared into Chef's face. She walked back to the batter's box as the Old Team members applauded her. Chris started to announce.

The loudspeakers let out Chris's loud cackling as he tried to compose himself. He eventually did and started to speak.

* * *

***In the Announcer's Booth***

"Th-That was the greatest thing I've ever see-een!" He continued to chuckle before clearing his throat to continue speaking. "That's your first out Katie, by the way."

"I know!" She yelled at the Announcer's Booth.

"Jeez," the host said without the loudspeakers being on, "She gets really offensive when people call Sadie fat, huh?" He chuckles and says, "I gotta remember that for later."

* * *

***On the field, 3 minutes later***

"Alright," Chris started to announce as Katie walked back to her team's dugout, "After a hilarious start to her at-bat, ha-ha, Katie manages to finish her round with 2 anger-managed homers! That ties up the score once again. That means, if the New Team can't get at least one home run, then the Old Team just need one homer to win."

* * *

***The Old Team's Dugout***

Katie walked down the short stairs of the dugout as the whole team clapped for her.

"Aw! Thanks guys," she said, blushing slightly as the applause continued, "I just wish I could have gotten more than 2."

"Hey, you got us tied with them again," Noah said pointing to the other dugout, "That puts pressure on them mentally. Way to go Katie!"

"Aw, thanks Noah," the sweet girl replied giggling.

As she said that, her BFFFL made her way to Katie and hugged her tightly.

"EEEEE!" Sadie squealed, "Like, ohmigosh, Katie, thank you so much for defending my honor against Chef!"

Katie hugged her back, "Anytime Sadie! No one calls my "Best Female Friend For Life" fat and gets away with it."

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" They both squealed.

* * *

***Old Team's Clubhouse Closet***

**Katie and Sadie** – **Sadie** – "That was, like, so awesome, when you hit that ball and it went straight into Chef's kiwis!"

**Katie – **"It was, like, even more awesome to do it! It was more satisfying than the homeruns, but I'm still happy I was able to get our team tied up with the other team."

**Sadie **– "Speaking of our team… Did you notice that complement Noah gave you?" *She nudges Katie with her elbow*

**Katie** - *She giggles and blushes a bit* "I'm sure he was just being nice."

**Sadie** – "I'm sure he had a _very _nice reason to be nice to _you_."

**Katie **– *She giggles some more* "Well… he is kinda cute…"

***Static***

**Noah **– "If you're wondering why I was more cheerful for the team during this challenge than I was during the dodgeball challenge, it's because I learned from that little experience. So, if we do manage to lose, I won't be the fall guy this time. Oh and Katie, well I commended her on her subtle performance because I need an ally in this game. Plus, Katie's a very friendly girl. So any friend of hers will be an ally of mine." *He smirks*

***Static***

* * *

***The New Team's Dugout***

Mike got his bat and started to walk up the short steps to the plate, but he was stopped by Jo.

"Listen, Mike," She said, "You need to get these homeruns. So try to pull off some Vito magic."

Mike nodded and looked at Chef on the makeshift pitcher's mound. Chef put on an evil smirk as he looked at the nervous Mike.

* * *

***On the Field***

"Alright Vito," Mike said to himself (sort of) as he walked to the righty batter's box, "I need you buddy. Come on!" He waited a few seconds before he let out a very audible gasp as his personality changed to…

"Back in my day, we didn't need to change personalities to play baseball. We just needed sticks and stones. Sure, we broke a few bones…," Mike said as he feebly swung and missed the pitched ball, "Ah! My hip!"

"One out for Mike," Chris announced, "Or should I say Chester? Ha-ha!"

"That's the wrong one!" Jo yelled, "Vito! VITO!"

Mike gasped again as he changed to…

"No, madam. My name is Svetlana!" Mike exclaimed in a girly voice before twirling around in a circle as the ball came and passed the swinging bat.

"And that's two outs for Mike, slash Svetlana!" the announcing host said as the New Team groaned simultaneously.

Mike stopped twirling as he gasped. "Whoa," Mike said in his normal voice before falling to the ground, "Dizzy…"

* * *

***The New Team's Dugout***

"Ugh! Mike is SO gone if he doesn't hit at least one homerun! And when he's eliminated, I'll pick him up by his shirt and-" Jo stopped in realization as she got an idea, "Wait, his shirt! Anne Maria!"

The Jersey Shore reject turned her head to face Jo. "What, Sweaty?"

"You can get Vito out of Mike. Go work your spray tan on him!"

"Hey!" Zoey interjected, "That's my boyfriend!"

"Hey!" Jo yelled back, "Do you want to win, or lose and have your boyfriend be eliminated?"

Zoey opened her mouth to reply, but then she looked at her dizzy boyfriend at the plate and back at Jo who had an evil smirk on her face.

She narrowed her eyes in slight anger as reluctantly said, "Just this once."

Jo nodded to Anne Maria who walked out to Mike and ripped his shirt off.

Mike gasped with his eyes widened as his hair slicked back.

"Yo," Vito said as he got up from the ground, "Whas happenin'?"

Anne Maria smiled flirtatiously as she answered the arrogant personality. "You getta homerun and you get some more'a this," she said before kissing him.

Vito's eyes widened as the kiss continued. Zoey's eyes widened as well, but her eyes were covered in tears as she tried to look away.

"Aw yeah baby!" Vito said after he was released from the kiss. He ran back to the plate and got ready for the pitch as Anne Maria made her way back to the dugout with Mike's shirt in hand.

She noticed Zoey sitting down with her hands covering her face and said, "Sorry Red, but it hadda be done."

Zoey replied with a mumbled response.

"Huh?"

"I said," Zoey said more clearly before picking her head up with an angry look on her face and fire in her eyes, "DON'T TALK TO ME!"

The Jersey Shore Reject backed away from Zoey and stood with the rest of the team to watch Vito swing.

* * *

***The New Team's Clubhouse Closet***

**Zoey** – "Ok, normally I don't lose my temper, but Jo getting on Mike so much is really hurting our team more than it's helping! I'm actually kinda hoping that we lose so we can vote her off."

***Static***

**Anne Maria** – "Man, I dunno what her problem was. I just kissed him so our team could win. It's not like I actually like Mike or…or…" *She bites her bottom lip before breaking down in tears* …or Vito!"

***Static***

* * *

***On the Field***

Vito wobbly approached the batter's box and got in his stance, but he faced the Old Team's dugout in his dizziness.

Jo saw this and yelled out, "NO! Face the mound!"

But it was too late. Chef threw the ball right after Jo's outburst and Vito's swing connected with the ball. It was rocketed towards the Old Team's dugout, right into an unfortunate contestant's forehead and forced his head into the cement wall at the end of the dugout.

"Mommy…" Tyler squeaked out as he fell unconscious to the floor.

The loudspeakers let out a laugh that sounded like it came from a hyena.

* * *

***In the Announcer's Booth***

Chris had laughed so hard that he had fallen out of his chair and onto the floor of the booth.

Eventually, he got back into his seat and said, "So-sorry. That was too hilarious." He wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to speak straight again. "That is Mike's, or whoever's, third out. That leaves the score at a tie with the Old Team's last batter coming up! That means that they need only one more homer to win. Ha-Ha! Although, they might need a replacement for Tyler."

* * *

***The New Team's Dugout***

Vito walked back to the dugout past his astonished teammates to Anne Maria and said, "Ey…! I shoulda' told youse. I'm not so good with the baseball stuff. But, uh, do I still get that smooch?"

Anne Maria scoffed and gave Mike a huge slap, "Yeah right," she said, "I don't kiss losas!"

"Hey!" Zoey yelled from the end of the dugout, "You **did not** just slap my boyfriend!"

Anne Maria turned to her and said, "So what if I did? Whataya gonna do abouddit, Red?"

Zoey answered this with a tackle as the girls wrestled on the ground while B walked to Mike and put his shirt back on. This caused Mike to gasp once again as he reverted to his own self.

"Wha?" He asked looking around until he saw Zoey and Anne Maria on the ground. "Hey!" He exclaimed trying to get them away from each other.

The rest of the team looked at this in silence before Dawn said, "This does not look good for us."

* * *

***The Old Team's Dugout***

Everyone on the team was huddled around Tyler as he lied on the bench, unconscious.

"Batter up!" Chris said over the loudspeakers.

"Like, Ohmigosh," Sadie said, "What are we gonna do? Our last batter is unconscious!"

"This is, like, the worst thing that could happen to us," Katie replied, "Who else is strong enough to give us the lead?"

Everyone in the huddle looked at Justin at the same time, who looked back in surprise.

"Whoa! Don't look at me," the Model said, "I can't risk getting a blister on my hand or getting a welt from that ball."

"It's made of sponge material, Dummy!" Noah retorted, "It's about as soft as your brain. It won't hurt you."

"Oh yeah, well if it's so soft, then why don't you swing for us?"

"You really think my toothpick-like arms can hit that hard? At least you have muscles. You're just too lazy to actually use them!"

"Oh, that's a laugh. _You're _calling _me _lazy. At least _I_ competed in the dodgeball challenge in the first season!"

"Oh yeah? Well what's the big, stinkin' difference between then and now?"

Justin held up some official looking papers, "I have more modeling contracts now."

Geoff got in between and said, "Dudes! Chillax, please! I think we all think we've had enough fighting here today. Right, Zeke?"

There was silence around the huddle as the Party Boy waited for a positive reply. Then everyone looked around the huddle for Ezekiel, until they heard…

"Now batting for the Old Team, the last second substitute for Tyler, Ezekiel!"

All of the Old Team members looked at home plate to see Ezekiel getting in his stance in the righty batter's box.

"No!" "Zeke stop!" "Don't be a hero!" were all heard from the Old Team's dugout as the Prairie Boy waited for his pitch.

"Doon't woory guys! I knoo' what I'm dooin', eh!" he yelled back.

Most of his teammates looked defeated, but there were a few that had faith in him.

"You can do it, dude!" Geoff cheered.

"Yeah, Zeke! You can do it!" Bridgette agreed.

"Gooooooooo Ezekiel!" Beth exclaimed.

"You better get this Toque Boy!" Eva yelled with a small smirk on her face as she watched Ezekiel wait for his first pitch.

* * *

***On the Field***

Chef wound up and threw his pitch towards Ezekiel. The ball made its way over the plate and past the batter as he swung too late.

"Strike one for Ezekiel! Reminder: In the event of a tie after this at bat, which I'm pretty sure will happen, we will have a Home Run Shootout, but I'll explain those rules after Home-School finishes his at bat with a huge ZERO!"

This made Ezekiel form a frown with his still slightly sharpened teeth. He got back into his stance and waited for the next pitch.

The next pitch was swung on and hit as it went down the left field line. All of the contestants (sans the obvious) were standing on the top steps of their dugouts as they watched the ball sail foul.

"Ooo, so close Zeke!" the Host announced, "Strike two!" All of the present New Team's members let out a few sighs of relief while all of the conscious members of the Old Team let out a collection of frustrated sounds.

"So, who's batting after Ezekiel?" Noah asked his teammates, "My vote is for Mr. Modeling Muscle Meathead, here," he says pointing to Justin, who glared in response.

"Don't give up hope just yet guys," Bridgette said, "He still has one more pitch."

"Oh! What's this?" Chris suddenly said in surprise. All of the contestants looked at home plate to see… "Ezekiel is pointing at the top of the center field wall with his bat. Shades of Babe Ruth back in the day, but can Zeke fulfill his promise?"

Chef and Ezekiel both narrowed their eyes at each other as Chef Hatchet wound up for the pitch. The pale green homeschooled prairie boy gripped the handle of the plastic bat tighter than before and snarled with a reminiscent sound of his primal stint of the past couple seasons.

The ball was hurled towards home plate. As the ball made its way to the plate, time seemed to slow down. Everyone watching in the Old Team's dugout watched the ball intensely, while everyone in the New Team's dugout did the same. Ezekiel watched the ball come towards him. He lifted his left foot to start his swing. As he brought his foot back down to the ground, his hips started to rotate. He brought his arms down as his eyes widened in anticipation. The bat was at the same level as the ball which was right over the front of home plate. Then…

…

…

…

BAM!

Ezekiel hit the ball with all of his might and sent it towards the top of the center field wall.

Every conscious person in the stadium looked up at the ball with wide eyes as the ball easily went over the wall.

Everyone stood still in silence before the Old Team let out a collective cheer as the members in the dugout rushed onto the field and picked up Ezekiel while cheering his name.

"The Old Team wins! The Old Team wins! Do you believe in miracles, Ladies and Gentlemen?" Chris said over the loudspeakers, which could barely be heard over the cheers of the Old Team.

* * *

***The New Team's Dugout***

Meanwhile, the New Team wasn't in as much of a cheering mood as the opposite team.

"Great," Jo said with a sigh, "Just great! None of us could get one more homerun?" She turned to her teammates and all an accusatory look. "You guys are the worst team ever!"

At this time, Brick had just gotten back to the dugout and stood behind Jo. "Hey guys, the doctors said that I should be just fine, just as long as I don't dislocate anything anytime soon. So, did we win?"

Jo growled at Brick's question before pointing at the other team and rhetorically asking, "Does it look like we won, Brickhead?"

Brick looked at the other team celebrating and said, "Oh… Well, don't worry team. There's always next challenge."

* * *

***The New Team's Clubhouse Closet***

**Jo** – "Brick is such an idiot. He's really lucky that I'm voting for Mike, only because I need him here with me." *Her eyes widen realizing what she had just said* "I mean, I only need him as an ally. Nothing more… *She glances to the side* Nothing…

***Static***

**Brick** – *He looks around the closet* "Wow! So this is our confessional huh? Cool. So, who am I going to vote for? I guess I'll have to vote with Jo. She does seem to have the right strategies for these sorts of things. That's just one of the things I like and respect about her." *His eyes widen realizing what he just said* "Not that I like her or anything…"

***Static***

**Zoey** – *She's all bruised and scratched from her fight with Anne Maria* "Ugh! Jo and Anne Maria both ticked me off a lot during this challenge. Jo tried to control Mike. But Anne Maria kissed him. But Jo was really bossy to us. But Anne Maria kissed Mike. *She pulls at her pigtails* Oooh, this is the hardest decision of my life!"

***Static***

* * *

"Alright contestants," Chris started to say to the contestants that surrounded him on the pitcher's mound, "The Old Team is immune after winning the Wimp Ball Derby!"

All of the Old Team members cheered, including a semi-conscious Tyler who was in a wheelchair and had gauze around his head.

"So, that means that the New Team has to send someone packin'!"

The entire New Team let out a collective groan after Chris announced this.

The host turned to the Old Team to say, "Old Team, you're free to go to the bottom deck of the bus parked outside of the stadium. There will be some epic party stuff for you to enjoy! Oh, and feel free to use the confession cam in the restroom onboard."

The team of originals cheered again as they walked out (or wheeled out if you're Tyler) of the stadium.

Chris then turned to the team of Total Drama noobs and said, "And as for you guys. You will stay in this stadium and vote in the Clubhouse Confessional. When you're all done, we'll start the elimination ceremony!"

* * *

***On the Bottom Deck of the Total Drama Double Decker***

The team is partying with plastic cups of soda, party-sized bags of chips, dip, three pizza pies, and a bowl of salad. The bus's stereo blasted music as some of the teenagers on the bus danced to it. Katie and Sadie were dancing with Trent, while Geoff and Bridgette danced with each other.

Noah was sitting down by himself and reading his book while eating a slice of pizza until Katie sat next to him.

"Hey Noah," She said as she sat down.

"Hey Katie," Noah said without looking up from his book.

"Wanna dance?"

"I don't know how dance," he said turning a page on his book.

"Weeeeeell, I could teach ya," she replied with a sweet smile on her face.

Noah looked at her and saw her smile. He sighed as he closed his book and said, "Alright, just this once."

"Yay!" Katie said as she helped Noah out of his seat.

* * *

***Old Team Bus Confessional***

**Noah** – *His eyes are wide and his hair is somewhat frayed as he looks at the camera* "Wow! Katie is _some_ dancer. I can't believe it… but I actually had fun dancing with her." *His eyes widen as he feels his forehead to see if he has a fever*

***Static***

**Katie and Sadie – Sadie - ***She's smiling at Katie* Aww, you and Noah looked so cute dancing with each other.

**Katie - ***She giggles and blushes slightly* "He wasn't bad for someone who doesn't know how to dance. Maybe I should keep teaching him until he's as good as us." *She winks at the camera*

***Static***

* * *

***Back on the Field***

There was a small podium set up on home plate with a couple of rows of bleachers that were in front of the pitcher's mound and facing the podium. The 11 contestants on the New Team were sitting on the bleachers as they waited for Chris to start the ceremony.

Anne Maria and Zoey sat on opposite sides of the miserable looking Mike as they glared at each other.

Staci was passing the time by talking to Scott, who was covering his ears. However, Staci wasn't getting the hint and kept talking about her probably nonexistent relatives.

Sam and Dakota were sitting next to each other, but they probably didn't even notice since they were concentrating on their respective devices.

B and Dawn were sitting and waiting patiently in silence.

Jo wasn't as patient. She was tapping her foot repetitively as her face looked more and more agitated. Brick, who was sitting next to her, took note of this and tried to calm her down by patting her shoulder.

"Patience is a virtue, Jo," he said, "Chris will be out…"

"I'm here!" Chris announced as he entered with his signature smile, "Hope you guys didn't miss me too much."

"Hey, Butt Chin," Scott said, "Can we hurry this thing up?"

The host glared at Scott after hearing his nickname, "Anyway… First off, there are some new items of immunity this season. Tonight, you'll receive these McLean brand sponge balls, which were used in today's challenge." He picks up a bucket of sponge balls that all have his face on it. "This bucket has 10 balls in it. The contestant who does not receive a sponge ball will be the first loser of this season of losers. Thus, making you the Losingest Loser of all Total Drama Losers! Ha-ha! I came up with that myself."

"Obviously," Jo said, "Can we hurry this up? I want to see Mike leave as quickly as possible."

"What?" Anne Maria, Mike, and Zoey all questioned.

"Alright, alright," Chris said, "The first sponge ball goes to…B!"

The host threw the ball to the Silent Genius, who smiled as he caught it.

"He deserves it for hitting 6 homeruns! Next is, Scott, who hit 3."

Scott caught his ball and smirked before saying, "Like there was any doubt."

"Next ball goes to Brick, even though he dislocated his…everything."

Brick caught his ball very cautiously before letting out a sigh of relief, "Whew! Didn't dislocate my hand! Yes!"

"Alright, now for those who stayed on the bench and did nothing. Sponge balls go to Dawn, Dakota, Sam and Staci! Congrats Staci, you get to stay past the first day."

"Oh yeah!" Staci yelled excitedly, "You know, my great, great…"

"Don't care," Chris interrupted, "This is the good part. Anne Maria, Zoey, Mike, and Jo, you four each got at least one vote against you."

The four remaining contestants gulped at the same time.

"But only one of you is going home tonight, and that person isn't Zoey."

Zoey caught her ball and looked nervously at Mike, who looked more nervous than her.

"And the next person that's staying is…Anne Maria!"

Anne Maria caught her ball and looked at Mike nervously.

"Now, Jo. You bossed your team around and you still lost. Sounds like bad leading to me. Ha-ha!"

This comment made Jo sneer at the host.

"And Mike, you didn't manage to hit a single homer and your personalities caused some in-fighting in the dugout between your girlfriends."

Mike cringed at the last word in that sentence, "I only have one girlfriend, Zoey!"

"Try telling that to Vito. Ha-ha-ha! Now, who is getting the boot? The bad leader? Or the homerless two-timer?"

Both Mike and Jo looked at the last sponge ball with hope that it would be in their hands.

"The last sponge ball goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Mike!"

Mike, Zoey, and Anne Maria cheered as Mike caught the ball.

On the opposite side of the bleachers, Jo was stunned and her face sure showed it.

"What?" Jo asked, "You kept that MPDork over me?"

The rest of the team was silent.

"You know what? Fine! I'll go, but don't be begging me to come back when Mike is hitting on everyone with his other selves."

"Jo," Chris said as he looked at his watch, "The Copter of Shame should be here in…"

Soon enough, a whipping sound could be heard coming from the sky. A helicopter descended down onto the outfield grass where the giant cement wall once was.

"…now!"

Jo looked at the helicopter and sighed as she started walking to it.

"Jo, wait!" Brick called to her as he ran after her. "Before you leave, I just wanted to tell you…"

"Tell me…?" Jo asked as she raised her brow.

Brick blushed a little and scratched the back of his head before continuing his sentence, "I wanted to tell you that…I… wish you weren't eliminated because you are a great competitor."

Jo smiled a bit and said, "Thanks Brickhead," as she punched Brick's shoulder, "You're not so bad yourself."

Brick rubbed his shoulder and smiled back at Jo.

"Can we hurry this up?" Chris asked while pointing at his watch, "We gotta keep the show moving!"

Jo turned back around towards the helicopter and got in the open door. She waved to Brick before closing the door.

Brick waved back and backed up as the Copter of Shame started to take off into the sky.

Chris looked at the camera and said, "Well, that was dramatic, wasn't it? Will there be more drama like this? You better believe it! But you better tune in next time to see it! Here on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

The picture fades to black.

* * *

***Voting Confessionals***

**Staci **- *She looks around for a moment* "Wow! You know, my great-great-great-grandfather was the first Priest to use confessionals in Northern Ireland. Before that… *A knock is heard on the door*

**Jo **- *From outside the door* "Hey, Chatterbox! The rest of us need to vote too!"

**Staci** - "Sorry!" *She whispers to the camera* "I'm voting for Jo. She's so mean and bossy. Kinda like my great-great-"

***Static***

**Jo **- *She rolls her purple eyes* Ugh! That Staci can talk up a storm. Anyway, like I said before, I'm voting for Mike. Maybe once he's gone, Anne Maria and Zoey will concentrate on the game for once!"

***Static***

**Zoey** – "I've made up my mind. I'm voting for that literally hardheaded Jersey Shore reject! No one kisses Mike, but me!

***Static***

**Anne Maria **– "I'm votin' for that Ms. Goody-Goody Pigtails. Then, once she's gone I can have Vito all for myself!"

***Static***

**Mike** - *He sighs* I was always afraid that I'd see myself, or one of "my selves", in a love triangle like this. Maybe if I vote for Anne Maria and she gets eliminated, Zoey and I won't have to worry about her and Vito."

***Static***

**Brick **– "Whew! I must have missed a lot of drama while I was being tended to. Well I conferred with Jo and I agree that Mike has to go. He and his personalities are singlehandedly tearing our team apart… sorta."

***Static***

**Scott **– "Jeez, Jo is so annoying. Even more than Staci! No one bosses Scott around, except my Pappy!"

***Static***

**B **- *He holds up a piece of paper that says "Jo" on it*

***Static***

**Dawn** – *She's sitting on the seat in a meditation pose* The feng shui of our team is very unorganized. It is Jo's aura that is disrupting it. In order for my teammates and I to coexist, Jo needs to leave us."

***Static***

**Dakota** - *She's texting on her phone and then looks up at the camera* I know, I haven't been paying much attention to the competition. Sports aren't my thing, but I did notice that fight between Anne Maria and Zoey. I heard Jo say that it was over Mike. I hate to see my "Buh-Fuh-Fuh"… I mean my "BFF" so angry, so I think it would be best to get rid of the middleman. Sorry Mike.

***Static***

**Sam** - *He's playing his handheld video game and then looks up at the camera* "Whew! I'm starting to run out of battery power. I hope the top deck of the bus has outlets." *He chuckles* "Ok, who do I vote for? Hmm… well I did notice that Zoey and Anne Maria were fighting. It was probably over Mike or Vito or whatever. Anne Maria needs to take a hint; Mike likes Zoey, not her. Guess I'll vote for her then.

***Static***

* * *

**Vote Count:**

**Jo: **4

**Mike: **3

**Anne Maria: **3

**Zoey: **1

* * *

**There you have it. Jo is the first one eliminated in Total Drama Avengeance. I didn't really want to eliminate her, but then again I don't really want to eliminate anyone. I love all of the characters, maybe not equally, but I do love them somewhat. However, she does have a chance to come back later on...if I feel like it. LOL! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 should be updated in 10 days, or next Friday if you stink at math. But until then, here's a little preview!  
**

* * *

_"Brickyard huh?" Brick said amused, "Sounds like my kind of place."_

_"Funny…," Scott said, rolling his eyes._

_"A brickyard?" Dakota exclaimed. "I hope this challenge doesn't mess up my manicure. I just got it last week!"_

_"I fear you nails may be the least of your worries, Dakota," Dawn said in a worried tone, "Who knows what kind of challenges Chris can think of with bricks!"_

_Suddenly, B tapped Dawn on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at his smiling face._

_"What's wrong, B?" she asked._

_B started making rotating movements with his hands. Everyone looked at B with incredulous looks._

_"What da heck is he doin'?" Anne Maria asked._

_"I think he's trying to tell us something," Sam suggested._

_B nodded before Scott said, "Ugh! I hate Charades!"  
_

* * *

**If anyone can guess what the next challenge is and where it's at after reading that preview, I will definitely be impressed. Make your guesses in your reviews. Also if you have any suggestions for challenges, feel free to write them in your reviews as well. Alright, thanks for reading!**


	3. Episode 2, Part 1: HighSpeed Hijinks

**Hey everyone! Just like I promised here's the update 10 days after the last one which came 10 days after the first chapter. Oh, and speaking of the last couple chapters, I have to thank you guys for the great reviews. You reviewers really make writing this fanfic a lot more enjoyable for me. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

The camera points at Chris as he is seated in his trailer that is trailing the Total Drama Double-Decker and the pickup that's hauling the trailer.

"Last time on Total Drama Avengeance!" the Host started as the picture changed to show the events of the previous episode as Chris described them.

"There was pain." (Tyler is seen getting hit in the crotch by a speeding sponge ball)

"There was gain" (B blasts a ball over the wall)

"And there was drama, insane!" (Anne Maria and Zoey wrestle on the floor of the dugout)

"22 previous contestants, new and old, competed in their first challenge of the season." (Both teams are shown with their respective logos above their heads)

"That challenge was a Home Run Derby. Some succeeded, many failed." (Trent, Scott, and Eva are shown hitting homeruns. Then, Jo gets hit by her own ball, Brick gets injured and Tyler goes unconscious)

"But one unlikely hero won it for the Old Team. Home-schooled prairie boy, Ezekiel won it on his last out!" (Ezekiel points his bat towards center field and hits a ball over the center field wall)

"This sent the Noob team to Elimination where they sent their annoying leader, Jo, to the Copter of Shame!" (Jo gets on the Copter of Shame and waves to Brick)

Camera goes back to showing Chris on his couch in his trailer.

"I know. Ezekiel! It shocked me too! But can the Zed-Man pull one out for the Originals in today's challenge? And what _is_ today's challenge anyway? Find out, on this episode of…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

***Theme song and intro***

* * *

After the intro and theme song ended, the camera showed the members of the New Team in their uncomfortable situation on the upper deck of the Total Drama Double-Decker.

Since the chairs were in rows of two, some of the contestants opted to sleep next to each other to make the best of a bad situation.

Mike and Zoey were one of those couples, along with Dakota and Sam.

Many of the others slept alone, but one of those loners was wide awake at 6 AM in the morning.

Brick was used to waking up so early, due to being an army cadet, but he was saddened by two things. First, he couldn't do his early morning routine of doing a cross country run since he was on the unsheltered deck of a moving bus. Second, his best competition on his team was eliminated after the last challenge.

In Brick's mind, Jo was the only one on his team that truly understood his competitive drive, even though her drive was a little more assertive than his.

He sat there in his chair wide awake, staring at the sky as the bus drove on down the highway, thinking about Jo.

* * *

**Upper Deck Confessional**

***Static***

**Brick – **"Ugh! Last night was a tough night. Not only were we forced to sleep outside of a moving bus in the…" *He gulps* "…d-d-d-dark. We also had to eliminate Jo back in Chicago. I was really hoping that she wouldn't be eliminated, but I guess everyone else on the team thought differently. I guess she couldn't control her overbearing need to lead." *He chuckles* "'Need to lead.' Heh, rhyme."

***Static***

* * *

Down in the lower deck, nearly everyone on the Old Team was asleep as well. However, there were two contestants who, just like Brick, were used to getting up before the Sun.

Ezekiel and Beth were up and about in the limited space of the lower deck of the bus. They were also taking advantage of the breakfast foods that were available in the refrigerator that was exclusive to the winning team of the previous challenge. Most of these foods were in boxes that either had Chris's face on it or had his name in the title, which made the two consumers a little less hungry.

"McLean-Os? Chris Flakes? McLean brand bran muffins?" Ezekiel questioned. "This guy can't possibly get fuller of himself, eh."

"I wouldn't say that," Beth replied, "If anyone can find a way to get fuller of themselves, it will be Chris."

"You can say that ageen, Beth," the prairie boy said with a chuckle.

"Well, you're looking a lot happier this morning, Mr. Home-Run Hero," a female voice said from behind the two farm teens.

Bridgette had just been woken up by Beth and Ezekiel's conversation and decided to join in.

"Morning Bridge," Beth greeted.

"How'd ya sleep, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Bridgette stretched a bit before answering. "I slept pretty well. Definitely better than those nights in economy class on that plane."

"Those benches did look pretty uncomfortable, even from the TV," Beth said.

"You think the benches woo're uncomfortable, you should try sleeping in the cargo hold for weeks," the Home-Schooled boy joked.

All three of them laughed a bit as they continued their breakfast.

* * *

***Lower Deck Confessional***

**Bridgette – **"It's so great to see Ezekiel come out of his shell after what he's been through the past two seasons. Not many people can say that they turned into a green hobbit, fell into an active volcano, and managed to become a better person after turning back to normal."

***Static***

* * *

***3 hours later***

All of the contestants on both teams were awake as they awaited some sort of notification from their not so beloved host.

* * *

***Upper Deck***

"So," Zoey started, "Where do you think Chris is taking us next?"

"Well, judging from the highway sign we had to duck under a few minutes ago," Mike replied, "I'd say somewhere in Indiana."

"What the heck is in Indiana?" Scott asked snidely.

"I don't know," Staci said, "But maybe we'll see some Indians! You know, my great grandfather went to Indiana and hung out with Ghandi! He was the one that told him to do nonviolent protest."

Everyone stared at Staci with a look that said, "Are you really that dumb?"

Suddenly, the loudspeakers on the upper deck of the bus let out a squeal before Chris's voice started to come out.

"Attention contestants! I hope you all had a good night's sleep!"

"I'd love ta see _you_ get a good sleep in deez moida chairs!" Anne Maria exclaimed as she cracked her back.

"Well, that ain't happening, Anne Maria," the host replied with a chuckle, "Anyway, we'll be arriving shortly at the Brickyard for your next action-packed CHALLENGE! McLean out!"

"Brickyard, huh?" Brick said amused, "Sounds like my kind of place."

"Funny…," Scott said, rolling his eyes.

"A brickyard?" Dakota exclaimed. "I hope this challenge doesn't mess up my manicure. I just got it last week!"

"I fear your nails may be the least of your worries, Dakota," Dawn said in a worried tone, "Who knows what kind of challenges Chris can think of with bricks!"

Suddenly, B tapped Dawn on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at his smiling face.

"What's wrong, B?" she asked.

B started making rotating movements with his hands. Everyone looked at B with incredulous looks.

"What da heck is he doin'?" Anne Maria asked.

"I think he's trying to tell us something," Sam suggested.

B nodded before Scott said, "Ugh! I hate Charades!"

* * *

***Lower Deck***

The team of original contestants was just as confused by the location as their opponents on the roof of the bus.

"Bricks huh?" Noah said before pointing to Eva, "Sounds like your turf, Iron Woman."

Eva would have snarled at Noah, if she wasn't staring at Justin, who was looking at himself as well.

"Yeah…bricks…cool," Eva replied stammering.

"Wait," Trent said suddenly, "Indiana…Brickyard…I don't think this challenge has anything to do with bricks, guys."

"Trent's right guys," Tyler agreed, "It's so obvious!"

"It is?" Katie and Sadie asked

"Yup! We're going to…LUCAS OIL STADIUM! Where the last Super Bowl was! Think about it. It's in Indianapolis, it's made of bricks, and the field has _yard_ markers on it! AWESOME! FOOTBALL! EXTREME!"

Everyone else looked at him with a blank look on their faces.

Trent patted Tyler's shoulder and broke the silence by saying, "Not exactly what I was going for Tyler. But, it's good to see you haven't been affected by that concussion."

* * *

***10 minutes later***

The Total Drama Double-Decker had parked in a huge, empty parking lot in front of a huge structure. All of the contestants had gotten off of the bus and was standing in a huge group in front of the reality show host. Chris was facing the contestants with the structure behind him.

He gestured to the structure as he said, "Road Trippers, welcome to Indianapolis Motor Speedway!"

Most of the contestants looked unimpressed by the speedway from the outside. However, Trent, Tyler, B, and Brick, were excited to be standing in front of this historic place.

"I knew it!" Trent exclaimed.

"YES! The home of the Indy 500!" Tyler yelled out, "AWESOME!"

Brick and B stared at the speedway's exterior in awe.

Brick's inner excitement comes from years of watching the Indianapolis 500 with his father and brothers. He loved the excitement of watching 33 vehicles racing for position while going over 220 miles per hour. It was like a war that was less violent and gory.

B was a fan of the IZOD IndyCar Racing League as well. In fact, he's a fan of many different motorsports leagues because of the advanced technology that goes into creating these metal speedsters. It has been his dream to become a racecar driver, but his girth made it difficult to actually fit in any kind of racecar unless it was custom-made for a person of his size.

"Yep!" Chris continued, "She's a real beaut, huh? Well, let's make our way into this huge place!"

Chris led all of the contestants into the racetrack's walls.

* * *

***Some time later***

The contestants were in a group and standing in front of Chris once again, only this time they were standing on the Start/Finish line which was a line of red bricks imbedded in the track from the outside wall to the pit wall on the left side of pit road.

"We are standing on a track where 100 years of racing history have been made," Chris started, "The first Indianapolis 500 took place here in 1911. The dude that won that race won about $10,000. Last year's winner won over $2.5 million; which is half of the amount that the eventual winner of this season will win." **[1]**

All of the contestant's eyes widened at the chance of winning $5 million at the end of this season.

"But, that's a while away," the host continued, "Today, your challenge should be somewhat obvious. Some of you are gonna be racing! Four contestants on each team to be exact. The eight racing contestants will be doing a relay race of sorts, in these brand new, custom-made, Chevrolet IndyCar V6's!"

Chris motioned to Chef who was standing next to a huge tarp that was covering two big figures. Chef pulled the tarp off and revealed the two IndyCars. The Old Team's car was painted silver with the team's logo on the hood and both rear wings. The sides of the vehicle had the faces of the team's members on them (Left: Trent, Geoff, Tyler, Noah, Ezekiel, and Justin. Right: Katie, Sadie, Eva, Bridgette, and Beth.). The New Team's car was painted bronze with the team's logo on the same places as the other team's car. This car also had the faces of its team's members on the sides (Left: Zoey, Jo (whose face was crossed out with a red line to signal that she was eliminated), Dakota, Anne Maria, Dawn, and Staci. Right: Scott, Mike, Brick, Sam, and B).

All of the contestants were excited to have their face on the side of a vehicle capable of high speeds.

"Now," Chris continued, "The non-driving contestants will be the pit crew. As per IZOD IndyCar Racing League rules, only 6 members are allowed to touch the car during a pit stop. Four tire changers, a gas person, and the air-jack person are those six members, so everyone that isn't driving for the New Team will have to play the role of a pit member. However, since there will be 7 people on the Old Team that won't be driving, one non-driver will be the Crew Chief. The Crew Chief talks to the driver while they're racing and asks if there's anything wrong with the car while also discussing strategy with their driver."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Bridgette - **"I bet Courtney would love to be the Crew Chief if she was here. Leading people around and telling them what to do, like a control freak." *She giggles then sighs* "Ah, good ol' Courtney." *She pauses, then looks worriedly at the camera* "I hope she isn't watching this." *Suddenly her phone rings. She looks at the screen and her eyes widen in shock* "I'll just let that go to voice mail…"

***Static***

* * *

"Now," the Host continued, "Enough about the boring pit crew. Ha-ha! The racers will drive for 25 laps each. The flagman, a.k.a. Chef, will wave a black flag when you complete your 25th lap, signaling you to pit. The first three drivers will come into the pits after they completed their 25th lap, then the pit crew will perform a mandatory pit stop. While the car is being tended to, the driver gets out and next driver will get in. That will continue until the fourth driver gets in. After the fourth driver for both teams completes their 25th lap, the race will be over. Also, try not to wreck your car, because if you car is damaged beyond repair, your team automatically loses and will be at the elimination ceremony. Alright, is that clear to everyone?"

The crowd of contestants murmured a bit in confusion between themselves.

"Good!" Chris said happily. "Well, you two teams decide who is driving and who is pit…crew-ing…yeah."

Both teams huddled to come to a consensus.

* * *

**Old Team Huddle**

"Guys! You have to let me drive!" Tyler yelled ecstatically.

"No!" The rest of the huddle said.

"But why?" Tyler whined.

"Sorry," Beth started, "But you were knocked unconscious by a sponge ball last time. We're afraid that you might still feel the effects of that, and we don't want you to get hurt again."

"It's for your own good, dude," Geoff followed up.

Tyler looked down to the ground in grief and said, "Ok…"

"But," Trent interjected, "We wouldn't mind you being our Crew Chief."

Tyler's face shot back up in happiness, "Really?"

"Yeah, that's the only role you can play with the lowest chance of hurting your…Ow!" Noah said snidely before getting hit by Katie on the arm.

"Be nice," Katie whispered to the Cynical Bookworm.

He rolled his eyes and whispered, "Fine," back to Katie and put on a forced smile. "What I meant to say was, 'I'm sure you'll make a great Crew Chief, Tyler.'"

Tyler put on a huge grin and yelled out a, "YEEEES! EXTREME!"

"Ok," Noah continued, "Now that that is over, can we decide on who is going to drive this speed demon?"

"Well, it's been a dream of mine to be a racer since I was little," Trent said, "I'd love to have a go at it."

"Me too!" Geoff exclaimed, "When am I ever gonna get a chance to drive these things again?"

* * *

***Static***

**Geoff - **"It's like what Drake says. 'You only live once, that's the motto, dude: YOLO.'" *He chuckles* "That song is awesome for parties and this challenge is awesome! WHOO!"

***Static***

* * *

"I'd like to drive too, eh!" Ezekiel proclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked, "I mean these cars go over 200 miles per hour, Zeke."

"Don't worry, Bridgette. If I can hang onto the wing of a flying jet plane, I think I can handle driving a 200 mile per hour car."

"Well…ok," the Surfer Girl replied half-heartedly.

"Alright, who else wants to drive?" Trent asked.

The huddle went silent.

"Alright, well…who wants to be the tire changers?"

Eva raised her hand and said, "Tires are pretty heavy, and someone's gonna have to carry them over the wall."

"Ok," Trent continued, "So Eva will carry all the tires for you guys."

"I'll be a tire changer!" Katie said.

"Me too!" Sadie said.

"I'll do it too," Beth said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Geoff exclaimed.

"So," Bridgette started, "That leaves me, Noah, and Justin."

"To be honest," Justin replied, "I wanted to be the Crew Chief. Just sitting back and looking at myself in the mirror." He sighed, "Pure relaxation."

"Yeah, that figures," Noah said, "You wanted the role where you don't do anything."

"Hey!" Tyler whined.

"Oh, shut it, Bookworm," Justin replied, "Like you actually want to do something in this challenge."

"Ok, you know what…"

"Stop!" Bridgette yelled

"You are gonna be the jack guy," she said while pointing at Noah, "and you're gonna be the gas dude," she said as she pointed at Justin, "So you'll be forced to work together! Alright?"

The Cynic and the Model looked at each other and then turned away from each other in a huff.

"Wait," Geoff said, "That means that you're gonna drive last, Bridge?"

"I…I guess so."

* * *

**Confession Cam **

***Static***

**Ezekiel - **"I hope Bridgette is ready to do this thing, eh. She seemed pretty nervous. I remember when I was on the wing of that plane, over a kilometer in the air. I was scared for my life, eh! But it really helped me get over a few of my fears. Even my fear of C'thulu!" **[2]**

***Static***

**Bridgette - ***She has her hands on her face while she's shaking her head* "Oh man, what did I get myself into?" *She takes her hands off her face and stops shaking her head* "Wait! Wait. I just have to be confident. I can't let something that happened in the past get to me. Like Courtney says, 'Gotta be confident!'" *She smiles at the camera and then shudders nervously*

***Static***

* * *

**New Team's Huddle**

"I want to drive!" Scott and Brick announced at the same time.

Everyone looked shocked at their sudden announcement, but they accepted their pleas. Well, almost everyone.

"Wait a minute guys," Zoey said, "Can we really trust Scott to drive this car? He might drive slower or mess it up on purpose so we'll lose and he can vote us off."

The rest of the huddle murmured agreeing with what Zoey just said.

Scott wasn't too pleased with this situation. "Well, if I'm gonna screw things up for the team, I can do it from inside the car, or outside the car. So, either way, you're gonna have to trust me," he said with a snide look on his face.

Zoey narrowed her eyes at Scott and said, "Fine, but I'm driving after you."

"Deal," Scott replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mike said, "Zoey, are you sure about that? Driving these things isn't like driving one of Chef's go-karts."

"Duh, I know," she giggled, "But these things look so awesome! Plus, I'll probably never get a chance to drive one again in my life!"

"Ok," Mike nodded.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Zoey - ***She sits with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face* "If it wasn't obvious, I still don't trust Scott after what he did last season. Getting my friends and my boyfriend eliminated in one season is a great way to lose my trust and there's a very small chance that he'll get it back. If he manages to do something substantial that helps us win a challenge, I may start to begin to try to trust him again…maybe."

***Static***

**Mike - **"I know I should believe in Zoey, like a good boyfriend should. But, I just worry for her at times when we have to do dangerous stuff like this. Which is…pretty much all the time on this show, isn't it?"

***Static***

**Scott - **"So, Zoey doesn't trust me. Well, can't say I blame her. She shouldn't trust me. I'm not gonna do the same exact thing I did last season, but I do have an underhanded plan that I will put into action." *He chuckles evilly*

***Static***

* * *

"So," Brick said, "Who wants to be the last driver?"

B raised his hand and started hopping to get Brick's attention.

Brick smiled at his silent teammate, "I see you're ready to drive, B! Alright, you'll drive us home."

B pumped his fists in excitement and gave Brick a high-five.

"Ok, who wants to do what in the pit crew?"

"I wish to be the fuel person," Dawn said, "The IRL uses ethanol fuel made from fully natural corn byproducts."

"I'll do da other thing with the tube," Anne Maria said while looking at her fingernails, "It don't sound too hard."

"So I guess the rest of us will be the tire changers," Sam said, "Good thing I've got great hand-eye coordination!"

"I really hope those tires aren't dirty," Dakota said with a sour look on her face.

"Changing tires should be easy for me," Staci started, "My great-great grandpa helped create the first-"

"And break!" Brick interrupted.

* * *

***Some time later***

All 21 teens were standing behind the pit road wall, dressed up in firesuits and helmets. They stood next to two pit boxes, one silver box and one bronze box, and they were looking around for a certain someone.

"Where the heck is that annoying host?" Eva asked angrily.

"Hey, I take offense to that remark," the loudspeakers amplified.

The aforementioned host was seated in the broadcast booth that overlooked the whole track from the top of the long front straightaway.

"And for the record, I'm only annoying when it's funny to me. Ha-ha! Anyway, it's time to start this thing! The list of drivers for each team is as follows. Old Team: Trent, Geoff, Ezekiel, and Bridgette as the anchor. For the New Team: Bricky, Scotty, Zoey, and Beverly to anchor."

The male drivers on the New Team weren't pleased with the names they were addressed with, but the "humble" host couldn't care less.

"The scoring pylon at the end of pit road will display the running order of the two car race. The New Team will be number 0, since they're zeros, and the Old Team will be number double 0, since they're zeros squared. Ha-ha-ha! I'm so funny! Alright! Trent, Brick, get in your cars and strap those belts tight! You'll be following the pace car to the green flag!"

Chris turned off the track's loudspeakers and turned to the camera that was directly behind his chair.

"Are these 8 teen drivers ready to race like speed demons? Can the rest of the contestants pull off a pit stop without any teenage problems slowing them down? And…will we see some WICKED CRASHES? Find out after this commercial break."

The picture fades to black as Chris keeps grinning.

* * *

The picture fades back in and shows the view down the front straightaway from turn one. Trent, driving the Old Team's silver IndyCar racing machine, is on the inside of the track with the New Team's bronze vehicle, driven by Brick, on his right. The pace car pulls into pit road as both vehicles drive past the pit road opening toward the Start/Finish line. They slowly pace their way down the long strip of asphalt, both engines revving in anticipation. Finally, Chef waves the green flag from the top of the flag stand and both cars accelerate past the waving green cloth toward the first turn.

"And we're back," The host says welcoming back the viewing audience, "Just in time to see the drop of the green flag by my co-host, Chef Hatchet! Nice flag wavin', Chef!"

Chef gave a thumbs-up toward the broadcasting booth as he continued to stand on the flag stand.

"Now, let's look at our amateur racers drive on this storied track on their first lap."

The camera's view changed to see both cars going down the back straightaway at speeds of over 200 mph and climbing as they continued to accelerate.

"Both cars are still side-by-side going down the back straight, with Trent still on the inside lane. They go into turn 3 and Trent gets ahead of Brick who had to take the turn wider. Trent still holds the lead coming off turn 4 and back down the front straightaway. Trent will lead the first lap ahead of Brick by a car length as they race back into turn one!"

* * *

**The Old Team's Pit Box**

The rest of the Veteran Team's members cheered as they heard Chris announce that Trent led the first lap.

"Great job, Trent," Tyler said to his driving teammate over the in-car radio, "Keep driving like that, and we'll be seeing another win for the Vets!"

"No problem, dude," Trent replied, "This is easier than I thought it would be. This is awesome!"

"Don't rub it in, dude," the Sporto replied with a chuckle, "Just keep shakin' and bakin'!" **[3]**

"10-4"

* * *

**The New Team's Pit Box**

The nine members stood next to the pit box and watched both cars zip by them down the frontstretch with Trent still leading Brick, this time by two car lengths.

"What is Brick doing?" Scott thought out loud, "He's losing time every lap. At this rate, we'll be half a lap behind when it's time for me to drive."

"Stop being such a pessimist, Scott," Zoey said to him, "We need to stay positive if we're gonna win this challenge."

"She's right," Sam said from behind Scott, "Even if we're down to our last life, and we have to face the final boss with no more power-ups, we have to keep positive! What do ya say, Scott?"

Sam raised his hand in the air and waited for a high five from Scott, who rolled his eyes and walked away in the opposite direction. Sam sighed and looked down at the ground before Zoey walked to him and patted his shoulder.

"It's ok, Sam. I thought you speech was very inspiring. Now, I can't wait to get in that car and help us win!"

Sam turned his frown upside-down and cheered, "Yeah!"

Mike and Dakota walked over to their respective significant others and cheered along with them.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Sam - **"Man, Scott really needs to become a team player. Otherwise, it'll just be a replay of last season for him, except without the land shark chasing him.

***Static***

**Tyler - **"Ok, I know I really wanted to drive, but being the Crew Chief for the team was awesome! It was like I was the head coach of a football team, with the drivers as the quarterback, running backs, and wide receivers, and the pit crew as the offensive line! It was like a dream I had, except I was driving and Lindsay was my trophy girl." *He stares into space and starts to drool at the memory of his dream.

***Static***

* * *

***10 minutes later***

Both cars were on their 20th circuit around the Indianapolis Motor Speedway. Trent was still in the lead and Brick was losing ground on him, just like Scott said.

"Trent completes lap 20 of this race," Chris announced, "Only five more laps till the mandatory pit and baton pass. Trent drives it into turn one and Brick has just passed the Start/Finish about 7 seconds behind. No pun intended, Brick is dropping like a brick… Ok, that was intended. Ha-ha!"

* * *

**The Old Team's Pit Box**

Eva was standing in the middle of a circle of the rest of the pit crew doing pushups.

"Come on guys," Eva barked like she was a drill sergeant, "We need to get pumped for this pit stop!"

Justin was the only one doing pushups with ease. Katie wasn't doing too badly, but Sadie, Beth, and Noah were struggling for obvious reasons.

"Ugh! Do we really need to do pushups, Eva?" Beth asked, "You already carried the tires to the pit stall."

"Well, I ain't carrying the old ones back for you. Besides, after you unscrew the tires with the air wrench, you need to pull them off and lift the new ones onto the car. And I'm not gonna run around the car lifting up three other tires."

"You could try…" Sadie feebly replied.

Eva replied with a cold stare.

Sadie gulped and quickly said, "Or not…," and continued her pushups.

"That explains why those three have to do this," Noah said, "But why do Mr. Meathead and I have to? All we're doing is lifting tubes, and mine is just full of air."

"Do you have to complain about every physical challenge, Egghead?" Justin asked while still doing his pushups.

"As long as I'm forced to do them, yes."

"You could have driven," Eva interjected, "Instead of Bridgette."

"No thanks, I'd rather live for another 70 or so years."

"Wow. You drive that terrible?" Justin asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, like you're an expert driver," Noah replied with a roll of his eyes, "You probably don't even drive since that'll breach your hand and foot modeling contract."

"Hey! My modeling contracts are none of your business!"

"Guys!" Everyone else in the pit stall yelled.

Noah and Justin looked at the group of their teammates. Eva, Beth, Katie, and Sadie had their helmets on and were holding their air wrenches.

"Trent's coming in this lap, dudes," Geoff said as he put his racing helmet on, "You two better get ready."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Katie and Sadie - Katie - **"I really wish Noah and Justin could have one conversation without arguing."

**Sadie - **"I know. They're like an angry cat and a rabid dog, always fighting with each other."

**Katie - **"They kinda remind me of the way we always fight when one of us says something that the other doesn't like.

**Sadie - **"Ohmigosh! Like the time we argued in season one about…about… Like, what did we fight about in the forest?"

**Katie - ***She thinks about it* "I don't remember…but it doesn't matter now. We don't need to bring back the pa…"

**Sadie - **"Oh, I remember now! It was about who was smarter and prettier. And I said me, and you said you, and then…"

**Katie - ***She puts her hand over Sadie's mouth* "Yep. Keepin' the past in the past."

***Static***

* * *

**The New Team's Pit Box**

The pit crew got ready for the upcoming pit stop. The tire changers got their air wrenches ready, the tube guys got their tubes in hand, and Scott put his helmet on. They all looked down to the entrance of pit road and saw Trent's car coming. He drove past them at the pit road speed limit of 55 mph and stopped in his pit stall. Right after the Old Team's pit stop had started, Brick made it to the entrance of pit road.

"Wow," Scott said unenthused, "He's even farther back than I thought he was."

"Just shut up n' get ready ta drive, Freckles," Anne Maria said as she got ready to jack up the car.

Brick finally made it to the pit stall and the pit stop commenced.

Anne Maria inserted the jack tube into the car which made the car pop up into the air so that the tires could be changed. Mike, Staci, Sam, and Dakota unscrewed the tires with their air wrenches while Dawn inserted the fuel tube. Meanwhile, Brick unbuckled the seatbelts and climbed out of the car on the right side while Scott quickly hopped in from the left side and buckled himself in. Sam, Staci, and Mike had a bit of trouble lifting the new tires onto the car's axles, but Dakota, who still had some of the strength from when she mutated, had no trouble at all lifting the 50 pound tire. She was able to screw the new tire on and then help her boyfriend on the left rear tire.

"Come on you slowpokes," Scott yelled from the cockpit of the car, "The other team is probably almost done!"

"Be patient," Dakota replied, "Unless you want to race with only two left tires!"

Mike had finally managed to lift the right front tire to the axle as Dakota helped Staci lift her tire. They both screwed the tires on as Dawn pulled her tube out of the car. Once the tires were fully screwed on, Mike gave Anne Maria the signal to drop the car. She took her tube out and the car dropped to the ground on its new tires. This told Scott that the pit stop was done and he could drive out of the pit stall. As Scott drove out, he was careful not to hit the other team's car which was still in its pit stall.

* * *

**The Old Team's Pit Box**

That's right. The New Team beat the Old Team out of the pits. The actual pit service had gone pretty well. The tires had been changed pretty quickly, even though Eva and Katie had to help Beth and Sadie lift their tires. Noah and Justin worked together on the tubes, even though they didn't look at each other. The problem was the driver change. Trent quickly got out of the car and Geoff quickly got in. However, Geoff couldn't fasten the seatbelts.

"Oh man," Geoff said.

"What's wrong, dude," Tyler asked him over the radio.

"I can't figure out how to put the seatbelts on."

"Someone help Geoff with the seatbelts!" Tyler said to the crew.

Trent hopped back over the wall and tried to assist Geoff with the belts. Meanwhile, the tires were completely screwed on and the car was full of fuel. Eva gave Noah the signal and he pulled out the jack tube, which dropped the car…right onto Trent's foot.

"OWWWWW!" Trent yelled as he tried to pull his foot from under the car.

"Noah," Tyler yelled, "Jack up the car again! Trent's foot is stuck under it!"

Noah inserted the jack tube again. Trent was able to slide his foot from under the car and sit on the pit wall with his foot in the air. Everyone on the team had their attention on Trent as he writhed in pain. Meanwhile, the New Team had completed their stop without much of a hitch and Scott had drove out of their pit stall and out of pit road.

"What's this?" Chris asked from the broadcast booth, "The Old Team has lost their huge lead over the New Team! What a stunning turn of events! Can the Old Team come back from this huge deficit? Or will they go to their first elimination ceremony? And will Trent be alright? Find out, after the break."

The picture fades to black once again.

* * *

**[1]** - The winner of the 2011 Indianapolis really did win $2.5 million and that winner was Dan Wheldon who unfortunately died in an accident in the last race of the IRL season at Las Vegas. Dan was one of my favorite IndyCar racers and I was truly devastated when I found out that he died and saw the replays of the wreck. This challenge is dedicated to his memory. RIP Dan Wheldon.

**[2]** - If you've read The Kobald Necromancer's fanfic "Total Drama Comeback," you probably know about Ezekiel's fear of the fictional character C'Thulu created by H.P. Lovecraft. I just chose to incorporate that fear into my Ezekiel for comedic purposes.

**[3]** - "Shakin' n' Bakin'" is a catchphrase from on of my favorite racing movies, "Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby." I couldn't help but to bring something from that movie into this challenge.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next few chapters may pop up quicker since yesterday was the last day of official classes for the semester. So now all I have left are Finals which I'll be done with on Tuesday. So I got some free days to write more. But enough about my schedule, as always, review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Episode 2, Part 2: Indecisive in Indy

**Hello readers! It's time for another installment of Total Drama Avengeance! And with this new chapter, comes another elimination. Trust me when I say, it will shock and surprise you. Heck, it shocked me and I wrote it! Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

The picture fades back in and shows Scott driving his IndyCar off turn 4 and back down the front straightaway.

"And we're back, ladies and gentlemen, to the Total Drama 250 here at Indianapolis Motor Speedway," Chris said welcoming the audience back from the commercial break. "Before the break, the New Team had taken the lead after the first pit stop. If you missed how, here's the replay of the Old Team's disastrous pit stop."

The picture changes from Scott driving on the track to two pictures side-by-side. The picture on the left showed Geoff, who figured out the belts right after Trent's incident, driving the Old Team's car on the track. The picture on the right showed the Old Team's pit stop. Chris voiced over the play-by-play of the pit stop as it was replayed.

"Here we see the pit stop. The tires are on, the fuel's in. And right here, Geoff is panicking. Trent then comes back to the car to help. Eva signals to Noah to lower the car, and…Right on Trent's foot! Ha-ha! Hilarious! Now, Trent and Tyler are panicking! Ha-ha! Noah jacks the car up again and Trent falls back onto the pit wall with his foot in the air. And there, you can see Scott exiting the pits."

The picture on the right changes to the live shot of Trent on pit road.

"Now both pit crews are tending to Trent as the medics come to take him to the infield care center."

* * *

**The Old Team's Pit Box**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Trent yelled in agony as the medics wheeled the gurney to him.

They carefully lifted him up and placed him on the gurney.

Tyler had walked up to the gurney and told Trent, "It was awesome crew chiefing with you as the driver, dude."

"Thanks man," Trent replied still wincing in pain, "You were a great crew chief."

"Thanks dude!"

The medics began wheeling the gurney away from the group of competitors.

"Get well soon, Trent!" Tyler yelled.

Trent gave a thumbs-up as he was wheeled away. The rest of the crew and the other crew returned a thumbs-up.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Tyler** - "Man! That had to hurt, and trust me I know how to get hurt. I really feel for Trent, you know? Well, the viewers might now know this, but behind the scenes Trent and I have become good friends. We talk about sports and music and all the times we've gotten hurt on this show. We have a lot in common! Well, except my girlfriend hasn't broken up with me." *He widens his eyes* "That sounded a lot harsher out loud."

***Static***

**Mike** - "Wow! Trent seems to have a lot of bad luck on this show. I really feel sorry for the guy. It's kinda funny, because people are always comparing me and Zoey to Trent and Gwen, the way they started on Total Drama Island. I don't see it, but a lot of other people do.

***Static***

**Bridgette **- "Aw man. That must have been so painful for Trent. I know Geoff must feel so guilty about it, especially since he and Trent are friends."

***Static***

**Justin **- "Alright, I know I'm not usually a person who cares about other people, but I really felt for Trent when that egghead, Noah, dropped the car right on his foot. I swear, I will avenge my fallen Drama Brother and make that big headed nerd pay!"

***Static***

* * *

After Trent was wheeled away, all of the pit crew members and non-driving drivers took advantage of the break and conversed amongst themselves.

Katie, Sadie, and Staci chatted up a storm that no one else could even understand.

Sam sat on the pit wall and played his signature handheld game while Dakota and Ezekiel watched.

Justin was leaning against the Old Team's pit box and looking down in silent grief, until Anne Maria sashayed her way toward him to flirt.

Brick and Eva were having a conversation about their exercise regimens. Brick was surprised that Eva could bench twice as much as he could.

Dawn and Bridgette spoke while meditating. Bridgette said that she was worried about Trent, to which Dawn said that he'll be fine, but Bridgette might have to worry for herself. Bridgette took this as advice for when she had to drive and shrugged it off.

Beth, Zoey, and Mike were having a conversation. Mostly it was Zoey gushing over her favorite original Total Drama contestant while Mike watched.

Noah and B sat on the pit wall in silence as they both read books. Noah's book was his signature book while B's book was titled, "Driving Racecars for Smarties."

Tyler had gotten back on top of the Old Team's pit box to crew chief for Geoff who was 20 seconds behind Scott on the track. However, that interval was getting smaller and smaller each lap.

"You're doing great, Geoff," Tyler said over the radio, "You're closing in on him, slowly, but surely."

"Awesome!" Geoff replied, "You think I can catch him by lap 50?"

"I'm not sure, but we can definitely make up time during the pit stop with the strategy I have planned. We just need to make it flawless."

"Well, I figured out the seatbelts, so it should be smooth as silk this time."

"10-4, dude!"

"Wow, you're a great crew chief," Staci said while standing on the top step of the Old Team's pit box.

Tyler turned around surprised by his visitor, "Uhh… thanks, Staci."

"You know, my great-great-great uncle was like a crew chief in World War II. He led a whole bunch of people. Too bad he lost…" **[1]**

Tyler was even more shocked, but he just ignored that asked, "Is there something I can help you with, Staci?"

"No, I just heard you from down there and I wanted to see what you were doing."

Tyler turned the mic from his headset away from his mouth and said, "I'm doing alright. I'm still kinda worried about Trent though."

"Yeah, that looked sooooooo painful! It reminds me of the time my mom stubbed her toe and she cursed sooooooooo much! I could almost feel her pain, but it was also kinda funny to watch. Hee-hee!"

Tyler snickered a bit, but he stopped and said, "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh at your mom's pain."

"Aw, it's alright. She's fine now."

"We're getting close to the next mandatory pit stop in this race," the Host's voice announced over the PA system, "The New Team still holds the lead over the Old Team, but that lead seems to be shrinking. There are still 5 more laps until the next pit stop and the next baton pass."

"Guess I better go and get ready then," Staci said as she started walking down the steps.

"Alright," Tyler replied, "We can talk later."

"Alrighty. See ya later!" Staci walked down the steps and back to her team's pit box.

Tyler turned back towards the track in time to see Geoff roar down the front straightaway towards turn 1.

* * *

***Static***

**Confessional Cam**

**Tyler **- "You know, behind the annoying chattyness and talking about her crazy family tree, Staci isn't that bad. I wonder if the Toxic Rats had given her a chance after the first challenge, would she have made friends. I'm sure she would have…eventually…"

***Static***

* * *

***5 laps later***

**The New Team's Pit Box**

The pit crew and Zoey got in position for the pit stop that was about to happen. The tire changers got their air wrenches ready as they looked down pit road for their car. The bronze IndyCar appeared at the entrance of pit road as it slowed down to the required speed of 55 mph. After about 10 seconds driving down pit road, the New Team's car came to a complete stop in the pit stall and started receiving service. Meanwhile, the Old Team's car slowed down and paced itself down pit road. As Geoff passed the bronze car, Scott had gotten out and Zoey had climbed in and started strapping herself in. After the fuel tank was filled, it took a few more seconds to get the tires on, but as soon as they were on, Mike gave the signal. Anne Maria pulled the jack tube out and Zoey pulled out of the stall as soon as the tires touched the ground.

**The Old Team's Pit Box**

By the time Zoey had pulled out, Justin had pulled out the fuel tube and the tire changers had already put the new tires on. Ezekiel climbed into the seat and fastened the seatbelts. Eva gave the signal to Noah, and he pulled out the jack tube. Zeke pulled out of the stall with a screech and exited the pits in hot pursuit.

"Whoo! Nice stop guys," Tyler congratulated.

"It sure was," Justin said while lying down on the pit wall, "I had less work to do."

"Yeah," Geoff agreed, "That was a great strategy, Tyler."

"It'll be a great strategy if we can finally get the lead back," Tyler replied. "You think you can do it Zeke?"

"A-yup!" Ezekiel replied over the radio, "It should be easy to catch Zoey with a lighter fuel tank."

"Yeah, but don't rush. Be patient and she'll come to us."

"10-4 buddy. Also…WHOOO! THIS IS AWESOME, EH!"

The Jock, turned crew chief, chuckled at his friend's excited outburst as he watched him race past the pits. However, he was nervous on the inside. If his strategy cost the team the win, he might be on the chopping block.

* * *

**In the Announcer's Booth**

Chris was lounging back in his chair as he watched the cars go around the track.

"The pit stops are done," the Host announced, "And we have just passed the halfway mark of this challenge. Zoey leads Ezekiel by about 5 seconds… Wait, 5 seconds? The New Team was leading by 10 seconds before the pits. Wait…I'm getting word that the Old Team only took a half a tank of fuel on that last stop. Now, it looks like Zeke is closing that gap. He might be trying to be the hero for the Originals for the second challenge in a row!"

* * *

**The New Team's Pit Box**

"Whew," Scott said, "That was a rush! I may consider becoming a professional racecar driver."

"Oh brother," Mike said with a roll of his eyes, "You didn't do that great. Geoff cut your lead in half."

"Oh, did he? I didn't notice."

"Ugh!" Mike exclaimed as he walked away.

When Mike was gone, Scott looked at the camera and gave it a wink and a smirk.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Scott** - "Yeah, I let Geoff catch up a bit, but I didn't make it look too obvious. You see, I'm trying to get rid of all of the threats on my team. Jo did a great job of getting herself voted out last challenge, but there's still a few more I'd like to get rid of. Target #2: Big Ol' Beverley. Heh-Heh-Heh!"

***Static***

* * *

**The Old Team's Pit Box**

Tyler climbed down from the top of the box and walked toward the rest of the pit crew while crossing his legs.

"Hey! Can someone be crew chief for a bit? I gotta go," Tyler asked in strain.

Everyone else was silent, since they all knew barely anything to nothing about being a crew chief.

"I'll do it," a voice said from the infield.

Everyone in the Old Team's pit turned around towards the infield, where the voice came from. Everyone was in shock to see that the voice came from Trent who was making his way back from the infield care center on crutches with his injured foot in a cast.

"Thanks Trent!" Tyler said before running off to the closest restroom.

Trent hobbled over to the pit box. When he got to the steps, he was stopped by Noah and Geoff.

"Welcome back, dude," Geoff said, "I'm so so so so sorry, man. If I knew how to fasten those seatbelts, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Yeah," Noah started, "And if I hadn't pulled the jack tube out when I did, the car wouldn't have crushed your foot. Sorry about that."

"Guys," Trent responded, "It's alright. It's no one's fault. It was just a routine pit stop. Besides, the doctor said my foot should heal in about a month. No biggie."

"Well, we're still sorry," Geoff said as Noah nodded in agreement. "If you need help with anything, we'll do it."

Noah looked at Geoff with a shocked look and said, "Wait, what?"

"I'll remember that, but I don't think I'll need that much help."

The injured guitarist then tried to hop up the stairs to the top of the pit box, but they were too steep.

"Umm…Could you guys help me up the stairs?" Trent asked.

* * *

***15 laps later***

**The Announcer's Booth**

"There's 10 laps left until the last relay and pit stop," Chris announced, "And Ezekiel has caught up to Zoey. He's right on her rear. Ha-ha-ha! That sounded dirty. Oh! Now Zeke is going for the lead in turn 3! The cars are side-by-side as they come out of turn 4 and down the front straightaway!"

* * *

**The New Team's Pit Box**

All of the New Team's members let out sounds of disappointment. Well, everyone except for B. B was fully focused on the race that Zoey was currently losing. Inside his head, he was calculating all the strategies that could help his team regain the lead. Then suddenly, B's eyes widened in realization. He then took a notebook and a pencil out of his back pocket and started drawing something. Once he was done, he wiped the sweat from his brow and got the pit crew's attention.

"B, what's wrong?" Mike asked. B gave him the diagram that he drew on the paper. Mike looked it over a bit. "Is this a plan for the next pit stop?" B responded by rapidly nodding his head.

Mike called over the rest of the pit crew and showed them the drawing.

"You really think this will work, B?" Dawn asked.

B nodded once again.

"That's good enough for me, B," Sam said.

"Alright," Mike replied, "We can do this, guys!"

* * *

**The Old Team's Pit Box**

"Alright man," Trent said over the radio, "You should be able to get ahead of her in turn 1. Just keep the car down low. Yes…yes! You passed her. Great job Zeke!"

The rest of the team started cheering and chanting "Zeke" once they heard Trent announce it.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen," Chris announced, "Ezekiel has taken the lead for the Old Team once again. But the question now is, 'does he have enough fuel to make it to the next pit stop?' We'll find out in 9 more laps."

* * *

**In the Old Team's Car**

The pale green prairie boy was grinning from ear to ear inside his racing helmet. He made his way down front straightaway and passed the Start/Finish line. Then he heard his crew chief's voice come out of the earpiece of his headset.

"Ok, Zeke. Check your fuel and tell me how many gallons you have left."

"Ok, eh," Ezekiel replied. He looked down on the steering wheel for a second before asking, "How do I check the fuel?"

"Press the big red button the steering wheel that says 'Fuel' on it. It's the button on the top of the right side of the wheel." **[2]**

"10-4." The Home-Schooled teen pressed the Fuel button and saw that there was only 3 gallons of fuel left. "It says I have 3 gallons left."

"Alright, that should be enough to get you to the pits in 6 laps. But ease up on the gas in the turns to save some fuel, just in case."

"Alright-y, eh."

* * *

**The Old Team's Pit Box**

After Trent finished discussing strategy with Ezekiel, he looked over at the pit crew and noticed that Bridgette was shaking a bit and clasping her hands together very tightly.

"Hey," Trent greeted her, "Are you ready, Bridge? You look a little nervous."

"Y-yeah," She stammered, "I'm good. Great, e-even."

"If this is you being great, I'd hate to see you when you are nervous."

The nervous Surfer Girl giggled at Trent's joke before speaking again, "I just have a bad experience with cars. I guess I'm a little worried that something bad will happen when I drive it."

"Bridge, you've got nothing to worry about. When you're driving the car, it doesn't even feel like you're going that fast. Just think of it as the smoothest wave you'll ever ride."

Bridgette stopped shaking and took a deep breath. "Wow, I feel so much better now. Thank you so much, Trent!"

"No prob, Bridge."

* * *

***5 Laps later***

**The New Team's Pit Box**

B had his helmet on as both cars crossed the Start/Finish line one lap before the mandatory pit stops. He was the opposite of how Bridgette was. B was pumped and ready for his stint in the car. This was his chance to race on the same track that his racing heroes won at and he was going to make the most of it.

"Ezekiel and Zoey have been in a heated battle since Zeke took the lead," Chris announced all over the track, "Now both cars have to take their last pit stop of the race. This is the last chance for any kind of pit strategy. This next stop is the 'Money Stop,' people!"

"Alright guys," Mike said with his helmet on, "Like Chris said, this is the Money Stop. Now all we need to do is follow B's plan and we should have the lead after this stop."

B nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's do it!"

The rest of the pit crew cheered until Dakota pointed toward the entrance of pit road.

"Look!" she shouted, "Here they come!"

Both cars were indeed slowly making their way down to their respective pit stalls. Zoey was less than a car length behind Ezekiel until she got to the New Team's pit stall.

"Go!" Mike shouted as all four tire changers and Anne Maria jumped over the wall.

Zoey jumped out of the car, right after Anne Maria inserted the jack tube into the slot, and ran around the rear of the car to the pit wall. B jumped in the cockpit as the four tire changers worked on the two right side tires. When both tires were secured onto the axles, Mike gave the signal to Anne Maria, who responded by pulling the jack out of the car. As soon as the tires touched the ground, B shifted gears and slammed on the throttle. The car swerved and almost hit one of the Old Team's tire changers, but B made it out of the pits.

"Yes!" Mike cheered, "That stop was perfect! Nice work team!"

* * *

**The Old Team's Pit Box**

Bridgette had her helmet on as she continued to psych herself up for her upcoming driving stint.

"Alright, you can do this, Bridge," she whispered to herself, "You dove from a 1000-foot high cliff into shark-infested water. This is nothing compared to that."

"Look! Here they come!" she heard another girl yell. She opened her eyes and saw that both cars were on their way to their respective pit stalls.

"Remember guys," Trent said from the top of the pit box, "4 tires and 13 gallons of fuel. That'll be enough to make it from here." **[3]**

All the tire changers nodded in understanding, but Noah and Justin just shrugged in indifference.

Trent then looked at Bridgette and asked, "You ready, Bridge?"

She gave a thumbs-up and said, "Heck yeah, I'm ready!"

Trent gave her a smile then looked down pit road and saw Ezekiel was closing in. Once he was close enough, Trent started counting down until the car stopped in the pit stall.

"5…4…3…2…1…Go, guys! Go!"

The pit stop had started. Everyone jumped over the wall as Ezekiel unbuckled his seatbelts. Noah inserted the jack and the car hopped up. The tire changers unscrewed all four tires off the axles as Justin inserted the fuel tube. Ezekiel hopped out of the car and made his way around the rear of the car to the pit wall. Once he was over the wall, Bridgette hopped over the opposite way and got into the car. The tire changers struggled to put the new tires onto the axles. Then, they all heard a screech of spinning tires. The sound came from the New Team's car which was being piloted by B. He drove out of the pit stall right behind the Old Team's stall and almost ran over Sadie who was changing the right rear tire.

"AHH!" she screamed as she dropped the new right rear tire.

Katie saw that her BFFFL was almost run over and immediately ran over to check on her.

"Sadie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Like, that B guy needs to watch it!"

"Katie, Sadie!" Trent said to get their attention, "We need those right side tires on the car!"

They both got back to their tires and lifted them onto the axles. The left side tires were already on the car and the 13 gallons of fuel were already poured in. Noah kept the jack tube in the car until Katie gave him the signal that both right side tires were on. Once she did, Noah pulled the tube out and dropped the car on its tires. As soon as the tires touched the ground, Bridgette shifted into first gear and accelerated out of the pit stall. Trent dropped his head onto the laptop desk that was on top of the pit box. Soon after, Trent heard rapid footsteps running up the steps. He turned around and saw a tired and sweaty Tyler.

Tyler was panting as he doubled over behind Trent's chair. "What did I miss?" He asked between breaths.

"You just missed the last mandatory pit stop," Trent replied, "What took you so long in the bathroom?"

"Well…I kinda, sorta, got my foot stuck in the toilet. It took me a while to get it out, but I'm ok!"

Tyler looked up at the track and saw the New Team's car crossing the Start/Finish line and then the Old Team's car crossing it 10 seconds later.

"Whoa! Bridgette's so far behind. What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," Trent responded, "Right now we need to be Bridgette's crew chiefs."

"Right," Tyler said with a nod.

* * *

***2 Laps later***

**In the Old Team's Car**

Bridgette was running some great laps, even though she was 10 seconds behind B. For someone who had a bad past with cars, she was driving this 200+ mph vehicle pretty well.

"Wow," Bridgette said to herself, "This is just like riding a smooth wave."

"Told ya," Trent said over the radio.

"Whoa. I forgot you can hear me when I'm talking."

Trent chuckled a little and said, "Sorry, if I startled you. So, how does the car feel?"

"It feels great," the Surfer girl replied, "How am I doing on time?"

"Well, B was leading by 10 seconds when you both merged back on the track after the pit stops. Now, he's leading by 8.5 seconds. So you're gaining five-tenths of a second on him per lap."

"So, I should be able to catch him in about 17 laps?"

"Someone's good at math."

Bridgette chuckled.

"Oh, by the way," Trent continued, "A special someone wants to speak to you."

Bridgette continued to put the pedal to the metal as she heard a new voice over the radio.

"Hey, Bridgey-Bear!"

"Geoff!"

"How you doing out there?"

"I'm awesome, and so it the car!"

"That's awesome!" Geoff said with a chuckle. "You can chase B down! I know you can! But win or lose, you'll still be my girl, Bridge."

"Thanks, Geoff!"

* * *

**The New Team's Pit Box**

Everyone on the team was either standing on top of the pit wall or sitting on top of the pit box with their eyes paying attention to the race. Well, mostly everyone.

"Ugh," Anne Maria exclaimed in disgust, "That helmet betta' not-a messed up my hair."

"Can't you concentrate on something besides your hair for more than a second?" Zoey asked.

"Pfft! I wouldn't expect you ta understand, Princess Leia"

"I told you before. It's more like Queen Amidala's hair!"

"Ladies, please," Brick interjected, "We don't need another catfight."

"Speak for yourself," Scott retorted with a smirk.

"Brick's right," Sam said, "We need to concentrate on the race. B may be in the lead, but Bridgette is catching up."

"There's no need to worry," Dawn said, "If anyone can win this race for us, it's B. He's seen enough of these races to know how."

"You better be right, Dawn," Scott replied, "Or else, he might be up going home at the elimination ceremony tonight."

Dawn gasped then narrowed her eyes at Scott.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Dawn** - "Scott thinks he's got everyone fooled, that he's changed. However, I see through that phony act of his. Scott will not, I repeat, _will_ _not_ get away with the same schemes he used to get to the Final 4 last season."

***Static***

* * *

**The Old Team's Pit Box**

Just like the New Team, everyone was watching the race from the top of the pit box or the top of the pit wall. Geoff stayed on top of the pit box with Tyler and Trent to watch his girlfriend chase B. Tyler was given the headset back, after Geoff had his conversation with Bridgette, and had reassumed his crew chief duties. Ezekiel and the pit crew were on top of the wall, although Noah and Justin were sitting on it as opposed to standing up on it. They were virtually uninterested, but they did keep their eyes on the race. Everyone was silent, except for Tyler who was reading off interval between B and Bridgette every lap. Each reading was lower by half a second.

* * *

***10 Laps to go***

**Announcer's Booth**

"Here we go, folks!" Chris exclaimed, "We are ten laps away from the finish, and Bridgette is closing in on B. She's less than 3 seconds behind B now. At the pace she's going, she will probably catch him in the next 5 laps!"

The picture changes to show both cars on the track and the distance between them. A box appears above the Old Team's car with Bridgette's name and picture on it. It also shows the amount of seconds that separate her from B. It changed every few seconds, but it was decreasing.

"Here we see both cars. As you can see, Bridgette is catching B, slowly but surely. You've got to wonder if that two tire stop has something to do with B's car slowing down. Well, it's too late to do anything about it now. Ha-ha! Both cars cross the Start/Finish line to bring this race to 9 laps to go! This is gonna be goo-ood!"

* * *

**In the New Team's car**

B was going full throttle around this historic 2.5 mile track. He thought he was making good time, but then he looked at his mirror and saw that Bridgette was closing in on him. He widened his eyes in shock and started to push the car harder to try and pull away from her again. He pressed the "Fuel" button on his steering wheel and saw that he had about 5 gallons left in the tank. He gulped silently as he continued to push the car.

* * *

***5 Laps to go***

"Five laps left in this close race!" was heard over the speakers all over the track. "B was able to hold Bridgette for the time being, but B should be running out of fuel soon. Will the race end before B runs out? Or will he dry up his tank right before the Start/Finish line and hand the win over to Bridgette? Either way, you can bet your patootie that it'll be a dramatic finish!"

The camera shows both teams on pit road, every member is standing up to get a better view of this race.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "Big Boy betta' not lose this for us! If he does, he's so gone, like my pale skin." *She widens her eyes* "Did I just say dat?"

***Static***

*The camera shows Anne Maria standing right in front of the camera and looking for something behind the lens* "I want dat tape! Gimme da tape! GRR! How doya open dis thing?" **[4]**

***Static***

**Trent** - *Trent sat in the seat while his crutches leaned against the wall opposite the door* "I hope my pep talk with Bridgette would get her hyped up enough to beat B. But B seems like he really knows his stuff, even though I've never heard him say a thing."

***Static***

**Mike** - "I had all the faith in the world that B was gonna win this race. If anyone knows anything about these cars, it's B. Well…he's the only one that's knows about these cars, really. Except for Brick, but I don't really trust Brick with cars. Not that I don't like him, but he injures himself a lot and 'accident-prone' plus 'heavy car' equals 'not good.'"

***Static***

* * *

***2 Laps to go***

The camera shows both cars crossing the Start/Finish line to begin lap 99 of this 100 lap relay race challenge. Bridgette was right on B's rear tires.

**The Old Team's Pit Box**

"2 laps to go, Bridge. Two laps," Tyler told Bridgette over the radio, "It's time to go for the lead."

"Got it," his driver replied.

* * *

**The Old Team's Car**

Bridgette tried to take the inside lane in turn 1, but B went down there before she could.

"Mmm…" Bridgette groaned.

She stayed down low in the chute between turns 1 and 2 to try and get the inside lane in turn 2, but B blocked her again.

"He's blocking the inside," she said to Tyler.

"Wait till you get to the back straightaway. If he blocks the inside there, go to the outside and try to pass him before turn 3," her crew chief replied.

"Ok."

Right after they turned off turn 2, Bridgette went down low on the back straightaway. As Tyler suspected, B went low to block. This time, Bridgette drove back up high toward the outside wall. B wasn't prepared for that. He tried to go up high to block again, but Bridgette was already on his outside.

"And Bridgette pulls off a crossover move on B going down the back straightaway!" Chris announced. "Can she complete the pass before they get to turn 3?"

They stayed side-by-side until they got to turn 3. Since B had the inside lane, he had the shorter way around the turn. Bridgette tried her best to stay next to him, but when they came out of the turn, she saw the wall coming and backed out.

"Oh no! Bridgette loses that game of 'Chicken.' B keeps the lead as both cars go through turn 4!"

"Ugh!" Bridgette exclaimed in exacerbation.

"It's alright, Bridge," Tyler said, "Just be patient, but not too patient. It's the last lap."

"So… be patient, but don't be patient?" She asked.

"Yep."

Bridgette looked up at the flagstand as she passed the Start/Finish line after B. Chef had the white flag out.

"White flag is out!" the host announced, "Last lap in this challenge and it's either team's race! Who! Will! Win?"

Bridgette stayed behind B all the way through turns 1 and 2. They got to the back straightaway in the same order. She tried to pull off the crossover again, but B managed to block her this time around.

"The crossover doesn't work this time for Bridgette. Looks like it's B's race to win!"

* * *

**The New Team's Car**

B shifted his eyes between the track and his mirrors to make sure he kept Bridgette behind him. He smiled as he drove out of turn 4, but he didn't notice that his fuel reading displayed "0.0 gal."

"Here they come to the finish!"

B kept blocking Bridgette, but he noticed that he was slowing down. Despite his car decelerating, he was adamant on blocking Bridgette. So much so that she ran into his rear.

"They touch! They touch!" Chris yelled from the broadcast booth, "Bridgette bumps B as they come to the Finish Line!"

Bridgette kept on going full throttle, which caused the rear of B's car to come off the ground and go on top of her car's front.

"B's car is on top of Bridgette's as they get closer to the stripe!"

Bridgette tried to turn get B's car off of her by swerving the car, but it was too late.

"B's car crosses the Finish line first on top of Bridgette's car. The New Team wins the challenge!"

The New Team's car slid off the Old Team's hood when B turned his wheel to the left. He applied the brake as soon as the rear tires touched the track. Although, momentum sent him into the inside wall which the car slid against until coming to rest at the end of pit road.

Bridgette applied the brake in her car right after B's car got off. The car skidded towards the outside wall in turn 1 before coming to rest against it.

**(LB)**

**The New Team's Pit Box**

Nearly everyone on the team jumped and cheered after Chris announced that their team had won the challenge. Zoey and Mike hugged each other before Anne Maria hugged Mike from behind and out of Zoey's grasp, must to Mike and Zoey's chagrin. Sam hugged Dakota, who returned the hug and lifted him off of his feet with her slightly mutant strength. Brick and Dawn high fived each other while Staci hugged Scott from behind as he put on a fake smile. B made his way back to the pit after climbing out of his car. When he got there, he was instantly embraced by Brick, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Anne Maria, Sam, and Dakota.

**(LB)**

**The Old Team's Pit Box**

Almost everyone had dropped their jaws in shock as they looked at what transpired on the track, but one of the team members looked on in horror.

"BRIDGETTE!" Geoff yelled out as he hopped over the pit wall and ran towards Bridgette's stopped car in turn 1. Everyone else, except for Trent, ran behind Geoff towards the car.

When the frightened Party Boy got to the car, he saw that Bridgette was already unbuckling the seatbelts and getting out of the cockpit.

"Oh Bridge! I was so scared that you were hurt," he said as he hugged his girlfriend while the rest of the team caught up.

"It's alright," she said as she climbed out of the car, "I'm fine. I just wish I could have won for you guys."

"Hey, as long as you're alright after that wreck," Tyler said, "We could care less about who won."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Aw guys!" she said as she hugged Geoff.

"Attention New Team members," Chris announced.

**(LB)**

**Announcer's Booth**

"You may now enjoy the bottom deck of the Total Drama Double Decker. As for the Old Team, it's time for you all to vote one of your teammates out of the game. So, go vote in the Confessional. Once you're done, meet me in Victory Lane for the Elimination Ceremony. Ha-ha! Ironic. McLean out!"

Chris took his finger off the speaker button and turned around towards the camera behind his chair.

"Little do they know," he started, "One of them has already been disqualified for breaking a rule. But, what I have planned could stir up some much needed drama for the Oldies. Ha!"

**(LB)**

**The Bottom Deck**

The chants of B's name could be heard coming from the bottom deck. B was in center of a circle of his friends and teammates as they continued their chant until one of the members asked for the chanting to stop for a moment.

"Guys," Brick announced, "I'd like to congratulate our winner the only way a winner of an Indy 500 should be congratulated." He pulls out a glass battle of milk and continues his speech. "A tall, cold bottle of milk!" **[5]**

Everyone cheered as Brick gave the bottle to B. B opened the top and went to take a drink, but he stopped himself. He then went to the catering table and got 10 straws. He gave everyone, even Scott, a straw. He then gestured to the milk and everyone on the team.

"B is saying that we all deserve to drink the milk, since it was a team effort," Dawn interpreted which B nodded to.

Everyone on the team cheered to this and commended B for being so selfless. Then every New Team member stuck their straw into the bottle and took a huge gulp of the victory milk.

* * *

**Bottom Deck Confessional**

***Static***

**Scott** -"Pfft! B got so lucky in this challenge. And after that act of chivalry, these saps are never gonna want to vote him out. So, I'm gonna have to delay giving Bev booted. However, I could get rid of another one of my targets. And she's a bright red target. But, I'm probably gonna need some… *He shudders* allies in order to get Zoey out. And I know just the poofy-headed chick to get. Heh-heh-heh!

***Static***

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

All of the Old Team's members were seated on the steps in the famed Victory Circle of Indianapolis Motor Speedway. Tyler could barely contain himself from exploding with the excitement of being in same spot that so many famous drivers stood. You wouldn't think that he was close to being voted out of a running for $5 million. The rest of the team was showing signs of uncertainty and nervousness. These feelings increased as Chris made his way to the podium in front of the steps.

"Welcome Old Team," the Host started, "to your first Elimination Ceremony of the season. Who's excited? Cause I sure am. This ceremony will probably be the most dramatic, most memorable, most-"

"Will you just get on with it?" Noah interrupted.

Chris looked at Noah with a very angry expression, before he took a deep breath and continued with his monologue.

"Anyway, this will probably be the most dramatic and unexpected ceremony in Total Drama history. You'll see why I say that, at the end. Now…"

Chef rolled a cart next to the podium. The cart had 10 little round pieces of metal.

"Every member who is safe will receive a McLean-brand lug nut. The person who does not receive a lug nut must exit the Victory Circle and walk to the Copter of Shame over yonder." The host pointed to the Copter of Shame, which was parked near the exit of pit road. "Alright, let's start with the first lug nut. This goes to…Eva!"

Eva walked up, got her lug nut, and walked back to her seat without saying a word. She did let out a small sigh of relief when she sat back down.

"Next one goes to Beth."

She clapped as she made her way to the cart to get her lug nut.

"Katie and Sadie receive lugs as well."

The BFFFLs cheered in their usual manner and got their lug nuts together.

"And the two guys who are the polar opposites of Katie and Sadie, i.e. Noah and Justin are safe as well."

Justin and Noah got up at the same exact time then stared each other down. Then Noah gestures towards the cart and says, "Beauty before brains."

"Glad you finally figured it out, Bookworm," Justin replied before walking to the lug nuts with Noah right behind him.

As Justin turned around after getting his lug nut, Noah stuck out his foot and tripped him. Noah got his lug nut and chuckled at the fallen model as he looked for his lug nut.

Chris chuckled at Justin and Noah's little tiff before giving the next lug nut. "The next lug nut actually goes to a driver. Ezekiel!"

The pale green prairie boy grinned as he got up and got his lug nut.

"Way to stay after the first elimination, Zeke! Now, we got 4 Originals left, but only 3 lugs. Who's not gonna get one? Will it be Tyler, Bridgette, Trent, or Geoff?"

All four of those who had yet to get a lug nut of safety were fully nervous. Tyler's expression of excitement was long gone now. Trent maintained his cool demeanor, but his facial expression showed a tinge of worry. Bridgette and Geoff were holding each other's hands almost in a death grip as they were equally nervous.

"Bridgette was the last racer and she lost the race to a car with no fuel."

Bridgette looked at the ground after hearing that.

"Then there's Geoff, who forgot how seatbelts work, cost his team some time on the track, _and _injured his teammate."

Geoff gulped.

"Trent got his foot crushed after giving his team a strong lead at the beginning."

Trent cringed a bit.

"And then there's the crew chief, Tyler, who coached his team to a loss."

Tyler bit his bottom lip in nervousness.

"Well…I decided to show you guys the votes so you can see for yourselves who is getting the boot. Oh, Chef! The TV, please."

Chef wheeled a TV with a built-in DVD player next to the podium along with the generator that it was plugged into. Chris then inserted the DVD of the voting confessionals into the disc tray and pressed 'Play.'

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

**Beth** - *She sighs* "I really don't want to vote for anyone. We all have grown so close with each other the past 3 seasons. We're almost like family. A crazy family with 11 cousins that look nothing like each other." *She sighs again* "But if I have to vote anyone, I guess I have to vote Trent. It's gonna be hard to do these challenges with a broken foot."

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "Aw man, this is hard. Even harder than driving a 200 mph car." *She chuckles a bit, but her smile turns into a frown* "This might seem mean, but I have to vote Trent. With these crazy challenges, he's at a high risk of reinjuring his foot. My crew chief needs some TLC after such a harsh day at the track. Sorry Trent."

***Static***

**Eva** - "Ugh! It's all Geoff's fault that Trent got hurt! What kind of numbskull doesn't know how to put on seatbelts? Shouldn't he have been taught that in Driver's Ed. or at least by his parents?" *She sighs and shakes her head* "He needs to go before he hurts anyone else with his stupidity."

***Static***

**Ezekiel** - "Well first off, I wanna say that this challenge was awesome, eh! The best challenge I've competed in, which isn't really a big list…but it still counts fur me! Anyway, I hate to have to vote off anyone from the team, but it has to be done, eh. So…I'm gonna vote fur Trent. I'd hate to see him get even more hurt in another challenge, so I'm voting him oot fur his oon good."

***Static***

**Geoff** - "Ok, I know this may seem like I'm adding insult to injury, since it was kinda my fault he got hurt, but I'm voting Trent out. He needs to recover and he can't really do that while competing in these challenges." *He covers his eyes with his hands* "Ohh! I'm gonna feel so guilty if he gets eliminated because of me!"

***Static***

**Justin** - "I know I may come off as a self-centered, selfish, pretty boy, but I do feel bad for those less fortunate, like the ugly people. But today, I'm avenging my injured Drama Brother! Noah, you're as good as gone!

***Static***

**Katie** - "Chris said that Sadie and I couldn't vote at the same time this season. Like, what a bummer, but we'll manage. Well, either way, Sadie and I decided that Geoff has to go because he is responsible for Trent getting hurt! Sure, Noah may have dropped the car, but Trent wouldn't have been there if he wasn't helping Geoff with his belts. Plus, you can't really give a lot of the blame to Noah since he was going based on Eva's signal to drop the car. So no blaming Noah for it, ok?"

***Static***

**Noah **- "Do I feel guilty about dropping the car on Trent's foot? Yeah. Do I feel like it was completely my fault? Of course, not. There were several things that caused Trent's foot to be crushed. First, Geoff was too dense to buckle his seatbelts on his own. Second, Trent didn't notice that his foot was right under the car as he was helping Geoff. Finally, Eva gave me the signal to drop the car after all four tires were completely on. So you see, I was just a doing my job as the jack man. Eva was doing her job as the lead tire changer and Trent was doing his job as the noble teammate. Now, who is the one who deserves the blame for injuring Trent? Geoff. Sorry, 'brah.'"

***Static***

**Sadie** - "Oh, boo you Chris! You and your voting rules… Oh well, Katie and I already decided who we're voting for. Geoff. Sorry Geoff. You're a nice guy, but you need to learn how seatbelts work."

***Static***

**Tyler** - *He's pacing back and forth in the tight space of the Confessional* "Oh man! OH MAN! I don't know who to vote for! Think, Tyler! Think!" *He stops pacing and puts on a look of discovery* "I know! I'll vote someone who has no chance of getting voted out! Like…Trent! No one will vote for the injured dude! It's foolproof! Yeah! I vote for Trent!" **[6]**

***Static***

**Trent** - "Ugh! I was really hoping that we wouldn't lose this challenge, mostly because I don't really want to vote out anyone on the team. I don't have any reasons to vote for anyone. Everyone tried their best in the challenge and that's all anyone can ask for. The only reasonable vote I can think of is voting for Geoff for not knowing how to buckle his seatbelts, but that's not really reasonable. Eh… might as well. I doubt he'll be gone anyway.

***Static***

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Trent, Tyler, Geoff, and Bridgette had shocked expressions on their faces after watching the votes.

"Ha-ha!" Chris chuckled, "I knew that would garner some shock from you four. Especially Geoff and Trent since the final tally was a tie between them."

Chris then gave Tyler and Bridgette their lug nuts.

"But," Bridgette interrupted, "Why did you wait to give me and Tyler our lug nuts?"

"Well, since you and Geoff are dating, and Tyler and Trent are supposedly practically brothers, I knew that it would be fun to watch you two shaking for them as well as yourselves. Ha-ha!"

Tyler and Bridgette rolled their eyes after hearing that.

"Now then…the question is, 'who will go?' Well, in season three, when there was a tie, we usually decided the outcome with a tiebreaker. However, that won't be the case this time since one of you is a rule breaker!"

Trent and Geoff looked confused about that statement.

"Oh, you don't remember," Chris said after seeing their confused states, "Well, I have footage right here." He held up another disc and inserted it into the DVD tray.

* * *

**TV Screen**

It showed both teams standing on the Start/Finish line listening to Chris discuss the challenge.

"…However, since there will be seven people on the Old Team that won't be driving, one non-driver will be the Crew Chief…"

* * *

The Host paused the video there. Both Trent and Geoff still looked confused.

"Still confused?" Chris asked before continuing, "Let me put some emphasis on that last statement. 'One _non-driver _will be the crew chief.'"

Trent then came to the realization that he was the one who broke a rule.

"Yeah...Sorry Trent, but you're eliminated. The Copter of Shame awaits, dude."

Trent solemnly nodded in acceptance before standing up with the help of his crutches.

"No!" Tyler yelled suddenly, "That's not fair! It was my fault that Trent took the crew chief role for a while. I should be the one that's eliminated!"

"Tyler," Trent interrupted, "It's ok, dude. To be honest, I was kinda hoping that I would be eliminated. I mean… I can't really compete with one good foot, especially not on this wacky show."

Tyler listened with a sad look on his face. "I know," he replied, "but, it's all my fault, and I feel so guilty! I just wish I could make it up to you, bro."

"I'll tell you how you can make it up to me, Tyler. Try your best in every challenge, dude. That's all I ask."

Tyler smiled and nodded. "I will, bro. I will!"

They exchanged a high five before Trent waved to everyone on the Old Team.

"Goodbye Trent," Geoff said, "I feel guilty too, dude."

"Don't sweat it. I'll be back on my foot in no time."

"You were a great crew chief, Trent," Bridgette said, "Even though it was against the rules."

Trent chuckled and said, "It was a pleasure having you as my driver, Bridge."

"We're gonna miss you, Trent!" Katie and Sadie screamed simultaneously like starstruck school girls.

"I'll miss you too, girls."

Everyone else just waved at Trent as he made his way to the Copter of Shame. Once Trent managed to get himself in the helicopter, Chris stood in front of the camera and spoke to it.

"Told ya this elimination would be dramatic! Ha-ha! Will the next one be just as, if not more, dramatic? Find out next time on…"

"Total!"

"Drama"

"Avengeance!"

The picture fades to black.

* * *

**[1] **- Yeah, Staci's great-great-great uncle was Hitler. That joke was requested by one of my FanFiction friends, RainbowLollipops. Speaking of him, check out his story, "School of Total Drama." It's a pretty good fanfic, and I'm not just saying that because my OC, Jeff, is awesome!

**[2]** - Truthfully, there isn't a huge red button on IndyCar steering wheels that says 'Fuel' on it. I just did that for a quick Ezekiel joke. However, I did do some research and there is a button to press to see fuel and other junk like that. These cars are very high tech for racecars.

**[3]** - I did some more research (This is more research than I usually do for school reports. See how dedicated I am?) and 13 gallons of fuel is just enough to make a 25 lap run at Indianapolis Motor Speedway in an IndyCar. I used an online racing sim game called iRacing to do it.

**[4]** - Does that scene look familar? It should if you looked at Total Drama World Tour. Gwen, Courtney, and Heather did the exact same thing after sticking their foot in their mouths in episode 10, "Newf Kids on the Rock." Hard to believe it's been almost 2 years since the US was graced with an episode of Total Drama, but we're finally getting Revenge of the Island in June!

**[5]** - Yeah, the winners of the Indianapolis 500 always traditionally gulp down a tall, glass, bottle of milk in Victory Circle. This tradition started in 1933 when Louis Meyer won the Indy 500 and requested a glass bottle of buttermilk as opposed to champagne. That tradition still continues, however today's Indy 500 winners get a choice of either whole, 2%, or skim milk.

**[6]** - Tyler voting for Trent is an inside joke, that most of my FanFiction friends will get. Especially, my friend, LazyAwesomeNinja.

* * *

**How many of you were shocked by how the Elimination Ceremony turned out? I know it caught a lot of people off guard. Well, either way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review and a suggestion for another challenge. And now, a preview of the next chapter!**

* * *

_**The Bottom Deck**_

_Everyone was fully awake and eating breakfast, when suddenly the speakers starting squeaking to life._

_"Heya, contestants," Chris said over the PA system, "Hope you all are well rested, because I've got a doozy of a challenge set up for you guys set up at the Palace of Aubrun Hills!"_

_"A Palace?" Dakota yelled excitedly, "That's a fitting place for a princess like me!"_

_"Actually Dakota," Chris continued, "The Palace is an arena."_

_"What? Why would name a dinky little arena a palace? That's so misleading!"_

_"Yeah…I'm sure there wouldn't be a palace in Detroit, Michigan. Anyway, we should be there shortly!"_

* * *

_**The Top Deck**_

_"The Palace of Auburn Hills," Tyler said, "That's the home of the three-time NBA Champion Detroit Pistons! Awesome!"_

_"Great…more sports…" Noah droned._

_"Aw, don't worry, Noah," Katie said from behind Noah, "I'm sure there will be an intellectual challenge sooner or later."_

_"I hope it's before I get eliminated."_

* * *

**There you have it! I hope that keeps you all satisfied for the next 10 days. Until then, have a good one!**


	5. Ep 3, Part 1: DramaMania I

**Another 10 days gone, another chapter of Total Drama Avengeance: Old Losers vs. New Losers. I hope you guys are ready, cause this is a bit of an action-packed challenge, even more so than the last challenge! You'll see what I mean once you read it. Now, enough of my waffling! Enjoy!**

* * *

The camera points at Chris as he is seated in his trailer that is trailing the Total Drama Double-Decker and the pickup that's hauling the trailer.

"Last time on Total Drama Avengeance!" the Host started as the picture changed to show the events of the previous episode as Chris described them.

"I brought the 21 remaining contestants to Indianapolis Motor Speedway" (Shows all 21 teens in front of Chris at the Start/Finish line of the track)

"Where 4 people on each team had to race two specially made IndyCars" (Shows the two cars)

"While the rest of them were the pit crew" (Shows both pit crews next to their pit boxes)

"Both teams were pretty much evenly matched all the way to the end" (Shows both cars racing each other hard)

"But in the end, the New Team pulled out ahead with B piloting their speed demon" (Shows B in the New Team's car ahead of the Old Team's car)

"But not without a wild and crazy finish!" (Shows the finish of the race with Bridgette getting into the back of B's car, hard)

"This meant that the Old Team had to vote out one of their own" (Shows disappointed Old Team)

"However, when the injured musician, a.k.a. Trent, took over as the temporary crew chief, he broke a rule in the challenge" (Shows Trent with the headset on)

"So, he had to be eliminated." (Shows Trent limping to the Copter of Shame)

Camera shows Chris once again in his trailer as he continues.

"Yeah, I know. I felt bad doing it, but them's the breaks, no pun intended. However, today's a new day. Can the Old Team rebound after losing Trent? And where the heck are we going for this challenge? Find out right now on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

***Theme Song***

* * *

***The Bottom Deck***

The picture comes back in after the Theme Song and shows the New Team asleep in their beds until…

**DA DA-DA DA-DA DA-DA DA-DA**

Brick's alarm clock goes off at 5 AM.

"GAH!" Most of the team yelled as they were forced awake from the loud revelry alarm. Meanwhile, Brick just rolled out of his bed and hopped into the shower. Everyone else got out of bed too, but not as gracefully.

"Ugh!" Anne Maria said as she stood up, "Does dat guy have ta have sucha loud alarm clock?"

"That's just the way he was trained, Anne Maria," Dawn said as she remained meditated on her bed.

"Well, if ya ask me, he needs ta be trained ta less of a stiff."

Dakota took off her sleeping mask and stood up with a yawn, "Well, at least we can eat breakfast now."

"Now you're talking," Sam said as rolled off his bed and fell to the floor with a thud, "Ow!"

* * *

***Static***

**Bottom Deck Confessional**

**Anne Maria** - "I know dat Brick is a cadet and all dat stuff, but come on! Wakin' up at 5 in da mornin' ain't good for me. I need my beauty sleep. How else do ya think I keep lookin' dis good?" *She poses for the camera*

***Static***

* * *

**The Top Deck**

The Old Team was still asleep, even though Brick's alarm went off about an hour ago. However, they weren't comfortable in those chairs. Suddenly, someone woke up.

"Oye!" Bridgette exclaimed as she stretched and cracked her back, "This is worse than economy class on that cruddy plane."

Suddenly, Geoff woke up next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

"Well," he said with a yawn, "at least we've got each other this time, babe!"

Bridgette wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist as she said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Geoff."

Meanwhile, there was someone who was awake that was watching the blonde couple through the corner of his eye with a pale green envy.

* * *

***Static***

**Top Deck Confessional**

**Ezekiel** - *He sighs sadly* "Befur I went all beasty, I had a little thing for Bridgette. Kinda like the way Cody was always fawning over Gwen, eh. And just like Cody, I won't be goin' steady with my crush anytime soon." *He looks down dejectedly before looking back up at the camera with a smile* Well, there's always other fish in the ocean, eh. And I'm angling my fishing rod to catch me one!"

***Static***

* * *

**The Bottom Deck**

Everyone was fully awake and eating breakfast, when suddenly the speakers starting squeaking to life.

"Heya, contestants," Chris said over the PA system, "Hope you all are well rested, because I've got a doozy of a challenge set up for you guys at the Palace of Auburn Hills in Detroit, Michigan!"

"A Palace?" Dakota yelled excitedly, "That's a fitting place for a princess like me!"

"Actually Dakota," Chris continued, "The Palace is a sporting event arena."

"What? Who would name a dinky little arena a palace? That's so misleading!"

"Yeah…I'm sure there wouldn't be a palace in Detroit. Anyway, we should be there shortly!"

* * *

**The Top Deck**

"The Palace of Auburn Hills," Tyler said, "That's the home of the three-time NBA Champion Detroit Pistons! Awesome!"

"Great…more sports…" Noah droned.

"Aw, don't worry, Noah," Katie said from behind Noah, "I'm sure there will be an intellectual challenge sooner or later."

"I hope it's before I get eliminated."

"Why do you think you'll get eliminated?"

"I'm sure my confessional from the last ceremony didn't fly too well with many people."

"Oh…right." Katie then hugged Noah from behind his seat, "Well, Sadie and I totally got your back! Right Sadie?"

"Like, yeah!" Sadie said as she hugged Noah from behind too.

This squeezing was starting to constrict Noah until his face starting turning red.

"Can't…breathe!" He squeaked out.

* * *

**Top Deck Confessional**

***Static***

**Noah** - *He's regaining his breath as he starts his confession* "Ugh! Those two hug like boa constrictors. But, at least I have them as allies. I just hope they don't kill me with their kindness."

***Static***

* * *

***15 minutes later***

The Total Drama Double Decker stopped in the empty parking lot of the Palace of Auburn Hills. The New Team got off first.

"Ugh! It doesn't even look like a palace!" Dakota complained.

"Do you always complain this much?" Scott asked in annoyance.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Detroit people gave this place a misleading title. I'm just saying, if you're gonna name some place a palace, at least make it look like a palace on the outside."

"Hey, that would be kinda cool!" Sam interjected.

Dakota giggled and kissed Sam's cheek. "I love when you agree with me," she said to her boyfriend.

This caused Sam to chuckle heartily and blush a bright red as Scott rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, the Old Team made their way off the bus.

Tyler gawked at The Palace with his mouth agape.

Justin stood next to Tyler and saw his expression. "Are you gonna look like this every time we go to a sports arena?" he asked him.

Tyler stayed that way even when Justin was snapping his fingers in front of his eyes.

Ezekiel stood on Tyler's other side and said, "I think that's a 'Yes,' eh."

Suddenly, the door to Chris's trailer opened up and the host walked out with his usual smile and clothes.

"Alright, contestants," he said as he made his way to the front of the group of 20 teens, "Congratulations on making it to the Final 20!"

The contestants looked unenthused.

"There have only been 2 eliminations," Scott replied, "It's not like it's that huge of a feat."

"Yeah," Eva agreed, "That's like congratulating someone on benching 20 pounds."

"Well, regardless, you all made it! But now I have a question for you."

Everyone waited for him to ask.

"Are you ready?"

The contestants looked confused by this question and didn't answer.

"No, Total Drama contestants! I said, 'Are… you… ready?' **[1]**

"Ready for what?" many of the contestants asked.

"For today's challenge! Ha-ha-ha! Because, you're gonna do the first ever Total Drama Virtual Reality challenge!"

The contestants looked confused once again.

"I'll explain more once we get inside the Palace. Follow me, kiddies," the host said as he started walking towards the arena.

The group started to follow, but Tyler was still standing in awe. That was, before Eva picked him up and carried him over her shoulder as she walked with the group.

* * *

**The Arena Floor**

"Contestants," Chris started, "I present to you, the Total Drama VR Machine!"

He gestured to the large machine that was behind him. The VR machine had 22 seats with virtual reality helmet and goggle combos attached to the headrests. On top of the machine were four screens. One screen each side of the square they made with each other, so that the audience could watch what was going on from whatever angle they were watching from (if there was an audience, that is).

The contestants looked at the machine with excitement, awe, and curiosity.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" the host asked rhetorically. "This baby was assembled here right after the Pistons' last game of the season, since they didn't make the playoffs. Ha-ha. Then, after we're done with it here, it will be disassembled and brought to the next place I'll need it. So, this won't be the last VR challenge, I promise you that."

"I bet Cody would have loved to have been in this challenge," Tyler joked as some of the contestants chuckled.

"If he's anything like me," Sam said, "he'd probably be wigging out right now! This is like the ultimate gamer's dream!"

"Whoa, Game Junkie," Chris continued, "I haven't even told you the challenge yet."

"Well, what is it?" Mike asked.

"Some of you might not know this, but this place was where a full scale brawl happened during a game between the Pistons and the Pacers, also known as the Malice at the Palace."

"Oh yeah," Tyler said, "I remember that. Then Ron Artest ran into the crowd and punched this dude!"

"Exactly, Tyler. So, in today's challenge, you guys are gonna brawl yourselves. But don't worry contestants, there's no actual risk of injury. That's what the VR machine is for, since I don't want a repeat of what happened last challenge. Geoff…!"

Geoff bit his lip and looked away in guilt as Bridgette whispered into his ear, "It's not your fault."

"However, this won't be just any regular bare-knuckle brawling. You guys will be…wrestling!"

There were some cheers heard from the contestants after hearing this. Eva, however, silently smirked.

"I take it that some of you are wrestling fans. Good! That gives you more of an advantage in this challenge. All ten members of each team will be required to wrestle. However, dudes can only wrestle dudes and girls can only wrestle girls. So, since the Survivor Series Pay-Per-View was in Detroit not too long ago, there will two Survivor Series 5-on-5 tag elimination style matches. Once someone is pinned or has submitted in the ring, or has been counted out or disqualified for any reason, that person is eliminated from the match. Every person that's eliminated on your team counts as a point for the other team, so the winning team in both matches should have 5 points after eliminating the opposite team. Now, if you're wondering how you'll wrestle if you don't know any moves, the machine will scan your mind and body when you go in and give you a move-set that matches your body type and mindset." **[2]**

"So cool!" Sam commented.

"Also," Chris continued, "The machine is programmed in such a way that your stamina and health will decrease the more you are attacked. But, don't worry. You won't actually feel the pain in or out of the game. If a limb gets damaged, you'll just feel some numbness."

Some people took a sigh of relief after hearing this.

"Alright, contestants. Let's get ready to RUMBLLLLLLLLLLE! By which I mean, get in the seats."

Everyone, including Chef and Chris, got into the seats in the VR machine. The helmets and goggles came down on all of their heads and inserted them all into the VR universe.

* * *

**The Ring**

The screen showed a standard wrestling ring in the middle of a capacity crowd of virtual fans. The set looked like the set of a World Wrestling Entertainment live event with a ramp that led from the entrance down to the ring which had an announcer's table on the opposite side. At the top of the ramp was the stage where the wrestlers would go to after making their way from backstage when their intro music started playing. On top of the stage was a huge screen that was currently showing the ring which Chris and Chef were standing in. Chris was dressed as usual, but Chef was dressed like a WWE referee with the black and white striped shirt and black pants.

Chris was holding a cordless microphone in his hand as he started to address the virtual crowd. "Hello and welcome to Total Drama Avengeance Wrestling, ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd roared loudly as most of them held up signs, one of which said "Chris Sucks!"

"I am your host, Chris McLean!"

The crowd started to boo.

Chris chuckled at this, "Yeah, I know. You all are jealous that I actually exist. But never mind that. It's time to start this event with some TDAW Girl action!"

The boos turned to cheers and wolf whistles.

"First, welcome the females of the Old Team!"

The theme song, "I Wanna Be Famous" started to play as the girls of the Old Team walked out from behind the curtain in the order that they were announced in.

"The Beach Blondie: Bridgette!"

Bridgette walked down the ramp in a two piece, sky blue colored wrestling outfit and wrestling boots of the same color with darker blue wave designs on them.

"The Beedy-eyed Betty: Beth!"

Beth came out in two-piece as well, only her outfit was colored green and pink, similar to her usual outfit. She also had her usual side ponytail in her hair. However, unlike the norm, she wasn't wearing her glasses. There was no need for them since her real self was wearing them under the VR goggles. Her wrestling boots were pink.

"The Powerful Punisher: Eva!"

Eva walked out in an outfit that was almost exactly like her usual clothing. However this outfit was a one-piece wrestling singlet. She also had black kneepads and black wrestling boots.

"And the Terrible Twosome: Katie and Sadie!"

Katie and Sadie walked out together both wearing the same exact outfits. Their wrestling attire was very similar to their usual outfits. They had black and white sports bras and pink wrestling shorts on with pink wrestling boots.

All five girls got into the ring as Chris continued to announce.

"And now, please welcome, The New Team girls!"

The theme song continued to play as the girls made their way down to the ring.

"The Jersey Reject: Anne Maria"

Anne Maria had on a two-piece outfit. Her top and wrestling trunks were colored red like her usual top. She also had black wrestling boots on.

"The Chatty Canadienne: Staci!"

Staci wore a pink top that covered he whole torso down to her spandex bottoms that went down to her feet, which were in a pair of black and pink wrestling boots.

"The Dainty Demoness: Dawn!"

Dawn walked down in an olive green top and a dark purple slitted skirt with lighter purple spandex shorts under. She had her long bleach blond hair in a ponytail and she wore black wrestling boots.

"The Princess of Pain: Dakota!"

Dakota was dressed in light pink corset-like top and pink wrestling trunks. Her wrestling boots were pink with a light pink design on the front with a golden crown. As she walked down the ramp, she made sure to wave and blow kisses to the virtual crowd that cheered for her.

"And lastly, The Zany Xenophobe: Zoey!"

Zoey walked down the ramp in a two-piece wrestling outfit that was the same color as her hair. Her boots were the same color, but they had a design on them that looked like the flower that she usually has in her hair. Zoey also had a confused look on her face as she got into the ring.

"Wait, I'm not a xenophobe. I love foreigners," she said to Chris.

Chris took the microphone away from his mouth and whispered to her, "Yeah, but I couldn't think of any other word that had a 'Z' sound at the beginning."

"But, Anne Maria's title didn't-"

"Ladies and gentleman," Chris said into the microphone once more, "Are you ready for some Girly action?"

The crowd roared with cheer as Zoey sneered at Chris behind his back.

Chris then got out of the ring and sat at the announcer's table with a virtual co-announcer.

* * *

The camera was pointed at the Announcer's Table while the girls got on their respective sides of the ring.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Avengeance Wrestling!" Chris said to the camera, "I'm Chris McLean, alongside legendary WWE announcer, Michael Cole!"

"That's right Chris," the virtual Michael Cole said, "And we are getting ready to watch the Old Team Girls take on the New Team Girls. This should be a great match!"

"You bet it will be, Michael. I think it will be a close match, but I'm banking on the Old Team winning this one."

"Well, I'll have to agree with you there, Chris. That Eva looks like a powerhouse!"

The camera points at Eva who is on the ring apron along with Sadie, Katie, and Beth.

"I mean, just look at the muscles on that gal," Cole continued.

"Yep, and she's got a temper to boot," Chris said, "That's why I'm questioning why the Old Team is starting with Bridgette instead of Eva."

"They are probably saving the best for last."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

The bell rings to start the match.

"And there's the bell," Chris said, "Looks like it's gonna be Anne Maria and Bridgette starting this match."

The camera focuses on the two girls in the ring. They both got in a fighting stance as they circled the ring, being sure to keep their eyes on the other. They both continued to circle the ring, neither one making the first move.

"DO SOMETHING!" Chris yelled from the Announcer's Table.

Bridgette turned around to look at Chris. While she did that, Anne Maria grabbed her from behind and slammed her back on the mat.

"Finally! Anne Maria starts the match off with a great move."

The Jersey Shore Reject then picked Bridgette up from the ground, lifted her over her head, and then slammed her back on the mat again. This time Bridgette yelled out an "Ow" as her back hit the mat. She was then brought to her feet and towards the New Team's corner by Anne Maria as she tagged Dakota in. Right after Dakota got in the ring, she started punching the Surfer Girl's ribs as Anne Maria held her in place. Anne Maria then went to the apron with the rest of the New Team girls.

"Anne Maria tags her teammate Dakota in," Cole said as the action continued, "Now, if I'm correct, Dakota used to be over 12 feet tall and almost dinosaur-like."

"That's right, Cole," Chris replied, "I was there when she turned into Dakotazoid too! It was scary!"

"I can imagine. But, now she's back to normal. However, is there a possibility that she still has the aggression that she possessed when she was Dakotazoid?"

"I'm not sure about the aggression, Cole. But she does still have some of that mutant strength. That could come into play in this match."

Back in the ring, Dakota had Bridgette in a camel clutch hold, which was bending her back backwards as Dakota sat on the small of Bridgette's back and pulled back on Bridgette's chin.

"Oh my," Cole said, "This camel clutch cannot be good on Bridgette's back, especially after Anne Maria worked on it."

"You got that right, Cole," Chris replied, "We might see our first elimination, if Bridge taps out here."

However, the Surfer Girl was holding her own. She refused to give up as the Chef Ref asked her if she wanted to. Then, Bridgette suddenly got her arms behind the Spoiled Princess's legs and grabbed her shins. Bridgette then managed to get on her feet and drop Dakota behind her.

"Bridgette manages to get out of the hold!" Chris said excitedly, "But can she get to her corner for a tag? She does!"

Bridgette tagged in Katie, who rushed into the ring and gave Dakota a clothesline as she stood up. When Dakota got back up, she got another clothesline from Katie. Dakota got back up once again and tried to give Katie a clothesline in return, but she did a Matrix move and dodged it. Katie then did a handstand and grabbed Dakota's head with her legs after she turned around. Then, Katie snapped her legs back and flipped Dakota over her and flat on the mat.

"Wow!" Cole exclaimed, "A picture perfect headscissors takedown by Katie!"

Katie then pandered to the crowd as Dakota started to get up. The crowd cheered as she gave Dakota a kick to the gut which made her double over. Katie then grabbed her head in a headlock. She then ran to the ropes with Dakota still in a headlock, jumped and landed her feet on the top rope, and turned back towards the center of the ring. This made Dakota land face-first on the mat while Katie landed on the mat on her butt.

"Stratusfaction from Katie!" Cole exclaimed as Katie went for the pin. Chef counted the pin, "1! 2! 3!"

"And Dakota is eliminated!" Chris announced to the crowd, "This gives the Old Team a point!"

Dakota rolled out of the ring as Katie raised her hands in victory. While she wasn't looking, Anne Maria came back in the ring and attacked her from behind.

"Ooh! Anne Maria gets in the ring after her teammate gets eliminated and she doesn't look happy!" Cole said.

She waited for the tanner BFFFL to get up. Once she did, Anne Maria gave her a flying clothesline which brought her back down to the mat again. Katie didn't look like she was going to get back up as quickly. The Jersey Reject then stood next to her downed opponent with her back towards her. She then performed a booty pop move before performing a standing moonsault on Katie. She went for the pin and Chef counted, "1! 2! 3!"

"Now, Katie is eliminated!" Chris announced, "The score is tied at 1."

Sadie then ran in after Katie rolled out of the ring and gave Anne Maria a powerful clothesline. It was so powerful that it managed to make Anne Maria do a corkscrew in the air and land on her back.

"Good Lord!" Cole exclaimed, "I've never seen a female perform such a strong clothesline!"

"That's what happens when you mess with one twin," Chris said, "The other becomes twice as strong!"

Sadie then lifted the fallen Jersey girl up and gave her a body slam down to the mat, which caused her to shout in anguish. Sadie then dragged her opponent to the corner under the ropes.

"What's Sadie doing now?" Chris asked.

"It looks like she's going to the second rope!" Cole replied.

Sadie was indeed climbing the turnbuckle to the second rope. She stood on it with her back facing the downed Anne Maria. She jumped off the rope and landed on Anne Maria's gut.

"The Banzai Drop! That should do it for Anne Maria!"

Chef counted as Sadie continued to sit on Anne Maria's torso, "1! 2! 3!"

"Yep," Chris said as he announced, "Anne Maria is eliminated! The score is now, Old Team 2 - New Team 1!"

"No one eliminates my 'Best Female Friend For Life' and gets away with it," Sadie yelled as Anne Maria rolled out of the ring.

Sadie then looked at the corner where the rest of the New Team's girls were. Staci, Dawn, and Zoey saw how angry Sadie was and all of them were reluctant to get in the ring. Ref Chef told them that one of them had to get in or else all of them would be eliminated.

Staci sighed, "Alright, I'll go in. My uncle was a professional wrestler, so maybe I'll do well."

Staci got into the ring and stared down the bigger BFFFL, whose angry look went away when Staci entered the ring.

"Oh…I don't wanna hurt Staci," Sadie said before she turned towards her corner and tagged Bridgette back in.

Bridgette got in the ring and got into a fighting stance as she kept her eyes on Staci. Both girls grappled in the middle of the ring.

"Alright, here we go," Cole said excitedly, "The Old Team Girls are up 2 to 1 against the New Team Girls, and now we have Bridgette facing Staci in the ring."

"That's right, Cole," Chris replied, "Bridgette is known for her athleticism on the waves, and Staci is known for her chattiness, but how will they do against each other in the ring? We'll find out after the break."

* * *

***3 minutes later***

Both Bridgette and Staci were down on the mat.

"What a maneuver by Staci," Chris said, "A superplex off the top rope! But both girls are down."

Suddenly, both girls started crawling to their respective corners.

"Wait Chris," Cole said, "They're both going for tags. But who will get to their corner first?"

Both girls reached their corners and tagged in their teammate at the same time.

"The tags are made! Here comes Beth and Dawn! This is the first time we've seen either of them in the ring!"

Beth and Dawn ran towards each other. Beth went for a clothesline, but Dawn ducked under her arm and ran towards the ropes. The Moonchild then jumped onto the second rope and flipped backwards towards Beth. This move took Beth down as Dawn landed on top of her.

"Awesome springboard moonsault by Dawn," Chris announced, "And she's going for the pin, but Beth kicks out at the count of 2!"

Dawn brought Beth up to her feet and then whipped her into the turnbuckle. Beth lied against the turnbuckle until Dawn ran towards her. When she got to the TDA runner-up, Dawn clotheslined her and then pushed her down to the mat.

"Dawn is going off on Beth!" Cole announced as Dawn climbed the turnbuckle. "Now she's going up!"

Dawn stood on top of the turnbuckle with her back to Beth. She looked back to make sure Beth was still there before backflipping off. While Dawn was in the air, many flashes were seen from the crowd as the virtual audience took pictures of the move before she landed on Beth.

"Flying moonsault of the top turnbuckle!" Chris excitedly exclaimed, "That should do it for Beth! 1! 2! 3! And Beth has been eliminated! Now the score is tied once again. 2-2!"

Dawn stayed in the ring as Sadie came in and ran towards her. She tried to clothesline her, but Dawn ducked. When Sadie turned towards her again, the Moonchild kicked her in the gut. This caused Sadie to double over as Dawn put her in a front facelock. Dawn then faced the opposite way, with Sadie still in the lock, before falling on her back and bringing Sadie down face first.

"Twist of Fate by Dawn!" Cole yelled, "1! 2! 3! And that does it for Sadie!"

"And that brings the score to New Team 3 - Old Team 2! Dawn is on fire!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn** - "Usually, I'm not such an aggressive person, especially when I'm not provoked. But, Chris said there would be no pain felt in the machine, so I didn't feel bad about beating Beth and Sadie. Plus, virtual wrestling was actually...kinda fun. At least, until what happened after I eliminated Sadie."

***Static***

* * *

Dawn faced the crowd and raised her hands in celebration, but when she turned back around she was greeted with a muscular hand on her neck. That hand lifted her up about 6 feet in the air before forcing her down, flat on her back.

"And Eva extinguishes that fire with a powerful Chokeslam!" Cole comments

"Aw, yeah, Cole! This is the moment I've been waiting for! Eva is in the ring and looking to dish out some pain!"

Eva continued her onslaught on Dawn after the Chokeslam. Eva brought Dawn back to her feet, making her face away, and then hooked both of Dawn's arms behind her own back. Eva smirked evilly as she lifted Dawn above her head and held her there.

"Oh my!" Cole exclaimed.

"This doesn't look good for Dawn," Chris replied.

Eva finally jumped in the air and sat down on her butt which brought Dawn's whole body, facedown, to the mat.

"Glam Slam by Eva!" Cole exclaimed, "What power from the muscular teen! 1! 2! 3! Dawn is done."

"That elimination ties it back up at 3!"

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Dawn** - "I guess that was karma's way of telling me not to have too much fun hurting people."

***Static***

* * *

Eva pushed Dawn's limp body out of the ring and gave Zoey and Staci and icy glare. Both New Team girls gulped in fear when they saw Eva's gaze. Both of them were reluctant to get into the ring with Eva. They looked at each other and started a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to decide who went. Staci sighed as her rock lost to Zoey's paper.

Staci got in the ring and faced Eva. The Chatterbox shook in fright as Eva stared her down while in a fighting stance. Staci inched her way towards Eva in the center of the ring and extended her shivering hand.

"What's this?" Cole asked, "Staci is asking for a handshake."

"What? There's no sportsmanship in Total Drama Avengeance Wrestling!" Chris protested.

Eva gave Staci a bewildered look as she looked at her extended hand and her nervous looking face. The Muscle-bound teen shrugged her big shoulders and extended her own hand to shake Staci's. However, their hands never touched as Staci crouched down and grabbed Eva's leg and pulled it towards her, which caused Eva to fall on her back.

"Whoa!" Chris exclaimed, "Staci pulls a double handed move out of nowhere! Not even I expected that out of her!"

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Staci** - "Did I mention that my uncle is Ric Flair, the 'Dirtiest Player in the Game'? That's where I learned some of the moves I used. WOOOOO!" *She giggles while snorting a bit*

***Static***

* * *

Staci continued to hold onto Eva's leg while she was grounded. She then performed a spinning toe hold with the leg and then grasped Eva's other leg. Staci then crossed Eva's other leg with the leg that she had in a toe hold in the shape of a "4" and sat back on the mat as Eva writhed in pain.

"A Figure-Four Leg Lock by Staci," Cole said, "A legendary hold, made famous by the Nature Boy Ric Flair! Oh my! Eva's got to tap! She just has to!"

Eva managed to hold her own and eventually turn her body over to reverse the pain in the lock. This caused Staci to writhe in pain.

"Eva's reversed the hold! That's gonna force Staci to break the Figure-Four!"

Which she did. After Staci broke the hold, both she and Eva tried to stand up, but…

"Ahh!" Eva yelled out as she dropped down on her slightly numbed leg.

"That doesn't look good for Eva," Chris said, "Looks like she's only on one good leg after that Figure-Four."

Staci saw Eva in pain and she got an idea. She ran into the ropes, rebounded off them, ran back towards Eva, and rammed her shoulder into her torso. This caused the injured bodybuilder to fall back to the mat. The Chatterbox then ran into the ropes again, rebounded, ran back, jumped in the air and landed on Eva's torso once more.

"And a huge splash by Staci on the fallen Eva," Cole said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Cole," Chris said, "But, Staci is putting a beating on Eva right now!"

Staci started to lift Eva up to her good foot and forced her head between her thighs as she hooked Eva's arms behind her own back.

"Uh oh! Something's about to happen!"

Staci started to lift Eva off of her feet, but…

"Wait," Cole started, "What's this?"

Eva got back on her feet, lifted Staci over her body, and dropped her behind her back causing Staci to land flat on her back.

"Oh my goodness! Eva reversed the move and performed a back body drop on one leg! Wow!"

"'Wow' is right, Cole! That was awesome! But now, both big girls are down in the ring!"

The girls were down on the opposite side of their respective corner. Bridgette and Zoey were begging to be tagged in. Both girls started clapping in rhythm to try and get their teammate's attention. Soon enough, the virtual crowd start to clap along with them. The clapping must have worked because Eva and Staci started to crawl to their corner, but they had to crawl by each other to get there though. Right as the fallen females crawled by each other, Staci grabbed Eva's injured leg and held onto it as she stood back up. This forced Eva to hop to her good foot and face Staci. After which, Eva jumped off her foot and kicked the back of Staci's head with it. This made Staci fall face down on the mat and drop Eva's leg as she continued to get to her corner.

"A picture perfect Enzuigiri from Eva as she tags in Bridgette!" Cole said.

Right after Bridgette was tagged in and Eva fell out of the ring, she climbed to the top of the turnbuckle as Staci started to stand back up from the Enzuigiri. Right when she stood up, Bridgette jumped off the turnbuckle and landed on Staci's torso horizontally. This caused both of them to fall to the mat with the Surfer Girl on top.

"What a great flying crossbody by Bridgette!" Chris exclaimed as Cole looked at him bewildered, "That's right, Cole. I know wrestling moves too."

Bridgette then lifted Staci up to her feet and whipped her to a turnbuckle. She was whipped so hard that she dropped to the mat and sat against the bottom turnbuckle padding. Bridgette looked at the fallen Bigmouth in the corner and gave a smile to the crowd. She backed up to the corner where Staci was and put her butt into her face. This apparently caused some damage to Staci's face.

"And there's the Stink Face," Cole said, "made famous by Rikishi."

"That dude had some serious junk in his trunk, huh, Cole?" Chris joked.

"You can say that again, Chris."

Bridgette celebrated with the crowd after performing the Stink Face. This gave Staci a bit of time to stand back up. She struggled to get to her feet, but once she did, she was doubling over in pain. This gave Bridgette the opportunity to capitalize. She went back to Staci, reached her arm under Staci's arm, lifted her leg up above her head, jumped off her other leg, and forced her leg down onto Staci's head. This forced Staci's head down hard on the mat.

"K2 from Bridgette! Or maybe we should call it a B2 for the Beach Blondie!"

"Yeah…just leave the jokes around here to me, Cole," Chris replied unimpressed.

Bridgette went for the pin on Staci. Ref Chef counted, "1, 2, 3."

"That's another one biting the dust for the New Team girls. It's now two Old girls to one Zoey. Or should I say, one and a half Old Team girls?" Chris turned to Cole and said, "See? Now that's funny." This made Cole roll his eyes.

Back in the ring, Bridgette and Zoey were going at it. The usually calm and collected girls exchanged punches in the middle of the ring, but since Zoey was the fresher combatant, she got the upper hand. She continued to punch Bridgette until they reached the ropes. Zoey then leaned Bridgette against the ropes and whipped her towards the opposite ropes. The Surfer girl rebounded back towards Zoey, who lifted her on top of her shoulders and behind her head. The redhead then fell backwards so that her head landed on top of Bridgette's torso as she fell with her back to the mat.

"A nice Samoan Drop by Zoey!" Cole exclaimed.

Right after the Samoan Drop, Zoey got back to her feet and undid the red hair ties that kept her pigtails in place. She threw them to the crowd and whipped her hair out so that it reached halfway down her neck. She, then, looked at Bridgette and the top turnbuckle and gave a big smile to the crowd as they cheered her on. The fiery Redhead started to climb the closest turnbuckle as the crowd started to chant "Superfly" to her.

"Uh oh!" Chris exclaimed.

"It looks like Zoey's trying to fly," Cole replied.

Zoey got to the top of the turnbuckle and looked down at Bridgette. She stood up completely and held up "I Love You" hand signs before jumping off and landing on Bridgette's torso.

"Superfly Splash! Shades of the legendary Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka!"

"Zoey's going for the cover!" Chris exclaimed, "1! 2! 3! Now it's one on one! But where's Eva?"

Zoey got up from the cover and celebrated with the crowd. She was so caught up in her celebration that she didn't notice Eva get into the ring and limp right behind her.

"Oh boy," Cole said, "I think Zoey forgot all about Eva."

When Eva got behind Zoey, she took Zoey's arms and hooked them behind her back.

"I don't think she'll forget about her now," Chris replied with a chuckle.

Eva lifted the panicking redhead up by her arms, while standing on one good leg and one bad leg, and then dropped her with the front of her body pounding the canvas all at once. Eva then turned Zoey on her back and pinned her while Chef counted "1, 2, 3." Chef then gave the signal to ring the bell.

"And that's it," Chris announced to the crowd, "The Old Team girls win this match for their team, and they are currently leading in points, 5 to the New Team's 4! Can the guys put on a great match like their female counterparts? And can the New Team's guys make a comeback for the team? Find out after the break!"

The crowd cheered as the picture continued to show Eva celebrating in the ring with the rest of the Old Team girls before they were brought out of the VR machine. Afterwords, the picture faded to black.

* * *

**I based everyone's move-sets on the move-set of a real WWE Diva/Superstar/Legend that I thought fit them in some way. If you're a WWE fan, you can probably guess the move-sets by the moves that the girls used, but here's a list to clarify.**

**Eva** - Beth Phoenix

**Zoey** - Tamina Snuka

**Bridgette **- Kelly Kelly

**Dawn** - Lita

**Katie** - Trish Stratus

**Anne Maria **- Eve Torres

**Beth** - AJ Lee (Even though she didn't actually do any moves and just because they are both so small.)

**Dakota **- Maxine

**Sadie** - Yokozuna (I just thought that the Banzai Drop was a perfect finisher for Sadie. Not just because she's big, but because it seems like a move that wouldn't hurt someone that much and I can't see Sadie really hurting someone on purpose, even if provoked)

**Staci** - Kharma, a.k.a. Awesome Kong/Ric Flair

* * *

**[1] **- If you're a fan of the WWE, like myself, you know that those lines that Chris used were from Triple H's part of the usual D-Generation X intro.

**[2]** - The Survivor Series was in Detroit, Michigan in 2005 to be exact. However, it wasn't at the Palace, it was actually at the Joe Louis Arena, but I just had to use the Palace for this challenge. Just seems so fitting after what Ron Artest, a.k.a. Metta World Peace has done recently. Also the Survivor Series match was just perfect for this challenge with 5 guys and 5 girls on each team. I just couldn't resist.

* * *

**Alright, enough of me rambling about my WWE fandom. As always, the next chapter will be coming up in 10 days. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Thank you and I'll cya next time!**


	6. Ep 3, Part 2: Drama Rumble

**It's that time once again! And it's also time for another elimination. Also, if you're a bit confused about the "Every 10 Day schedule" well here it is. I started this story on a Saturday, so from there it goes, Tuesday, Friday, Monday, Thursday, Sunday, Wednesday, and back to Saturday. Alright, onto chapter 6, the longest chapter I've written to date! 10,300 words, before editing online!**

* * *

**The Arena Floor**

The picture fades back in and shows the Virtual Reality machine in the middle of the arena floor of the Palace of Auburn Hills. All 10 of the teenage females that had just finished their match were released from their seats.

"Whoa! That was crazy," Zoey said as she got out of her chair and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah," Beth replied, "But it was fun too!"

"Heck yeah it was!" Eva exclaimed, "That was the most fun I've ever had in a challenge on this stupid show!"

"Dat figures," Anne Maria said, "You would love the challenge in which you get to hurt people."

"What was that, Ms. Fake Tan?" the muscle-bound female asked as she held up her fist.

The Jersey Girl's irises shrank as she looked at Eva's fist.

"Nuttin'! I said nuttin'! Nuttin' at all," she replied quickly with a nervous giggle.

"I thought so."

"Hey, girls!" Dakota interrupted, "Look! On the screen! It's time for the guys to wrestle!"

All ten of the girls looked up at the screens that were on the top of the VR machine.

* * *

**The Ring**

The picture on the screen shows the ring with Chef in referee clothes and Chris standing in it. Chris is holding a microphone in his hand as he starts to speak to the digital audience.

"May I have your attention please?" Chris rhetorically asked as the crowd began to boo.

"Hey!" Cole exclaimed from the announcer's table, "That's my catchphrase!"

"It is now time for the main event!" Chris continued. This time he got a positive reaction from the crowd. "Please welcome the males of the New Team!"

The show's theme song began to play once again as the guys walked out of the curtain.

"The Muscular Multi-person! Mike!"

Mike walked out in a pair of plain blue wrestling pants the reflected some of the lighting that was in the arena. He also had a t-shirt on that said "Secret Weapon" on it and black wrestling boots.

"The Snide Sneak! Scott!"

The virtual crowd booed as Scott walked down the ramp in his usual sleeveless shirt, but instead of wearing jean pants, he had jean shorts on. He also had black kneepads and wrestling boots on.

"The Big Bundle of Brains! B!"

B walked down in a wrestling singlet that was mostly dark grey like the jacket that he usually wears. It had a huge dark orange "B" on his back in the middle of a teal circle. Besides two knee pads and wrestling boots, he was also wearing his signature backwards cap.

"The Sensational Software Star! Sam!"

Sam walked out in a wrestling singlet as well, but his was colored mostly dark orange with a giant olive green "S" on his back. He also wore black knee pads and wrestling boots.

"And the Brawny Brawler! Brick!"

Brick walked out in a pair of wrestling shorts that had a camouflage pattern on them with white "B"s on the sides. He also wore a t-shirt that also had a camouflage pattern and on the back it said, "U B ME" in white text with a "Don't" symbol over the letter B so it read as "You Can't Be Me". **[1]**

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Dakota** - "Wow! I didn't know Sam could look so good in a wrestling outfit." *She starts fanning her blushing face* "Whew!"

***Static***

**Zoey** - "Whew! Mike looked so hot in those shorts, even if he was digital. I couldn't wait to see him in action!"

***Static***

* * *

Once the whole team got in the ring, most of them started talking.

"The Sensational Software Star?" Sam asked, "Isn't that a bit of a stretch?"

"I could change it, but it might have some words that are frowned upon," Chris replied.

"Sensational Software Star it is!"

"I thought so," Chris said before speaking into the microphone again, "And now, please welcome the male members of the Old Team!"

The crowd cheered as the male originals walked down the ramp.

"The Giant Goof! Geoff!"

Geoff, who didn't look too pleased about his nickname, walked out of the curtain in a pair of pink wrestling shorts and knee pads. He also had black boots and his lucky cowboy hat on.

"The Nerdy Know-It-All! Noah!"

Noah walked out in a pair of maroon wrestling pants with the images of books with N's on the covers of the books on the outside of his ankles. He had blue boots on, elbow pads, and his facial expression showed a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and boredom (Don't ask me how that looks).

"The Exciting Introvert! Ezekiel!"

The Home-Schooled teen walked down in a pair of forest green wrestling pants and his hooded jacket that he usually wears, along with his signature toque. He also had dark forest green wrestling boots and elbow pads on. He hid his face from the virtual crowd under his toque.

"The Total Package of Tomfoolery! Tyler!"

Tyler ran through the curtain and stood at the stage. He posed and flexed for the crowd in his singlet that was colored red like his signature track suit. The singlet also had the same symbol that his track suit has on the left side of his chest. He also wore white wrestling boots and knee pads along with his signature headband. After posing, he ran down the ramp and tripped over his own feet before rolling like a wheel into the ring.

Chris chuckled before announcing the last team member, "And the Definition of Juxtaposition! Justin!"

Justin walked out in a pair of dark olive green wrestling briefs that had a black "J" on the back, knee pads, and elbow pads. Justin flexed at the stage and received a few screams and wolf-whistles from some virtual women in the crowd.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Bridgette** - "I can't believe I got all flustered with Alejandro in the third season. Looking at Geoff in those tights, whew! I don't know what I was thinking during World Tour."

***Static***

**Anne Maria **- *Drools* "Justin… What a man!" *She faints and falls in a puddle of her drool*

***Static***

**Eva **- "Ugh! The hopes of us winning a wrestling challenge are in the hands of Geoff, Tyler, Noah, Ezekiel, and Justin?" *She facepalms* "We _so_ lost this one."

***Static***

**Noah** - "After watching the girls' match, I did the math. Since the most points a team can get after a match is 5, that means that the most points the New Team can get is 9. So, we just need to get to at least 9 points to win. Hopefully my teammates are competent enough to do so, although that may be asking too much, considering."

***Static***

* * *

Once everyone was in the ring, Chris made another announcement.

"Alright guys, before we start the match, I have a side challenge for you guys."

The contestants looked at each other with confused looks.

"You see," Chris continued, "Wrestling is only 90% of pro wrestling. The other half is trash talking!" **[2]**

The crowd cheered before Noah asked, "Wait. Did you just say that 90% was half?"

Chris continued without answering Noah's question, "In this side challenge, you two teams will pick two representatives to grab a mic and insult their opposition as much and as good as they can. So pick your reps and we can…"

Suddenly, Justin and Noah were pushed towards Chris by the rest of the Old Team.

"Well, I guess the Old Team chooses Justin and Noah. Who will the New Team counter with?"

Scott instantly stepped up, but the other four were reluctant to join him. Then, suddenly…

"Wait," Mike shouted, "I know who can insult people with ease!"

Mike took off his "Secret Weapon" t-shirt and gasped as his hair slicked back.

"Yo, I volunteer to insult dez mooks," Vito said as he stepped up next to Scott.

"Alright! So we have Justin and Noah taking on Scott and uh… Vito in a trash talk Battle Royale!" Chris announced as the crowd cheered. He gave all four contestants microphones before asking, "Ok, who's gonna go first?"

"I guess I'll go first," Noah started, "Since Dumb and Dumber over there can't even speak proper English."

"Whoa! Whoa! Who you callin' dumba?" Vito asked, "I'm as smart as da next guy!"

"Yeah, and you're about as ugly as the next guy too," Justin retaliated.

"Yeah, maybe if the 'next guy' is you, Justin," Scott countered, "I mean, if mirrors crack for Vito here, then they must spontaneously combust when you look into them."

The crowd made a collective "Oooh" sound after that statement.

"Oh yeah? Well, if they spontaneously combust for me, then…uh…then…"

"Then they must explode when you look into them, Scotty," Noah said to finish Justin's attempt at an insult, "Speaking of explosions, your hair looks like an atomic bomb was dropped on it."

The crowd laughed as Scott started to grow irritated.

"You know what, you little know-it-all. When this match starts, I'll make sure to pound you into a pancake, like I do to the rats back home."

"Mmm, pounded rat pancakes, sounds delish. Is that one of your main entrees back in the trailer park, Scotty Boy?"

Scott growled as he dropped his mic and tried to take Noah down. However, Ref Chef got in the way and held him back.

"Alright, alright," Chris interrupted, "I think it's time to pick a winner. Crowd, who do you think won the trash talking challenge? Was it the New Team?"

The crowd booed and a few people started chanting "You Suck!"

"Or was it the Old Team?"

The whole crowd cheered as Noah and Justin basked in the positive reaction for them.

"Alright, it's unanimous. The Old Team won that side challenge, and will get an extra point added to their score. So the current score is Old Team 6 - New Team 4. Now that that is settled…"

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLE!"

Chris got out of the ring and sat back at the announcer's table as both team got into their respective corners of the ring.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - "Great! Now we just need 3 more points to force a tie." *He chuckles* "Justin is so lucky that I saved him from looking like an idiot…Well, looking _more_ like an idiot. If I didn't want to prove my worth to the team, I would have let him falter out there."

***Static***

**Justin **- "Alright. I admit that Noah saved my well toned butt in the trash talking side challenge, but that doesn't mean that we're automatically friends. He's still gonna pay…somehow…"

***Static***

* * *

"Welcome back, Chris," Cole said, "That trash talking challenge was a great idea."

"Thanks Cole," Chris replied, "I thought it would add a bit of emotion into this match. Makes it more exciting!"

"Understood. Now looking into the ring, it looks like the first two wrestlers will be Tyler and Sam."

"This should be good. Ha-ha-ha!"

Back in the ring, Tyler and Sam circled the ring as the bell rang. They grappled in the middle of the ring as they struggled for control. Suddenly, Tyler grabbed Sam's left arm and twisted it behind his back. Sam yelled out in pain as his arm bent at a weird angle. Tyler then punched Sam in the back of the head as he continued to twist Sam's arm. When the third punch was about to connect, Sam ducked and used his leg to make Tyler lose his balance and fall to the canvas. Sam then performed a leg drop on Tyler's chest.

"Nice leg drop by Sam," Cole complimented.

Sam then ran to his corner and tagged Brick in.

Brick ran in and clotheslined Tyler right as he got back on his feet. When Tyler got back up, Brick started punching him until he got into the ropes. He then whipped Tyler into the opposite side ropes. Tyler rebounded off the ropes and was met with two army boots to the face.

"And a nice dropkick by Brick!" Chris commented.

Brick then brought Tyler to his feet and whipped him into the New Team's corner. Brick ran and clotheslined him once again right after Tyler landed on the turnbuckles. The Sport-o fell to the mat and leaned against the bottom turnbuckle as Brick tagged in Vito (since Mike still had his t-shirt off). Vito came in and started to stomp on Tyler's chest as he lied on the canvas.

"Tyler is just being decimated by the New Team and his teammates can't do a thing about it," Cole commented.

Vito kept Tyler down on the bottom turnbuckle and then backed up to the adjacent corner. He looked at Tyler's fallen body and pumped his fist in the air three times before charging towards his opponent. However, before Vito's boot made contact with Tyler's face, Tyler managed to roll out of the corner towards the center of the ring. This caused Vito's leg to go through the ropes and accidentally kick Scott in the crotch. As Scott fell to the floor outside the ring, Tyler dove to his corner and tagged Geoff in.

"Great maneuver by Tyler to get the fresh Geoff into the match," Cole commented once again.

"Yep," Chris replied, "Let's see if Geoff's lucky hat gave him enough luck to win this match."

The lucky hat in question was placed on the ring post in the Old Team's corner for the fear that it would fall off while Geoff wrestled. Speaking of Geoff, he was giving Vito a thorough beating in the ring. Punch after punch, Vito got weaker and weaker. Then Geoff whipped him into the Old Team's corner, where he proceeded to punch and kick the weakened personality.

"This isn't looking too good for Vito," Chris said.

However, Geoff stopped pummeling Vito when he looked on the ring post and saw that something was missing.

"Who took my lucky hat?" He asked his teammates. They all looked around to see if the hat had fallen off the post, but they didn't see it.

"It looks like Geoff is looking for his hat," Cole commented, "and now, Vito is hightailing it out of the Old Team's corner to tag in B!"

B rushed in and tackled Geoff who was still looking for his lucky hat. Both of them went down to the mat where B proceeded to punch Geoff in the face. B brought Geoff back to his feet and whipped him into an unoccupied corner. As soon as Geoff landed in the corner, B immediately ran towards him, jumped in the air, and landed on Geoff's vulnerable body, squeezing him between himself and the turnbuckle.

"A huge corner splash by the big man!" Cole commented.

"Talk about being between a B and a hard place. Ha-ha!" Chris joked.

After the corner splash, Geoff fell to the mat face down. He was then dragged to the middle of the ring by B. After which, B flipped him over, grabbed one of Geoff's shoulders and legs, lifted him up, and forced him back down to the mat with authority.

"And a World's Strongest Slam!" Cole exclaimed, "That should do it for the Party Boy!"

Chef started counting as B pinned Geoff after the World's Strongest Slam. However…

"1! 2!..." The count was interrupted when Tyler came in the ring and stomped on B to get him off of Geoff.

"Tyler breaks up the count!" Chris announced, "And now Scott and Vito are coming in the ring to take Tyler down!

The crowd started booing as Scott and Vito continuously stomped on Tyler. Meanwhile, Ezekiel was starting to get angry from seeing his friend get beat down. He ran into the ring and delivered a double clothesline to both Vito and Scott. This sent both guys down to the mat and they had to roll out of the ring to escape further damage. The crowd cheered Ezekiel for what he did, but he was so caught up in celebrating that he didn't notice that B was standing up right behind him. When the prairie boy turned around, he received a World's Strongest Slam from the big genius.

"Total chaos and pandemonium in the ring!" Cole yelled.

"Are you always a spaz like this, Cole?" Chris asked.

Meanwhile, in the ring, B was rolling the weakened pale green Ezekiel out of the ring. However, behind B was the Old Team's current legal man, Geoff. The Party Boy ran towards B's back, wrapped his arm around his neck, and brought the big man down to the canvas head first.

"And a Zig Zag by Geoff!" Chris exclaimed, "1! 2! 3! B is out! I guess it's true. The bigger you are, the harder you fall. The Old Team increases their lead to 7 - 4!"

Geoff celebrated with the crowd cheering him as he said to himself, "I guess I don't need my lucky hat, after all." The hatless Party Boy then turned around and received a hard tackle from a speedy Scott.

"Spear! Spear! Spear!" Cole exclaimed repeatedly as Scott successfully pinned Geoff in the ring, "That brings the score to Old Team 7 - New Team 5!"

"Hey! That's my line!" Chris whined.

Back in the ring, Scott dropped Geoff's hat on his fallen body.

"Here's your hat back," he said as the crowd booed Scott.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Scott** - *He leans against the wall of the confessional* "Yeah, I took Geoff's stupid hat. I knew it would distract that doofus enough for us to take advantage. Geoff eliminating Bev wasn't in the plan, but I loved watching it. Heh-heh-heh!"

***Static***

* * *

Tyler got into the ring to face him. However, Scott walked back to his corner and tagged Brick in instead of facing the clumsy Sport-o. The crowd continued to boo Scott who just smirked snidely in return.

"Scott sure knows how to get on the TDAW Universe's bad side, huh?" Cole asked rhetorically.

"He sure does, dude. But now, the focus is on Tyler and Brick in the ring. In my honest opinion, two very, VERY, equally matched competitors. I wonder who'll hurt themselves first. Ha!" Chris responded.

Tyler was still feeling the effects of the beat down that Scott and Vito delivered onto him. His back was feeling a little numb, which slowed down his actions a bit. This became evident when Brick began to easily overtake and counter Tyler's attacks. Brick then gave Tyler a clothesline, after which Tyler got right back up and received another clothesline. Tyler got back up again and tried to give Brick a clothesline, but the Cadet ducked which caused Tyler to run into the ropes and rebound off of them. He ran back towards Brick who grabbed Tyler by his shoulder and thigh, picked him up and brought him back down on the opposite side in one quick motion.

"A powerful snap scoop powerslam by the Army Cadet." Cole complimented.

Brick then stood up and looked around the ring as if he had an evil idea in his head. He then got down on the mat and started to bang his fists against it to get Tyler back on his feet. When Brick and Tyler were face to face, Brick grabbed the Sport-o's head in a headlock and quickly faced the opposite direction. Before Brick could leave his feet to finish his move, Tyler pushed him into the ropes. Brick rebounded off the ropes and received a roundhouse kick to the face from Tyler. This sent both of them to them to the mat.

"Oh my! A picture perfect kick! A move of desperation on Tyler's part."

"You know it, Cole," Chris replied, "Now Tyler's looking to fly!"

Tyler had already gotten back to his feet after the kick, however Brick wasn't moving at all. The weakened Sport-o climbed to the top rope in the corner. Once he got up there, he stood tall and gestured with his thumbs pointing at himself three times.

"He's looking for a Rob Van Dam-esque Five Star Frog Splash!" Cole announced.

Tyler then jumped off soared through the air. While in the air, he brought his hands and feet inward to his torso, and then extended his body out once again so that his torso would land on Brick's. However, right after Tyler left the top rope, Brick started to kip up, and while doing so he grabbed Tyler's head in a headlock and used his force along with Tyler's own momentum to drop his head into the canvas.

"OH MY GOODNESS! The Five Star Frog Splash was countered with an RKO by Brick! What a move!"

"1! 2! 3!" Chris counted along with Chef as he counted the seconds that Brick had Tyler pinned, "Tyler's gone. The score is Old Team 7 - New Team 6!"

In the Old Team's corner, Ezekiel, Noah, and Justin looked at each other in concern after losing their two best guys. Then Justin got an idea. He grabbed Noah, lifted him up and threw him into the ring, at Brick.

"Noah! I choose you!" Justin said as he threw Noah. **[3]**

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Justin** - "Told ya, I was gonna make him pay." *He winks at the camera*

***Static***

* * *

Noah yelled before collided with the Cadet, which sent Brick to the second rope on the opposite side of the ring. Brick stayed on the second rope with his head and arms sticking out of the ring. Noah saw his opportunity to hit his finishing move, so he got to his feet, and ran to the ropes on the opposite side of where Brick was. However, in the split second that Noah wasn't looking at Brick, Vito tagged himself in. Only Chef, the crowd, and the rest of the New Team saw the tag, but Noah didn't so he continued to perform his move. After rebounding off the ropes, Noah ran to the right side of Brick, grabbed the middle and top ropes, brought his legs through the ropes and swung them right back into Brick's exposed face.

"6-1-9 by the Know-It-All!" Cole announced, "But Brick isn't the legal man, Vito is!"

"I think he'll find that out soon enough, Cole," Chris replied.

Noah then stood on the apron as Brick started to get up from the 619. The Egghead then jumped on top of the top rope and springboarded onto Brick with his legs on his shoulders. This allowed Noah to land on top of Brick and to pin him at the same time. However, Chef wasn't counting the pin. This caused Noah to get off of Brick and argue with Chef. However, when Noah turned around he didn't see Chef, he saw Vito running towards him and taking him down with his leg on top of his neck.

"Rough Ryder by Vito! Zack Ryder would be proud. This should do it for Noah!" Cole exclaimed.

Vito did cover Noah, but Ezekiel came in and broke the pin before Chef could count to 3. This caused Scott to get back in the ring and try to clothesline Ezekiel, but Zeke did a half split to dodge it. Scott's momentum forced him to rebound off the ropes and back towards Ezekiel, who grabbed Scott's arm and flipped him onto his back.

"Nice hip toss by the Prairie Boy! And now he's raising the roof!"

Zeke was indeed making a "raising the roof" gesture in the ring, right before running to and rebounding off the ropes. As he approached the felled devious guy, Ezekiel saluted and dropped his head on Scott's exposed chest. This apparently caused some damage to the spike-haired pit-sniffer as he clenched his chest in pain. As Scott started to get up, the Homeschooler pulled a green tube sock with googly eyes glued on out of his toque (that somehow managed to stay on while he was wrestling) and put his right arm inside of it. Zeke then proceeded to stick his arm straight out, then hit his elbow pit to bend his forearm up, then curled his fingers to that he made a half fist, and finally turned his half-fist the opposite way so that the sock didn't face him. Ezekiel then yelled "Cobra!" as he went to hit Scott with the Cobra. However, Scott saw the sock coming and rolled out of the ring to avoid it. This action received a chorus of boos from the virtual crowd as Ezekiel called Scott back to the ring, but Scott wasn't having it.

Meanwhile, Vito got back on his feet in the ring behind the distracted prairie boy and looked to inflict some pain onto him. Mike's guido personality waited for Zeke to turn around. When he did, Vito took off like a bullet. However, Ezekiel saw Vito out of the corner of his eye and ducked right before he made contact. While ducking, he also pulled the top rope down, which caused Vito to fall over the ropes and land on Scott who was still outside the ring.

"Ouch," Chris commented, "That's the second time that Vito has unintentionally hurt Scott in this match. Ha-ha!"

"Seems like they can't get away from each other, huh?" Cole replied, "And speaking of getting hurt, it looks like Noah's gonna fly!"

Noah, who had recovered from his pinning predicament, climbed the turnbuckles in the corner and waited for Scott and Vito to stand up outside of the ring. Right when they both got back on their feet, Noah jumped off the ropes and extended his body as much as he could and got both of them with a flying crossbody maneuver. All three of them went down to the floor, but Noah was the first one to his feet. When he got up, he heard the crowd chanting "Holy Crap!" after witnessing his move.

"Whoo! That was kinda fun…" Noah said with a small smile.

However, that smile went away as he was brought back to virtual reality by Chef's counting. Since both legal wrestlers were out of the ring, the refereeing Chef had to start counting out both competitors. If he reached the number 10 before either one or both of them got back in the ring, then the legal wrestler, or wrestlers, who were outside of the ring would be counted out and disqualified. Noah knew the rules as Chris had explained them, so he brought Vito back into the ring and immediately covered him, going for the pin.

"1! 2!" Chef counted, but Vito kicked out of the pin before he counted to three.

"Wow! What a match!" Chris exclaimed excitedly, "I'm so glad I thought of this challenge! I get to see these teenagers hurt each other, and I don't feel a tinge of guilt, not that I ever do. Heh-Heh-Ha!"

The frustrated Know-It-All was very cross about Vito kicking out after performing that crossbody. So, Noah dragged him to the Old Team's corner, where Justin was yawning as he lied against the corner turnbuckle while Ezekiel took a breather on the outside of the ring. Justin wasn't paying attention to the match, until Noah slapped his arm.

"Justin, I choose you," Noah said flatly as he got back on the ring apron.

Justin frowned at Noah when he noticed that he was just tagged into the match, but he didn't object at all, surprisingly. The male model got in the ring and began stomping on the fallen Mike/Vito. After which, Justin brought him up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes from the middle of the ring, then Justin bent over to get ready to throw Vito over and behind his back. However, Vito stopped right in front of Justin and kicked him in the face. The impact on his face caused Justin to fall backwards to the mat as he held his face in panic.

"My face! My perfect face!" Justin yelled in horror as he ran towards his corner.

"Your face is alright, eh," Ezekiel said, "It's just virtual reality!"

Meanwhile, Vito tagged in Sam, who was well rested after starting off the match for the New Team. The Game Junkie ran into the ring and delivered a big boot to the Justin's face, just as he turned away from his corner. Justin kept on clutching his face like it was a crown jewel (which it probably is to him), so Sam continued to focus on hurting Justin's virtual face.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Sam **- "As a gamer, I know how to find weak spots in boss battles very quickly. Once I found out that Justin's weakness was getting hit in the face, I knew I had to exploit it. I know it sounds pretty evil, but that was in virtual reality. It wasn't like I was actually hurting Justin physically. I was just hurting him virtually." *He grabs his chin in thought* "Hmm, that would make a great t-shirt to wear at E3! 'I wasn't hurting him physically, just virtually.' Ha-ha ha!"

***Static***

* * *

***2 minutes later***

Sam had Justin down on the mat in a camel clutch hold as he applied pressure to Justin's precious face.

"Sam continues to work Justin's face along with his back with this camel clutch," Cole commented, "Justin really seems to favor his face."

"Oh, you have no idea, dude." Chris replied.

Back in the ring, Justin was starting to get out of the hold. He grabbed Sam's legs and forced Sam down to the canvas by pulling his legs from under him. This gave Justin the advantage that he desperately needed. Sam got back up to his feet and turned towards Justin, but the male model was already running towards him and performed a crossbody to take Sam back down.

"Uh oh!" Cole exclaimed, "It looks like Justin is all fired up now!"

After Justin got back up from the crossbody, he brought Sam back to his feet and whipped him into the ropes. He waited for him to rebound and once he did, Justin jumped and delivered a dropkick to Sam's oncoming face. This made Sam fall back first to the canvas. Right as Sam fell, Justin backed up to the closest ropes, rebounded off of them, jumped up and landed his knee on Sam's exposed face.

"Wow! Justin's really going to town on Sam," Chris commented.

Justin then ran to the opposite side ropes and jumped onto the second rope. He used the rope to do a backflip and land on Sam's torso.

"Perfect springboard moonsault as Justin goes for the pin, but Sam kicks out at 2!"

Justin stood up after the kick out and waited for Sam to get back up as well. As soon as Sam got to his feet, Justin ran to the closest ropes, jumped off the second rope and kicked Sam in the face with the opposite foot.

"Ohh! Justin lands a painful sounding springboard roundhouse kick," Cole commented, "He goes for the pin once again, but Sam kicks out again."

Justin slapped the canvas in frustration after failing to pin Sam a second time. Then the mad male model got an idea. He picked the Gamer up to his feet and put him in an inverted facelock.

"It looks like Justin going for a Cross Rhodes!"

This was indeed the move that Justin was trying to initiate, however Sam subconsciously countered the move by punching Justin's face. This caused Justin to drop Sam on the mat as he walked to the opposite side and clutched his face. The model began to turn back around towards Sam to attack, but he was on the receiving end of one when Sam tackled him at full speed.

"A Spear by Sam to the male model! Now both wrestlers are down on the canvas."

Both Sam and Justin had definitely lost stamina after the beatings that they gave each other. Both of them were crawling towards their respective corners to make tags to their fresh teammates. The crowd cheered as both teenagers reached their corners to tag in…

"Here comes Noah and Vito!" Chris exclaimed.

Noah and Vito ran towards each other in the ring. Vito tried to clothesline Noah, but he ducked just in time. After ducking, Noah quickly turned around towards Vito, who had also turned back around to face Noah, and gave him a dropkick to the shin. This made Vito go down on one knee, which gave Noah the opportunity to give the cocky personality a dropkick to the side of the head, which made him fall on his back. After both of them fell to the mat, the Know-It-All kipped up to his feet and looked fired up. This got a positive reaction from the crowd as Noah brought Vito to his feet and whipped him into an unoccupied corner.

After Vito got whipped into the corner, Noah grabbed his head and threw him to the canvas which made him do a tuck-and-roll. While Vito was rolling, Noah got to the top of the turnbuckle and waited for the guido personality to get back to his feet. Once he did, Noah jumped off and landed both of his legs on Vito's shoulders, which made him fall backwards with Noah sitting on his chest. As soon as they fell to the mat, Noah used the momentum to run and rebound off the ropes while Vito got back up to a vertical base. When he ran back towards the standing Vito, Noah ducked under the attempted clothesline, jumped onto the second rope on the opposite side, springboarded off and turned back around to deliver a crossbody to Vito. Noah was tired, but he wasn't done. He rolled off of Vito after the crossbody and ran back to Vito, who somehow got back up to his feet, and did a flurry of moves that ended with him driving Vito's face down to the canvas in a bulldog.

"Wow! What a flurry of moves by Noah!" Cole yelled.

"He could never be that energetic in real life, that's for sure. Ha-ha!" Chris replied.

The crowd cheered as Noah yelled out "619!" before he brought Vito back up to his feet. Once he got to his feet, Noah ran up to him and jumped high in the air. The Egghead put his legs on opposite sides of Vito's head and twisted his own body so he could throw Vito onto the ropes next to his teammates' corner. He learned from his mistake from last time he did the 619.

"Noah delivers a hurricanrana which gets Vito in position for the 619!" Cole commented.

Noah ran into the ropes on the opposite side of where Vito was. However, once he got to the ropes, someone moved the rope that he was supposed to rebound off of. This caused Noah to fall through the ropes and onto the floor outside the ring.

"Oooh! Noah takes a nasty spill out of the ring!" Chris exclaimed, "I wonder what happened there."

The camera showed Scott standing on the apron on the side that Noah fell out at. He was whistling innocently as he watched Vito get out of the ring and bring Noah back in. Not only was Noah exhausted from the amount of moves he had done in a short time, but that fall to the floor did some major damage as well. Vito rolled Noah's limp body to the middle of the ring and went for the pin.

"1! 2! 3!" Chef counted as Noah was eliminated.

"Well, that brings the score to a tie again. It's 7-7 and the New Team has 4 members to the Old Team's 2. This is gonna be a good ending! I can smell it!" Chris said excitedly.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Noah** - "Well, I couldn't get the job done. Stupid conniving Scott…But Ezekiel and Justin just need to eliminate two of the New guys. They can do it, right?"

***Static***

* * *

Right after Noah was eliminated, Ezekiel came into the ring (since Justin was massaging his face), did all the theatrics for his Cobra move and rushed up to Vito with the "Cobra" ready to strike. However, Vito ran back to his corner after seeing the Cobra and tagged Brick in.

"Alright! Here we go! We have Ezekiel with Santino's move-set against Brick with Randy Orton's move-set! The Cobra vs. the Viper! This should be good!"

Ezekiel went for the Cobra on Brick, but he ducked under it and stood behind the Prairie Boy until he turned around. Once he did that…

"RKO on Ezekiel! 1! 2! 3!" Cole exclaimed.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Noah** - *He stares at the camera unhappily before facepalming*

***Static***

* * *

"Well… that was short. But, that puts the New Team in the lead for the first time in this match, 8-7! Can Justin pull off the upset and win this for his team? I seriously doubt it, but he only needs to eliminate two guys on the opposite team to win automatically." Chris announced

The male model in question was still preoccupied with his face and didn't even notice that he was the last member of his team. Well, he didn't notice until Brick pulled him into the ring. He was grabbed by the back of the head and thrown over the ropes into the ring by the Cadet. As soon as Justin landed, Brick went for a pin, but Justin kicked out. This made the usually mild-mannered Brick become a bit agitated. That's when he got back up to his feet and went to stomp on Justin's left arm, then his left leg, then his right leg, then his right arm, and finally on his face. However, before Brick could stomp on the model's face, Justin caught Brick's boot and pushed it upwards so that he would fall on his back. Justin got to his feet and took hold of both Brick's legs right as he fell onto his back. While holding both of Brick's legs, Justin stomped on Brick's abdomen repeatedly.

"A bit of retaliation from Justin," Cole commented, "It seems like he's fed up after all of those shots to the face by the New Team."

"You might be right, Cole," Chris responded, "We could be seeing Justin's more aggressive side coming out now."

Justin then put Brick in a hold in which he had both of Brick's legs bending behind his back as Justin sat on his back.

"Now he's got Brick in a Boston Crab submission hold. Justin is really working on Brick's legs. Could we see Brick give up right now?"

Brick cringed in pain as Chef continuously asked him if he wanted to give in. Brick repeated his answer, "No!" every time Chef asked, but each time it was harder to say. The hurting Cadet had his right hand in the air, looking like he was ready to tap. But then he looked at his teammates in the corner. He saw the nervous looks on their faces, as they urged him not to give up. This gave Brick the inner strength that he needed to keep going. He put his hand back down to the mat, and used his upper body strength to push his head and torso off of the mat. Brick then used his hands to crawl towards the ring ropes.

"Now, Brick is trying to get to the ropes," Cole said, "If he can hold onto the ropes, that will be a rope break and Justin will have to break the hold before the referee disqualifies him."

Brick continued to crawl, pulling Justin with him. Brick was within arm's length of the ropes as he reached out and grabbed the bottom rope.

"Alright, he's on the ropes," Ref Chef told Justin, who kept Brick in the hold, "I'm giving you till the count of 5, boy! 1! 2! 3! 4!"

Justin let go of Brick's legs before Chef got to 5, which was completely legal. The male model then turned around towards the crowd and posed. The virtual men booed him, but the virtual women screamed and swooned for the guy. Meanwhile, Brick was still on the ground near the ropes on the opposite side of his team's corner. His legs were weakened from the long hold, so he had to use the ropes to get back to his feet. Right as he got to his feet, Brick was grabbed from behind and put into an inverted headlock.

"Oh boy," Chris said, "Justin's about to finish Brick."

Justin then twisted his body over Brick's and used the momentum to force Brick's head into the canvas.

"Cross Rhodes by Justin," Cole commented, "1! 2! 3!"

"Once again, this challenge is tied up, once again! 8-8! The next elimination wins it," Chris said before he saw a New Team member get in the ring behind Justin's back. "And I think we'll see that elimination in about 10…"

Justin faced the crowd and posed some more, not even noticing that there was another person in the ring behind him.

"9…"

The women in the digital audience screamed his name…

"8…"

While the men booed.

"7…"

Justin then pointed to a single woman in the crowd…

"6…"

…then gave her the "Call Me" hand sign.

"5…"

The woman then fainted.

"4…"

While Justin continued to pander…

"3…"

…his opponent in the ring got ready to deliver his finishing move.

"2…"

Justin turned back around and was met with a…

"SPEAR!"

Justin was tackled hard to the mat by a speeding Scott. Scott proceeded to pin Justin.

"1! 2! 3! The New Team wins!" Cole exclaimed, "The New Team wins the match and the overall challenge!"

"Yep, Cole," Chris replied, "That was a great match from start to finish, but the New Team prevailed in the end."

"This indeed was a great match, Chris." Cole then turned to the camera that was facing them. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed both matches. For Chris McLean, I'm Michael Cole. Good Night and congratulations to the New Team on their win!"

"McLean and Cole, out," Chris finished with as the camera focused on the ring where the New Team guys were celebrating before being pulled out of Virtual Reality.

* * *

**The Arena Floor**

All of the girls on the New Team cheered as they awaited the return of their guys from the machine. Meanwhile, the girls of the Old Team were stunned after witnessing what was shown on the big screen. Beth, Bridgette, Katie, and Sadie had their jaws dropped in shock while Eva was just shaking her head in disappointment.

"Well, can't say I didn't see that coming," Eva said right before the males were unleashed from their chairs.

All of the Newbie boys were embraced as soon as they got up from their seats. Mike was hugged by Zoey and Anne Maria (big shocker there), Sam was lifted off his feet as Dakota hugged him, B looked a bit disappointed after getting up, but he was congratulated by Brick and Dawn, who had also commended Brick, and Scott was being held captive by Staci's hug.

Meanwhile, everyone on the Old Team, except for Noah, was looking at Justin with distain. Noah just wore a smug look on his face as he watched Justin cringe in slight fear.

"Come on, guys," Justin pleaded, "I know I was the last one to be eliminated in the challenge, but I wasn't the worst performer. I mean…Beth, Home-school, Tyler, and the Egghead didn't even eliminate anyone!"

"At least they were smart enough to keep their eyes on their opponent instead of showing off to a bunch of people who WEREN'T EVEN REAL!" Eva yelled as she made Justin cower even more.

"Please, not the face. That's my meal ticket," the model said as he hid his face.

Ezekiel ran in between them and faced Eva.

"Wait, Eva," he said, "Violence is never the answer, eh. You can get yur revenge at the Elimination Ceremony."

Eva stared daggers at Justin before looking at Ezekiel. She breathed in and out and said, "Alright, Homeschool," to which, he replied with a smile and an approving nod.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Eva** - "Wow! Homeschool stood up to me. That takes a lot of guts. I respect guts and Ezekiel has been earning my respect a lot this season so far. Never thought I'd see the day."

***Static***

* * *

Chris and Chef were the last ones to exit the machine as they walked up to the groups of teens.

"Whoo! That was an awesome challenge," Chris exclaimed, "Wouldn't you agree, New Team?"

The New Team cheered in reply while most of the Old Team looked at Justin with accusing eyes.

"Well, you guys have won your second challenge in a row. So, you guys get a special reward."

All of the members of the New Team were intrigued as to what the special reward was.

"Along with your victory party, you will also get a free showing of the WWE Pay-Per-View event, Over The Limit, on the big flat screen in the bottom deck of the Double Decker!"

Most of the team cheered while Anne Maria and Dakota pouted.

"Great," Dakota said sarcastically, "More wrestling."

"Aww, don't worry Dakota," Sam replied, "It'll be fun!"

"As for the Old Team," Chris continued, "You will be going to your second Elimination Ceremony in a row. I thought you veterans would be better at these challenges since…you know… you're used to them!"

"Don't worry, Chris," Tyler said, "I'm sure we'll be better after this elimination."

"Really? I might have to hold you to that promise, Tyler. Ha-ha-ha!"

Tyler gulped after hearing that statement.

"Anyway, you guys go to the confessional at the top deck of the bus and vote, while the New Team enjoys their party in the bottom deck. I'll meet you Originals later in the parking lot for the ceremony. "

The New Team cheered as they ran out of the arena to the parking lot. The Old Team was not as cheerful as they continued to collectively give Justin the Stink Eye. Everyone, except for Noah, left Justin on the arena floor.

"Oh, the irony," Noah said to Justin, "After the dodgeball, you and the rest of the Gophers singled me out as the reason that we lost. Now, the proverbial shoe is on the other foot. See ya at Elimination, Anti-Me. Ha-ha!"

As Noah walked away, Justin sighed sadly.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Justin** - "Oh man, I'm in trouble. I need to get people on my side, and fast. Or else…I'm gone!"

* * *

**The Bottom Deck**

It was almost 8:00 PM EST and nearly everyone on the New Team was getting ready to watch Over The Limit on the big Flat Screen TV on the wall of the bus. They had just watched the preshow match between Kane and Zack Ryder end with another defeat for Ryder.

"Didn't these two feud like two or three months ago?" Brick asked.

"Yeah," Zoey answered, "Why would they have that match now?"

"I guess there was no room at Wrestlemania 28 for it," Mike guessed.

"Oh well. It's time for the real show to begin," Brick said, "Is everyone here to watch?"

Everyone in the bottom deck looked around and saw that there were only 8 people there.

"We're missing Scott and Anne Maria," Dawn said, "I wonder, where they are?"

"I think I saw them go outside the bus," Zoey said, "I'll go outside and check."

She got up and went towards the bus door.

* * *

**Behind the Total Drama Double Decker**

"…So, I think it would help us both if we were to create an alliance," Scott concluded to Anne Maria.

"I dunno…"

"Come on! It'll be simple. I help you get rid of Little Red Goodie Good, and you help me get rid of Big Beverly. Then, you'll have Vito all to yourself, I'll be rid of that fat smarty pants, and you, me, and Vito can rule this game, go past the merge, and ultimately the Final 3. What do you say?"

Anne Maria thought about it for a bit before saying, "Deal!"

"Shake on it?" Scott asked, but just as they were about to shake hands, the door to bus opened.

"Someone's comin'!" Anne Maria whispered, "Quick, kiss me!"

Before Scott could protest, the Jersey Girl grabbed the Schemer's face and brought it towards her own before planting her lips on his.

* * *

"Scott! Anne Maria! Are you around here?" Zoey called out. She walked towards the rear of the bus where she thought she heard something. When she got to the rear, that's when she saw Scott and Anne Maria making out. As soon as Zoey saw this happening, her eyes widened and she was about to let out a scream, but she covered her mouth before she could make a sound. She quickly and quietly ran back to the door and back inside the bus.

Once they heard the door close, they immediately released each other from the kiss and looked at the door.

"Phew! That was close," Scott said, "Anyway, do we have a deal Anne Maria?"

"Yeah! Yeah, we have a deal," she replied as she smiled at Scott.

"Good! Alright, I'll see ya back inside," he said as he walked back to the bus door. Anne Maria watched him walk and sighed longingly as she started to walk back inside as well.

* * *

**Bottom Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - *She sighs* "Wow! That Scott is a betta kissa than I thought! Much betta than Vito! I mean, his lips tasted so…"

***Static***

**Scott** - "…nasty! They were drenched in lip gloss! It was like I was drowning in…

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "…his dreamy eyes are like shiny dinna plates, like in those fancy dinas! Oh, and his hair is so…"

***Static***

**Scott** - "…rock-hard! I could have poked my finger on a loose follicle and bled out. But, hopefully we won't need to do anymore fake making out like that. Hopefully, Zoey kept her mouth shut."

***Static***

**Mike** - "So, Zoey told us about Scott and Anne Maria making out behind the bus, but she told us to keep it a secret. I'm just glad that Anne Maria has finally gotten over Vito. It was hard having the attention of two girls, especially with one of them being my girlfriend."

***Static***

**Zoey** - "I know what I saw, but I'm having a lot of trouble believing it. I mean, Scott probably doesn't even have a heart, and Anne Maria was head over heels for Vito. If it is true, then I don't mind that she's finally backing off, but I don't see what could have lured her into his arms. I mean, it couldn't have been his…"

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "…sweet, soft lips!" *She sighs longingly* "Oh, Scott…"

***Static***

**Staci** - *She's crying hysterically with her hands covering her eyes* "Oh, Sco-ott! Whyyyy?"

***Static***

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

There were two rows of bleachers placed in the middle of the vacant parking lot in front of the Palace of Auburn Hills. Justin sat by himself on the top row near the end, while everyone else sat in a spread out group from the middle to the opposite side.

"Well," Chris said as he walked in front of the bleachers, "I see that there's a bit of a civil dispute going on within this team. Can't say I'm surprised. Many of you performed well in your matches, but some of you didn't."

As soon as Chris said that, some of the team members looked over at Justin, who just looked away in disgust.

"Ha-ha-ha! Tension! I love it! But now, it's time for one of you kiddies to vamoose!"

That was when Chef wheeled in a cart full of action figures, nine of them to be exact.

"These are genuine Chris McLean wrestling action figures! As you can see, there are nine of them on this cart and they are all as handsome as can be, ha-ha. Whoever does not receive an action figure tonight is eliminated! This means that you'll board the Copter of Shame and fly away. You guys ready?" **[4]**

None of the members responded.

"No, Total Drama Originals, I said, 'Are-'"

"Just give out the action figures already!" they all yelled to interrupt the host.

"Alright, alright! Jeez! I'm just trying to be funny…" he mumbled. "The first action figure goes to…Noah! Even though he didn't manage to eliminate a single person during the match."

Noah walked up to the cart and took an action figure. However, before he walked back, he examined the toy and saw that the head and the body were two different skin tones.

"Umm, Chris," Noah started, "Did you just put a toy version of your head onto the bodies of different wrestler's action figures?"

Chris chuckled a bit and said, "No! Why would you ask a silly question like that?"

"Well, the skins on your head and the body are different skin tones, and when I press this button it says…"

Noah pressed the button on the back of the action figure and it said, "If you smeeeeeeeeeeeell what The Rock is cookin'!"

Chris chuckled some more and replied, "Silly Noah. That's one of my many catchphrases! Heh! Heh…!"

"Whatever, Rocky," the Egghead said before walking back to his seat.

"The next action figure goes to Bridgette!"

Bridgette got her action figure and pressed the button on it.

"Whatchya gonna do, when Hulkamania runs wild on you, brother?"

"Yeah… that's… another catchphrase of mine…" the host stated, "next are Katie and Sadie!"

The BFFFLs walked up together, got their action figures together, and pressed the buttons together.

Both figures said, "Oooooooooooh! What a rush!" at the same time.

"Eeee! They both said the same thing at the same time, Sadie!"

"I know! That's like so cool, Katie!"

"EEEEEEE!" they both say at the same time.

"Ok… Continuing on…" Chris continued, "Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel pressed his and it said, "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Gosh, eh. That doesn't seem like an appropriate catchphrase," he said.

"Wow… You've changed, dude," the host said

"Thanks, Chris!"

"That wasn't a compliment… Anyway, next is Eva!"

Eva pressed the button and it said, "Can you dig it, Sucka!"

Eva just grunted in reply.

"That just leaves, Tyler, Beth, Justin, and Geoff," Chris said as he looked over the remaining four contestants. "The next action figure goes to… Geoff!"

Geoff got his and pressed the button immediately.

"Woo Woo Woo! You know it, bro!"

"Zack Ryder! Nice!" Geoff said as he walked back.

"Alright," the host continued, "All three of you have reasons to be kicked off after this challenge. Tyler: you didn't manage to get a single elimination in your match, although you almost did. Beth: you also didn't manage to get a single elimination in your match, and you lasted the shortest amount of time in the ring out of everyone on this team. Justin: while you did manage to eliminate Brick in your match, you spent way too much time pandering to the crowd when you were your team's last hope for victory. Ultimately, you're the reason why your team is here, Justin. Let's see if your teammates feel the same way. The next action figure goes to…"

Tyler, Beth, and Justin looked at the next action figure and kept their eyes on it until Chris called out the name "Tyler!"

Tyler ran up to the cart and tripped on his way. He hit his head on the cart as he fell, which caused one of the action figures to fall off and land with its head in his mouth. Tyler pressed the button on the back after pulling it out.

"Who's next? Who's next?"

Beth and Justin looked at each other with nervous looks, but Beth looked a little less nervous than Justin.

"I'll tell ya who's next, Mini Chris! The last action figure of tonight goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Justin!"

A collective gasp was heard as Chris tossed the last action figure to Justin. As soon as Justin caught it, he pressed the button.

"Your time is up, my time is now! You can't see me, my time is now!"

"That indeed it is," Justin said as he smiled evilly.

Noah, however, was in shock. So in shock, that his shocked face was paralyzed.

Beth looked like she was close to crying. "But…but…"

"Sorry, Beth. It's time for you to walk to the Copter of Shame."

She sniffled a bit and nodded her head in understanding before getting up from her seat.

"We're gonna miss you, Beth," Ezekiel said as he stood up and hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, Zeke," Beth said as she returned the hug, "You better win."

"I'll try my best, eh!"

After they released their hug, Beth also got hugs from Bridgette, Katie, and Sadie. Once she was done, Beth walked to the Copter of Shame and boarded.

The camera focused on the host once more so he could sign off on the episode.

"The Old Team is down another competitor. First Trent, now Beth. Can they come back to win the next challenge or will there be a third elimination in a row be in store for this team? Find out next time on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

**After Elimination Ceremony**

Everyone, except for Noah and Justin, had boarded the Double Decker. Noah was still frozen in shock after witnessing the outcome of the votes. That was when Justin sat next to him and spoke to him.

"Heh-heh," he chuckled, "Looks like I'm staying, Egghead!"

Noah stayed frozen.

"Oh, what's that, Mini Chris?" Justin asked from his action figure, "You want to tell Noah something?"

Justin pressed the button on the back which made the action figure say, "You can't see _me!_"

Justin laughed in Noah's face and said, "That's right! He can't see me! Ha-Ha! See ya on the bus, Small Fry!"

Justin walked to the bus and boarded. Meanwhile, Noah unfroze himself and yelled out, "WHAT THE HEEEEEE-" before the picture immediately went to black.

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

**Justin** - "Alright, I managed to convince a few other people on my team to vote for Beth with me. If I'm correct, 5 is the amount of votes that I need Beth to have for me to be safe, or at least force a tiebreaker. I hope my plan works!"

***Static***

**Noah** - "There's no way that Justin is going to stay after his performance in today's challenge. I didn't even have to convince anyone." *He sighs happily* "I knew that his stupidity and vanity would get him in trouble during one of these challenges."

***Static***

**Katie** - "I really want to vote for Justin because Noah doesn't like him, but I also want Sadie to have a boyfriend. Justin is the only single guy left, besides Ezekiel, but I know that Sadie prefers Justin to Zeke any day. Sorry, Zeke. So, anyway, I'm gonna, like, vote for Tyler because I can't think of anyone else to vote for."

***Static***

**Sadie** - "I don't want Justin to leave _just_ yet. I still find him very, _very_ hot, and I'm still looking for a boyfriend now that Katie has Noah, sorta. So, I'll just vote for some random person, like… Beth! There's no way she'll be voted out. She's too sweet and kind."

***Static***

**Tyler** - "Justin may have lost this challenge for us, but he did make a good point. He did at least eliminate someone and those points were the only way that we could win. So, since Noah and Zeke are my friends, and I can't vote for myself, I have to vote for Beth. Sorry, Beth. I hope Lindsay doesn't see this."

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "Man, that Justin is a jerk, with a capital 'J'. Putting Beth, Tyler, Noah, and Ezekiel under the bus just to save his own hide? That's low. I'm sick of good-looking, buff, statuesque people like him and Alejandro walking over people, without care, just so they can get what they want. That's… not… right! Goodbye Justin."

***Static***

**Geoff** - "I have to agree with what Justin said. Even though he lost the challenge for us, he did contribute more to the score than Beth, Noah, Tyler, and Zeke. But, Zeke is my dude, and Tyler is Zeke's dude. Noah could be good for any brainy challenges that we might get, but Beth is just…there. Sure, she helped me in trying to get Zeke out of his funk, but after that, she hasn't really done much. Sorry, Beth. Don't take it personal."

***Static***

**Beth** - "Sorry, Justin. Hopefully you learned that your looks won't get you everywhere in life because it sure didn't get you the win for our team."

***Static***

**Eva** - "You know what? After a while of thinking, I have to agree with Justin. Beth was slightly more useless in this challenge than he was. She just went into the ring and got dominated by that little blonde girl on the other team. That's just pathetic. Sorry, Beth, but you just too much of a liability for my team."

***Static***

**Ezekiel** - "Justin's lucky that I saved his bum from Eva after the challenge, eh. She was fixing to put a hurtin' on him. But, I have to agree with her. He really did lose this challenge fur us, and on top of that, he threw me, Noah, and my friends Beth and Tyler under the boose, just to save himself. Well, try to save yurself from elimination, Justin."

***Static***

* * *

**Beth**: 5

**Justin**: 4

**Tyler**: 1

* * *

**[1]** - This is a parody of John Cena's catchphrase, "You Can't See Me," and t-shirts which have the same graphics on the back, except it's a "C" instead of a "B."

**[2]** - This is a parody of a quote by famous New York Yankee legend, Yogi Berra, who said, "Baseball is 90 percent mental, and the other half is physical." This is just one of Berra's famous Yogi-isms. A few other ones that I like are, "You should go to other people's funerals, otherwise, they won't come to yours", "When you come to a fork in the road, take it," and finally, "It's deja vu all over again."

**[3]** - Pokemon reference FTW!

**[4]** - The things that each action figure says are actual catchphrases from actual wrestlers. In order they are, The Rock, Hulk Hogan, The Road Warriors Hawk and Animal, "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan, Booker T, Zack Ryder, Goldberg, and John Cena.

* * *

**Wrestling Movesets**

**Vito/Mike** - Zack Ryder

**Geoff** - Dolph Ziggler

**B** - Mark Henry

**Tyler** - Rob Van Dam

**Scott** - Edge

**Ezekiel** - Santino Marella

**Brick** - Randy Orton

**Noah** - Rey Mysterio

**Sam** - Big Show

**Justin** - Cody Rhodes

* * *

**Thus another Original is gone. So far, Jo, Trent, and Beth have gotten the boot this season. Sorry to all of the fans of Beth. However, if you dislike Beth for any reason, then you're welcome. In all honesty, I was gonna eliminate Justin at first, but I have a storyline idea that would be better if Justin was still in. What is that storyline? You're gonna have to read on to find out. Also, there's no preview for chapter 7, but I will tell you where they are going next: Cleveland, Ohio! What will the challenge be? You'll have to wait 10 days to find out! As always, review and all that good stuff. Cya!**


	7. Ep 4, Part 1: Cleveland Crocks

**Hello again my readers. Today this story is officially 60 days old, or two months old, however you wish to look at it. So, I'd like to thank all of you for continuing to read this story which I was unsure of publishing in the beginning. Enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Avengeance!" the Host started as the picture changed to show the events of the previous episode as Chris described them.

"We had ourselves a good ol' wrastlin' challenge! Ha-ha!" (Shows some of the contestants walking down to the ring in their wrestling outfits)

"Some were good…" (Shows Eva performing Glam Slam on Zoey, then Scott performing a Spear on Justin)

"…others? Not so much." (Shows Beth running into a clothesline, then Ezekiel missing the Cobra only to get RKOed by Brick)

"Eva and the rest of the Old Team girls managed to give their team the lead after the girls' match…" (Shows the Old Team Girls celebrating in the ring after their match)

"…But the New Team guys managed to make a comeback for their team in the dudes' match!" (Shows Scott pinning Justin after landing a Spear on him)

"Noah and some of the others on the Old Team thought that it was Justin's showboating and posing that lost the match and the challenge for them…" (Shows the rest of the Old Team glaring at Justin after the challenge)

"…But Justin managed to convince enough of his teammates to vote out Beth instead." (Shows Justin getting the last action figure and Beth getting on the Copter of Shame)

Camera shows Chris still in his lounge chair.

"Will this most recent elimination bring some much needed drama to the Old Team? And speaking of the Old Team, can they get out of their slump in this challenge? Find out right now on…"

"Total…"

"Drama…"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

***Theme Song***

* * *

**The Bottom Deck**

It was 5 AM and once again…

**DA DA-DA DA-DA DA-DA DA-DA**

…woke everyone up with a start, except for Brick. The Cadet just rolled out of his cot and hopped into the shower.

"Ugh! Again wit dis?" Anne Maria asked, "I don't think my beauty sleep can take much more of deez 5 AM wake up calls."

"Too bad, Anne Maria," Zoey said, "As long as Brick is here, we're gonna be welcomed to a loud alarm at 5 in the morning."

The Jersey Girl looked at Zoey with a look of exasperation before she walked to the confessional.

"Wow," the once lonely redhead said to herself, "Scott's 'tude is already rubbing off on her."

* * *

**Bottom Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "Ugh! I can't stand that goodie-goodie redhead! But she did bring up a good point. As long as the Stiff is still here, I can't get my beauty sleep and wake up at 9 or 12 o'clock. I need to tell my new boy toy that we need to get rid of Brick, ASAP!" *In singsong* "Oh, Sco-ott!"

***Static***

**Dawn** - "I fear that bad things are about to befall my team." *She sighs as she looks up towards the sky* "Oh, Great Earth Mother, why can't your children live in peace?"

***Static***

* * *

**The Top Deck**

It was about 7 AM and a few members of the Old Team were starting to awaken as the Sun shined in their eyes. Ezekiel was the first one to wake up, naturally. He would have been up already, but he stayed up longer than he usually did last night. He kept on thinking about his friend, Beth, being eliminated and how unfair it was that she had to leave while Justin got to stay. Zeke then starting thinking bad things about Justin, which started to get him angry. After turning into the animalistic being that he became in the cargo hold of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet in season three, the usually humble prairie boy became very angry, very easily. Now, he was about to go into one of those angry fits, that is until someone and her boyfriend walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Zeke," Bridgette said as she kept her hand on his shoulder. This, along with looking into her green eyes, seemed to calm him down, for the moment. "I know that you were devastated that Beth had to leave instead of Justin. I'm just as angry with Justin's tactics as you are."

"You have no idea," he mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, I didn't say anything, Bridge. Please continue," he replied to her confused look.

"Well," she continued, "I just wanted to let you know that you still have friends here. Me, Geoff, Tyler, Eva, and possibly Noah, are all here for you."

"That's right, dude," Geoff added on.

After the Party Guy's statement, Ezekiel's eyes widen in realization.

"Yeah, I guess so…Wait," he said suddenly, "If you two, Eva, Tyler, Beth, Noah, and I all voted fur Justin, then that would have bin a majority against him."

"He must have convinced some of the others to not vote for him, because I know that Geoff, Noah, and I voted for Justin. Right, Geoff?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Uh… for sure, babe!" her boyfriend replied with a nod and a nervous smile.

"And Beth and I both voted fur Justin too, eh," Zeke replied.

"Well five votes should've been at least a tie, if Beth got five votes too," Bridgette said after evaluation.

"But, why would Eva, Tyler, Katie, and Sadie vote for Beth over Justin?"

"Looks like we have a mystery on our hands," she said, while her boyfriend was sweating bullets behind her.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Geoff** - *He's fanning his sweat-covered face* "Oh man! Bridge and Zeke are gonna find out that I didn't vote for Beth! Then when they do, they'll both hate me, and Bridgette will break up with me. Then we won't party anymore, then we won't be able to party at our wedding, and we won't be able to teach our kids how to party, and then…"

***Static***

* * *

**The Bottom Deck**

It was now 9 AM and the bus was still moving along the highway.

"I wonder where we're going for today's challenge," Zoey asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, the speakers in the bus started to pop before the Host's voice was heard from them.

"Well, I've got the answer to that question," Chris replied, "We're headed to Cleveland, Ohio!"

* * *

**The Top Deck**

"Awesome!" Tyler shouted, "Are we gonna have a challenge in the Quicken Loans Arena?"

"Nope," the Host answered.

"Oh…so it's gonna be at Progressive Field."

"Nuh uh."

"Then, it's at the Cleveland Browns Stadium."

"Negative."

Tyler thought about what other sports arenas there were in Cleveland, "The Wolstein Center?"

"No, Tyler. The challenge will not be in a sporting arena this time!"

"Aww," The Sport-o said dejectedly while the rest of the Old Team looked intrigued.

* * *

***Static***

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

**Noah** - "Finally, a challenge that's not held in a safe haven for barbarians. Maybe this time, I'll have a chance to show off my true skills. That'll be sure to impress Katie." *His eyes widen after he realizes what he just said* "Wait, I meant the team! The team!"

***Static***

* * *

**The Bottom Deck**

"So, if it's not in a sporting arena, then where are we gonna do the challenge?" Brick asked.

"It's a surprise," Chris said before chuckling.

This caused the members of the New Team to look at each other nervously.

"Am I the only one that didn't like the sound of that?" Mike asked his teammates, all of whom responded by shaking their heads. "Didn't think so."

"Relax. I'm not taking you anywhere scary…yet. Ha-ha! You'll find out where the challenge will be at once we get there in about 10 minutes!"

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

The bus parked in the empty parking lot in front of the Cleveland Browns Stadium. When the 19 teens walked off of the bus and saw it, they were a little confused.

"I thought dat Chris said we wasn't havin' the challenge here!" Anne Maria protested.

"Maybe he's tricking us," Noah replied, "It wouldn't be the first time."

"As much fun as that would be, Noah, I was telling the truth," said the Host as he walked out of his trailer.

"Aww," Tyler said as he snapped his fingers.

"The reason that we parked in this parking lot is because this is the closest empty parking lot to the place where your fourth challenge will take place."

"Exactly how far is this place from here?" Noah asked.

"Not too far. Only a couple blocks down this street. Alright, kiddies! We're using the Buddy System, so pick your partners to walk with."

The contestants looked at Chris like he had lost his mind.

"Do we look like little kids?" Eva asked rhetorically.

"Just do it. I don't want to risk being sued if one of you gets lost! Oh, wait! There has to be two groups of three and two groups of two in the New Team. Also since there are 9 of you Old Teamers, there needs to be one group of three and three groups of two. Alright, buddy up!"

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Noah** - "Something in my mind told me that this was some sort of trick, but I went along with it. I needed to speak to my alliance in private."

***Static***

* * *

On the Old Team, Bridgette partnered with Geoff, naturally, and Noah immediately grabbed Katie and Sadie, even though Sadie wanted to be with Justin. Tyler wrapped his arm around Ezekiel's shoulder, so this left Justin with Eva.

On the New Team, both couples (Mike/Zoey and Dakota/Sam) paired up. Mike and Zoey were half-expecting Anne Maria to join them and make up one of the groups of three, but she grabbed Scott who was also grabbed by Staci. This caused a bit of a stare down between the two females with a nervous schemer in the middle. This left Brick, B, and Dawn to be the other group of three.

"Alright," Chris said, "Now that all of the groups are settled, lets walk! Follow me kiddies!"

"I hate it when he calls us that," Eva mumbled.

* * *

**During the Walk**

Noah walked in between the Twins as they walked behind everyone else.

"Say, girls?" Noah started.

"Yes, Noah," they replied at the same time.

"I was thinking about the vote last night, and I was just wondering who you two voted for."

Katie and Sadie both bit their lips because they thought that Noah would be mad that they didn't vote for Justin.

"Ooh! I voted for Tyler," Katie said, "I'm sorry, Noah! I didn't want Justin to go before he became Sadie's boyfriend! Please don't be mad!"

Noah wasn't mad. In fact he was smiling at Katie. "I'm not mad Katie, even though I would have rather had Justin go."

"You're really not mad?" Sadie asked.

"Not at all. In fact, I'll be happy to help you court Justin into becoming your boyfriend, Sadie."

Katie and Sadie gasped and asked, "Really," to which Noah replied by nodding his head, to which they both replied with a gripping hug and an "EEEEEEEE!"

Meanwhile, in the next group, Tyler and Ezekiel were walking quietly until the prairie boy asked Tyler, "Who did you vote fur last night? If you don't mind my asking."

"Huh? Oh, I uh… voted for Beth," Tyler answered reluctantly.

"What? How could you vote fur Beth over Justin, eh?"

"Well, before we voted, Justin came up to me and asked me to vote for Beth. Then I asked him, 'why should I?' Then he said, 'Because she didn't get any points for the team.' Then I said, 'Ok.'"

Ezekiel looked at Tyler for a moment to see if he was going to continue. "That's it," he asked Tyler.

"Yeah… sorry, Zeke. I didn't know that you and Beth were that close of friends."

The Homeschooled teen sighed and said, "No, it's alright, dude. I don't really blame you fur voting fur Beth. I just wish she could have stayed instead of that jerk, eh."

"Well, if you want, I can vote for him if we lose this challenge. Would that be alright?"

Ezekiel smirked and said, "That would be great, buddy!"

"Alright, dude," Tyler said with a smile, "You got a deal!"

Meanwhile, in front of them, the blonde couple held hands while they walked, the same way that couples usually walk together, to publicly show that they are a couple. They were peacefully quiet until Bridgette started talking to her boyfriend.

"So Tyler voted for Beth too. Well, that makes two people that we know for sure voted for Beth. There has to be at least three more people who voted for her."

"Umm…Bridgette," Geoff said.

"Yes, Geoff?"

"Don't you think you're getting a little carried away with this whole, 'Who didn't vote for Justin' thing?"

Bridgette looked down to the ground and thought about it a bit. She then looked up at her boyfriend's smiling face. She sighed and said, "You're right. It's not like me finding out who didn't vote for Justin is going to get rid of him now."

"Exactly! Just let what happened go, babe. You'll be much happier if you do."

The Surfer Girl nodded and then hugged Geoff. "Thanks, Geoff. You always know what to say to me."

While they hugged, the two groups that were walking behind them, walked past the blonde couple.

"No prob, Bridge," Geoff replied, "And since we're being so happy and copasetic, I feel like I can finally tell you that I voted for Beth."

Geoff didn't see it, but Bridgette's face was full of shock.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Geoff** - *Has red marks on both sides of his face and his hair is messed up a bit under his tattered cowboy hat* "Worst…timing…ever."

***Static***

* * *

Meanwhile, the front group of the Old Team walked side-by-side in silence. As you probably already know, Justin and Eva were probably two of the most silent contestants in all of Total Drama's seasons (Not as silent as B, of course). These two usually let their actions do the talking, and that was the case during this walk as well. The silent group stayed that way until they heard some loud smacking.

"What was that?" Justin asked.

"How the heck should I know?" Eva replied in a grumbling fashion.

"Are you still angry at me for losing the last challenge?"

"Yes, yes I am. You are very lucky that I decided that Beth was more useless than you were in that challenge, or else you would have been on that helicopter off this show!"

"And I am entirely grateful that you didn't vote for me, Eva. In fact, I was even thinking that you and I can form a small alliance. What do you say?"

"I say, you are the dumbest person I've met, if you think that I'll join an alliance with you."

After that, this group went back to being silent.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Justin** - "I know that sounded a tiny bit desperate, but I have every right to be desperate! I was almost voted out last challenge, and the only person that is close to being considered a friend by me was eliminated in the previous challenge. I need allies, and I need them fast!"

***Static***

* * *

Ahead of the silent group, the tailing group of the New Team was walking hand-in-hand like the couple they were. As they walked, Zoey and Mike watched the trio that was right in front of them, which consisted of Scott, Anne Maria, and Staci.

"You know," Zoey whispered to Mike's ear, "I slightly doubt that Anne Maria and Scott are actually dating."

"Why do you say that," he whispered back.

"It just seems like it came out of nowhere. I mean, a few days ago we were still fighting over you, and now she's all over Scott."

"Maybe she finally realized that she couldn't break us up, so she moved on."

Zoey thought about it for a bit before saying, "Maybe…"

Meanwhile, the aforementioned trio walked side-by-side-by-side down the sidewalk behind the first two groups and the hosts. As they walked, Staci went on and on about her relatives and their accomplishments. However, Scott and Anne Maria were trying to ignore her by covering their ears with their hands.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Anne Maria and Scott** - **Scott** - "Why did you bring me in here with you again?"

**Anne Maria** - "So we can discuss who we want ta vote out next with our alliance without da othas hearin'."

**Scott** - "Ok…Well I was set on eliminating Beverly the next time we lost, but now…"

**Anne Maria** - "You wanna get rid of Ms. Chattabox."

**Scott** - "Yeah! She started giving me a headache a minute into that walk!"

**Anne Maria** - "Wow! I was thinking da exact same thing! We are so perfect for each otha!" *She hugs him*

**Scott** - *He rubs his hands together like a typical evil person* "Yeah, we are the perfect alliance members!"

**Anne Maria** - *She looks at the camera with a look that said, "This guy just doesn't get it"* "Yeah, dat's what I meant…"

***Static***

* * *

The second couple of the New Team walked in front of the previous trio. Sam and Dakota walked with each other, but they didn't really acknowledge each other. They were too busy concentrating on their devices to actually have a conversation. As for the group in front of them (consisting of B, Dawn, and Brick), they had no such devices to give their total attention to, so they did make conversation. Well, two of them did with Dawn interpreting for B every so often.

"So, Brick," Dawn started, "I never got a chance to ask you how you were after Jo got eliminated."

"Oh, well…I was a little sad to see her go, but that won't stop me from trying my best in this competition," Brick responded.

"I see…So, all you care about in this competition is winning?"

"Negative, ma'am. I'm also here to test my strength and redeem myself from my failures last season."

"I see…So, none of your objectives include making friends or finding a significant other?"

"Oh, yes. Of course they do. I'm always willing to make friends, in fact I've made a few last season and some new ones this season. As for a significant other," the Cadet chuckled before continuing on, "As a single young gentleman, I would be very willing to court an attractive young woman. After all, every strong man should have an equally strong woman standing next to him."

"Hmm…I'm sure that Jo will fit that spot very well," the Moonchild replied.

"Yes, I bet she wi- Wait! You think I'm interested in dating Jo?"

"Yes, very much so. I can see that both of your auras are great matches for each other. Also, without reading your auras, it is quite obvious that when you two compete against each other that you are actually testing each other, subconsciously, to see if you two are truly compatible."

At this point, Brick was staring at Dawn with an incredulous look as B simply nodded in agreement.

"Lastly," Dawn continued, "She fulfills your need to be dominated, while you fulfill her need to be cared for outside of her family."

Brick gasped and asked, "She told you that she wants to be cared for?"

"No, I read that in her aura, along with the fact that she's very secretive about wanting to be cared for."

"Wow! I never would have guessed it." Brick paused a bit before asking, "Since we're speaking about finding significant others, have you been looking for one, Dawn?"

"No, I have not," she answered, "But I have a feeling that he and I will find each other this season, sooner or later."

"Cool! How about you, B?"

B tapped his chin in thought and then opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by Chris.

"We're here!"

All of the contestants stopped having their current conversations, or lack thereof, to look over at their destination.

"What is this place?" Dakota asked as she looked up from her cell phone, "It looks like a glass pyramid. It would be so cool if I had one of those!"

"Oh, great. Another Egyptian challenge. I still have nightmares about being chased by Mummy-zekiel." Noah muttered while pointing at the prairie boy.

Ezekiel chuckled and said, "Soory aboot that, but it was kinda fun being a mummy for a few minutes, eh."

"No, no, no!" the Host shouted. "Haven't you people ever seen the Rock 'n Roll Hall of Fame?"

"This seems more like Trent's kind of thing," Noah replied.

"Don't you dare mutter the name of my fellow Drama Brother after what you did to him, you car-dropper!" Justin partially yelled at Noah.

Noah snarled at Justin as they got in each other faces. However, a clearing of the Host's throat stopped their argument in its tracks.

"As much as I'd love to let you two continue, as teenage reality drama makes for high ratings, I still have yet to announce what the challenge is!"

Everyone calmed down in order to hear Chris explain the challenge.

"AS I was saying, this building behind me is the famed Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, a museum that honors the history of the rock 'n roll genre of music. Also, as its name implies, it is a hall of fame which includes many famous musicians, bands, artists, etc. Inductees include famous names such as Michael Jackson, Metallica, Guns N' Roses, Elvis Presley, James Brown, The Beatles, and many others."

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Noah** - "Pfft! Call me when people like Bach and Beethoven get inducted in this place."

***Static***

* * *

"Now that you know the history behind this building, here's your challenge! This challenge is a two-parter, but before I tell you the actual parts of the challenge, let me tell you why I really made you guys pair up."

All of the contestants looked a bit nervous to find out why they were forced to pair up, since the "Buddy System" reason was a cover.

"The teammates that you are paired up with are gonna be your bandmates."

Many contestants were relieved to hear that, although some weren't.

"You mean I have to be in a band with her?" Justin asked as he pointed to Eva.

"You mean I have to be in a band with him?" Eva asked as she pointed to Justin.

"Yep, however your group mates aren't your only bandmates. Both teams have four groups of two or three people. Each group needs to combine themselves with another group within their team to create two bands per team. However, the bands can only have 5 people in it. No 4 or 6 person groups!"

Every person in each group looked at another group to see who they should combine with. Ultimately, this created some chaos in the large group of remaining contestants, but in the end the resulting bands on each team was this:

Old Team Band 1: Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, Ezekiel

Old Team Band 2: Justin, Eva, Sadie, Katie, Noah

New Team Band 1: Scott, Anne Maria, Staci, Mike, Zoey

New Team Band 2: Dawn, B, Brick, Dakota, Sam

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Noah** - "Oh, you have got-"

***Static***

**Justin** - "-to be kidding."

***Static***

**Mike** - "I am, once again, on a-"

***Static***

**Zoey** - "-team with Anne Maria and-"

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "-Scott is da most a girl can ask for! I can't wait ta-"

***Static***

**Scott **-"-get away from her annoying voice. Staci's voice makes me want to lose on purpose to get her eliminated, which is exactly what I'm gonna do. Heh-heh-heh!"

***Static***

* * *

"Alright," Chris continued, "now that the bands are settled, if you would look to my left, you will see 4 racks of random clothes. Each of you must pick some rockin' clothes for yourself and change into them inside the portable changing rooms next to the clothes racks. Once the whole band has changed, Chef Hatchet and I will rate how compatible the outfits are within the band on a scale of 1 to 10. Whichever band has the highest score will give their whole team a bonus 10,000 points going into the second part of the challenge, which I will explain after the first part is over. Any questions?"

Ezekiel raised his hand. Surprisingly Chris let him ask his question.

"Yes, Ezekiel?"

"Umm… you said that each band had to have 5 people, eh?" he asked

"That is correct!" the host responded.

"Well, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, and I is only a band of 4 people."

"Correct once again, which is why your band will have today's Total Drama Cameo Contestant!"

"Total Drama Cameo Contestant?" many of the current contestants asked.

"Yep. You see, we had some past contestants make cameos last season, and the viewers responded very positively to seeing their favorite originals making cameos throughout the season. So, we at Total Drama decided to take these cameos up a notch, by letting them actually compete alongside with the current contestants!"

This was brought as a shock to every contestant, but there was one question on their minds.

"So, who's doing the cameo?" Staci asked.

"I am," said a voice that came from inside one of the portable changing rooms.

"Is that…?" Bridgette partially asked before the past contestant opened the door and revealed themselves.

"Why, yes. Yes it is!"

* * *

**The Production Booth**

Chris pauses the video of the episode as the camera pans out to show him doing so. He turns around in his chair to address the camera.

"Who is the Total Drama Cameo Contestant? Will he or she help or hurt Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, and Ezekiel's chances of helping their team? And what is the second part of today's challenge? Find out when we come back to..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

**Yes, I know. The chapter was very short compared to past chapters. But don't fret readers, chapter 8 will make up for it. Another thing, if you guys noticed on fanfiction, there's this new image manager so writers can create covers for their stories. I think it's pretty cool, and I'd love to have a cover for this story. Only thing is that I'm not much of an artist, so if any of you guys have an idea for a cover and would like to make one for me, feel free to. You can sent it to me via private message. Whichever one I pick will become the official cover for Total Drama Avengeance: Old Losers vs. New Losers and can have an Original Character (OC) make a cameo in the story. Speaking of cameos, who do you guys think is the first Total Drama Cameo Contestant? Answer in your reviews. Also, I'll put up a poll of past contestants and you guys can vote on who you would like to see be a Cameo Contestant in a future challenge. Alright, that's all for chapter 7. Stay tuned for chapter 8 in 10 more days! Peace out!**


	8. Ep 4, Part 2: Model Misbehavior

**Time for TDA:OL vs. NL once again. First, I gotta tell you guys, I had some major writer's block with this chapter. I'm not the most fashionable person, so I had some difficulty imagining all these outfits. But, I think I did a pretty good job with all 20 characters. Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

"So, who's doing the cameo?" Staci asked.

"I am," said a voice that came from inside one of the portable changing rooms.

"Is that…?" Bridgette partially asked before the past contestant opened the door and revealed themselves.

"Why, yes. Yes it is!" said the mohawked delinquent.

"That's right, folks! Today's Cameo Contestant is, Total Drama Action winner (in the US at least), Duncan!"

Some cheers were heard from the contestants, mostly from Geoff, Scott, Staci, and Anne Maria. Everyone else was either silently shocked or not as enthusiastic about Duncan as the others.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Bridgette** - "Oh, you have got to be kidding! Why did it have to be _my _band that got Duncan? I would never want to play music alongside that backstabbing cheater! Ugh!"

***Static***

**Geoff** - "So awesome! My bro, Duncan, is gonna be in a band with me, Tyler, Ezekiel, and my girl! It's like a Killer Bass reunion up in here, dude! WHOO!"

***Static***

* * *

"Some of you may be wondering why I chose Duncan to be the Cameo Contestant in this challenge," Chris said.

"Not really," Bridgette replied.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you regardless. Ha-ha! If you guys remember back to season 2, Duncan totally rocked the rock biopic challenge, and during season 3, while he was out of competition, Duncan was a member of the band Der Schnitzel Kickers!"

"Yep," Duncan said as he walked over to his band, "I'm a real rocker. You guys are so lucky to have me in your band."

"Shyeah!" Geoff cheered.

"As if," Bridgette muttered.

"Now that that is settled," the Host continued, "It's time to do some changing! Everyone get ready…set…GO!" He blew an air horn to signal the start of the challenge.

The first person out of the preverbal gate was Dakota who sprinted towards the clothes racks.

* * *

***Static***

**Dakota** - "If shopping and fashion were Olympic sports, I would so win the gold medal for both!" *She thinks a bit* "No, wait! The silver medal! Silver goes much better with my eyes than gold."

***Static***

* * *

Everyone else made it to the clothes racks, but they weren't moving as quickly as Dakota, who already got clothes for herself and the other 4 members of her band.

"Wow, that was quick," Brick commented.

"Yep," Sam said, "That's my girl!"

"EEEE! We are gonna look so great together!" Dakota said as she started jumping with excitement. "Let's get changed! I call first!" She ran into the closest changing room and closed the door behind her. Before any of her bandmates could react, she opened the door and exited the changing room in her new outfit.

"How do I look?" she asked as she posed.

They were all wide-eyed with smiles on their faces as they all complimented her in their own way. Sam wolf-whistled, B gave a thumbs-up, Dawn said she looked great, and Brick said that he needed to get fashion tips from Dakota.

"I know," Dakota replied to the compliments, "I…am…good!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the bands were still looking for clothes as the rest of Dakota's band went to change.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Brick** - "Yes! With Dakota's fashion expertise, the first part of this challenge should be a cinch! Then the team will sail to a third win in a row! Maybe when we're in the bus, Dakota can give me some fashion tips." *He pauses for a bit before crossing his arms and putting a serious look on his face* "Yeah, you heard me."

***Static***

* * *

***25 minutes later***

A small stage was setup right outside of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's entrance with a curtain separating the stage and the contestants waiting to be judged. Also waiting were the judges, who sat at a table in front of the stage.

"Alright, Total Drama rockers," Chris said to call attention to himself, "it's time for Chef Hatchet and myself to judge your band outfits. And they better be good, because Chef and I are gonna be strict and snippy! First, the band of Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, Ezekiel, and our Cameo Contestant, Duncan! Come on down!"

Each member of the band walked through the curtain at a time. Bridgette walked out first in her aqua blue strapless tank top that she usually wears under her aqua blue hooded sweatshirt. She wore a denim jacket over the tank top along with acid wash denim jean pants with a few holes in them. She replaced her sandals with aqua blue Converse shoes and let her hair down out of her usual ponytail, in which she put a few temporary aqua blue streaks.

Geoff walked out next wearing his signature lucky hat. However, the rest of his usual clothes were not on his person. He wore a white unbuttoned button-up shirt instead of the usual magenta button-up, but he did ware a skinny tie that was the same color as his magenta shirt. He also wore acid wash jean shorts with a few holes in them and a pair of pink Converse shoes.

Tyler was next as he struggled trying to walk through the curtains. He wore a t-shirt, which was the same shade of red as his tracksuit. It read, "I Rock and You Don't," in white text on the front and the back of it. He wore black jeans that reach down onto his red Converse shoes.

Ezekiel ran out through the curtains with a goofy smile on his face, his hands in the air, and no shirt on. Luckily, he did have pants on, brown shorts that had a few tears in them. He also wore Converses, of the forest green variety.

Duncan walked out of the curtains and…

"Dude," Chris said, "You look exactly the same."

"Well, in my opinion, I already look like a rockstar," Duncan replied, "Besides, I did technically change. I gave my red Converses to Tyler and put on these black ones." Tyler nodded to confirm that Duncan spoke the truth.

"Alrighty then. Let's get to the judging. I'll go first." Chris paused as he looked over the band. Four of them showed signs of nervousness while Duncan just stood impatiently.

"I like that you all matched with the shoes, but you each have different colors and tastes." He paused again before continuing. "I'll give you guys a…9!"

The band cheered a bit before the Host continued, "It would have been a 10 if Zeke didn't look like The Hulk without the bulk."

"Aw…" Zeke groaned.

"My turn," Chef said, "I also liked the matching shoes, but I think the different colors contrast way too much. So, I give you guys a 6."

The whole team groaned after hearing Chef's explanation.

"That gives you guys a total of 15 points. Not bad, but there's still room for improvement. Next!" Chris called the next band which was the first band from the New Team.

The first member to walk through the curtain was Dawn. The first thing to notice about her was her face makeup. She had two lines of eye black under both of her eyes made to look like war paint. Her hair was put into a ponytail once again, but this time her ponytail had purple streaks (made from all natural ingredients made by a company that doesn't test on animals, of course) in it. She wore a light purple t-shirt that said, "Animals Rock!" in glitter. The shirt was a little too big for her petite physique so the collar reached from her neck to the side of her left shoulder. Instead of her usual purple skirt, she wore a plaid school girl-esque skirt with purple in place of the usual red. She also had her usual pair of purple leggings under her skirt down to a pair of black slip-on shoes.

B walked through the curtains next. He kept his baseball cap on, but other than that his outfit was completely different. Instead of his usual jacket and orange sweatshirt, he had an orange t-shirt that had a black printed image of a brain with electricity flowing around it on the front. He did wear his standard teal shorts and brown sneakers though.

Brick walked out next in a black t-shirt with a camouflage guitar printed on the front and in a pair of camo cargo shorts. He kept his army boots on as those were the only shoes that he was comfortable wearing and Dakota thought that they completed the outfit.

Next was Sam, who came out wearing a Rock Band 3 t-shirt which was a black shirt with the 5 instrument icons and the "3" from the logo in 3 rows and 2 columns. He kept his blue shorts on, but he did change his shoes from his usual orange sneakers to a pair of Vans shoes with black and white checkerboard patterns.

"And now," a familiar voice said from behind the curtains, "Prepare to be dazzled!"

Dakota was revealed to be the source of that voice as she pushed open the curtains and walked onto the stage. Her outfit was even pinker than her usual clothes. She wore a short hot pink shirt that had a glitter heart on the chest. The shirt was so short that it showed off her midriff. She also wore a pair of tight hot pink leather pants, and a normal pink newsy cap along with her usual pink slip-on shoes. She did a pose to try and further impress the judges.

"Wow!" Chris exclaimed, "Color me dazzled! I like that all five of you put a lot of your own personalities into your rocker clothes, even if some of those personalities are lame."

All members of the band didn't look very pleased about that comment.

"However, lame personalities aside, I give you guys a 9!"

Their expressions changed quickly as they cheered for their high score. Now it was Chef's turn.

"I also like the clothes matching your weak selves, but I'm not a big fan of purple and pink…"

This made Dakota and Dawn gasp in shock.

"But I do like camo! So, I'ma give you guys… a 7."

The band breathed a sigh of relief right before cheering for their even higher score.

"Alright, that gives you guys a total score of 16! One more point than Duncan's band."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "'_Duncan's_ band?' Hmph!" *She crosses her arms* "He shouldn't even be here, let alone participating in this challenge."

***Static***

* * *

"Since the New Team is currently ahead," Chris continued, "let's have the second New Team band out next. That way the ending is much more dramatic!"

The next band member to walk out was Zoey, who was dressed very similar to Dawn. Instead of wearing her red hair in pigtails, she took out her hair ties and let her hair down. Zoey, like Dawn, had eye black under her eyes made to look like war paint. She wore a t-shirt that was red like her regular top and, just like Dawn's shirt, it was a bit too big and it had glitter writing on it, except her glitter said, "Girl Power." Zoey also wore a school girl-esque plaid skirt, but her skirt looked like a standard school girl skirt. Under the skirt, she wore black leggings down to her black slip-on shoes.

Mike was next out of the curtains. He made sure to keep a shirt on, in order to keep Vito from showing up. However, he did change his exchange his regular shirt for a plain white sleeveless shirt and his regular jeans for a pair of black jean shorts. He kept his normal sneakers on.

The next band member to walk through the curtain was Scott. He kept his normal sleeveless shirt on, however he did exchange his jeans for black jean shorts. He kept his usual shoes on as well.

Next, it was the Jersey girl who walked through the curtains with her solid poofy hair. She replaced her violet top with a short, violet strapless tank top that exposed a lot of her torso, but not too much. Instead of jeans, she wore a black mini skirt that was a little too tight for comfort, and not just Anne Maria's comfort. She also had on a pair of knee high black leather high heel boots.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Zoey **- "I guess Anne Maria didn't get the memo that we had to dress like rockers and not like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. She better not be trying to get Mike's, or should I say Vito's attention, by dressing so skimpy. Ugh!" *She pauses for a second before putting a smile on her face* "Speaking of Mike, did you see how hot he looked? Whew! I am such a lucky girl! EEE!"

***Static***

**Mike** - "Does Anne Maria really think that women in rock bands dress like that? If so, she's definitely never heard of Korey Cooper from Skillet.

***Static***

**Scott** - "Wow! I can honestly say that this is the first time that I've found Anne Maria attractive, until she starts talking, at least."

***Static***

* * *

The last member of the band was Staci. However, she was taking a bit of time walking through the curtains.

...

Soon enough, the judges and the rest of the band were losing their patience.

"Anytime now, Staci!" Chris called out.

...

Staci still didn't walk on the stage. That was when one of the other contestants walked backstage to see what was wrong.

* * *

**Backstage**

"Staci!" Tyler called out when he got backstage, "Staci, where are you?"

"I'm…over here," she said as she walked from behind a full clothes rack.

"Your band is waiting for you. What's the hold up?"

She sighed and said, "You can't tell anyone this, Tyler."

"I promise."

"I have…stage fright. I'm too nervous to walk out there and be judged by Chris and Chef."

"Why? I mean, you don't look bad."

She looked up at the Sport-o and asked, "You really think so?"

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you. And, even though Chris and Chef are being harsh on everyone, I don't think they'll say anything bad about you," Tyler said with a genuine smile.

"Aww! Thank you Tyler! You're the best!" Staci told Tyler before she hugged him off the ground. She couldn't see it, but Tyler's smile went uneasy while he was being squeezed to death.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Staci** - "Tyler is the sweetest guy I've ever met. Lindsay is such a lucky girl to have him as a boyfriend. If he was single and I wasn't going after Scott, I would sooooo go out with him! But, alas, I have to pry Scott out of the clutches of that tanned Jersey witch."

***Static***

**Tyler** - "I still think Staci can make a lot of friends here. She just needs to open up more, like she did with me. Maybe if Lindsay becomes a Cameo Contestant, I can introduce them. That would be sweet!"

***Static***

* * *

**Stage**

"Ok! I'm ready," Staci said before she walked through the curtains. Everyone that was watching gasped collectively as she was fully visible on the stage.

Staci covered her shortened hair with a wig that she found on the clothes racks. It looked very much like the afro wig that Heather wore in the second season. As for her clothes, she wore a pink dress that looked like it was a disco ball as each square of reflective material reflected any light that shone onto the dress. She also wore a pair of pink slip-on shoes.

Everyone that was watching her just stared silently at her in disbelief. That is, until Chris broke the silence with which signature chuckle which escalated to a full laugh. Pretty soon, everyone else was laughing too.

All of this laughing made Staci look down at her feet in embarrassment until the host said…

"Staci! You look awesome!" in between his laughter. This made Staci look up with a hopeful smile. "You look like a disco queen from the 80's," Chris continued in between chuckles.

"That's… good, right?" she asked in a confused state.

"It's hilarious! And making me laugh is always good," he replied as his laughter slowed. "Whew, that was a good laugh. Alright, time to judge. I'll go first, as usual."

Chris looked over the second New Team band again before voicing his opinions. He smiled his signature grin before starting.

"Staci looks hilariously awesome, Anne Maria looks incredibly hot, and Zoey looks a lot like Dawn."

"Dakota helped Dawn and I out at the same time," Zoey said.

"I don't multitask well!" Dakota yelled from somewhere unseen.

"Can I finish my judging please?" Chris asked as everyone went quiet. "Thank you! As I was saying…you girls look great, but Mike and Scott…you two look like country bumpkin twins."

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Scott replied.

"All in all," Chris continued, "I give you guys a 7!"

The band cheered a bit after hearing their first score.

"Now, it's _my_ turn," Chef said which instantly quieted the cheering. "First, I agree with Chris on a couple things. You two fools do look like country bumpkins."

"Hey! It's not my fault that Scott has zero fashion sense!" Mike replied.

"Tcch! Like I need any," Scott rebutted with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up, Bumpkins!" Chef yelled to get them quiet. "The second thing that I agree with is that Ms. Chatterbox does look _hilarious!_ In fact, you remind me of my prom date. Whew! She looked groovy back in the day. Now…not as much, but it does work on you, girl."

Staci clapped and jumped in celebration.

"The rest of you fools could learn a thing or two from Chatty Girl. So, I'm giving you guys a 6."

"Aww," was heard from most of the band, but Staci was still all smiles after getting complemented on her outfit, twice!

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "I can't believe dat…dat…Staci was actually praised by Chef. How could he like her more dan me? I looked hot! Chef must be blind or somethin'!"

***Static***

**Staci** - "I can't believe that Chris and Chef actually complemented my outfit! That is soooo awesome! Tyler was right! I had nothing to worry about. Now I know how my great-great-grandmother felt when she modeled in Paris.

***Static***

* * *

"Alright, that gives you guys a total of 14 points, which puts you guys in last place so far," Chris stated, "However, your teammates in the other band currently lead by one point over the first Old Team band. So all the second Old Team band needs is a 17 or higher to win the first part of today's challenge." The host then turned to the camera behind the judge's table. "Can the band of Katie, Sadie, Eva, Justin, and Noah get a score of at least 17 to win for the Old Team? Let's see! Let's go guys and girls!"

The first two through the curtain were, not surprisingly, Katie and Sadie. Also unsurprisingly, they were dressed exactly the same and they both took out their pigtails. Instead of letting their hair fall on behind their heads, they brushed their hair to the side and put some red and yellow temporary dye in. They also put on a lot of light blue eye shadow on along with feathers attached to their eyelashes. Around their necks, they had pink plastic pearl necklaces which lied on their chests and the tops of their black corsets. On their hands, they both wore black fingerless leather gloves with rhinestones on each knuckle. Below the corset on their torsos, they wore black layered lace skirts that looked like they were wearing pom-poms for skirts. Underneath the skirts, they wore black pantyhose that reached halfway down their calves. To complete their outfits they wore black short-heeled shoes with golden buckles on the topside.

Everyone that was watching stared at Katie and Sadie incredulously with their mouths wide open.

* * *

***Static***

**Confession Cam**

**Katie and Sadie**: **Katie** - "Can you believe it Sadie? We made them all speechless!"

**Sadie** - "I know! It was soooooo awesome! We soooooo won this challenge!"

**Katie** - "I know, right?"

**Both** - "EEEEEEEE!"

***Static***

* * *

The next one through the curtain was Noah. The first thing to notice about Noah was his hair. His hair was very curly and damp as it reached his shoulders. Also evident on his face were a pair of Aviator sunglasses with black lenses and golden frames that covered almost his whole face. On his torso, he wore a light blue t-shirt under a red leather jacket with golden designs on both sides of the zipper, which was unzipped. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up to Noah's elbows so that his forearms were exposed. On his legs and feet, he wore a pair of black dress pants, white socks and a pair of black patent leather shoes.

When everyone saw what Noah was wearing, there was a collective sound of stifled laughter and giggles.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - *He has his arms crossed as he glares at the camera* "That's the last time I let Katie and Sadie dress me."

***Static***

* * *

The next band member to walk through the curtains was Eva. The first thing to notice that was different was her hair style. She had taken off the hair tie that gave her signature ponytail, so now her hair was free flowing on her head. Other than her hair, Eva wasn't dressed any different than usual.

Last, but not least, was Justin who dramatically pushed the curtains as he walked through them. He, of course, didn't have a shirt on. However, he did wear a pair of acid wash jeans with several holes in them as well as a pair of old while Nike sneakers. After showing off his rockstar clothes, he started doing poses which included flexing, gyrating, and other suggestive motions.

"Umm… dude? Justin? Why are you dressed like a hobo who got his shirt stolen?" Chris asked.

"Hobo?" Justin asked right back, "This is such a rockstar look, Chris. Like those guys in those garage bands."

"Ooooo-k then. Let's start then judging."

Chris gave the whole group a second look. When he looked at Katie, Sadie, and Noah, he had to stifle his laughter.

"Ha-ha! I'm sorry, but you three look like you took a time machine back to the 80's. Especially you, Noah," Chris said amidst some chuckling. This laughter didn't sit too well with Noah, who crossed his arms and furrowed his brow.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - "He would know how the 80's were, since he probably lived through them. All ten years."

***Static***

* * *

"As for the other two, you guys barely even tried, especially you, Eva."

Eva growled a bit. "If you think I'm gonna dress up like them," she said while pointing her thumb at Katie and Sadie, "Then you're crazier than Izzy."

"Nevertheless, you two don't look very 'rock star.' It's too bad that the rockin' looks from the 80's trio didn't rub off on you two. Otherwise you would have gotten more than a 7 from me. So, now you guys need a 10 from Chef to win for your team. Chef?"

Attention was shifted to Chef who stared at the band in front of him. The band waited in silence for the Judge's decision. After a bit of silence from Chef, he just yelled one word. "Five!"

This score made the band as a whole gasp in shock.

"Muscle Girl: No effort! Pretty Boy: More model, less substance. Twins: You look like love children of Madonna and Cyndi Lauper! And Egghead: You look like a Michael Jackson impersonator! I don't like effortless copycats! Now, beat it!"

The band walked off the stage as a few of them hung their heads in shame.

As they walked off the stage, Chris chuckled and said, "Beat it. Good one, Chef! Ha-ha!"

Both judges got up from their table and walked to where all 4 bands stood.

"Alright, New Team," Chris announced, "You guys won the 10,000 point bonus thanks to the band of Dakota, Sam, Brick, B, and Dawn!"

Everyone on the New Team cheered for the advantage that they were awarded.

"Now, it's time for part 2 of today's challenge, which I will explain, after the break! But first…"

The Host turned toward the camera that was placed behind him.

"Which team will be good and which will be 'Bad?' Is this challenge gonna be a 'Thriller' like some of the past challenges? And will part 2 'Rock Your World?'"

"And will the host stop making Michael Jackson jokes that aren't funny?" Noah asked offscreen.

Most of the contestants and Chef laughed at Noah's joke while Chris looked unhappy about being interrupted.

"Find out," Chris continued with his grin, "After the break."

* * *

**Alright! As you can already tell, this challenge is episode is gonna be a three-parter when it comes to chapters. That may happen from time to time, especially if I get writer's block again. Don't know if that will be a good thing or a bad thing for you guys, so feel free to voice your opinions in your reviews. Also, the poll for past contestants that you'd like to see make cameos in this fanfic is still open on my profile. Also open is the cover picture contest, so if you're an artist and you have an idea for a cover, send the pic to me and the picture may become the official cover for Total Drama Avengeance. Also, the winner of the contest will also have an Original Character of theirs make an appearance in a future chapter. Alright, hope you all enjoyed chapter 8! Chapter 9 should be up the Tuesday after this one.**

**P.S.: You may have noticed the mentions of Michael Jackson in this chapter. Well, that's because June 25th is the 3rd anniversary of his sudden death, and I felt the need to mention him especially since he was inducted in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and this challenge is a music related. RIP Michael Jackson.**


	9. Ep 4, Part 3: Bohemian Catastrophe

**Here it is, finally! Chapter 9! Sorry, this wasn't uploaded yesterday. It took a bit longer than expected, but I had to take an extra day to make it perfect! It took over 14,000 words and 38 pages on MS Word to get this chapter perfect so I hope you guys can appreciate that and you aren't too angry about the extra day. So, without further adieu, here's the new chapter for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

The picture faded back in and showed Chris and Chef standing in front of a full stage of teenagers or more specifically in front of Noah.

"No!" Noah yelled.

"Come on, Noah. Just once, for me?" Chris asked.

"NO! I'm not gonna moonwalk for anyone, especially not you!"

"I'll give you $100," the Host said in singsong.

"Umm… Mr. McLean? We're rolling," the cameraman said from behind the camera.

Chris turned his head towards the camera with a shocked expression on his face before completely facing the camera.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Avengeance as we get ready for the second part of today's challenge!"

"So we're finally gonna hear what the challenge is?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Duncan! It's finally time for part 2 of today's challenge! Interns! Pull back the curtains!"

As soon as Chris commanded, two interns pulled the curtains back to reveal a huge screen and a bunch of toy instruments on the stage in front of the screen.

Sam gasped when he saw the instrument replicas. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Yes, Sam. Those are indeed game controller instruments, which you guys will be using in part 2 of today's challenge. I hope you guys know how to play Rock Band and Guitar Hero, because that's what you guys are gonna be doing!"

"YES! AWESOME!" Sam shouted in glee.

"I knew that would excite you. Ha-ha! Now, in this part of the challenge you bands will each play two songs from the popular rhythm music video game, Rock Band 3. Each band member will play an instrument, either vocals, guitar, bass, drums, or keyboard on Expert difficulty only. Speaking of difficulty, each band will play one fairly easy song and a fairly difficult song. Those songs will be picked at random by yours truly and my co-host, Chef Hatchet. After every band has played their songs, the total scores will be added up for both teams. Whichever team has the most amount of total points at the end of the challenge, wins the challenge and immunity. The other team goes to Elimination! Now, since the band of Dakota, Dawn, B, Brick, and Sam won part 1 of the challenge, they got a bonus 10,000 points for the New Team which will be added after the Rock Band challenge is done."

The New Team cheered after hearing this.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Dakota** - "Oh yes! This challenge is perfect for me and my Sammy! I won the first part for our team with my fashion expertise, now Sam and his gaming expertise will win the second part for our team. Hopefully the other band doesn't mess it up for us."

***Static***

* * *

"Alright, you guys need to discuss who plays what and whatnot, but keep in mind that you can switch instruments in-between songs. No switching during a song, or else your score will not count. Get it?"

"Got it," most contestants replied.

"Good!" Chris replied back, "I'll give you all a half hour to get settled while the audience gets settled."

"Wait! 'Audience?'" Scott asked, "You mean, people are gonna watch us do this stupid thing?"

"Duh! Didn't you notice the advertisements all over the place?"

The contestants took the time to look around the front of the Hall of Fame and noticed a bunch of posters that said, "Watch the contestants of Total Drama play Rock Band in a challenge in front of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame on April 22, 2012!" Under the text was a picture of Duncan smashing his toy guitar during the rock biopic challenge in season two. Under the picture it said, "Watch Total Drama Action winner, Duncan, make his epic return to Total Drama!"

"Umm…why is Duncan the only one on the poster?" Bridgette asked with a hint of hatred.

"Because he was the only one we knew would be here for this challenge. Plus, he's a crowd drawer!" Chris answered.

"Yep," Duncan replied with a smirk, "The women love me. Can't say I blame 'em."

Bridgette showed her annoyance with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "Ok, Duncan has officially passed Alejandro on my list of guys I hate, followed by Justin, Chris, and Ronald McDonald. Just because you have a happy clown as a mascot doesn't mean that you don't serve dead animals as food!" *Her eyes widen in shock* "Wow, Courtney has really robbed off on me."

***Static***

* * *

"Come on, Bridge," Geoff whispered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Can't you just forgive Duncan for what he did?"

Bridgette looked angrily at Geoff's arm then at his face. "Take your arm off of me. I'm still mad at you for lying to me." Geoff quickly retracted his arm. "Also, I'm never gonna forgive him. He cheated on my first best friend with my second best friend. That is very unforgivable!"

Geoff gulped and said, "Understood."

"Alright bands," Chris continued, "Go and discuss who plays what. GO!"

Every band huddled in small circles to assign instruments.

* * *

**Bridgette, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, and Tyler's band**

"I call drums, eh!" Ezekiel called.

"I got the keyboard!" Tyler stated.

"I got bass! Shyeah!" Geoff cheered.

"I sure as heck ain't singing. I'm on guitar!" Duncan said.

"What? You still think singing is just for girls and birdies?" Bridgette asked Duncan.

"Uhh…yeah. What's it to you, Blondie?"

Bridgette's eye twitched at her new nickname. "_Blondie? Blondie?_"

That was when Geoff got in between them. "Whoa! Timeout, you two. We don't have time for arguing, ok? You two need to chillax and at least try to work with each other so we can win this challenge. Can you two do that?"

Bridgette and Duncan glared at each other for a short while before answering.

"Ok," Bridgette said.

"Whatever," Duncan replied.

"Good," the serious Party Guy said, "So, I guess that leaves Bridge as our singer. I think everyone here can agree that she has the best singing voice out of all of us." Geoff then flashed a smile to Bridgette.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Geoff," the Surfer Girl said as she shook her head slowly, but she did smile a bit.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "But it is a start…"

***Static***

* * *

**B, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, and Sam's band**

B took out a pair of drumsticks and did some impressive air drumming.

"Awesome, B! You've definitely got the drums," Sam said, "And with my great hand-eye coordination, I've got to be on the keys. Ha-ha!"

Dakota hugged her boyfriend and said, "I know you'll rock that keyboard, Sammy." Sam blushed and chuckled goofily.

"Do you two ladies mind if I get the guitar?" Brick asked the two girls in the band.

"As long as I get the bass guitar," Dakota replied, "I couldn't handle all that difficult guitar playing, but I know you can Brick!"

"Ma'am! Yes, ma'am!" Brick replied with a salute.

"Wait," Dawn said, "Does that mean that I'm the singer?"

"Yeah, girlfriend!" Dakota answered, "You sound like you have a good singing voice, probably don't have a great voice like mine, but I can't play bass and sing at the same time…"

"But, I've never sang before. I don't know if I can."

B approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. Dawn looked up at B's smiling face with her frowning face. The Silent Genius then lowered his head and started whispering in her ear. While he was whispering, Dawn's frown slowly started turning to a small smile, which turned into a bigger smile. By the time that B was done whispering, Dawn seemed to have been completely cheered up.

"Ok, B. If you think I can. I will try to sing."

B replied with two thumbs up, a smile, and a nod.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Dawn **- *She is still smiling, but now she has a blush on her cheeks* "B is a great negotiator."

***Static***

* * *

**Eva, Justin, Katie, Noah, and Sadie's band**

"Can't we both be the singers? Please, please, please?" Katie and Sadie pleaded.

The other three just shook their heads. "For the third time," Eva said, "There can only be ONE singer!"

This made the twins pout.

"Well, if only one of us can be the singer," Katie said, "I nominate Sadie! She has the best voice I've ever heard."

"Aww! That's sweet, Katie," Sadie replied, "But you have a much better voice than me."

"Aww! That's nice, Sadie. But it's sooooo not true. You have a better voice than me."

"No, yours is better."

"No, yours."

While Katie and Sadie went back and forth, Justin, Noah, and Eva went off in a separate huddle.

"Ok, while those two decide who sings, we'll decide who plays what," Eva said.

"I'll just take the bass," Noah said, "That's the instrument I always pick when my siblings force me to play with them."

"Why? Because you barely have to do anything?" Justin asked.

"Precisely," Noah answered back.

"I'm gonna take the drums," Eva announced, "I can take out my anger on them instead of you two and the Wonder Twins over there."

"Noted," Noah replied, "How about you, Shirtless?"

"Well, to be totally honest, I was hoping to sing," Justin replied, "I mean, I was the only one who was in an actual boy band."

"Oh yeah. I mean, there's no way you could have been lip-synching or edited to sound like The Backstreet Boys."

"Oh yeah? Well, even if I was faking my voice, I'd still sound better than you did, Egghead!" Justin than imitated Noah's voice by pinching his nostrils closed. "'Come fly with us! Come die with us!'"

This made Noah angry which caused him to try to shove the Model. However, Noah overestimated his own strength and instead of pushing Justin to the ground, it looked like the Cynic was trying to push a brick wall. They stayed like this until Justin sidestepped and caused Noah to fall face down on the ground, to which Justin started laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Eva** - "Wow! I never thought that _I'd _be the sanest person in my band."

***Static***

* * *

**Anne Maria, Mike, Scott, Staci, and Zoey's band**

"I'm singin'! No objectifyin'!" Anne Maria declared.

Zoey then rolled her eyes and said, "I think you mean, 'No objections.' Plus, we all have seen your audition. Your singing is…not very…good."

The Jersey Girl gasped after hearing this. "Oh yeah, Red? Well I've never heard you sing, Little Miss Paula Abdul!"

"Whoa! Take it easy, Anne Maria," Mike said as he got in-between the two girls. "To be honest, you did sound pretty bad in your audition. I mean, you broke the camera lens, Anne Maria!"

"Hmph! Opera singas break glasses all da time and people say dat dey can sing."

Zoey, Mike, and Staci groaned in anguish as Scott began to speak.

"Anne Maria," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "Can I talk to you privately behind the stage?"

"Sure ding!" she said with a giggle. Both Anne Maria and Scott then walked backstage and left Mike, Zoey, and Staci to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

**Backstage**

Once Scott and Anne Maria got backstage they continued their conversation.

"Ok, Anne Maria," Scott started, "Umm…I don't think you should sing for us."

She gasped once again, "What? But, why?"

"Because I have an idea to get rid of Staci, but it only works if she sings and not you."

"Really? What's da plan?"

That was when Scott started whispering into Anne Maria's ear. As he continued to whisper, a wicked smile began to slowly appear on her face.

"Oooh, I'm likin' dat!" Anne Maria said as Scott stopped whispering.

"So, when we go back out there, just follow my lead. Ok?"

"Gotcha!"

* * *

**The Rest of the Band**

"I hope those two aren't making out again," Zoey said as she, Mike, and Staci waited for their bandmates to return.

"Ugh! I'd hate to see that," Staci said.

"Hate ta see what?" Anne Maria asked as she walked back to the band with Scott.

"Oh," Mike said trying to cover up what they were talking about, "uhh… we were talking about this movie that was soooo bad that no one would want to see it." He nervously chuckled.

"Pfft! You are a horrible liar," Scott said, "Anyway, Anne Maria and I talked and we came to an agreement and decided that Staci should sing for us."

"Me?" Staci reacted.

"Sure. I mean, unless Zoey or Mike wishes to sing instead."

Attention was then shifted to Zoey who widened her eyes at the sudden attention that she had on her.

"Umm…To be honest, I was hoping to play the keyboard, if that's ok with you guys," Zoey sheepishly replied.

"It's ok with me Zoey," her boyfriend assured her, "Also, I was hoping to rock the guitar. I'm not the best singer."

"Then it's settled. Staci will sing, I'll play the drums, and Anne Maria will play bass. Everyone hunky-dory with that?" Scott asked the rest, all of which replied with a nod of their head. "Good! With this lineup, those old guys won't have a chance in winning."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Scott** - "Until my plan says otherwise." *He chuckled evilly*

***Static***

* * *

***An hour later***

A medium-sized crowd of people gathered in front of the small stage that was placed in front of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Many of the spectators in the audience had on replica clothing of their favorite Total Drama contestants. Fake green Mohawks, black t-shirts with skulls on them, and spiked dog collars were the most abundant in the crowd as most of the audience was made up of Duncan's fans. In fact, a chant of Duncan's name started as it was almost time for the concert/challenge to start.

* * *

**Backstage**

Chris and Chef were standing in front of the four bands that were getting ready to start.

"Alright guys," Chris started, "It's time for the moment that you've been waiting for since…an hour ago. So, after I make my announcement to the audience, I want you guys to go out there and be the best Rock Band bands that you can be!"

Chris and Chef then turned around and walked through the curtains.

Noah then looked around and asked, "Was that supposed to be a pep talk?"

* * *

**Stage**

Meanwhile, in front of the curtains…

"Hello, fans of Total Drama and Rock and Roll!" Chris said into the microphone. This got a huge ovation from the crowd. "It is now time for the second part of today's challenge, the Rock Band 3 Concert!" Another round of cheers was heard from the crowd. "There will be four bands, two from each team, which will be playing two songs from the infamous Rock Band 3 game. One band will include the man that you all came here to see, Duncan!" This earned sound cheers, but also some boos, mostly from people wearing t-shirts related to a certain CIT. "Now, one of the songs will be easy, and the other song…well, not so much. The team with the highest total point value, after each band has played their two songs, will be immune. The other team will have to eliminate one of their own in an Elimination Ceremony that will be right here on this very stage!" Some more cheering was made. "Now, without further delay, it's time to begin the challenge! We'll start off with the headliner! Please welcome the band of Bridgette, Geoff, Ezekiel, Tyler, and DUNCAN! Or as I like to call them, 'The Punks!'"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Chris** - "I'm making up names for the bands. Like I was gonna let these young'uns name themselves. Last time I did that, I got 'Team Victory' and 'Team Amazon.' Lame! Although, 'Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot' had a nice ring to it."

***Static***

* * *

The crowd erupted when the last name was called. The actual band walked through the curtains to the plentiful cheering.

"Ahh," Duncan said with a smirk on his face and his arms wide open, "My public." While the rest of the band got ready with their instruments, Duncan walked up to the mic stand. "Hello, Cleveland!" he greeted the audience who replied with a loud cheer, "Are you ready to rock?" The crowd replied with a collective "Yeah!" "Alright! Well let me introduce you to the singer of our band, Bridgette!"

The crowd cheered as Bridgette walked to the mic stand as Duncan gestured to her. You would think that a crowd cheering for you to sing would make a person happy, but Bridgette just glared at Duncan as he walked away from the microphone. When the popular Ne'er-do-well strapped on the toy guitar, the Surfer Girl rolled her eyes in annoyance and detached the microphone from the stand.

"You maggots ready yet?" Chef asked from the judges table where the game system was placed.

"Yeah, we're ready," Bridgette said into the mic. This also generated applause from the crowd.

Chef then selected the option of playing a random song, which started soon after. The TV screens in front of and behind the band began showing the band in the game, the patterns that need to be played, and the name of the song and band.

* * *

_Good Vibrations (Live) - The Beach Boys_

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "Not to be a typical surfer chick, but I love the Beach Boys! I was so happy to be singing one of my favorite songs that I almost forgot about bad vibes that Duncan's been giving me. Almost…"

***Static***

* * *

_I-I love the colorful clothes she wears__  
__And the way the sunlight plays upon her hair__  
__I hear the sound of a gentle word__  
__On the wind that lifts her perfume through the air_

(Bridgette started smiling as she continued to sing)

_I'm pickin' up good vibrations__  
__She's giving me excitations (Oom bop bop)__  
__I'm pickin' up good vibrations (Good vibrations, oom bop bop)__  
__She's giving me excitations (Excitations, oom bop bop)__  
__Good, good, good, good vibrations (Oom bop bop)__  
__She's giving me excitations (Excitations, oom bop bop)__  
__Good, good, good, good vibrations (Oom bop bop)__  
__She's giving me excitations (Excitations)_

(She started to dance around the stage with a big smile on her face)

_Close my eyes, she's somehow closer now__  
__Softly smile, I know she must be kind__  
__When I look in her eyes__  
__She goes with me to a blossom world_

(The crowd started to sing along with Bridgette, who started to sing the chorus)

_I'm pickin' up good vibrations__  
__She's giving me excitations (Oom bop bop)__  
__I'm pickin' up good vibrations (Good vibrations, oom bop bop)__  
__She's giving me excitations (Excitations, oom bop bop)__  
__Good, good, good, good vibrations (Oom bop bop)__  
__She's giving me excitations (Excitations, oom bop bop)__  
__Good, good, good, good vibrations (Oom bop bop)__  
__She's giving me excitations (Excitations)_

(She then started to do the Swim while the rest of the band continued to play)

_(Ahh)__  
__(Ah, my my, what elation)__  
__I don't know where but she sends me there__  
__(Oh, my my, what a sensation)__  
__(Oh, my my, what elation)__  
__(Oh, my my, what)  
Different tempo, ha-ha-ha  
Dearly beloved, we are gathered here now  
Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations a-happenin' with you  
__Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations a-happenin' with you  
__Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations a-happenin' with you  
__Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations a-happenin'__(Ahh)_

(Bridgette walks to each of her bandmates and gives them high fives, including Duncan)_  
__  
__Good, good, good, good vibrations (Oom bop bop)__  
__(I'm pickin' up good vibrations) (Oom bop bop)__  
__She's giving me excitations (Excitations, oom bop bop)__  
__Good, good, good, good vibrations__Na na na na na, na na na__  
__Na na na na na, na na na (Bop bop-bop-bop-bop, bop)__  
__Do do do do do, do do do (Bop bop-bop-bop-bop, bop)__  
__Do do do do do, do do do (Bop bop-bop-bop-bop, bop)_

The audience cheered as the band finished up the song. Bridgette, Tyler, Ezekiel, Geoff, and Duncan all bowed to the crowd in appreciation.

"Awesome job guys!" Chris said from the judges table, "You scored 1,001,336 points!"

The band of Originals celebrated as the crowd cheered them on. Soon, the five former Killer Bass went behind the curtain before Chris made his next announcement.

"Next, as seen on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, please welcome Dawn, B, Brick, Sam, and Dakota, aka, 'The Revengers'!"

The crowd cheered, but not as loudly as they did for the first band. The band of former Toxic Rats walked through the curtains and got settled in with their instruments after some quick waves to the audience.

"Hi, fellow children of Mother Earth," Dawn said into the mic, "Are you all ready to hear us?" The crowd cheered in response, but one guy yelled, "I love you, Dawn!"

Dawn nodded to Chef to start the song.

* * *

_Fly Like an Eagle - Steve Miller Band_

* * *

(Brick started the song on guitar followed by B on drums)

_Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'__  
__Into the future__  
__Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'__  
__Into the future_

(Dawn started to flap her arm as she started to sing the chorus)

_I want to fly like an eagle__  
__To the sea__  
__Fly like an eagle__  
__Let my spirit carry me__  
__I want to fly like an eagle__  
__Till I'm free__  
__Oh, Lord, through the revolution_

(Dawn then crouched down and touched the hands of the people in the front)

_Feed the babies__  
__Who don't have enough to eat__  
__Shoe the children__  
__With no shoes on their feet__  
__House the people__  
__Livin' in the street__  
__Oh, oh, there's a solution_

(The crowd sang the chorus along with Dawn)

_I want to fly like an eagle__  
__To the sea__  
__Fly like an eagle__  
__Let my spirit carry me__  
__I want to fly like an eagle__  
__Till I'm free__  
__Fly through the revolution__Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'__  
__Into the future__  
__Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'__  
__Into the future__  
__Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'__  
__Into the future__  
__Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'__  
__Into the future_

(The whole band, sans B, sang the "Doo Doo Do-Doo" in harmony)

_I want to fly like an eagle__  
__To the sea__  
__Fly like an eagle__  
__Let my spirit carry me__  
__I want to fly like an eagle__  
__Till I'm__free__  
__Fly through the revolution_

(Dawn sang the "Doo Doo Do-Doo" part while the rest of the band continued playing)

_Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'__  
__Into the future__  
__Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'__  
__Into the future_

(Sam continued playing his keyboard for a small solo at the end of the song)

The crowd cheered louder than they did the first time as Dakota rushed Sam and practically tackled him into a hug.

"That was awesome, Sam!" Dakota told her boyfriend.

"Aw," Sam said with a blush, "Just a little bit of quick reflexes. Ha-ha!"

"Alright! That was awesome, you guys!" Chris said. "That performance earned you guys, 1,282,798 points! That puts you and the rest of your team ahead of the Old Team for now!"

The band cheered right before they went back behind the curtains.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Dawn** - "That was amazing! That song's lyrics contained a lot of my views about the future of our Earth! It was wonderful to be able to sing such a song for the whole world to see and I hope you all enjoyed it.

***Static***

* * *

"Alright, time for the third band! Welcome the band of Eva, Katie, Sadie, Justin, and Noah; The Freaky Models!"

Those five contestants walked through the curtains, but they didn't get as much of a warm welcome as the first two bands.

"Hey! Where's Trent?" someone in the audience said.

"Umm…Trent's not here. Sorry!" Katie said into the mic. This made the crowd start to boo as the band got settled with their instruments. Soon enough, a "We Want Trent" chant started. That was when Noah walked to the mic where Katie was cowering a bit.

"Hey!" the Egghead yelled, "Trent got eliminated! Deal with it, don't take it out on us!"

That was when the crowd gasped almost collectively. "Spoiler!" one person yelled in the audience. This gave Noah an idea.

"Yeah, that was a spoiler, and I've got plenty more spoilers that you hardcore fans would hate to know about before watching it on TV. I will announce them, unless you cheer our band on!"

The crowd quickly turned as they started to cheer. Noah then gave Katie the microphone back and said, "Break a leg, Katie," before going to his bass.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Katie and Sadie** - **Katie** - "Wow! I can't believe Noah stood up for me against that awful crowd."

**Sadie** - "I know! That was, like, sooooo heroic of him!"

**Katie** - "I know, right?"

***Static***

* * *

Once everyone was ready with their instruments (They finally reached a decision regarding them), Katie gave Chef the "We're Ready" nod. He selected "Random Song" and started the song.

* * *

_Whip It - Devo_

* * *

(Eva started the song with her drums, followed by Noah on bass, Sadie on guitar, Justin on the keys)

_Crack that whip__  
Give the past the slip__  
Step on a crack__  
Break your momma's back__  
When a problem comes along__  
You must whip it__  
Before the cream sits out too long__  
You must whip it__  
When something's going wrong__  
You must whip it_

(Katie grabbed the mic wire and whipped it in the air while singing the chorus)

_Now whip it  
__Into shape  
__Shape it up  
__Get straight_

_Go forward__  
Move ahead__  
Try to detect it__  
It's not too late__  
To whip it__  
Whip it good_

(Katie then turned her backside to the crowd and pretended to slap her butt)

_When a good time turns around  
__You must whip it  
__You will never live it down  
__Unless you whip it  
__No one gets away  
__Until they whip it_

(She walked towards Noah and Sadie, who continued to play on both sides of Katie)

_I say whip it_  
_Whip it good  
__I say whip it  
__Whip it good_

(Noah got down on one knee and played his bass solo while Katie danced around him)

Crack that whip

_Give the past the slip__  
__Step__on a crack__  
Break your momma's back__  
When a problem comes along__  
You must whip it__  
Before the cream sits out too long__  
You must whip it__  
When something's going wrong__  
You must whip it_

(Katie then went back-to-back with Sadie and put the mic to both of their mouths for the last verse)

Now whip it  
_Into shape  
__Shape it up  
__Get straight_

_Go forward__  
Move ahead__  
Try to detect it__  
It's not too late_

_To whip it__  
Into shape__  
Shape it up__  
Get straight_

_Go forward__  
Move ahead__  
Try to detect it__  
It's not too late__  
To whip it__  
Whip it good_

(As the music finished, Katie whipped the mic wire once again)

The crowd cheered after the performance ended.

"Excellent performance!" Chris said, "Katie, Sadie, Noah, great showmanship! Justin, Eva, you could learn something from them." This made Eva and Justin roll their eyes. "You guys are lucky we're not scoring based on individual performance. Speaking of scores, you guys got a decent score of 1,027,867 points! Better than your teammates, but not as good as the Revengers."

Nevertheless, the band celebrated their high score.

"Ok, you guys can go backstage now," which they did.

* * *

**Backstage**

The Freaky Models walked past the second New Team band to the "Green Room" where the bands rest at. However, before the band got there, Katie grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him between two racks of clothes.

"Whoa!" Noah exclaimed in surprise, "Katie, what's going on?"

Katie smiled back at Noah's confused face. "I just had to, like, thank you properly for sticking up for me against that wild crowd. So…Thank you, Noah!" She then proceeded to kiss Noah. As soon as their lips made contact, Noah's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets, and they stayed like that for the whole 5 seconds that she kissed him. When they parted, Katie giggled and skipped to the Green Room. The stunned Egghead stayed paralyzed before falling backwards on the floor.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - *He sat in the seat with widened eyes and a dropped jaw* "She kissed me…on the lips…and…I…enjoyed it." *He smiled* "Wow! She's a great kisser!"

***Static***

* * *

**On Stage**

"Now," Chris continued, "It's time for the fourth and last band! Please welcome the band of Scott, Anne Maria, Mike, Staci, and Zoey; SAMMSZ Jamz! Ha! Get it?"

"No", "Not really", "We already saw Sam!" was heard from the crowd as the band walked through the curtains.

"Actually, Chris," Mike said into the mic, "We came up with our own band name."

"Yep," said Zoey, "We're Jersey Expressway!"

The crowd cheered for the new name as Chris pouted at being one-upped. "Fine. Whatever. Are you guys ready to rock or what?"

"We're ready, Chris," Staci said as she finally got to the mic. Chef proceeded to press the "Random Song" button.

* * *

_I Love Rock N' Roll - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts_

* * *

(Scott started on the drums, before the rest of the band started playing)

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine__  
__I knew he must have been about seventeen__  
__The beat was going strong__  
__Playing my favorite song_

(Staci was petrified while she sang the first verse; everyone was surprised by how well she sang)_  
__  
__And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me__  
__And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_

(Staci saw that the crowd was dancing and singing along with her, which made her less scared)

_Singing, I love rock and roll__  
__So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
__I love rock and roll__  
__So come and take your time and dance with me__  
__Ow!_

(She managed to smile while she sang as she started to move around the stage)

_He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name__  
__But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same__  
__He said, "Can I take you home__  
__Where we can be alone?"_

(Staci then walked to where Scott was drumming and started to sing the prechorus to him)_  
__  
__And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me__  
__Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me_

(She walked back to the front, but not before giving Anne Maria a quick glare)

_Singing, I love rock and roll__  
__So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
__I love rock and roll__  
__So come and take your time and dance with me__  
__Ow!_

(She then moved over to give Mike the spotlight for his guitar solo)

_He said, "Can I take you home__  
__Where we can be alone?"__  
__Next we're moving on, he was with me, yeah me__  
__And we'll be moving on and singing that same old song, yeah with me_

(All of the band members, except for Scott, sang the chorus with Staci)

_Singing I love rock and roll__  
__So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
__I love rock and roll__  
__So come and take your time and dance with me_

(Staci, Mike, and Zoey sang alright, but Anne Maria's voice was so loud that the mic picked it up instead of Staci's)

_I love rock and roll__  
__So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
__I love rock and roll__  
__So come and take your time and dance with_

(They all continued to sing together without noticing the diminishing vocal scores…)

_I love rock and roll__  
__So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
__I love rock and roll__  
__So come and take your time and dance with_

(…until Staci noticed that the vocal tracker on the TV was blinking red.)

_I love rock and roll__  
__So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
__I love rock and roll__  
__So come and take your time and dance with_

(Mike noticed too, and ran over to Anne Maria and stuck the head of his guitar peripheral into her mouth)

_I love rock and roll__  
__So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
__I love rock and roll__  
__So come and take your time and dance with me_

(Unfortunately, it was too late. The song was over)

The crowd cheered, even after the brief mishap towards the end of the song.

"Great job, guys," Chris congratulated the band, "You guys were very entertaining. However, you ended up with a lower score than every other band so far: 929,703."

The band groaned in unison after they heard their score.

"But don't fret, kiddies. There's always the second round of songs, not to mention the bonus points that will be added at the end, so you guys can still beat the Old Team. Now, go back and get ready!"

Jersey Expressway made their way back to their Green Room to get ready for their second song.

"Alright," Chris announced to the audience, "so far the New Team is leading with a score of 2,212,501 to the Old Team's 2,029,203. Now, it's time for a small 10 minute intermission for the bands, but not for you guys watching. We have cameras backstage that capturing everything that all 4 bands are doing. Let's watch!"

All the attention was focused on the huge screen on top of the stage that switched from the game to a view of backstage.

* * *

**Backstage**

The Punks getting ready for their next song by having a small huddle near the clothes racks behind the curtain.

"Alright guys and babe," Geoff started, "We rocked the first song, so if we do the same exact thing with the next song, we've got this thing won for the team! Schyeah!"

Everyone started high-fiving each other. "Yeah, dude!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I just hope we get a song that's actually good," Duncan said.

That was when Bridgette's happiness went away. "What is that supposed to mean, Duncan?" She asked with a raised brow as Geoff facepalmed.

"It means what it means. The Beach Boys stink on ice."

That comment made the Surfer Girl gasp in shock before Geoff intervened, again.

"Bridgette, Duncan, come on guys!" Geoff said as he got in-between them once again.

"Let me guess what you think '_good'_ music sounds like. WAH! GRR! GRMMM! RAWR!" Bridgette said in an annoyed tone.

This made Duncan chuckle and say, "Even if that was actual music, it would still be better than the Beach Boys."

"Grr! Duncan, you are such a-"

"Ok! That is it!" Geoff yelled as Tyler and Ezekiel watched, "I'm done trying to be a peacekeeper between you two. I mean, I thought that my girl and my dude could be copasetic in the same band, but I guess I was wrong." Bridgette looked down and rubbed her arm while Duncan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Well, you two can go ahead and tear each other apart, 'cause I'm done with the both of you." The usually happy Party Boy walked away in a huff and left his bandmates alone.

* * *

**Stage**

"Ooh, tension within the Punks," Chris said after watching what just transpired. "I knew that bringing Duncan back would spark some drama. Now, let's get a peek at what the Freaky Models are doing."

* * *

**Green Room #3**

All five original Total Drama contestants in this band were sitting on the different chairs in the room. Justin sat in front of a vanity mirror, looking at himself, Eva was doing sit-ups on the carpeted floor, and Katie and Sadie were whispering and giggling on one end of the couch while Noah sat on the opposite side reading a book with his sunglasses off.

While he was looking away from his book for a quick second, Noah and Katie caught each other's eye. Katie waved flirtatiously, to which Noah waved back nervously. This made Katie giggle as Noah blushed a deep red and put his book back into his face.

* * *

**Stage**

The crowd "Aww"-ed after watching what was shown.

"Ok, nothing interesting happening there," Chris said, "Let's check out the Revengers!"

* * *

**Green Room #2**

Dawn was sitting Indian-style on the floor in meditation, B was sitting on one end of the couch air drumming, Brick was doing some jumping jacks, and Sam and Dakota were making out on the opposite end of the couch.

* * *

**Stage**

"Whooo!" was heard from the audience when they saw the couple making out. "Go, Sam! Go!" was also heard from many of the males in the crowd.

Chris pretended to gag. "Nothing good there, either! Maybe this last band will be more exciting."

* * *

**Green Room #4**

Staci was exercising her vocal range with some "Do, Re, Mi"s while Zoey and Mike sat close to each other on the couch complimenting each other and saying other sweet things. Other than those three, no one else was in the room.

* * *

**Stage**

"Hey! Where's Anne Maria and Scott?" Chris asked.

"I bet I know where. Heh-heh-heh!" Chef said with a mischievous tone.

* * *

**Backstage**

Scott and Anne Maria were together, but they weren't doing what Chef thought they were. They were standing in-between two clothes racks where there were no cameras.

"Ok, my first plan didn't go so well," Scott whispered, "I didn't expect Staci to be the next Susan Boyle, but I still have an idea on how we can get Staci eliminated and make it look like an accident!"

"I like it so far!" Anne Maria whispered back.

"Alright. First, I'll…"

Little did the two schemers know that there was a saddened Party Boy that was hiding in one of the portable changing rooms that were close by, listening to every word of their plan.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Geoff** - "Whoa! This is huge! Scott and Anne Maria are planning to sabotage Staci during the next song." *He grabbed the rim of his lucky hat* "Aw man. I don't know if I should tell anyone or keep it to myself. Oooh! I didn't think this season would get this hard so fast!"

***Static***

* * *

**Stage**

"Oh, well," Chris said, "It's almost time for The Punks to perform once again. I hope they found Geoff, or else they'll be missing their bass."

* * *

**Backstage**

Bridgette, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Duncan were walked around backstage looking for Geoff.

"Geoff! Come out, come out, wherever you are, eh!" Ezekiel called out.

"Yeah, dude! It's almost time for us to perform again!" Duncan yelled.

"I'm sorry, Geoff!" Bridgette said, "Duncan and I promise not to argue anymore."

"Yeah, dude! We can be a happy band again!" Tyler called out.

"The Punks only have one minute to get on stage or they forfeit!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers.

Bridgette sighed and told the other three, "Guys, we can't risk losing. We have to go out there, with or without Geoff."

"How about 'With Geoff?'" a familiar voice said coming out of one of the changing rooms.

Bridgette turned towards the changing room when the door opened. "Geoff!" She then ran to hug him, which he accepted.

"30 seconds!" The loudspeakers said.

"WE GOTTA GO!" They all yelled before they sprinted to the curtains.

* * *

**Stage**

Chris looked at his watch and started counting down, "5…4…3…2…"

"WE'RE HERE!" The Punks said as they got to the stage. The crowd cheered before Chris spoke once more.

"It's about time! Time for the Hard Song Round! Chef, if you would be so kind."

Chef set the game's song finder to 4 Stars and above overall and then pressed the "Random Song" button while the band got settled with their instruments.

* * *

_Cold as Ice - Foreigner_

* * *

(Tyler started the song off with a keyboard solo before the rest of the band joined in)

_You're as cold as ice__  
__You're willing to sacrifice our love_

(Bridgette purposefully changed the "you"s to "I"s as she sadly looked at Geoff)

_You never take advice__  
__Someday you'll pay the price__  
__I know_

(She continued replacing the "you"s for "I"s as she turned completely around to Geoff)

_I've seen it before__  
__It happens all the time__  
__You're closing the door__  
__You leave the world behind__  
__You're digging for gold__  
__Yet throwing away__  
__A fortune in feelings__  
__But someday you'll pay_

(She mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Geoff during the break as everyone continued playing notes)

_You're as cold as ice__  
__You're willing to sacrifice our love__  
__You want Paradise__  
__But someday you'll pay the price__  
__I know__I've seen it before__  
__It happens all the time__  
__You're closing the door__  
__You leave the world behind__  
__You're digging for gold__  
__Yet throwing away__  
__A fortune in feelings__  
__But someday you'll pay_

(It was Duncan's turn to play his solo, while Bridgette made her way to Geoff)

_Cold as ice, you know that you are__  
__Cold, cold, as, as, ice, as cold as ice to me__  
__Cold, cold, as, as, ice_

(She gave Geoff a quick peck on the lips and an apologetic smile during the short break)

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, cold as, cold as ice__  
__You're as cold as ice__  
__You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know__  
__You're as cold as ice, yes I know__  
__You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know__  
__You're as cold as ice, oh yes I know__  
__You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know__  
__You're as cold as ice, oh yes I know__  
__You're as cold as ice, cold as ice_

(Duncan finished off the song with a ringing note)

The crowd cheered for the performance and for the couple settling their spat.

Chris clapped slowly before he spoke. "Great to see that you two patched things up! Too bad you guys didn't do so well with the song. You only got 1,210,483 points."

"That sounds pretty good to me, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Yeah, but you _could_ have gotten at least 1,300,000. Anyway, go backstage and hope your teammates can pick up the slack."

Duncan flipped Chris off as the band walked back behind the curtains.

* * *

**Backstage**

The Punks walked back towards their Green Room with Geoff and Bridgette walking hand-in-hand in the back of the group.

"Bridge," Geoff said as he and his girlfriend stopped walking, "I don't think you're as cold as ice."

"Really?" Bridgette asked with the same apologetic look.

"Yeah! If anything, I think you're as hot as the Sun!" They both shared a laugh before Geoff asked, "So, can you forgive me for voting for Beth?"

"Only if you forgive me for arguing with Duncan so much."

"Deal!" the Party Boy exclaimed as he picked up his Surfer Girlfriend and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**Stage**

"Hopefully, this band isn't late. Please welcome back, The Revengers!" Chris announced before the aforementioned band made their way on the stage.

The audience cheered once more for the band, including the guy in the crowd who said, "I still love you, Dawn!"

Dawn giggled into the mic and said, "Thank you very much. We are ready Mr. Hatchet."

"Alrighty," Chef said before pressing the "Random Song" button.

* * *

_Smoke on the Water - Deep Purple_

* * *

(The song started off with the famous guitar riff which Brick played to perfection. Soon enough, the rest of the band joined in after the lengthy intro.)

_We all came out to Montreux__  
__On the Lake Geneva shoreline__  
__To make records with a__mobile__  
__We didn't have much time_

(The whole band played flawlessly, even the difficult keyboard and drums)

_Frank Zappa and the Mothers__  
__Were at the__best__place around__  
__But some stupid with a flare gun__  
__Burned the place to the ground_

(The band was so confident with their playing that they all harmonized for the chorus)

_Smoke on the water, a fire in the sky  
Smoke on the water_

(The band was still flawless as Dawn danced a bit during the break)

_They burned down the __gambling __house__  
__It died with an awful sound__  
__Funky Claude was running in and out__  
__Pulling kids out the ground  
__  
__When it all was over__  
__We had to find another place__  
__But Swiss time was running out__  
__It seemed that we would lose the race_

(More perfection and harmonizing as the crowd joined in)_  
__  
__Smoke on the water, a fire in the sky  
Smoke on the water_

(Brick started his solo after repeating the famous guitar riff. He even got down on one knee while Dawn danced around the whole stage and the crowd clapped along.)

_We ended up at the Grand Hotel__  
__It was empty cold and bare__  
__But with the Rolling truck Stones thing just outside__  
__Making our music there_

(Still 100% for everyone)_  
__  
__With a few red lights and a few old beds__  
__We make a place to sweat__  
__No matter what we get out of this__  
__I know we'll never forget_

(Everyone sang along, even Chris and Chef)_  
__  
__Smoke on the water, a fire in the sky  
Smoke on the water_

(The band repeated the intro before Sam's keyboard solo started. Dawn was perfect for all of the vocals, everyone else just needed to stay 100% to get the maximum amount of points for this song. However, that would not happen as Brick and Dakota would miss a few notes towards the end.)_  
_

The crowd cheered the loudest it had cheered since the challenge began. The whole band looked at the huge screen behind them to see why. Dawn, B, and Sam all got 100% while Dakota and Brick got 98% and 99%, respectively.

"Congrats, former Rats!" the Host commented, "You guys got the highest score in the challenge so far! 1,459,804!"

The band celebrated as the crowd cheered just as loud as it did the first time.

"So far that puts the score at New Team: 3,672,305, Old Team: 3,239,686. So the Old Team is down by a little over 400,000 points. Let's see if the Freaky Models can close the gap a bit. Oh, Freaky Models," Chris called out.

On cue, the Freaky Models walked through the curtain. Eva, Noah, and Justin kept the same instruments, but Katie and Sadie seemed to switch instruments.

"For this song, Katie and I decided that I should sing it," Sadie said into the mic.

The crowd started to boo and jeer after hearing that news. Naturally, this made Sadie sad and Katie angry. This made Katie march up to the mic.

"Hey! Don't forget that we got spoilers just ready to come out of our mouths," she reminded the crowd. They quickly retracted their booing and jeering and begged Katie not to reveal anything. "You guys got one strike left. We're ready Chef," said Katie before she went back to her spot with her guitar.

Chef pressed the button and the song that popped left the whole band slack jawed.

* * *

_Free Bird - Lynyrd Skynyrd_

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Noah** - "Oh, you have got-"

***Static***

**Justin** - "-to be kidding me!"

***Static***

**Eva** - "Free Bird on Expert, with Thing 1 on the guitar?" *She facepalms*

***Static***

* * *

(The song started with a slow beat with pretty simple notes on the keyboard and guitar. Then it starts to get complicated when Katie gets her guitar solo, but she makes it through with 100%.)

_If I leave here tomorrow__  
__Would you still remember me?__  
__For I must be travelling on, now,__  
__'Cause there's too many places I've got to see._

(Justin already missed a few notes, but everyone else was still going perfect)  
_  
__But, if I stayed here with you, girl,__  
__Things just couldn't be the same.__  
__'Cause I'm as__free__as a bird now,__  
__And this bird you cannot change. Oh-oh-oh-oh_

(As the pace quickened, it was Eva's turn to miss some of the notes on her drums)

_And this bird you cannot change.  
And this bird you cannot change.__  
__Lord knows, I can't change._

(During the second guitar solo, Katie missed a few notes herself. Noah and Sadie were still 100%)

_Bye, bye, it's been a sweet love.__  
__Though this feeling I can't change.__  
__But please don't take it badly,__  
__'Cause Lord knows I'm to blame._

(Noah missed a few notes on a complicated pattern of notes. Sadie was still perfect.)_  
__  
__But, if I stayed here with you girl,__  
__Things just couldn't be the same.__  
__Cause I'm as free as a bird now,__  
__And this bird you'll never change.__  
__  
__And this bird you cannot change.__  
__And this bird you cannot change.__  
__Lord knows, I can't change.__  
__Lord help me, I can't change._

(The pace quickened once again)

_Lord, I can't change  
Won't you fly? Free bird yeah!_

(This was the last solo of the song, and it was more complicated than the first two combined. Not just for Katie, but for Eva, Justin, and Noah. Sadie just had to hit the microphone to simulate hitting a tambourine. This lasted for about 5 minutes while the crowd clapped along. During those 5 minutes, Katie was saved by Noah when she missed a lot of notes and was almost dropped out before the Big Rock Ending.)

The crowd applauded the efforts of the band after playing the 10 minute song. Everyone in the band was sweating profusely, so much that Katie and Sadie's makeup started to run down their faces.

"That…was…tiring!" Noah said between pants.

"I didn't think…video games could…be used for exercise," Eva said tiredly while Justin dumped a whole bottle of water on his head.

"Well, judging by your sweating, it seems like you found an addition to your regimen, Eva. Ha-ha!" Chris joked. "Anyway, you guys were great! Sadie managed to get 100%, the rest of you were in the mid to high 90s. Not bad. In fact, you guys got the highest score in this challenge so far: 2,000,498!"

Katie and Sadie both let out a loud "EEEEEEEEE!" as they hugged each other. Eva and Justin cheered to themselves while Noah crossed his arms and nodded appreciatively with a smile on his face.

"That brings the score to Old Team: 5,240,184, New Team: 3,672,305. The New Team is down by 1,567,879, so they need to be almost perfect to best the Old Team. Can they do it? Let's find out! Come on out, Jersey Expressway!"

The band walked out to the stage. Mike and Zoey went straight to their instruments, Anne Maria, however, was talking to Staci.

"Come on! Please?" Anne Maria pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Anne Maria," Staci replied, "But, it's obvious that I'm a better singer. In fact, my great-great-great grandmother was a famous opera singer in Italy, so I actually have the genes."

While Staci was talking, the Jersey Girl looked over her shoulder then back at her. "You know what, Chatty. You're right!"

"I am?" she asked as Scott walked past both of them to the drums.

"Yeah! You are a much betta singa than me. So…good luck," Anne Maria said as she extended her hand.

"Umm…thanks, Anne Maria." Staci grabbed the tan girl's hand and shook it before going to the mic.

Before Staci could say anything through the mic, Anne Maria yelled out, "We're ready!"

Chef nodded and pressed the button. When the song was revealed, the first thing Scott said was, "Oh crap!"

* * *

_Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen_

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Mike** - "Well, we lost."

***Static***

* * *

_Is this the real life?__  
__Is this just fantasy?__  
__Caught in a landslide,__  
__No escape from reality.__  
__Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,_

(As Zoey started her part on keyboard, Staci was already in the red and about to drop out)_  
__  
__I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,__  
__Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low,_

(Zoey had gotten all of her notes, including the white Overdrive notes, but…)_  
__  
__Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

(…it was too late. The music stopped and the virtual band was booing loudly.)

Much like the real crowd was.

"Well…that was disappointing," Chris announced, "And very anticlimactic. But, either way, the Old Team wins!"

The crowd cheered once again as the band on stage looked very confused.

Anne Maria, Zoey, Mike, and Scott walked up to Staci on the stage.

"What the heck happened?" Scott asked, "Mike, Anne Maria and I didn't even get a chance to play!"

"I don't know what happened," Staci said, "I was singing, but the game wasn't getting it or something!"

"Pfft! Yeah right. Just admit that your Stage Fright made you go mute. You don't have to lie to us."

"But, I'm not lying! I was singing!"

"Ugh! I knew I shoulda sang," Anne Maria said as she shook her head. Afterwards, Scott and Anne Maria walked backstage where they shared a secret fist bump.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Scott** - "Ok, so I thought that Staci would be an even worse singer than Anne Maria, but that plan backfired on me. So, I thought up a new plan. Cut the wire on her mic, so Anne Maria and I could accuse her of being a fraidy stage cat. Heh-heh!" *He then pulled out a small pocketknife* Duncan's not the only one who carries a knife. Heh-heh-heh! My plan worked to perfection! Staci's as good as gone!

***Static***

* * *

Meanwhile, back on stage, Staci covered her eyes with her hands. Mike and Zoey put their hands on her shoulders.

"Don't cry, Staci," Zoey said, "We believe you. Right, Mike?"

"Of course," Mike answered, "We'll believe your story over Scott's any day."

The Chatty Girl sniffed before asking, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Zoey answered.

"Uh huh," Mike answered a bit insincerely.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Mike** - "To be honest, it's hard to believe anything Staci says. After I was eliminated, while we were staying at that resort, she kept going on and on and on about her ancestors doing stuff. It's hard enough to believe that she's related to that many people much less that they actually did all that stuff."

***Static***

* * *

***5 Minutes Later***

The whole group of current contestants Duncan was on stage.

"Congratulations, Old Team and Duncan," Chris congratulated, "You guys managed to win after a mishap for the New Team, more specifically 'Jersey Expressway.'"

This made Staci look down at her feet in disappointment knowing that she couldn't say anything to save herself.

"So," he continued, "Old Team, you're welcome to go back to the bus and party!"

The team cheered, but Bridgette had to ask something. "Is Duncan allowed to come?"

"Well, technically he's not part of the Old Team. So…no."

"What? That's not fair!" Duncan argued, "I helped the team win. I should get some of the reward too!"

"Well…"

"Duncan's right," Bridgette interrupted, "We wouldn't have won without Duncan! You have to let him party with us."

The rest of the Old Team started to voice their opinions too. Then the crowd started chanting, "Let Duncan party!"

Soon enough, Chris was backed into a corner. "Alright! Alright! Duncan can join them! Jeez!"

The team and the crowd cheered after hearing that. The only people that weren't cheering were the members of the New Team who knew what was coming next.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Everyone on the team was seated on the bleachers that were placed on the stage. On the front of the stage is where Chris and Chef stood with a cart full of drumsticks.

"It's time to find out who the fourth person eliminated this season will be. You all casted your votes and made your decision. The contestant, who doesn't receive a McLean brand drumstick, will need to board the Copter of Shame and fly off to Only-I-Know-Where."

The most nervous looking contestant on the bleachers was definitely Staci.

"The first five drumsticks go to…The Revengers!"

All five members caught their drumsticks after they were flung at them.

"Makes sense, sense Jersey Expressway was the band responsible for losing it for you guys. But I digress. The next drumstick goes to…Mike!"

Mike caught his as well.

"Next is Zoey!"

Zoey caught it and hugged her boyfriend in relief.

"You three all got votes," Chris said as he looked at Scott, Anne Maria, and Staci. "But the person who got the least amount of votes was…Anne Maria!"

"Yes!" Anne Maria exclaimed as her drumstick got caught in her hair when she tried to catch it.

"Now, Scott and Staci, one of you is getting eliminated tonight."

Staci looked even more nervous, but Scott looked confident that he wouldn't be going, until Chris said…

"But you two are actually tied in votes!"

The whole team plus the crowd gasped in unison. Staci gasped in slight relief, while Scott gasped in astonishment.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Scott** - "That wasn't part of my plan!"

***Static***

* * *

"Now," The host continued, "While I could ask the two who voted for Anne Maria to revote for either Scott or Staci, it wouldn't really be fair, since one of them was Staci, herself. So, I'm gonna ask someone who's indifferent about you two." Chris pulled out his cell phone, called a number, and put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice on the other side.

"Hey Duncan!"

Everyone gasped again.

"What do you want, McLean?" Duncan asked in an annoyed tone, "I'm trying to party with my team."

"I just need you to answer a quick question."

"Oh, alright. Hang on a minute."

**(LB)**

**Bottom Deck**

Duncan got up out of his seat and walked past a bunch of partying Old Team members. He walked out the door…

* * *

**Outside the Bus**

…and stepped outside.

"Alright, what's the question?"

"Ok, Duncan. If you were a contestant on Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

The announcing of the show made Duncan roll his eyes.

"And you have to vote to eliminate either Staci or Scott, who would you vote for?"

"Well, from what I've seen from season 4, Scott is a backstabbing, conniving sneak, who would sell his mother for a cool mil, while Staci is an annoying girl who tells stories about her family that are as believable as a three dollar bill."

Both Staci and Scott didn't take Duncan's impressions of them too well, but they both stayed silent.

"So, if I was smart, I'd probably vote out Scott in fear that he'd backstab me if we were on the same team."

This comment made Staci clap in happiness, as she thought that was Duncan's official vote.

"However," Duncan continued, "in all honesty, I've always made dumb votes, so I would vote out Staci."

"Is that your final answer, Duncan?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Regis. That's my final answer." **[1]**

"Thank you, Duncan!"

"Whatever," the Punk said before hanging up.

This time, Staci had a shocked look on her face and Scott was smirking in accomplishment.

"Well, there you have it," The host said, "Staci, the Copter of Shame awaits."

Suddenly, Staci started crying, before Zoey and Mike got to her and comforted her.

"Aww, don't cry, Staci," Chris continued, "You managed to be the fourth one voted out instead of the first one. Keep that up and you should win by season 14. Ha-ha!"

"Not helping, Chris," Zoey said angrily. She then brought her attention back to Staci. "We're gonna miss you, Staci."

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you," Mike said a bit disingenuously, but neither female took note of it.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too," Staci replied in amidst of tears. Soon enough, Zoey released Staci from her hug and let her get up and make her way to the Copter. However, Staci stopped in front of Scott.

"Scott, there's something I want to tell you."

"What would that be?" Scott asked right before he was grabbed by the freckled shoulders and pulled into a kiss. Everyone on the team gasped while the crowd let out a loud, "Ooooh!" as the kiss continued. Anne Maria stared on as Scott struggled to get away, but Staci had a good grip on him until she released him 5 seconds later.

"Ok, I'm ready now," the Chatty Girl said with a pleased look on her face.

"Took you long enough," Chris said as he gestured to the parked helicopter. Staci eventually got to the Copter of Shame before Chris faced the camera. "That was dramatic, huh? Will the next Ceremony be just as dramatic? Where will the next Ceremony be at? Find out next time on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Scott** - *He wiped his mouth and spat on the floor of the confessional* "Why is it always the ugly chicks that want to kiss me? Ugh! Where's my toothbrush?"

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "Oh, it is on now! Staci betta not hope I get eliminated, because if I do, I'll make her pay for kissin' my man! That sneaky, fat bi-"

***Static***

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

***Static***

**Scott** - "Should it be a surprise that I'm voting for Staci. I mean I was the one who sabotaged her. Heh-heh! This plan was even better than my plan for Dawn's elimination, and even more fun to go through with. Bye-bye, Staci!"

***Static***

**Staci** - "I know Anne Maria had something to do with my mic not working. How could that witch be going out with my precious Scotty? What does he see in her? I need to get rid of her or else she'll make him go back to the Dark Side!"

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "Staci's annoyin', a lia', and she's tryna steal my man! Not that she could eva' get Scott away from all dis." *She gestures to her body* "But she still needs ta go! She's numba one on my annoyin' list, ahead of Brickhead 'n' Red."

***Static***

**Zoey** - "I still don't trust, Scott. Even if I did, when he accused Staci of being frozen by Stage Fright was just not right. Scott, you need to go, now!"

***Static***

**Mike** - "I don't believe Staci or Scott, but I can't seem to pick between them. Maybe I should vote for either. Just throw away my vote. Yeah, I'll do that. I vote for Anne Maria. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and she will get eliminated."

***Static***

**Dawn** - "I feel a sense of Déjà vu upon my team, and it gives me a bad feeling. I don't know for sure what's going to happen during this ceremony, but I know it has something to do with Scott. He must go."

***Static***

**B** - *He holds up a paper with the name Anne Maria crossed out and Scott right under it with a circle around it*

***Static***

**Dakota** - "I heard that Staci wouldn't sing because of stage fright and that's what made us lose. Come on, Stage Fright? I would kill to be on a stage in front of people. That is such a weak excuse, Staci, and there's no room for excuses on this team. See ya!"

***Static***

**Brick** - "I do not know Staci personally, but I know that she's more trustworthy than Scott, even though her stories may seem a bit farfetched. I'd rather keep a compulsive liar than a backstabbing liar everyday of the week."

***Static***

**Sam** - "Wow! Staci got some Stage Fright, huh? Well they were about to play "Bohemian Rhapsody." I wouldn't blame her for being afraid of that song, but she should have at least sang until someone could save her when she dropped out. At least, that's what I would have done. Hee-heh! Ooh, sorry Staci."

***Static***

* * *

**[1] - **When Regis Philbin used to host "Who Want's to be a Millionaire" he would always ask if the contestants initial answer was their "final answer." Thought I'd pay homage to that here.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys are satisfied with that chapter. Unfortunately, my summer has gotten a bit busier than I expected, so I probably won't be able to keep up with the "Every 10 Days" plan. That's a good thing and a bad thing. It's bad because you guys won't know when I'm gonna attempt to upload chapters, but it's a good thing because I won't wait for the 10th day to upload a chapter that I finished beforehand. There's always a silver lining in every dark cloud.**

**P.S.: The poll is still open if you have yet to vote on it. To be clear, you can vote for two different characters, not just one. That poll will be open until somewhere between chapters 20 and 30. That's a long ways away. The Cover Art contest will probably end around the same time, that is, if I get enough entries by that time. At this time, I haven't gotten any entries, so the contest is still open. If you want to know about the contest, just read the footer Author's Note from chapter 7. Alright, that's all I got to say. See ya when I upload chapter 10!**


	10. Ep 5, Part 1: The Rich Chocolate Runs

**Alright my great readers, here's Chapter 10! It's a lot shorter than really wanted any of my chapters to be, but I didn't want you guys to wait too long. So, I hope you guys enjoy this very short chapter.**

**P.S.: The challenge for this chapter and the next are based on a suggestion made by loyal reader, Munchlax Jr.**

**P.P.S.: I find the story funnier when I imagine the french narrator guy from Spongebob Squarepants saying the time skips. That's just a random thought of mine.**

* * *

The camera points at Chris as he is seated in his trailer that is trailing the Total Drama Double-Decker and the pickup that's hauling the trailer.

"Last time on Total Drama Avengeance!" the Host started as the picture changed to show the events of the previous episode as Chris described them.

"We made a stop in Rockin' Cleveland, Ohio!" (Shows the contestants and hosts in front of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame)

"That's where we had a Rockin' challenge!" (Shows all of the toy instruments and the crowd)

"In which, the contestants had to dress up like rock stars…" (Shows the contestants modeling their rock star looks)

"…before playing a Rock Band 3 concert!" (Shows all 4 bands performing for the crowd)

"We even had our resident rock star, Duncan, take part!" (Shows Duncan performing with his band)

"While he, and the rest of the Old Team, rocked the faces off of the crowd…" (Shows both Old Team bands performing)

"…The New Team was subject to sab-o-tage!" (Shows "Never-before-seen" clip of Scott cutting the mic wire)

"This led to Staci taking most of the blame, and ultimately getting eliminated!" (Shows Staci crying after hearing that she was eliminated)

Camera shows Chris still in his lounge chair.

"Now that Staci's gone, who will Scott and Anne Maria target next? Brick? B? Dawn? Zoey? Who knows? Well, you can find out right now, on this episode of…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

***Theme Song***

* * *

**Bottom Deck**

Everyone was already awake and enjoying their first ride in the Bottom Deck of the Total Drama Double Decker since the ride from Chicago to Indianapolis. Everyone was pretty much doing their own thing, but there were a few people who were sitting in a group, discussing amongst themselves.

"…and that's everything I heard, yesterday," Geoff finished telling Bridgette, Tyler, and Ezekiel at one of the booths onboard the bus.

"Wow," Bridgette said, "So, Scott and Anne Maria knew that Staci's mic was cut, yet they still let her take the blame?"

Geoff nodded in response.

"That is not right!" Tyler exclaimed quietly, "Staci didn't deserve that!"

"I know," The Party Boy said, "But I knew if I told anyone on the other team that, they would think I was lying. So, I decided to tell you guys first, since you guys believe me. Right?"

"Of course, Geoff," his girlfriend answered.

"I definitely believe that," the Sport-o answered as well.

"Scott's known for doing underhanded stuff like this, eh," Ezekiel said, "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Exactly!" Tyler agreed, "This was worse than what he did to Dawn last season. Do you guys think we should warn the rest of the New Team guys?"

"I think we have our own schemer to worry about," Bridgette replied, "We can't forget about Justin."

The rest of the guys in the small group nodded in agreement.

"We need to work on how to deal with him," she continued.

"Well, Tyler and I have already discussed that we're gonna vote fur Justin the next opportunity we get," the Homeschooled teen said while Tyler nodded.

"I'm all for that," the Surfer Girl replied, "How about you, Geoff?"

Her boyfriend's blue eyes darted quickly between everyone in the group before he voice his opinion. "Umm…well…I'll vote for him, if he really deserves it, but if he doesn't then I won't have much choice."

"Oh, so you'll vote for one of us if we 'deserve' it?" his girlfriend asked.

Geoff just stared at Bridgette not knowing how to respond.

* * *

**Bottom Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Geoff** - *He facepalms* "Why do I always put my foot in my mouth when I talk to Bridge?"

***Static***

* * *

Meanwhile at another booth in the bottom deck, another group was in discussion.

"Ok," Noah said to Katie and Sadie, "I have the perfect plan to get Justin interested in you, Sadie."

"EEEEE! You do?" Sadie asked excitedly.

Noah nodded and continued to speak, "Yes, I do. You know how he's always looking at himself in his mirrors?" Sadie nodded her head rapidly. "Well, I'm sure he would appreciate someone else fawning over him and complementing his looks every other second of the day. So, all you have to do is stay by his side all day and complement him constantly. If you do that, Sadie, he'll be all yours."

Both twins gasped in excitement. "Thank you so much, Noah!" the bigger BFFFL thanked.

"Anytime," the Egghead said with a pleased smirk on his face. He watched as she got up from her seat, after Katie stood up out of her way, and walked towards where Justin was seated. After that, the skinnier BFFFL sat next to him.

"Well, I guess that leaves you," she said as she scooted closer to the Cynic, "and me, alone." Katie then gave Noah a seductive smile and a wink, to which he replied with a nervous gulp and blushing cheeks.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - *He has two pieces of tissue in his nostrils to stop the bleeding* "I never, not even in my wildest dreams, thought that a girl would be interested in me the way that Katie is. I still can't get used to her flirting and come-ons…Don't get me wrong, I _do_ like it."

***Static***

**Justin** - "I'm just sitting in front of the vanity mirror in the bus and, all of a sudden, Sadie pops up and starts giving me complements and saying how great I look. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate being told how beautiful I am, but I can't imagine why she's doing it. She must have the hots for me again." *He shakes his head* "Oh, no. Not again."

***Static***

* * *

**Top Deck**

Everyone was awake, but they were cold as well. The wind outside the bus had a chill as it whipped past the exposed contestants. Mike and Zoey were huddled together just like Dakota and Sam were. Anne Maria was trying to do the same with Scott, but he was adamant in sitting by himself. B had given Dawn his grey jacket since he didn't really need it and she did. Meanwhile, Brick had to rely on himself to stay warm.

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Brick** - *He sighs* "Always the odd man out."

***Static***

* * *

**Chris's Trailer**

The host chuckled as he looked at the different camera angles of both decks of the Total Drama Double Decker. Then, he looked at the camera that was directly behind his spinning chair.

"It's about 35 degrees Fahrenheit outside now, so I know those New Team guys are freezing their butts off," he said to the camera, "I'd better give them a warm welcome to a new day. Ha-ha!"

Chris then pushed the button on a microphone that was in front of him.

"Goooooooood morning, contestants!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers throughout the bus. "I hope you all are ready for today's challenge, because it's gonna be a doozy!"

"Didn't he say that about the wrestling challenge?" Dakota asked out loud.

"Yes, I did, Dakota. Thanks for remembering. However, today's challenge will be even better than that, because we're going to an amusement park! Although, I'll be the most amused one of all of us, I'm sure some of you guys will have some fun too."

Some of the contestants on both decks cheered a bit.

"Will we get to ride some of the rides?" Tyler asked.

"Only if you guys stay on my good side," the Host replied.

"Yeah! EXTREME!"

"I knew you'd say that Tyler. Anyway, we're almost to our destination, so New Team, you guys won't have to freeze for much longer."

A weak cheer came from most of the New Team members as they awaited the arrival to the secret destination.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "Thank goodness! It was so cold up der, all of my hairspray froze." *She holds up a can of hairspray that was covered in a sheet of ice* "I hope one day without it, won't ruin my hair." *She touched her hair and it instantly lost its volume. This made Anne Maria gasp* "AHH-"

***Static***

* * *

**20 minutes later**

The 18 remaining contestants got off the bus, 9 of which were still shivering from their cold ride.

"Welcome contestants to…Wow! You guys look cold," Chris said when he saw the New Team.

"I-I-It was like 30 degrees up there for most of the night and m-morning," Sam said as he shivered.

"Yeah," Brick agreed as he pointed to an icicle attached to his nose, "It was s-so cold that my snot froze when I s-sneezed."

"Ok…nasty…Anyway," the Host continued, "Welcome to…Hershey Park in chocolate-y Hershey, Pennsylvania!" He gestured to the huge amusement park that was behind him that had a huge "Closed" sign on the front gate.

"Wow! Hershey Park, yeah, that's great…that's really great, but um… isn't it kinda…closed?" Noah said in the most sarcastic way possible.

"I was getting to that, No-ah!" Chris said with an annoyed face. "You see, the park doesn't open till July, since that's when the little kiddies are out of school and stuff."

"Speaking of school," the Cynic continued, "Shouldn't we be in school too, since it's April?"

"Silence, youngling!" the Host exclaimed as he held up his open hand towards Noah's face. "As I was saying, the park is currently closed, but I along with the higher-ups at Total Drama and Fresh TV were able to use our resources to temporarily open it today just for our use."

"Sweet!" Geoff exclaimed, "Do we get to partake in some awesome chocolate?"

"Actually, that's part of the first challenge, Geoff." Chris answered, "But first, shall we enter?"

Chris turned around and walked toward the park while the rest of the contestants followed.

"I hope there's-s-s some hot chocolate in th-there," Sam stuttered out.

* * *

**Inside the Hershey Chocolate Factory**

"Welcome to the Hershey Chocolate Factory, where all of your chocolate fantasies can come true!"

Everyone just stared at Chris incredulously.

"Yeah…I have to say that," he said flatly. "This is also the place where the first part of your challenge will take place. If you guys will look in front of you, you'll see a large conveyor belt that stretches from one end of the floor to the other."

The 18 contestants looked at the conveyor belt and noticed how long it was.

"Once the challenge starts, a bunch of Hershey's Kisses will be coming towards you guys on the conveyor belt from the other room where Chef is. You task is to eat one Kiss."

"Pfft! Eating candy isn't a challenge," Scott said with a scoff.

"You didn't let me finish, Scotty-boy," the Host continued with a smirk, "The reason why Chef is in the other room is because he's the one making the Kisses, but don't worry, he's following the Hershey's recipe."

Many of the contestants sighed in relief after hearing that.

"However, half of the Kisses will have an extra ingredient mixed in the chocolate. And that ingredient…is laxatives! Fast acting laxatives at that! Ha-ha!"

"I don't like where this is going…" Mike warily said.

"Ha-ha! Too bad, because I do," Chris continued, "Each of you guys has to eat one Kiss in the one minute that the belt runs for. Every person eats a good Kiss will count as a point for that person's team. Every person who eats a tainted Kiss or doesn't eat one at all won't count. And trust me, we'll know who ate which soon enough. Ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah **- "It is a good thing that Owen isn't doing this challenge with us. That guy's farts are awful enough without laxatives helping."

***Static***

* * *

"The men's room is located right behind you, while the lady's room is to the left," Chris reminded everyone as he stood next to a green button on the wall. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads nervously. Chris smiled wickedly as he pushed the green button which made the conveyor belt move.

"Go!"

* * *

**One minute later**

Chris pressed the red button right under the green one to stop the conveyor belt.

"Everyone stop!"

The belt had stopped and everyone had eaten one Hershey's Kiss.

"Alright," Chris started, "The box said that this stuff should get you guys going in about 5 minutes or less. So, now we play the waiting game."

All of the contestants' eyes shifted between each other as they wondered who ate the tainted Kisses.

* * *

**Five Minutes later**

Farting sounds, along with moans and groans came from inside the restrooms.

"Jeez, that sounds awful. Ha-ha!" the Host proclaimed. "Ok, let's see…1, 2, 3, 4, to 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5! Alright it seems that the winners of part 1 are…the Old Team!"

The remaining contestants of the Old Team, Katie, Justin, Eva, Bridgette, and Tyler, all cheered for their luckiness while Zoey, Brick, Dawn, and B, showed signs of defeat.

"While the rest of the contestants stay umm… busy, we'll go to commercial break. So, here are some gripping questions to keep you viewers guessing. What will the second part be? What will be the advantage that the Old Team will get for the second part? And will there be more laxatives involved?"

"There better not be any more, McLean! Ugh!" Noah shouted from the Men's room.

"Find out, when we return to…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

The screen faded to black for the commercials.

* * *

**Alright, that's Chapter 10. Not the most epic chapter yet, but every story needs filler, but if you didn't like chapter 10, I promise you that chapter 11 will be a lot better! Mostly because the challenge will be longer. See ya then and remember to review, like it or hate it!**

**Also, the poll and cover art contests are still open. Check my profile to vote on the poll, and read the bottom of Chapter 7 to read the rules regarding the cover art contest. Also, I'm still open to challenge suggestions. If I find your suggestion awesome, I'll use it in the story and give you a shout out, like I did with Munchlax Jr.**


	11. Ep 5, Pt 2: Ride to Live, Live to Riddle

**It's me, it's me, it's ChrisATD...1, bringing you another chapter of TDA:OL vs. NL. Wow, that's a mouthful. Anyway, this chapter was definitely one of the funnest to write, and I hope it's just as fun for you guys to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

The picture fades back in and revealed the whole group of contestants standing in front of the two hosts. They were right in front of the entrance to the amusement park once again.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Avengeance!" Chris announced to the camera, "As you can see, some of our contestants are still recovering from their excursion to the restrooms. Ha-ha!"

Ezekiel, Geoff, Sadie, Noah, Anne Maria, Mike, Scott, Dakota, and Sam all groaned simultaneously while clutching their stomachs.

"Drop dead, McLean," Noah said as he had his back patted by Katie.

"You know, I would, but I got a challenge to host. Ha-ha! Speaking of which, it's time for part 2."

"What's next? Are you gonna make us vomit too?"

"Only if you have a weak stomach, Noah, because you guys are going on a riddle hunt in the park!"

The contestants all looked confused.

"I guess I should explain," The Host said.

"You think?" Scott and Noah both said sarcastically.

"You see, I have placed some clues in the form of riddles on several rides in Hershey Park. Each riddle will lead you to another ride. Once you get to the ride, everyone on the team has to ride the ride and try to find the riddle somewhere on the ride for the riddle for your next destination. Lather, rinse, and repeat, until you ride the final ride. Once you get the final riddle, it will lead both teams to the finish line which is somewhere in the area."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - "I think that is the most times that I've heard the words 'riddle' and 'ride' be repeated in one speech."

***Static***

* * *

"The first team to completely cross the finish line will be the winner and will be immune for tonight's Elimination Ceremony!"

"So, we're pretty much doing the graveyard challenge from last season, but with amusement park rides?" Dawn asked.

"Uh…yeah," Chris answered, "I suppose they are pretty similar."

"Methinks someone is getting less creative in his old age," Noah said with a snicker.

The Host looked annoyed with that comment, but he continued on. "Anyway, I have two maps of the park and the two starting riddles here on these cards," he said as he showed the teams the cards and maps, "I'll need someone from both teams to come and pick them up."

Since everyone that ate the tainted Kisses were still feeling the effects, B and Bridgette were the ones to get the cards and maps for their respective teams.

"Alright," Chris continued, "Now that you have your riddles and your maps, I can tell you guys what the Old Team's advantage is. They get a 5 minute head start, which starts…right now! Go, Old Team! Go!"

Right as the Host shouted, the Old Team got up and ran into the park.

After the whole Old Team was completely gone from sight, Chris turned to the New Team and told them, "I'll tell you guys when you guys can go, in about 4 and a half minutes."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Sam** - "The rest of the team may see this disadvantage as a…well, a disadvantage, but I know that these 5 minutes can be used usefully."

***Static***

* * *

"Hey B," Sam said to his teammate, "Do you mind if I take a look at that riddle?"

The Silent Genius shrugged and handed the riddle to Sam.

"What does it say, Sammy?" Dakota asked her boyfriend.

"It says, 'When you're shivering cold in your seat, get on this ride first to turn up the heat.'"

After Sam finished reading the riddle, Scott started to snicker. "That sounds like a dirty ride," he joked.

The joked earned several eye rolls from all of the females except…

"Oh Scott," Anne Maria said, "You're so funny!" She started laughing out loud before being shushed by Sam.

"Shh! I'm trying to think."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - *She gasped dramatically* "Did dat gamer nerd just shush me? Oh, he is so gonna regret dat! Scott and I are not gonna stand for dat! No way!"

***Static***

**Scott** - *He's laughing uncontrollably* "Did-did you see that? She got shut up by Sam! HA-HA! Sam! That was almost as hilarious as my joke." *He continues laughing*

***Static***

* * *

Sam rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes in thought as he looked over the map. Suddenly, a light bulb shined in his head.

"I got it!" he yelled suddenly in realization.

* * *

**Inside Hershey Park**

The Old Team stopped in the middle of the park to read the riddle.

"'When a storm's a-comin' you better run for the hills. This is a ride that will surely give you chills.' Well, that makes a lot of sense," Eva said after she read the riddle off to the rest of the team.

"Well, let's check the map to see what rides can answer that riddle," Bridgette said as she unrolled the map of the park. She set it on the top of a counter at the Hospitality Services booth.

All nine teens looked over the map and checked the names of all of the rides, until one of them pointed one out.

"There!" Sadie exclaimed as she pointed to a point on the map, "The Storm Runner! That soooo has to be it!"

"Sadie's right," Sadie's BFFFL said, "It soooo has to be it!"

"Can we really trust these two with solving this?" Eva asked the rest of the group. "Not for nothing, but you two don't have a great record when it comes to challenges like this."

"I trust them," Noah said out of nowhere, "Unless you have a better answer, Eva."

The attention darted between Noah and Eva. When the muscle-bound teen saw all of the eyes staring at her, she tried to think of reply, but she couldn't. "I got nothin'," she said with a shrug.

"Alright then," The Egghead replied, "Now, let's get to the Storm Runner!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the rest of the team as they followed the energized Bookworm.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - "Wow! That seemed kinda out-of-character for me, trusting people and whatnot… I think I've been hanging out with Katie and Sadie too mu- Wait. Did I just say 'hanging out'?" *He puts his hand against his forehead to feel for a temperature*

***Static***

* * *

**In front of the Entrance**

"10…9…8…" Chris announced as he watched his watch. The members of the New Team were set to start running into the park and straight to the ride that answered their riddle. "3…2…1…Go, New Team! Go!"

Right as Chris said that, all 9 contestants ran into the park with Sam taking the lead.

"Alright guys," the Gamer said to the rest of the team, "the map says we take two lefts, two rights, a U-turn, and then another left and it should be right there."

The whole team followed Sam's directions and they found themselves in front of…

"The *pants* Trailblazer!" he said as he read the sign, "This has *pants* to be it!"

"Are you ok, Sam?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah! I'm *pant* just a little tired from *pant* running."

"Are you sure about this ride, Sam?" Scott asked as he looked at the map, "I mean the answer could have also been the Fahrenheit. You better not be sending us on a wild goose chase."

"No! No!" Sam said as he sat down on a nearby bench, recovering from the run, "Fahrenheit is just temperature. The riddle doesn't mention temperature, it just says, 'turn up the heat.' Heat. Blaze. Trail-_blaze_! Plus, 'get on this ride first,' when a person does something first, they're called a trailblazer. This has to be the ride!"

Scott and Anne Maria looked a bit skeptical. Sam looked down in disappointment, until Dakota spoke up.

"I trust you, Sam!" she said with a grin on her face, which Sam returned with a grin of his own.

"So do I," Zoey said.

"Me too," Mike joined in.

"B and I trust you, Sam," Dawn said while B nodded right next to her.

"Private Brick McArthur, ready for the Trailblazer, Sir!" Brick said with a salute.

Scott and Anne Maria just stood there looking skeptical, until everyone heard screams coming from above them. They all looked up and saw…

* * *

**On-board**** the Storm Runner**

"AHHHHH!" Everyone yelled as the roller coaster train went down from the first peak of the ride. Right after the drop ended, the train rounded the first corner towards a couple of barrel rolls.

"Oh no…" Noah said before they started rotating.

* * *

**Back on the ground**

"We're getting more and more behind, guys! We need to get on the ride!" Sam said as he ran towards the ride, "If I'm wrong, then we'll go to the Fahrenheit, but for now, we need to ride."

B, Brick, Dawn, Dakota, Mike, and Zoey followed right behind Sam, while Scott and Anne Maria narrowed their eyes at him before reluctantly following.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Scott** - "No one leads me, I'm my own man. I think the GameBoy is getting a little too big for his batteries, and I also think it's time for them to be removed."

***Static***

* * *

**On-board**** the Storm Runner**

The train came around the last banked turn before coming back to start of the ride. Once the train was docked at the station, the seat restraints went up and all of the members of the Old Team climbed out of the seats. Some of them were able to stand up straight, while the others…

"Ugh! I shouldn't have eaten all of that pizza last night," Geoff said as he got down on all fours and dry heaved. He wasn't the only one on all fours. Noah, Sadie, and Ezekiel didn't feel right after getting off the ride. Bridgette, Tyler, and Katie rubbed Geoff, Ezekiel, and Noah's backs, respectively, to help soothe them. Sadie, however, crawled to where Justin was standing and fixing his hair after the ride whipped it around.

Sadie gagged which made Justin take notice of her, "Hey Justin. Would you mind- *gags* -rubbing my back?"

"You know, Sadie, I would, but I have to smooth my hair and I only have two hands," Justin answered before staring at his hands, "Two perfectly manicured hands…"

"Couldn't you use one to smooth your hair and the other to rub my back?"

"Nope, need to hold my mirror. Can't you ask Katie to do it for you?"

"But…she's already rubbing Noah's back."

"She has two hands, I'm sure she can multitask."

Sadie looked a bit disappointed but she forced a smile onto her face and said, "Ok!" before crawling towards Katie, who was watching the whole scene with a worried look on her face.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Katie** - "I can't believe Justin just snubbed Sadie in her time of need like that. Like, what kind of 'gentleman' does that? You know, I'm starting to think that Justin is a bit of… a jerk!"

***Static***

* * *

Bridgette was still rubbing Geoff's back as she asked, "Did anyone get the riddle for the next ride?"

"Sorry," Noah said as he dry heaved, "I was too busy trying not to vomit."

"I think I got it!" Tyler exclaimed as he pulled a card somewhere off his person while rubbing Ezekiel's back.

"Awesome!" The Surfer Girl ran to Tyler and crouched down next to him. "What does it say?"

The Sport-o looked at the card. "It says-"

BLARG!

Before Tyler could recite the riddle, Geoff vomited. Soon after, Ezekiel vomited. Then Sadie and Noah followed suit.

* * *

**On-board the Trailblazer**

Meanwhile, the New Team had gotten onboard the Trailblazer and made it to the top of the first drop. Once they got past the peak, the speed of the train increased to about 30 miles per hour as it whipped around a couple of banked turns before coming to some brakes on the track. After slowing down substantially, the train went down once again to a banked left turn and then a long sloping banked right turn before returning to the station.

"That's it?" Scott asked out loud, "I've been on scarier rides in my pappy's pickup truck!"

"It's not supposed to be scary. It's just a kiddie ride, Scott," Zoey told the Schemer as they got out of their seats.

"Besides," Sam piggybacked, "we were supposed to be looking for the next riddle. Did anyone find it?"

"Right here," Dawn said as she pulled the card from behind her back. She received a few cheers, including some claps and a thumbs-up from B, which she took notice of with a smile. "It says, 'At 0 you'll be toiling, at 212 you'll be boiling. When you get there, don't forget to take the rides temperature, 'cause it's sick!'"

Everyone on the team (except B, of course) collectively said, "Fahrenheit!" before running in a group once again.

They ran right past the Old Team, who was still trying to figure out the riddle while also recuperating from the Storm Runner.

"'If this snake bites you on the side or head, you'll wind up in the desert, dead.' Anyone have any ideas?" Bridgette asked after reading off the riddle.

Everyone shrugged since nobody had any ideas.

"Ok," The Surfer Girl continued, "We have to decipher this riddle, piece by piece. It said if this snake bites you, you'll wind up dead. So the snake has to be venomous."

Katie looked on the map before saying, "There's no ride called Venomous."

"Well, it's probably a species of snake," Noah said, "Right now, I can think of vipers, cobras, and rattlesnakes."

Katie shook her head as she looked at the map. "None of those are rides here."

Everyone went in deep thought to try and figure out the name of the ride, then suddenly…

"Would a sidewinder happen to be a type of poisonous snake?" Ezekiel asked out of nowhere.

"Now that I think about, yeah it is," the Egghead answered, "Why, Homeschool?"

"I think I found the ride, eh." The prairie boy then pointed to a ride with a sign that said "Sidewinder."

"Yeah! That has to be it! Way to go, Zeke!" Tyler said as he congratulated his friend with a fist bump.

"Aw, it was nothing, eh. I just remembered that the riddle said 'side' and 'wind' so I just took a guess. Hee-hee!"

The team of originals made their way to the entrance of the Sidewinder ride. That's when they saw that the track on the ride wasn't connected all the way around.

"No way! I'm not getting on that deathtrap!" Noah yelled.

"But Chris said that all of us had to ride every ride," Sadie reminded him.

"Pfft! Like he really knows if we all ride."

"Actually, I do," said a familiar voice from the loudspeakers at the station of the Sidewinder.

* * *

**Hershey Park Control Room**

Chris was sitting in front of a bunch of TV screens which showed different camera angles of all of the rides in the park.

"I can see _everything_, Noah. Remember, **all** of you must ride the rides or else the whole team will be disqualified from the challenge and automatically sent to the Elimination Ceremony. Don't forget what happened the last time on of you broke a rule."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - "Why did it take five seasons for this guy to start enforcing the rules of these challenges closely?"

***Static***

* * *

**On-board**** the Fahrenheit**

The New Team was riding a train on the aforementioned ride as it got to the first peak. At the very top, all anyone could see was the blue sky above them. That is, until the train went over the peak and started pointing downward. Right after the train was released from the chains that pulled it upwards on the track, the velocity of the train increased to almost 60 miles per hour. On the right side of the drop, the on-track camera took the contestants' pictures and saved their scared reactions. Sam raised his hands in jubilation while Dakota held onto him with her eyes closed, Mike and Zoey held onto each other for dear life, Scott raised his hands as well while Anne Maria tried to hide her face between her legs, B looked spooked out while Dawn looked peacefully calm, and Brick was scared out of his mind by himself.

The train then turned, twisted, rotated, and spun around at its high speed as many of the New Team members continued to scream. Suddenly, after one of the barrel rolls, a steel bar appeared over the track, but it had a small piece of paper taped to it. B noticed the paper, so he reached up and picked it off the steel bar. He held onto it for the rest of the ride, even with a few more twists and turns between that points and the station.

"Whoa! That was wicked!" Sam cheered as the team got off the ride.

"Oh yeah! Now that was a ride!" Scott cheered as well.

"Those twists-"

"And the barrel rolls-"

"And the speed-"

"And the drops!"

"Awesome!" They both yelled simultaneously as they high fived each other. Suddenly, Scott realized what he had just done and he looked at Sam who had a friendly smile on his face. The Schemer then averted his gaze and looked at the rest of the team.

"So, uhh… who got the next riddle?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Sam** - *He chuckles heartily* "I knew I'd get my high five sooner or later. Ha-ha!" **[1]**

***Static***

* * *

B raised his hand that had the card in it.

"Alright B!" Brick said as he high fived the Silent Genius. "I can read it for you, if you don't mind." B obliged and gave Brick the card. "It says, 'On this ride you will do what you did in challenge two. With turns so sharp, you would think they were pikes, this ride will shock you like a lightning strike.' Wow! That's a long one."

Scott chuckled and said, "That's what she said. Heh-heh!"

Some of the males on the team chuckled a bit, but most of the girls glared at Scott.

"It's like you want to get eliminated," Dakota said.

"Guys, we gotta focus on the riddle," Sam said.

* * *

**On-board**** the Sidewinder**

Meanwhile, the other team was enjoying their ride. Well, "enjoying" is being used a little loosely. Everyone screamed in horror as they were whipped around the track in a flurry of flips, corkscrews, and loop-de-loops. Suddenly, the track came to a stop as it went upwards. The train started to approach the discontinuation of track and everyone onboard took notice.

"AHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Everyone yelled.

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE WRITTEN MY WILL TODAY!" Noah yelled as he and Katie held each other for dear life.

All of a sudden, the train started to slow down before the track ended. Everyone opened their eyes to realize that the train was stopping before the edge and one of them also saw a card taped to a bar on the side of the track.

"Hey! It's the next riddle!" Sadie said as she pulled it off and placed somewhere safe and secure, in her bra.

"Wait," Noah said out of nowhere, "How exactly do we go back down?" The train came to a complete stop and then Noah got his answer. "Oh no…"

The train speed backwards on the track and went through the same twists and turns that it went through the first time, but in reverse. When they got back to the station, the train came to a complete stop, thus ending the ride. Everyone was released from their seats and got out of the train. No one threw up this time, but some of them were a bit wobbly when they got their feet on solid ground.

"Whoa! Why is the world so spinny?" Tyler asked as he wobbled around.

"I dunno, but it's making me dizzy, eh," Ezekiel answered in a wobbly state as well.

"You're already dizzy, that's why the world is so 'spinny,'" the unbalanced Egghead explained, "Oh…I think I'm going down. Timber…"

Before he fell to the ground Katie managed to catch by his arms. "I got ya, Noah!" she said.

"Oh, thanks Katie. You're so sweet," he said sounding almost inebriated.

"Aw! Thanks, Noah!" Katie replied amidst a fit of giggles and blushing.

Sadie saw this scene with her BFFFL and that gave her an idea. She noticed that Justin was behind her, so she started wobbling backwards towards him.

"Oh no!" She yelled, "I think I'm falling too. Someone please catch me." She started to fall towards the ground when she got to the Male Model, but instead of making an attempt to catch Sadie, he just sidestepped out of the way. She crashed to the ground with a thud while he watched.

"Sorry, Sadie," he told her, "I wish I could have caught you, but I can't risk damaging my perfect hands. You know, hand modeling contract and all."

Sadie sighed sadly and then tried to look cheerful. "You do have great looking hands."

"Thank you so much, Sadie. I appreciate getting complemented like that."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Sadie** - "EEEEEE! Justin appreciates me! Noah's plan is soooooo working!"

***Static***

**Katie** - "I think Noah's plan is sooooo not working. It's not Noah's fault, it sounded like a good plan. But, like, Sadie is giving Justin so many complements and he doesn't seem to be doing anything in return." *She sighs* "I think this plan may be backfiring on us."

***Static***

* * *

Sadie, who managed to get up under her own power, ran to Bridgette, who was being helped by her boyfriend because she had jelly legs too.

"Bridgette, I got the riddle!" She alerted the wobbly Surfer.

"That's great, Sadie! Where is it?" She asked the bigger BFFFL.

That was when Sadie reached into her bra and pulled it out. She tried to give it to Bridgette, but she was reluctant to take it.

"Actually, Sadie, why don't you read it to everyone? I'm still a little dizzy from the ride."

"Ok!" She looked down at the card and began reading it, "'On this ride you will, like, do what you did in,' like, 'challenge two. With turns so sharp, you would think they were,' like, 'pikes, this ride will shock you like a lightning strike.'"

The rest of the team tried to decipher what they just heard.

"Are there really that many 'likes' in the riddle?" Eva asked.

"Well, no. I just kinda, like, improvised," Sadie answered.

"I think I know what ride it is," Katie said suddenly. She looked at the map and pointed at a huge ride on the top left hand side of the map. "Yes! It has to be-"

* * *

"-Lightning Racers!" Brick said out loud.

"You didn't need to yell Brick. We're right next to you," Scott said as he rubbed his left ear which was right next to Brick.

"Oh, sorry fellow comrade, but I just figured out the riddle. On this ride we will do what we did in challenge two. That means we'll be racing, and the part about us being shocked like a lightning strike, that's a clue right there!"

"Sounds good to me," Mike said with a shrug. Everyone else agreed except for Scott.

"Yeah, it _sounds_ good, but we didn't race ourselves, we raced the other team. Doesn't that mean that we have to wait for them to come along before we can get on?"

"Umm…Aren't you overthinking this a bit?" Dakota asked.

"I'm just sayin' we can't expect these riddles to be so straight forward."

"Do you think that Chris really expects us to just wait for the other team before we get on the ride?"

Right on cue, the Old Team was seen running towards the Fahrenheit where the New Team was still standing.

"There they are!" Zoey yelled out. Everyone else saw the Old Team approaching so they started to run towards Lightning Racer.

The teams we neck and neck as they ran towards the ride. Once they got to the station, the New Team went into one entrance while the Old Team went in the other entrance. This resulted in each team getting on a separate train.

"Ha! Take that, slowpokes! We get to go first," Scott bragged.

"Yeah, right, Spikehead! We got here first, so we're going first!" Eva corrected Scott.

"Actually, you're both going at the same time," the intern who was operating the rides said.

"What!" Everyone on both teams questioned.

"Yeah, that's why it's called 'Lightning Racer.' The coasters race against each other. Well, off you guys go!" The intern pressed two buttons which started both trains on both tracks. Both trains exited the stations, went around the first turn, and started creeping up the first incline of the ride. Both trains were rising up the tracks side-by-side and once they got to the peak, it was go time.

Dakota looked down the track as the front car went over the top. "Holy-"

"-Crap!" Noah yelled as both trains started accelerating down the slope.

Everyone was enjoying the ride in their own unique way, as both trains went through the many twists and turns that the ride offered. Throughout the rides, both trains were not very far apart from each other. In fact, something from the Old Team's train fell out and onto one of the New Team member's heads.

"Hey! My lucky hat!" Geoff shouted as his hat flew off and landed onto Mike's head.

"What the-?" Mike asked right before he gasped loudly. "Crikey, are we on another mine car ride, Beauty?" he asked his screaming girlfriend in an Australian accent as they continued to round the turns. **[2]**

The trains passed by each other several times on their own tracks as they slowly approached the end of the ride. Right before the ride ended there was a makeshift sign above both tracks that said "Finish Line" on it. Hanging down from the sign, on a rope, were two little pieces of paper. Both trains were approaching the Finish Line, but the Old Team's train was slightly ahead of the New Team's. This gave them the opportunity to get their riddle first, which they did.

"Got it!" Tyler shouted as he grabbed the riddle paper from the rope.

"I got this one, blokes!" Manitoba Smith said as he stood up in his seat. Once the train got to the Finish Line, Smith grabbed the rope instead of the riddle. However, the riddle paper did stay attached to the rope as the train pulled into the station. "Yeah, this will make a fine lasso for ropin' some gators, eh?"

The Old Team's train pulled into the station first, so they were the first ones to get out of the train and back on the ground.

"I got the riddle, guys!" Tyler announced to the rest of the team, who cheered since they were currently ahead of the New Team, who was just getting off their train.

"What does it say, Tyler?" Ezekiel asked.

The whole team stopped running out of the station so that Tyler could read the riddle.

"It says, 'You may have conquered the lightning race, with the other team giving chase. But to cross the true finish line, you must go to-'"

Tyler didn't get to finish reading the riddle because a sudden gust of wind blew the paper right out of his hands.

"No!" The team yelled as the paper flew higher and higher and higher until it was completely gone. Every member of the team looked up at the sky with widened eyes and dropped jaws.

"Tyler," Bridgette started, "Please tell me you remember what the last part of the riddle was."

"I think I can remember…Uhh…gimme a minute."

…

"…Ok...Gimme another minute." This made a few team members groan.

Meanwhile the New Team walked out of their station without seeing the Old Team standing near the opposite station.

"Ugh! I don't see da otha team anywhere!" Anne Maria said as she looked around the park.

"Well, we might as well read the riddle anyway and hope that the other team got lost somewhere in the park," Dakota chimed in.

"Why bother? We're hosed," Scott said with a pout.

The Princess rolled her eyes and looked at Mike, "Hey, uh… Manitoba Smith, what does the riddle say?"

"Riddle? Wha riddle do you speak of, Sheila?"

"Ugh! Never mind! And don't call me Sheila," She said as she snatched the riddle of the end of the rope. "It says, 'You may have conquered the lightning race, with the other team giving chase. But to cross the true finish line, you must go to where we were at half past nine.'"

Unbeknownst to the New Team, the Old Team was listening to them outside of their vision.

"That's what it was!" Tyler whispered, "We must go to where we were at, at 9:30 this morning."

"Ok," Katie started, "well we got off the bus at 9 AM, so at 9:30 we were at, like…" Everyone gasped as they all came to the same realization.

"The Chocolate Factory!"

That was when both teams noticed each other. At that time, it was a stare-down of which team was gonna start running first. That team was the Old Team, but the New Team started running at about the same time.

* * *

From then on it was pretty much an eighteen-person race from Lightning Racer to the Hershey Chocolate Factory. Geoff was leading the race with Mike, aka Manitoba Smith, right behind him with Geoff's hat still on his head and his makeshift lasso on this hip. Geoff managed to look back to see how everything was behind him and he saw that Mike was right behind him with his hat.

"Once we get to the finish line, bro, I'm takin' my lucky hat back!" he said as he continued to run.

Smith chuckled as he readied his lasso. "That's assuming that you make it to the finish line, mate."

"Wha? What's that suppose to-? Ah!" Manitoba Smith managed to rope one of Geoff's legs, which made him fall to the ground. Once he reached the fallen Party Boy, the wild personality hog-tied Geoff's legs and arms together behind his back.

"Heh-heh! Try and finish now, mate," he said before continuing the race.

"Wait! You can't leave me like this!" The Party Boy yelled as he tried to hop on his stomach.

Soon enough, Geoff was being passed by New Team and Old Team members. It wasn't until almost all of the people had passed him that Geoff was finally helped by his girlfriend who was the last one.

"Oh, Geoff! Are you alright?" she asked as she kneeled down to untie the rope.

"No! That Mike dude hog-tied me and ran off with my hat. That was so not cool!"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound cool at all, but I don't think that was Mike. I think it was one of his personalities."

"Man! He needs to get control of those guys of his," Geoff commented as he got up with his limbs free. "Alright, let's go! We can't be last, Bridge!" He grabbed her hand, put her on his back and ran after everyone else.

In front of the blonde couple were Scott and Sam. Sam was panting heavily while Scott kept egging him on.

"Come on, Sam! We have to hustle!" Scott said to him.

"Too…much…running. Can't…take…anymore!" The Gamer said in-between pants. He started to double over as his face became covered in sweat.

"No, Sam! Come on, we're almost at the entrance to the park! Geoff and Bridgette are almost here!" Scott tried to hold Sam up and help him move.

* * *

**Hershey's Chocolate World**

Meanwhile, everyone except those four still in the park were at the factory waiting for their teammates to come in.

"Looks like the only ones left in the race here are Bridgette and Geoff for the Old Team, and Scott and Sam for the New Team," Chris announced to the camera, "Which ever pair comes in before the other will give their team the win and immunity for tonight's Elimination Ceremony!"

"Come on, Geoff and Bridgette," Ezekiel quietly cheered, "You guys can do it, eh!"

"Come on, Sammy," Dakota said to herself, "Come in before Scott, so we have a good reason to vote him out."

"Wait…" Chris said suddenly, "I'm getting word that there is a pair slowly getting closer to the entrance of the factory, and here they are now!"

That was when two shadowy figures walked through the front door. When the factory lights shined on them, they were revealed to be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Where is Mike with my lucky hat?" Geoff asked with Bridgette still on his back.

"Geoff and Bridgette beat Sam and Scott! The Old Team wins again!"

The rest of the team cheered as they all ran to the blonde couple and lifted them up in celebration.

Meanwhile, Scott lugged Sam through the door of the factory, where they both fell to the ground.

"Sam!" Dakota yelled out as she rushed to her fallen boyfriend. She crouched down next to him to look him over. "Sam! What happened?"

"Ugh…" he groaned as he clutched his stomach.

His green-haired girlfriend then turned her attention to Scott. "What do you do to him?"

"I didn't-" he tried to say before he was interrupted.

"He helped me, Dakota," Sam muttered. He coughed a bit before continuing to speak, "He helped me to get here from the Lightning Racer. He really did."

Dakota looked amazed and surprised from hearing what she just heard.

"Told you I turned over a new leaf," Scott told the Princess.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Dakota** - "I have reason to believe Sam. He's my boyfriend, after all. However, I don't know what to make of Scott. He's all scheme-y and evil a season ago, and now he's turned over a new leaf? I don't know whether to buy it or not. Deciding on whether or not to believe Scott's story is like trying to decide between two cute pairs of shoes and Daddy's only letting me buy one, but I can't buy the other pair behind his back this time!" *She widens her eyes* "Not…that I do that!" *She tries to smile innocently to the camera*

***Static***

* * *

"Alright!" Chris announced, "Old Team feel free to go to the Bottom Deck of the Double Decker to party hardy!"

The team cheered collectively as they walked out of the factory, but before they left, Geoff walked up to Manitoba Smith.

"I believe _this_ is mine," he said as he snatched his lucky hat off of Mike's head, which instantly brought him own personality back.

"Whoa! What happened? Is the challenge over? Did we win?" he asked.

"I'll answer that," the Host said, "Geoff's hat fell on your head and you became Manitoba Smith, yes the challenge is over, and no, you didn't win. That is why you guys will be going to the Elimination Ceremony, once again!"

A collective groan was heard from the team as a whole for their second loss in a row.

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Scott** - "Ah…you gotta love when a plan comes together. Sam made a big mistake by trying to lead me. Jo learned that same lesson after the first challenge, now it's Sammy's turn. Heh-heh! I knew that that Gamer Gut of his would get in the way of him running around here, so I made sure that we would have to run our hardest to try and beat the Oldies so he would tucker himself out. I lag back and help him, and I look like I was trying to be a hero. Hook, line, sinker! Heh-heh!"

***Static***

* * *

**Bottom Deck**

The Old Team was having their party in the Bottom Deck while the New Team voted in the Confessional on the Top Deck. Everyone was doing the usual dancing, chatting, eating, and drinking (nonalcoholic drinks, of course). Two of those that were talking more than anything else were the BFFFLs, Katie and Sadie. They sat at a booth by themselves and were having a serious conversation, for once.

"Sadie," Katie started, "I have to tell you something. It's about Justin."

"What about him?" Sadie asked, "Is it about how handsome and cute he is?"

"No, no, not that, it's about how he treated you today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…first, he didn't rub your back after the Storm Runner, second, he didn't catch you when you fell to the ground next to him, and then he never compliments you even though you're always complimenting him."

Sadie started to take offense, "Like, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that Justin may look nice, but he isn't nice at all. He's just selfish, and I think you deserve better."

This made the bigger BFFFL drop her jaw in shock and furrow her brows in anger. "I see what's going on here. You're just jealous because I'm trying to get Justin while you're stuck with Mr. Sarcastic!"

Katie gasped dramatically and said, "How dare you talk about Noah like that! You know what, Sadie? You just keep going after Justin, and if he, like, breaks your heart, don't come crawling back to me!" She stood up from the booth and went to the back of the bus, where Noah was sitting.

"Fine, I will!" Sadie yelled before storming to the front of the bus where Justin was sitting and looking at himself in the mirror.

* * *

**Bottom Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "Whoa! That argument sounded serious. I hope that Katie and Sadie can patch things up. The last time they argued like this, Katie got eliminated and Sadie cried her eyes out. We definitely don't need that to happen again."

***Static***

* * *

**Top Deck**

Sam had asked everyone to listen to him before they voted.

"Listen guys," he started, "I know that it was ultimately my fault that we lost. I couldn't reach the finish line fast enough, even with Scott trying to help. So, I think it only fair for me to be the one that gets eliminated tonight."

Everyone on the team gasped after hearing that.

"No!" Dakota shouted as she run up to hug him, "Sam, please don't sacrifice yourself."

"I'm sorry, Dakota, but I lost my last life and I'm all out of game tokens," he said slightly jokingly.

Despite the joke, everyone on the team looked on with somber looks.

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Sam** - *He sighed sadly* "Well, it had to happen sometime. I just can't keep up with physically tiring challenges like today. They're just so…physically tiring. I just wish I could have made it to the next virtual reality challenge. No stamina needed there."

***Static***

**Dakota** - "Sam may want to sacrifice himself for the rest of the team, but I won't let him go that easily." *She pulls out her cell phone and starts dialing*

***Static***

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

The New Team was seated in two rows of bleachers set up in front of the entrance to Hershey Park.

"Welcome, New Team, to your third Elimination Ceremony," Chris welcomed the team, "First, you lost Jo. Then, you lost Staci. Will you lose another girl tonight? I'd be nervous if I were one of you four ladies."

All four remaining females gave Chris a glare that said, "Not funny."

"Anyway," he continued as Chef wheeled a cart next to him, "if you look at the cart next to me you'll see 8 Hershey's Chocolate Bars."

Some of the contestants looked spooked out by the bars.

"Relax, they aren't filled with laxatives. At least, I don't think so. Anyway, these bars will be awarded to the contestants who are safe for another day. The one lowly contestant who does not receive a chocolate bar will be eliminated and have to board the Copter of Shame. Alright, you guys ready?"

Everyone nodded and then glanced at Sam.

"First chocolate bar goes to…Mike!" The host threw the bar to Mike who caught it easily.

"Next one goes to Dawn." She caught her bar as well.

"And now for everyone else who didn't get a single vote. Zoey, Anne Maria, B, Brick, and Dakota! Chocolate bars for you all!" They all caught them.

"Now for you two, Scott and Sam. You both received all of the votes, which makes sense, since you two were the last ones to cross the finish line. However, one of you got more votes than the other. Now, who will stay and who will go?"

Scott looked slightly nervous while Sam looked like he was about to throw up.

"The one that stays is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"S…"

"Wait!" Sam yelled out before Chris could finish. "I volunteer myself to be eliminated. It was my fault that we lost, so it's only fair that I go instead of Scott."

"Well, ok then," Chris said, "Makes my job a little easier. Here you go, Scott!" He threw the chocolate bar to Scott, who caught it.

"Wow! Thanks Sam," Scott said in a gracious tone, "I can't say how much this means to me."

"It's alright, Scott," Sam replied, "I would feel so guilty if you got eliminated because I screwed up and lost for us."

"Actually, Sam," the host chimed in, "You actually got more votes, so either way you would have been eliminated."

"Oh…well…I feel a little less heroic now."

"Well, we still appreciate the thought, Sam," Mike chimed in.

"Yeah, we sure do," Zoey said.

"Semper fi!" Brick saluted, to which Sam saluted back.

"Well, Sam," Chris continued, "It's time to board the Cop-" suddenly, Chris's phone started ringing. He answered it, "Hello? Oh! Mr. Milton, what a surprise!"

…

"Yeah?"

…

"Really? Oh. Ok. Alright, I'll tell him! Alright, thanks Mr. Milton." Chris hung up and faced the New Team once again. "Well, I just had an interesting conversation with Dakota's dad."

All attention was directed to Dakota, who sat with a pleased smile on her face.

"So, Sam, instead of boarding the Copter of Shame, you'll be working as my new intern!"

"Really? So I don't have to leave?" the Gamer asked.

"Nope! You can thank your girlfriend for that."

Sam went to his girlfriend and picked her up in a hug. "Dakota, you're the best!"

"Well, I couldn't stand to see you leave like you did last season. So, I called my Daddy." She returned the hug as she continued to talk, "Now, we can be still be together!"

"Actually," Chris said as he appeared in between Dakota and Sam, "I need my intern, right now. Chef! Please help the new intern get situated."

Chef walked to Sam and lifted him up over his shoulder.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed as he was lifted off the ground. "Hey, Chef, where're we going, huh?"

"Oh, you'll find out," Chef said before he did his creepy chuckle, which made Sam gulp nervously.

Suddenly, Chris appeared in front of the camera.

"Something tells me that Dakota and Sam will wish this didn't happen. But, enough about them, let's focus back on the show. Will the New Team lose once again? Has Scott really turned over a new leaf? Will Sam end up going bald like Dakota did? Find out next time on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

The picture fades out to black.

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

***Static***

**Scott** - "Hey, if Sam's willing to sacrifice himself, then who am I to deny him his wish? See ya, Sam!"

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "Sam wants ta go, and I want 'im to go. Easiest decision of my life!"

***Static***

**Sam** - "Well, it should be obvious that I'm voting myself. Can't sacrifice myself without voting myself."

***Static***

**Dakota** - *She's on her cell phone* "Ok, thanks Daddy! By-ye!" *She hangs up her phone* "Alright, voting time. As much as Sam wants to get eliminated, I just can't bring myself to vote for him. So, I'm voting for Scott. I know Sam said that he helped him to the finish line, but something tells me that he somehow planned for us to lose. I just can't bring myself to trust that guy."

***Static***

**B** - *He holds up a paper that says "Scott"*

***Static***

**Dawn **- "Sam's intentions are good, but I feel that they are a bit foolish. However, I will not vote for Sam because of this. Scott's aura still looks bad to me, so I'm voting for him.

***Static***

**Zoey** - "Dakota asked me to vote for Scott instead of Sam. To be honest, I was gonna vote for Scott anyway. I don't believe that Scott was helping Sam to the finish line. Scott doesn't help anyone, but Scott. Wow! I'm sure saying Scott's name a lot. Anyway, I'm voting for Scott. Ugh! I said it again!"

***Static***

**Mike** - "I know Scott seems very suspicious and all, but I don't remember him doing anything bad during the challenges. In fact, I don't remember anything about the race from Lightning Racer to the factory. I think Manitoba Smith took over halfway during the ride, so all I remember is how tired Sam was from running between rides. I have a feeling that more of the challenges are gonna be just as, if not more, rigorous. So, it'll probably be better to have Sam go now, especially since he asked for it. Sorry, Sam, but you literally asked for it."

***Static***

**Brick** - "Sam volunteering to get himself eliminated is a very honorable thing to do. I should know, I almost did the same thing last season. However, I was moved to the opposite team instead. I'm gonna vote for Sam in hopes that something good happens to him for sacrificing himself, like me."

***Static***

* * *

**Sam** - 5

**Scott** - 4

* * *

**[1] **- Sam is talking about the high five that he tried to get from Scott during the Indy challenge. Sure it took three challenges, but he finally got it.

**[2]** - Yes, I know that Geoff's hat isn't a fedora, but it's close enough in my book, or my story in this case.

* * *

**Another chapter, another elimination. Sam is a great character, but he wasn't really needed in any storylines, but I didn't want to just get rid of him, so I kept him as an intern to have a sorta reversal of fortune with him and Dakota. I hope you Sam fans aren't too mad for him being eliminated like that, but on the bright side, he is still there. On a lighter note, I was able to finish this chapter a lot earlier than a few of the past ones, so I was able to start working on the next chapter. Here's a preview!**

* * *

_Everyone in the bus soon made their way out of the bus and in front of the host, his co-host, and his newest intern, who was dressed in a red version of Chris's shirt instead of his usual shirt._

_"You do know that you freaked us out beyond belief, right?" Bridgette said with some venom in her voice._

_"Not the point. Anyway, it's time for your next challenge, but first…Welcome to Gettysburg, Pennsylvania! The home of the famous Gettysburg Address, delivered by the 16th President of the United States, Abraham Lincoln!_

_"I can already tell where this is going," Noah said.  
_

* * *

**Can you guys tell where that is going? Probably not, but if you do, I will be impressed. Anyway, that was chapter 11. Stay tooned for chapter 12!**

**P.S.: The poll is still up for the contestants that you would like to see make cameos in this story. Also, the contest for the cover art of this story is still open. Still no entries...but it's still open. If you need to see the rules of the cover art contest, just go back to chapter 7. Another thing, if you wish to see how the rides from this chapter look from on-board, you can just search for them on Youtube, like I did.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 11!**


	12. Ep 6, Pt 1: Total Drama Warfare

**Guys...I have to tell you. I suffer from a disease called Perfectionism. The symptoms are not being able to submit a something until I feel that it is perfect for the reader(s)/viewer(s)/listener(s). I was trying to update earlier in the week, but I felt that there was something missing. I couldn't find it until I last night and this morning. Perfectionism is a terrible disease and it is incurable. However, it can be good at times. I feel like this chapter is a lot better than it would have been if I submitted it any earlier. So, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains the virtual deaths of some of the Total Drama contestants. Nothing too gratuitous or graphic, but if cartoon death disturbs you, please skip the challenge parts.**

* * *

The camera points at Chris as he is seated in his trailer that is trailing the Total Drama Double-Decker and the pickup that's hauling the trailer.

"Last time on Total Drama Avengeance!" the Host started as the picture changed to show the events of the previous episode as Chris described them.

"We visited the famous Hershey Park, the epicenter of chocolate!" (Shows image of Hershey Park)

"While we were there, the contestants had to partake in some chocolate tasting…" (Shows contestants eating chocolate during part one of the challenge)

"…and some rollercoaster riding. However, it wasn't all fun and games." (Shows each team riding roller coasters)

"Deuces were dropped, cookies were tossed, and not in a good way." (Shows contestants running to the restrooms, then shows Geoff vomiting)

"The pressures of the challenge got to some of the contestants, especially Sam!" (Shows Sam barely able to move during the race to the factory, even with Scott pushing him along)

"It was so much pressure, that Sam actually asked his teammates to vote him off…" (Shows Sam making his speech in front of the rest of the team)

"…Which they did! However, Sam's princess of a girlfriend asked her rich Daddy to keep Sam on the show!" (Shows Dakota calling her father in the confessional, and Sam hugging her after hearing the news)

"Now, he's my newest intern!" (Shows Sam getting carried off by Chef)

Camera shows Chris still in his lounge chair with Sam clipping his toenails.

"Yep! You can never have too many interns. Isn't that right, Sam?"

He sighs and replies, "Yes, sir."

"Good gamer nerd. Ha-ha!" The Host went back to addressing the camera, "The New Team is down a member once again. Can they break their losing streak in today's challenge? And what exactly is today's challenge? Well, you can find out on this episode of…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance! OW! Watch the skin!"

"Sorry, sir," Sam apologized.

* * *

***Theme Song***

* * *

**The Top Deck**

It was late in the night but the time was the last thing on the contestants' minds because it was raining. You would think that the members of the New Team would be wet and miserable, but you would be wrong. The contestants managed to get umbrellas and they were using them to try their best to stay dry.

"You guys are lucky that I managed to swipe some of these umbrellas from the park," Scott reminded everyone else.

"We sure are," Anne Maria said as she leaned against him under his umbrella. "You're so thoughtful, Scott!"

"Anything to help out the team," he said with a smile while looking at the rest of his teammates.

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Mike** - "Wow! Maybe Scott really has turned over a new leaf."

***Static***

**Zoey** - "Yeah, I'm not buying it."

***Static***

**Dakota** - "So not buying it."

***Static***

**Dawn** - "Definitely not buying it."

***Static***

**B** - *He shakes his head with a serious look on his face*

***Static***

**Brick** - "Eh, who knows? Maybe Scott has turned over a new leaf." *He starts to think a little harder* "However, he did **steal** those umbrellas…I'll have to keep a close eye on him before I can make a decision on his character."

* * *

Scott was only able to get five umbrellas, so 3 of them were shared. The couples of Anne Maria and Scott, and Mike and Zoey each shared an umbrella. Dakota and Dawn decided to share one since Brick and B were too big to share with, thus they split the last two umbrellas between themselves.

Mike, Zoey, Anne Maria, Scott, B, and Brick all appeared to be asleep with their umbrellas still open above their heads. So, the only ones awake were Dawn and Dakota.

Since this was really the first time that Dakota and Dawn were paired together since their time as Toxic Rats, they didn't really know how to spend this time together. However, since Dakota can make gossip out of anything, she was the first one to break the ice.

"So, Dawn," she started, "What's going on between you and B, huh?"

Dawn's eyes widened in shock when Dakota blurted that question out, not even she saw that one coming. "Umm…well…" she stuttered with a slight blush on her pale cheeks. "We are currently good friends."

"But I bet you want to be something more than good friends, right?" the Princess asked with a slight slyness in her voice. This made the Moonchild blush more and Dakota took note of it. "I've seen the way you look at him when he's not looking at you. Plus, there was that moment that you two had before the rock concert. In my opinion, I think you two are perfect for each other!"

"I…I don't know, Dakota. I mean, I do like him, but I don't know if we can be a good couple."

"What do you mean?" the Princess asked. "If you like him, and he likes you, then you two should make a good couple."

"It's not that simple," she replied, "I'm afraid that if we do become a couple, that we'll discover that we have nothing in common, thus destroying our friendship. I mean, we're so different, even our auras are completely different."

"But, this show is known for making couples out of two completely different people, Dawn," Dakota replied, "Just look at Courtney and Du…" she paused, "Gwen and Tre…" she paused again, "Owen and Iz…" and again, "Harold and LeShaw…" and again. "Me and Sam?"

Dawn sighed, "Dakota, I appreciate you trying to help me with my predicament, but I just cannot do it. In almost all of the broken couples on this show, one person broke the heart of the other. I don't wish to have my heart broken nor do I wish to be the heartbreaker. I just couldn't do that to B."

Dakota nodded slowly in understanding and said, "That's completely understandable. Personally, I think you two should try it out, at least, but it's completely up to you and B."

Dawn nodded before leaning back in the seat to relax. Meanwhile, in front of the girls, two guys were secretly listening to them.

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**B** - *He's deep in thought, but then he gets an idea and starts writing it down on a piece of paper.*

***Static***

**Dakota** - "I really hope that Dawn and B can hit it off and stay together. If they do, they could so double date with Sam and I. That would so amazing! Or maybe we could triple date with Zoey and Mike! EEEEE! I love romance!"

***Static***

**Scott** - "B and Dawn, eh? You know, I bet I could use that somehow to my advantage." *He thinks a bit* "I'm not sure how just yet, but I know I can…"

***Static***

* * *

**Bottom Deck**

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep, the same as every other night. However, unlike other nights when the Old Team was in the Bottom Deck, Katie and Sadie weren't bunking with each other. After their argument from the night before, they decided to sleep on different sides of the sleeping compartment. Katie slept under Noah's bed while Sadie slept above Justin's bed.

* * *

**Bottom Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - "So, Katie and Sadie are fighting again. Well, this puts a bit of a damper on the alliance, and somehow, I feel that it's my fault." *He thinks about it for a second* "Nah, it's totally Justin's fault."

***Static***

**Justin** - "So, Katie and Sadie are having a fight because of me? Well, it's not the first time and it probably won't be the last." *He takes out his mirror and looks at himself* "I can't help it, I'm just so beautiful."

***Static***

**Katie** - "Sadie better not be expecting me to apologize first-"

***Static***

**Sadie** - "-because if she does, she's got another thing coming."

***Static***

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The bus has come to a stop in an empty field. Everyone onboard the bus was still asleep, until something woke them up from their slumber.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"AHH!" Everyone awoke with a start after hearing three loud, booming sounds in succession. They all got out of their beds and got down on the floor with their hands on their heads, including Sadie who rolled off her bed and fell onto Justin.

"What in the world was that!?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Justin in fear.

"I don't know, but I think you're going to kill me before it does, Sadie!" Justin croaked out.

The contestants stayed like that until they heard an amplified familiar voice.

"Total Drama Contestants, come on out! It's time for your next challenge," Chris's voice said through the bullhorn.

The first contestant through the door of the bus was Brick. He stuck his head out of the doorway and asked, "I-is it safe?"

"Of course it's safe," the Host answered, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, we heard some booms that sounded like gunshots."

"Oh, that," Chris said nonchalantly, "That was just my intern shooting some blanks into the air, like I asked him to." He turned to Sam who was still holding the shotgun. "Told ya, we would fool them, intern."

"You sure did, sir," Sam replied in an annoyed tone.

Everyone in the bus soon made their way out of the bus and in front of the host, his co-host, and his newest intern, who was dressed in a red version of Chris's shirt instead of his usual shirt.

"You do know that you freaked us out beyond belief, right?" Bridgette said with some venom in her voice.

"Hey, don't blame me. Sam was the one that shot them," the Host said trying to get the blame off of him.

"Because you told him to," Dakota said in her boyfriend's defense.

"Not the point. Anyway, it's time for your next challenge, but first…Welcome to Gettysburg, Pennsylvania! The home of the famous Gettysburg Address, delivered by the 16th President of the United States, Abraham Lincoln!

"I can already tell where this is going," Noah said.

"This is was also where the Battle of Gettysburg took place during the U.S. Civil War back in 1863, which leads me to today's challenge. You guys will be going to war!"

"I knew it," the Egghead flatly said, "Let me guess. We're going to have a paintball war?"

"Nope," Chris answered, "Even better!" He then whistled to the side. Suddenly the ground started rumbling, so Chris had to speak louder for the contestants to hear him. "You see, since the paintball war challenge ended with one team pretty much taking themselves out, I decided to make this war more realistic! So, we're gonna be using…!"

A crane with a giant magnet attached to it drove in front of the group of contestants. It dropped what it was hauling under the magnet in a wide open space in the field before backing up and driving away.

"…The Total Drama Virtual Reality Machine!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Sam** - "Aw man! I should have gotten myself eliminated after this challenge."

***Static***

* * *

"I'm sure most of you are familiar with the video game series, Call of Duty," the Host assumed.

Brick saluted and shouted, "Sir! Yes, sir! Playing that game was one of my training methods at Army Boot Camp. I would have trained with real guns, but my commander didn't trust me with them."

"I don't blame him," Chris said, "But I hope you got some skills, Brick, because it's going to be the New Team vs. the Old Team in a game of Search and Destroy!"

Most of the contestants cheered loudly.

"In the game, it's usually the best of seven rounds, but since we're pressed for time, it's only gonna be best of three rounds of S and D between you guys. For those of you that aren't familiar with Search and Destroy, I'll explain the rules. Each round is 2 minutes and 30 seconds long. One team will be defending two bomb sites while the other team will be trying to bring the bomb to one of the sites and detonate it. The attacking team's goal is to set up and detonate the bomb while the defending team's goal is to kill all of the other team's members and/or disarm the bomb before it explodes. Once the bomb has been activated, it will only take 45 seconds to detonate. In those 45 seconds, the defending team has to deactivate the bomb, or else…BLAM!"

Katie jumped into Noah's arms, Sadie tried to jump into Justin's arms, but he didn't put his arms out, Ezekiel jumped into Eva's arms and Anne Maria jumped into Scott's arms, making him struggle to keep her up.

"Ha-ha!" the Host chuckled, "You chickens. As I was saying, once the bomb explodes, the round is over and the attacking team gets a point. If the defending team does deactivate it, or if they kill all of the attacking team's members before they activate the bomb, then they get a point. Now for the weapons, each person has some weapons that will be used to kill people on the other team, but there is friendly fire, so be careful. Each person also only has one life per round; once you die you can only watch the rest of the round. So, in short, just try to kill people on the other team, and you'll win!"

"That sounds horrible!" Bridgette and Dawn said at the same time.

"Oh, come on," Chris whined, "You two didn't have any trouble with the wrestling challenge."

"That's because wrestling is staged," the Surfer girl explained, "Plus, no one was 'killed.'"

"It's just a game. You know, a _game_; something that's done for _fun_."

"Taking away lives, virtual or not, is not fun in any way," the Moonchild said, "I refuse to participate in such a challenge."

"I'm with Dawn," Bridgette said with her arms crossed.

"Alrighty," Chris said nonchalantly with a shrug, "That still keeps the teams equal, unless anyone else has any problems."

Everyone else on both teams shook their heads.

"Wait," Noah said suddenly, "How does that keep the teams equal? With Bridgette and Dawn out, that still gives us a one person advantage."

"Oh, right! I almost forgot," the Host said before turning to the side, "Alright, you can come out now!"

When he said that, someone walked out from behind his trailer towards the contestants.

"Say hello to today's Total Drama Cameo Contestant! It's…!"

"Courtney!" Bridgette exclaimed before running towards her friend.

"Bridgette!" Courtney exclaimed with her arms open for a hug.

As the best friends hugged, Chris continued his speech, "That's right! Courtney is today's Cameo Contestant. She's gonna be competing with the New Team."

"Wait," the CIT said after releasing herself from the hug, "You said that I was gonna be on the same team as Bridgette!"

"Pfft! I never said that."

Courtney then pressed a button on her PDA and Chris's voice came out of it. "We want you to be in the Virtual War challenge."

"I'll only do it if I don't have to shoot at Bridgette," Courtney's voice said.

"Deal!"

The recording stopped there.

"Well, technically I didn't say you'd be on the same team as Bridgette. I just said that you won't have to shoot her," Chris said, "And since Bridgette and Dawn took themselves out of the challenge, you won't have to."

"Ugh! I hate it when loopholes are used against me," she muttered to herself.

"Oh well," Bridgette said, "It's the thought that counts, Court."

"Now that that is over, let's start the challenge. Shall we?" The Host said with a quarter in his hand. "New Team and Courtney to my left; Old Team to my right!"

The contestants did as they were told and got to their positions.

"Now, would the leaders of both teams walk towards me for the coin toss?"

* * *

**New Team**

"As a former CIT, I nominate myself as leader for this challenge," the former CIT said to the New Team.

"Oh yeah?" Scott asked, "Well what makes you think that we're gonna let you lead us, Ms. One-and-done?"

"Umm…I just said, I was a CIT. I am a natural-born leader!"

"Ha! Yeah, right! We've all seen what happens when _you_ lead. So, I'm gonna nominate myself."

"I second dat!" Anne Maria shouted in her "boyfriend's" defense.

Courtney was fuming from being defied. "Fine! I'll just sit back and watch you lose for us."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Brick** - "I would have nominated myself to lead, but Courtney scares me too much. I've seen what happens to people when they defy her. I think Scott may have made an enemy that's even worse than that land-shark and the yeti combined."

***Static***

* * *

**Old Team**

Meanwhile, the other team was deciding in a more civil way.

"So, who wants to lead?" Noah asked.

No one spoke up.

"Ok, who nominates someone else to lead?"

"I nominate you to lead, Noah," Katie said, "You do know a lot about video games."

Noah smiled after getting complimented, "Why thank you, my dear Katie."

"I nominate Justin!" Sadie said suddenly. "Anything Noah can do, Justin can do better!"

The tanner former BFFFL looked a little bit annoyed with her former BFFFL's reasoning for nominating the model.

"I like your thinking, Sadie," Justin said, "But if there is anything that the Bookworm is better at than me, it's something as useless as video games."

"Aww, that's alright. I'm sure you'll do better than him in this challenge."

That remark earned an annoyed look from Noah as well.

"I second the nomination of Noah as leader," Ezekiel said.

"I third it!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I fourth it!" Geoff said.

"That settles it," Katie added while clapping, "Noah's our captain for this challenge! EEEEE!"

* * *

Noah and Scott approached Chris for the coin toss.

"Alright, Noah, since the Old Team won the last challenge, you get to call it in the air." The Host flipped the coin in the air with his thumb.

"Heads!" Noah shouted before the coin dropped down to the ground.

Chris looked at the coin and it was tail-side up.

"It's tails. Alright, Scott, do you want to defend first or attack first."

"Pfft! Attack, of course," he answered.

Chris looked between Noah and Scott for a second. "You know, I never noticed before, but you guys have similar voices. It's kinda freaky."

"What?! No we don't!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Alrighty! The first round, the Old Team will defend and the New Team will attack. This is gonna be awesome!"

Scott walked back to the team.

"'Attack, of course'?" Courtney questioned with her shrill tone, "You dummy! Defending is easier than attacking!"

"Maybe, but I love exploding stuff," he told her, "plus, _I'm_ the leader, so what _I_ decide, goes. Got it, Ms. CIT?"

Courtney just crossed her arms and stared angrily at Scott before turning up her nose at him and standing with the rest of the team.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Courtney** - "That Scott guy really reminds me of Duncan, and not in a good way, not that there is a good way to know Duncan. They're both smug, arrogant, and think that they should lead just because they want to. Sure, I like to lead too, but at least I have experience in being a leader, since I was a counselor-in-training. The only thing those two have experience in is being convicts-in-training."

***Static***

* * *

"Alright everyone, except for Bridgette and Dawn, it's time for the challenge!" Chris announced to the teams. "Contestants, to the Total Drama Virtual Reality Machine!" He started to think a little. "Maybe I should use an acronym to save time."

All of the contestants, save Bridgette and Dawn, walked to a seat in the VR machine and sat in it. After being seated, each of the seats' helmet-and-goggle apparatuses came down on the heads of the contestants and sent them into the Virtual Reality world.

* * *

**On the Highrise Map**

The map was a nearly constructed skyscraper with two offices on opposite sides of the building. In between the offices were several structures, including an elevated helipad with a parked helicopter, cranes, scaffolds, and electric fuse boxes. Also between the offices was a tunnel that was under the main level of the map, connecting the two offices. Another opening to the tunnel was under the elevated helipad.

The New Team and Courtney started in one office while the Old Team started in the opposite office as the starting clock countdown started at 5 seconds.

* * *

**New Team**

Once the countdown hit 0, everyone on both teams was allowed to move.

"Destroy the objective!" Chef's voice yelled into all of the New Team members' ears.

"OW! Can't Chef just tell us stuff without yelling it?" Zoey asked.

"SHH!" Scott shushed. "The other team might hear you. Let's just get the bomb and quietly make it explode before we all get shot."

"Nice plan, Capitan," Courtney said sarcastically before the Schemer picked up the bomb and smashed through the glass window to No Man's Land.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Courtney** - "As if I was going to actually follow that guy. So while he and his lackeys went through the windows, I took a few members of the team who didn't trust Scott's judgment and we went down a different route."

***Static***

* * *

**Old Team**

"Defend the objective!" Chef's voice yelled into all of the Old Team members' ears.

"Ahh! Chef needs to take a chill pill," Geoff said as he rubbed his virtual ears.

"Yeah," Justin added, "My delicate ears can't take angry shouting like that."

"Focus guys!" Noah shouted, "We need to defend the targets. Here's how we'll do it: Katie, Geoff, Ezekiel, and I will go to A, while the rest of you defend B. Everyone got that?"

Everyone else on the team stared at Noah with blank expressions.

"Ugh!" the Egghead groaned as he gripped the bridge of his nose.

"The bomb has been activated! Move, fools! Move!" Chef's voice yelled.

"What?! Already?!" Noah questioned, "Guys, we have to get to target B! Now! Follow-"

He would have finished that statement, if he didn't have a bullet go through his head. Noah dropped to the ground as his teammates gasped or screamed in shock.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Scott** - "HA! Shootin' that little nerd in the head was the best part of this season so far! I can't wait to do it again in the second round." *He chuckles evilly*

***Static***

**Katie** - *Her eyes a watery* "Seeing Noah die right in front of me was, like…so totally saddening and scary. But I just had to remind myself that it was virtual reality. Not real…" *She rubs her eyes and sniffles a bit* "Not real at all."

***Static***

* * *

"Where are they?!" Katie asked in a scared tone.

"I don't know," Tyler said, "But I'm not sticking around to find out!" He started to run towards the windows of the office

"Tyler! Wait!" Ezekiel tried to warn his friend, but it was too late. As soon as Tyler got near the windows, he was gunned down as well.

"They're shooting from the windows!" the Homeschooled teen pointed out as he watched his friend's virtual body drop to the ground. "We have to find another way out of here, eh."

"There's some stairs behind us that leads to a tunnel to the other side of this place," Sadie said as she pointed to the stairs.

"Alright, dudes and dudettes," Geoff said, "Let's hurry and disarm that bomb!"

The whole team turned towards the stairs and ran down them only to be met with a bunch of rifles pointed at them.

"Gotchya!" Courtney said as she and a few other members of the New Team unleashed their barrage of bullets onto the Old Team.

"AHH! Not the face!" Justin yelled before he was fatally wounded.

After all of the shots were fired and the bomb exploded, the round ended.

* * *

**Gettysburg, PA**

All 16 contestants were awakened after the first round of Search and Destroy ended.

"Congrats, New Team and Courtney! You guys obliterated the Old Team this round," Chris congratulated.

The New Team all cheered after hearing this, while the Old Team was the exact opposite.

"Ugh! I can't believe I got killed first," Noah mumbled angrily to himself.

"Aww, don't fret Noah," Katie consoled Noah. "At least you didn't lead us to an _ambush_."

Sadie glared at her former BFFFL. "At least _my_ boyfriend didn't lead us to a loss!"

"Ugh! He's, like, not even your boyfriend!"

"Sounds like someone is jealous."

"Ha! You wish, Sadie!"

The former BFFFLs then started to argue over each other. The words were so fast and furious, that no one could understand a single one.

Meanwhile, Chris turned to the camera.

"Wow! They're really goin' at it. If we're lucky, we can get a catfight on camera. Ha-ha!"

That was when Katie and Sadie started to swing their arms at each other, which forced Geoff and Noah to restrain them.

"Those two are almost more exciting than the whole challenge," the Host continued, "Speaking of the challenge, now that the New Team is up 1-0, can they finish off the sweep in round 2? Or will the Old Team come back to win round two and force a third round? Find out when we return to…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

The image faded to black for the commercial break.

* * *

**There's chapter 12! That's...all I pretty much have to say about it.**

**P.S.: I still haven't gotten any submissions for the cover art contest, which is cool. I'm not in any rush. The poll on my profile is still there, if you haven't voted already. So far 2 out of those 17 characters has made cameos, with Courtney being the current one. I have some plans for the rest of them too, but that doesn't mean that they'll definitely be Cameo Contestants.**

**Alright, I'll try to update faster for Chapter 13. I can't make any promises, but I'll try. If I don't update by Thursday, don't blame the universe. Blame Perfectionism. :D**


	13. Ep 6, Pt 2: Courtney's Got A Gun

**Wow! It's been a while since I uploaded last, huh? Well, I have a really good excuse for that. You see, 11 days after I uploaded the last chapter, I had to report back to college. And while I was preparing to go to college, a whole bunch of other stuff came down on me at once, most of them having to do with college. Then, once I got to college, a bunch of new stuff was put on top of me. I was so busy with this crud, that I didn't work on this chapter for about 2 weeks. I managed to do some writing on the train to back to college, but it wasn't enough. So, everytime I had free time, I used it to write this chapter, so I haven't forgotten about you guys. I'm still gonna finish this story! I promise. It may take longer than I thought, but it will be completed. Alright, enough ranting. On with chapter 13!**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains the virtual deaths of some of the Total Drama contestants. Nothing too gratuitous or graphic, but if cartoon death disturbs you, please skip the challenge parts.**

* * *

The picture fades back in following the commercial break.

It shows both teams on opposite sides of the Total Drama Virtual Reality Machine. The host who is in the middle of both teams, along with his co-host and Sam, looks at the camera and addresses the audience.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Avengeance, ladies and gentlemen!" he said welcoming the viewers back. "As you can see, after the first round, both teams are strategizing on what to do in the second round of Search and Destroy. I've already told them that the roles will be switched for this round, so the Old Team will be attacking, while the New Team defends. Let's listen in, shall we?"

* * *

**Old Team**

"Alright, guys," Noah told his team, "This round, we can't make any mistakes. That means, no infighting…" he looked at Katie and Sadie who were on opposite sides of the group, "no vanity…" he looked at Justin who was currently looking at himself in his mirror, "and no running off by yourself," he looked at Tyler who was embarrassed from his actions in the first round. "Is that all understood?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone on the team said, except for Justin.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - "In this one case, I can live with Justin's narcissism. At least in this challenge, I can push him out in the open and use him as a decoy."

***Static***

* * *

"Alright," the Egghead continued, "Since we're attacking this time, here is the plan."

The team huddled up so no one outside the team could hear them, including the cameramen.

* * *

**New Team**

"Ugh! We're defending this round? That sucks!" Scott whined, "This game isn't fun unless I'm making stuff explode."

"Oh, grow up, you big baby!" Courtney commented, "You're supposed to be leading us, not complaining about the challenge."

The Schemer waved his hand nonchalantly and said, "Ah, do whatever you guys want. I don't care about this round."

The CIT rolled her eyes and replied, "Good strategy, o great leader."

"Well," Zoey started, "I guess that makes you the leader for this round, Courtney."

Courtney gave a toothy grin and said, "I guess it does! Good thing, I already have a plan. Huddle up team."

Everyone, except Scott and Anne Maria, huddled up with the team. The two secret allies took this time to whisper amongst themselves.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Scott** - "I knew that Courtney would lead this round, since I wasn't gonna. So, I got an idea that would make her look like a bad leader by putting her at a two person disadvantage from the start. Those chumps will be begging for me to be the leader again. Heh-heh-heh!"

***Static***

* * *

**Five Minutes Later**

"Alright, break's over," Chris announced to both teams, "Get back in the chairs! It's time for round 2 of Search and Destroy!"

All of the participating contestants got in their chairs and entered the VR world once again as Bridgette and Dawn looked at the screens.

A few dozen seconds into the round, Dawn turned to Bridgette.

"Umm…Bridgette?" Dawn asked as she turned to her fellow vegetarian.

"Yes, Dawn?" The Surfer replied as she turned to the Moonchild.

"When you and Geoff started dating, did you have any doubts that you two would last?"

"Well…when we first met, I didn't think much of him romantically. But, that changed once he gave me that crummy heart-shaped dish thing. Why do you ask?" Bridgette asked back.

"Well, I think… I have a crush on B."

Unbeknownst to both blondes, Scott and Anne Maria were being shown on the screen of the VR Machine jumping off the edge of the building without anyone else noticing, thus eliminating themselves from the round.

"Aww! That is so precious! Wait, do you have doubts that you two can work?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, we're just so different, and every couple on this show that was made up of two completely different people, ended up breaking up in the end."

"Geoff and I haven't broken up…well we did that one time when he was acting like Chris, Jr., but we got back together."

Dawn looked at Bridgette with an astonished look, "You and Geoff are different? But you two seem so compatible."

"We may seem that way, but Geoff and I are completely different. I eat salads; he eats hamburgers and hot dogs. I like meditating more than partying, and he likes partying more than meditating. He rides skateboards, I ride surfboards. Those are just a few examples of the many things that are different about us."

The Moonchild smirked a bit and said, "Ok, you got me there. But all of those other couples…"

"Those other couples all had special cases," the Surfer Girl explained, "Duncan was a jerk and cheated on Courtney, Izzy was insane and Owen couldn't handle her, Trent was throwing the game for Gwen and she didn't find that fair, and with Harold and LeShawna…well…Harold is special. The thing is, just because two people in a relationship are completely different, that doesn't automatically mean that they can't work. It just means that they have to work harder to make it work, but that just depends on how much they like each other."

"Wow," Dawn said in realization. "I never thought about it like that." She then gave Bridgette a smile and said, "Thank you so much, Bridgette."

"No problem, Dawn," Bridgette replied, "You know, speaking of different people, you and I have to be the least different girls here. In fact, you're like the little sister I've always wanted." She giggled and said, "After saying that out loud, it sounds kinda silly."

In turn, Dawn giggled and said, "It wasn't silly at all. In fact, I'm honored that you see me as a younger sibling, especially since you were the one I most admired after watching the first season of this show."

"Wow! That is so sweet!"

They both hugged each other, not knowing that they were being watched.

"You think they're gonna kiss?" Scott asked Mike.

"Ew! You pervert!" Zoey shouted at the Schemer after overhearing.

"I was just kidding," he said with a chuckle.

Dawn and Bridgette heard them both and immediately released themselves from the hug.

"Oh, hey guys!" Bridgette greeted with a shocked expression, "Uhh...How long were you guys standing there?"

"Well the round ended around the time you declared Dawn as your little sister," Noah said, "So we just watched the rest until Scott had to open his mouth."

Scott replied with a shrug and a smug look.

"So, who won?" Dawn asked trying to get the attention off of her and Bridgette.

"We did! Booyah!" Geoff yelled out in celebration before the rest of the team joined him.

"That's right," Chris announced, "The Old Team tied up the score!"

"I guess you could say that we were da bomb with the bomb, eh!" Ezekiel said jokingly. Unfortunately, no one found it too funny, if at all.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Ezekiel** - *He shrugs* "I thought it was funny."

***Static***

* * *

"Now," the Host continued, "It is time for the third round, the Sudden Death round, so to speak. So far, the attacking team has won each round. Will that be the case in this final round? Let's find out as I choose which team will be the attackers in the most dramatic, heart-pounding game of chance that I can think of!"

A few of the contestants were getting nervous as they thought of all of the "games" that Chris could think of. Suddenly, Chris started pointing at the Old Team as he inhaled very deeply.

"…Eeny, meenie, miney, mo," he said as he changed which team he pointed to with each word, "Catch a tiger by the toe…"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - *He stares at the camera with half-lidded eyes and his arms folded* "Really, Chris…? Really…?"

***Static***

* * *

"…If he hollers, let him go. Eeny…Meenie…Miney…Mo!" Chris finishes with his finger pointed at… "The New Team! You get to have the bomb in this last round!"

"Yes!" Scott shouted excitedly and then looked directly at the Old Team, "Get ready for elimination, Seniors!"

"Hey!" Courtney objected.

The Schemer waved her off and said, "Relax. I meant that in a good way."

She obviously didn't believe him. "Just remember that there _is_ friendly fire, bub!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - "Even though we're defending again, I have a good plan for this round. The best thing about my plan is that it starts with Courtney and Scott's bickering." *He thinks for a minute* "Hmm…Courtney and Scott…why does that pairing sound familiar." *He shudders* "Now, I just thought of Courtney and Scott dating…Yuck!" **[1]**

***Static***

* * *

"Alright guys," Chris started announcing, "Time to get in the chairs and find out what you all are virtually made of!"

"Virtually, we're probably made of 0s, 1s, and computer code that the average person probably wouldn't understand, i.e. people like you, Chris," Noah said with a smirk as he sat down in his chair next to a giggling Katie.

"'Probably made of 0s and 1s,' that smug little-" the Host grumbled under his breath before flipping the switch on the machine to lower the helmets on all of the participating contestants' heads.

* * *

**The Old Team**

"Defend the objective!" Chef yelled into their ears.

"Alright," Noah announced to the rest of the team, "A Squad, go!"

Justin, Geoff, Sadie, and Eva moved out to the left side of the office.

"B Squad, follow me!" The leader broke the huge window with his sniper rifle and jumped through it into "No Man's Land." He was followed by Katie, Ezekiel, and Tyler.

* * *

**The New Team**

"Destroy the objective!"

"Ok," Scott led, "I'm taking the bomb again. As long as you all follow me to the target, we should be good! Got that?"

"Wouldn't the other team be expecting all of us to be together?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah…so?"

"So, what if they get you? Shouldn't some of us go a different way, just in case they do shoot you?"

"Umm…guys," Brick spoke up, "Do we really have time to argue over this now?"

"Brick's right," Scott said, "We don't have time to change the plan. So, I'm gonna take the bomb, and you all are gonna follow me. Anyone who disagrees with the plan-" The Schemer was unable to finish his statement because a bullet had gone through his head.

"I guess someone disagreed," Courtney said as she watched Scott's body fall to the ground.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - *He's smirking to the camera* "First blood payback!"

***Static***

* * *

As Scott's body fell to the ground, the bomb he was carrying dropped right next to him.

"Well, I guess I'll take this," the CIT said as she picked it up while crouching so she didn't get shot too. "Ok, guys. Here's the new plan. Dakota, Zoey, Anne Maria, and Mike, you guys go towards Target B and separate once you get near it. Brick and B, you two will come with me towards Target A. Are there any questions?"

Anne Maria raised her hand.

"No time for questions!" Courtney yelled in a hushed voice, "Go! Go! Go!"

All 7 virtually living contestants complied with the plan and went on their way.

* * *

**The Old Team**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the map, all 8 of the Old Team members were in their positions.

"Everyone in position?" Noah asked everyone through their headsets.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Everyone answered at once.

"Good! Here they come, I see them! Everyone, be on your guard. Four of them are going towards A; the other three are going to B."

Katie crouched near the edge of a wall and pointed her gun down a pathway around the corner of the wall. Further down the path was an open elevator, where Tyler was housed with his rifle in tow. Opposite from the elevator was Ezekiel crouching behind an oil drum that was placed right next to the opening to Target B.

Meanwhile, A Squad had Target A surrounded themselves. Geoff was in the structure that was closest to the target, looking through the opening to see if anyone was coming. Eva was on the helipad waiting to shoot at anyone she saw approaching the target. Underneath the helipad, on the ramp that led down to the tunnel was where Sadie was. She hid behind some boxes and waited for someone to walk under the helipad to Target A or even go down into the tunnels. Justin, who didn't listen to Noah's plan, was hiding behind the other structure that was next to Target A, since there was no other place to hide. From where he was, he could see the middle path which could lead to either A or B.

Soon enough, Sadie could hear people walking towards where she was hiding. She got ready to shoot, but she was so nervous to shoot at someone that she froze when she saw Dakota and Anne Maria enter underneath the helipad. Fortunately for Sadie, neither girl saw her.

Meanwhile, on the helipad, Eva was still looking over the target. She was so focused on it, that she didn't notice Mike and Zoey walking up behind her. However, Mike and Zoey didn't even realize that Eva was there, because of her camouflage, but they did notice something strange.

"Mike," Zoey whispered to her boyfriend, "Are there usually small bushes on helipads?"

Unfortunately, for Mike and Zoey, the "bush" heard them. Eva quickly turned around and opened fire on the couple, who tried to shoot back. The Bodybuilder was able to fatally shoot Mike, but she was shot down, herself, by Zoey.

As soon as the shots were heard from the helipad, Anne Maria and Dakota started a firefight with Geoff and Justin while Zoey healed up on the helipad.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Eva** - *She looks menacingly at the camera before shrugging her broad shoulders* "Eh, I'm not a weapon-specialist anyway. I'm more of a hand-to-hand combat kind of person."

***Static***

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the map, there was another fight going on. Courtney, being guarded by B and Brick, were trying to make their way to Target B as Katie and Ezekiel shot at them. Tyler was holding his fire until the trio made their way near the elevator he was hiding in.

The trio from the New Team was still inching their way to the target, but that trio quickly turned into a duo after B was shot for the umpteenth time, since he was the biggest target.

Courtney hid herself completely behind Brick as they continued to have a shootout with Katie and Ezekiel. She managed to get the Prairie Boy with a headshot when he exposed himself to shoot them.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Ezekiel** - "Wow! Courtney is good." *He hides his face under his toque* "Scary good, eh."

***Static***

* * *

Back on the other side of the map, Justin managed to get a good shot on Dakota. It didn't kill her, but it did wound her enough that it forced her to retreat back under the helipad. Unfortunately for the male model, he was exposed to Zoey and her rifle when he was shooting, which allowed her to get a headshot on him.

With his comrade out of the game, Geoff was forced to retreat, himself, back into the shelter he was housed in. He knew that he was in trouble and had to call for backup.

"Sadie!" he said in a hushed tone over his headset, "Where are you?"

However, Sadie couldn't answer him, because she was still hiding behind the boxes underneath the helipad, even though she had two vulnerable opponents in her sights.

"Stay here, Broccoli Top," Sadie heard Anne Maria tell the wounded green-haired Dakota, "Red an' I'll take care of Party Boy!"

The Jersey Girl went back outside the tunnel and left Dakota there on the ground. That was when Sadie came out from behind the boxes and gulped nervously.

"You can do this," she thought to herself, "You can shoot a poor defenseless person."

She closed her eyes and aimed her gun at where Dakota should be at. Her index finger trembled as it touched the trigger of her semi-automatic machine gun before pulling it completely back. Sadie screamed as she unloaded a barrage of bullets towards the wounded Princess. Once her gun was emptied of all of its ammunition, Sadie managed to stop screaming and realized that she had gotten credit for a virtual kill, even though she managed to virtually kill Dakota after the first shot.

"I…I did it!" she cheered as she jumped up and down with her hands up in jubilation.

Sadie continued to jump until she was shot by Anne Maria.

"Yep! You did it, alright," said the Jersey Girl, who was then knifed by Geoff from behind.

The Party Boy didn't waste any time with a one-liner because he knew that Zoey would be down there quicker than a hiccup.

"Hic!" Geoff hiccupped right before he saw Zoey approaching the tunnel entrance. That was when he bolted down into the tunnels with her giving chase and shooting at the same time. Luckily for Geoff, Zoey's aim was off while she was running after him, but that didn't stop him from screaming like she was a hailstorm cloud shooting chunks of ice at him.

* * *

Back on the other side, Courtney and Brick had not yet reached the opening to the fuse box area. They were hiding behind a few crates that were stacked on top of each other as they tried to defend themselves from Katie and Tyler. Both Old Team members were stuck in their positions, Katie still behind the wall and Tyler hiding behind the oil drum that Ezekiel hid behind, afraid that they would be exposed if they moved. Both teams were at a stalemate.

"One minute left, maggots!" Chef yelled in everyone's ear.

"Ugh!" Courtney groaned, "We're not making any ground! We need a distraction or something…"

Just as she said that…

"AHH!" Geoff yelled as he rounded the corner that Katie was hiding behind. Unfortunately for Katie, Zoey was still chasing and missing him with her shots, but she did get Katie right between the eyes.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Katie** - *She had her arms crossed and rolled her eyes* "Well that was a lame way to get killed. I didn't even have a chance to, like, defend myself!"

***Static***

* * *

The next victim of hit and run was Tyler who suffered the same virtual fate as Katie. After Tyler went down, Geoff continued to run until he saw Brick and Courtney emerge from behind the crates.

Geoff's army boots screeched to a halt once he noticed that he was surrounded. He saw Brick aiming at his chest. He looked behind and saw Zoey aiming at his back. Realizing that there was nowhere else to go, Geoff went the only other direction he could go…down.

BANG! BANG!

…

…

…

…

Thud! THUD!

Zoey and Brick's virtual bodies fell to the ground after they had shot each other when Geoff ducked just in the nick of time.

Geoff patted his virtual body to see if there were any wounds, but there weren't any.

"I'm alive?" he asked himself. He then jumped up with his fists in the air and yelled out, "I'm alive!" He then got a tap on his shoulder from behind. He turned around and was looking straight into the barrel of a rifle. "Oh…" was the last thing Geoff said before being shot by Courtney.

"I hope Bridgette doesn't take offense to me virtually killing her boyfriend like that," she said to herself.

"30 seconds left, fool!" Chef yelled in her ear.

"Oh, right, the bomb!" She started running to the fuse box area. She made a right and saw the target.

Victory was in her grasp, but she couldn't help but think that she forgot something or someone. She started counting off on her fingers, "Zeke, Tyler, Katie, Geoff, Sadie, Justin, Eva," then she gasped, "Noah!"

Then, she heard a whistle that came from above her. She instantly looked up and aimed her rifle, but there was already a bullet coming at her skull. Her body dropped before she could get her finger on the trigger.

Above her body, Noah was lying down on a platform that was being held up by a crane that overlooked almost the whole map. He blew the smoke away from the barrel of his sniper rifle and said, "Check…mate." Then the game ended and everyone was brought back to the real world.

* * *

**Gettysburg, PA**

All 16 contestants were released from their chairs simultaneously. Once everyone was able to get their wits about them, Chris made the announcement.

"Congratulations Old Team! You won the second Virtual Reality challenge!"

The Old Team cheered after hearing that bit of news, but no one cheered louder than Katie, who rushed to Noah and gave him a big kiss that he wasn't expecting in the least. After she released him, everyone, except for Justin, started to chant Noah's name.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Sam** - "Wow! That was one of the greatest moments I've ever seen in a game of Search and Destroy! Not too many MW2 players know how to get up to that crane, and Noah took advantage of that knowledge. In short, he pwned Courtney!"

***Static***

* * *

"Alright, alright," the Host silenced the team, "You guys can continue celebrating in the bottom deck of the Double Decker after I make this last announcement. Once again, I'd like to thank Courtney for being today's Cameo Contestant."

"Why?" Scott asked, "Both rounds she led the team, we lost!"

"Hey, you're just lucky that I was able to lead 'your' team when you were too lazy or incapacitated to do it yourself," she retorted. "If I was on the other team, like I wanted to be, and _you_ were the one leading these guys, then you wouldn't have lasted more than two rounds."

"You tell him, Courtney!" Zoey urged her on.

"And another thing," Courtney continued, "these guys deserve way better teammates than you or your bruja of a 'girlfriend.'" **[2]**

This got a lot of cheers from the rest of the team, except from Anne Maria, who was confused.

"What da heck is a 'brooha'? Is dat French for 'model' or somethin'?"

Suddenly, Chris started to chuckle seemingly out of nowhere. "Oh man! This is TV gold! However, it's time for the New Team to decide who they want to get rid of…for the third time in a row!"

A collective groan was heard from the New Team.

"So, everyone over there, except for Courtney; go and vote for your least favorite teammate!"

"What am I supposed to do until the helicopter comes to bring me back to Canada?" Courtney asked.

"Not my problem," the Host said dismissively.

"Can't she party with us?" Geoff asked.

"Definitely not," Chris answered, "Not only was she not a member of the Old Team for this challenge, she didn't even win! Why should I reward that kind of performance?"

"But that's not fair!" Bridgette said, "I didn't participate in the challenge at all. Why should I be able to party if Courtney can't?"

The Host thought it over a bit and said, "You know, you make a good point, Bridgette."

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Bridgette and Courtney were sitting at a picnic table that was right in front of the Total Drama Double Decker while the Old Team's party was going on in the bottom deck of the bus.

"Well," Bridgette started, "I may have put my foot in my mouth, but at least you aren't sitting out here alone, Court."

"It's alright, Bridge. I doubt most of those guys would want to party with me anyway. Especially, after all the stuff I've done to them over those three seasons," the CIT replied.

The Surfer girl looked over her friend's shoulder and said, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Courtney turned around and saw Geoff walking towards them with 3 bottles of drinks in his arms. Everyone else on the team came out of the bus behind him carrying something from the party.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked them.

"Well, Chris said that you two couldn't come to the party," said Geoff, "but he didn't say we couldn't bring the party to you!"

"So, we decided to take a page oot of Chris's book and used a loophole to bring the party ootside, eh," Ezekiel said.

Courtney looked shocked and touched at the same time. "You mean you all forgive all the terrible stuff I did and said to you?"

"Forgive and forget. Right, guys?" Geoff asked the rest of the team.

Eva shrugged nonchalantly while Ezekiel smiles and nods.

Katie and Sadie replied, "Of course," before looking at each other, then away from each other.

Noah shrugs and says, "Sure, why not?"

Justin was reminded of the way that Courtney treated him when he was eliminated in season two, while Tyler was reminded of how she treated him when he was eliminated in season three. Remembering these moments, both guys were reluctant to forgive, but they gave her positive, albeit disingenuous, answers anyway. **[3]**

The CIT was taken aback by the support that she was getting by her friends/acquaintances/frenemies/enemies and gave them all a smile.

"Well then, I only have one thing to say," she told them before pausing. She then opened a box of pizza, took a slice, and held it up in the air. "Let's party!"

"Yeah!" was heard from the Old Team members before they started their outdoor party.

* * *

**The New Team**

Things for the New Team, however, were not as jubilant. Scott had the rest of the team gathered in front of him before any of them actually voted.

"Alright, guys," he started his speech, "I know that most of you blame me for us losing. But I think I should remind you all that when I was actually able to lead you guys in this challenge, I led you to victory. It was that CIT chick that led you to this loss."

There were a few nods from some of the members on the team.

"But, since she's not officially on the team, we can't vote her off. So, as your official leader for this challenge, I say that…we vote Dawn out!"

B's jaw dropped while Dawn, Dakota, and Zoey all said, "What?!" in unison.

"She took herself out of the challenge! If she had just participated in the challenge, we wouldn't have needed Courtney to even up the teams. Plus, what has she really done since the season started, huh?"

"Yeah!" Anne Maria agreed before Scott continued his tirade.

"She didn't do anything for the Home Run Derby challenge, she barely wrestled in the first VR challenge, and she barely helped at Hershey Park. The only things she's done this season are refuel the racecar and sing. That's it!" He started pointing at her as he continued to speak. "She is just deadweight and she has to go, now!"

That last statement hit Dawn pretty hard. She looked like she was on the verge of tears before she ran away from the group and towards the Double Decker.

"Dawn, wait!" Zoey shouted to the Moonchild who continued to run. Suddenly, B started to run after her. After B left, Zoey turned her attention to Scott. She glared at him with an angry look on her face. "What kind of a leader blames a loss on a single person on the team? That is just pathetic!"

"You can take what I said anyway you want to, Zoey," Scott replied, "But facts are facts. Dawn is deadweight on this team. She's done nothing to help the team win at all, so why should we keep her?"

"Actually, I think the better question is, 'Why should we keep you, Scott?'"

Scott scoffed when he heard that, but he kept his attention on Zoey, who was walking right up to him.

"If you don't want to answer _that_ question, I can answer, why we shouldn't keep you," the Redhead continued, "You haven't changed a bit since last season. You're still a cynical, back-stabbing, conniving, little weasel, who only cares about himself and winning. Winning is so important to you that you would make everyone else look bad in order to further yourself, when in reality they are much better than you. And when you see that you can't fairly beat someone, you resort to cheating! You did it last season, and I'm pretty sure you've done it this season!"

That was when everyone on the team gasped collectively.

"Oh really? I've cheated this season?" the Schemer asked, even though he secretly knew the answer already. "Ok, Little Red, where's your proof?"

"Well, I don't have any physical proof, but Tyler told me that you and Anne Maria planned something during the Rock Band challenge and that led me to a theory-"

Scott scoffed and said, "So, you'd believe a member of the other team over your own teammate? And you call me a bad teammate? For shame, Zoey," he said as he slowly shook his head in disapproval before leaving with Anne Maria in tow.

Zoey continued to glare at Scott as he walked away. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see that it was Mike's hand.

"I believe you, Zoey," he said with a reassuring smile.

She smiled back at her boyfriend and replied, "Thanks, Mike."

* * *

A camera was able to catch Anne Maria and Scott as they walked away from the rest of the team.

"Leave it to that Goody Two Shoes to almost figure out what we did," Anne Maria said.

"Don't sweat it, Anne Maria," Scott said, "She can't prove anything yet. All she has is a theory."

"What if everyone else believes her?"

"Pfft! The only ones that will probably believe her are Mike and B. Brick and Dakota are too stupid to know what to believe, and Dawn…well, I think I've already broken her," he said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

* * *

**The Top Deck**

Dawn had locked herself in the confessional and was crying her eyes out.

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Dawn** - *She sniffles as tears keep pouring out of her eyes* "Sco-Scott is right! I have done nothing to help my team this season and…they are better off without me. I'm going to vote myself off, so they won't have to deal with me anymore!" *She continued to cry before she heard a knock on the door*

***Static***

* * *

Bridgette was the one who was knocking on the door of the confessional.

"Dawn, what happened?" she asked through the door. All she got in response were sniffles and sobs.

At that moment, B was trudging up the stairs to the top deck with sweat dripping down his face as he panted. Once he got to the top deck, he was met by Bridgette.

"B, thank goodness you're here," she told him, "Dawn locked herself in the confessional and she's crying. What happened?"

B responded by showing Bridgette a picture of Scott's face that he drew, featured with a gap in his teeth, a thin villain mustache, and a black ring around his left eye, in the back of his notebook.

"Ugh," the Surfer said with a roll of her eyes, "I should have known. I've been trying to get her to talk to me, but she won't say anything. Do you think you can talk to her…sorta?"

B gave her a thumbs-up before walking towards the confessional door. He knocked on it to make sure Dawn knew someone was there.

When Dawn heard that knock, she sensed that it wasn't Bridgette.

"B? Is that you?" she asked.

B began writing on a piece of paper. After he was finished, he slid it under the door so Dawn could read it.

The sad Moonchild picked up the paper and read it. It said, "Yeah, it's B. Please don't be sad because of what Scott said. He's just desperate to find a scapegoat to pin our loss on."

"But, he was right, B," she replied, "I have not done anything to help our team win a challenge."

B slid another piece of paper under the door. "No, he's not," the paper read, "You've tried your best in every challenge that we've had so far. And even when you weren't participating in a challenge directly, it wasn't your fault that we lost them, so you shouldn't blame yourself."

She sniffled after reading the second paper. "I know I should not blame myself for every loss, but I feel so useless since I did not help the team get either of our two challenge victories."

B slid a third paper to her. "Dawn, you are definitely not useless. Scott is just a jerk that made you seem like you were, but you're not. You are one of the most sensible, talented, intelligent, unique, and friendly girls that this show has ever seen, and I'm sure that most of our costars will agree with that. And in addition to having all of those traits, I also think that you're very cute."

Dawn gasped after reading the last line of the paper. "You…you really think that I'm cute, B?"

He slid a fourth paper to her. "Absolutely, Dawn. I thought you were cute since the first time you talked to me when we were on the boat going to Camp Wawanakwa. In fact, after you complimented my aura, you could say that I had a bit of a crush on you."

Dawn gasped happily after reading that sentence, but she continued to read before talking again.

"From then until the time I was eliminated, you were definitely my best friend on the team. You were the only one who truly understood me, even though I never said a word. That was what really cemented my feelings for you."

The Moonchild was no longer crying. She wiped the tears from her face and smiled as she continued to read B's words.

"I wanted to tell you how I felt after you were eliminated and we were staying at that resort, but I couldn't figure out how to 'say' it, at least not until I accidentally heard you and Dakota talking last night."

Dawn's eyes widened in surprise when she read the last statement on the paper. "You heard my whole conversation with Dakota?"

This time B slid two papers under the door at once. The Moonchild picked up the first paper and read, "No, just everything after the part when you said that we are too different to be a successful couple, but I think I heard enough of it. After hearing everything I heard, I was a little discouraged, but then I got an idea to show that I do feel the same way about you that you feel about me and to hopefully encourage the idea of you and I dating each other. It's on the other sheet of paper."

Dawn looked down and saw the other paper. She picked it up and started reading it.

* * *

_**The Dawn**_

_Nighttime_

_It is cold, quiet, and desolate_

_Very little of Earth's creatures are awake_

_Suddenly, the first ray of sunshine is shone over the horizon,_

_The dark blue sky changes to a brighter shade_

_The Moon says goodbye and the Sun says hello_

_It bathes the world with light after hours of darkness_

_All life under its rays begin to awaken_

_A new day begins_

_This beautiful time is known as the Dawn._

* * *

B continued to stand outside of the confessional. He assumed that Dawn was reading the poem that he slipped under the door, because she was really quiet. Suddenly, the lock on the door clicked and the door opened up. Dawn walked up to B with a smile on her face, got on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Your poem was beautiful, B! I loved it," she said as happily as she could before giving B a small peck on his cheek.

B was shocked initially, but he smiled and returned the hug.

Bridgette was watching the sweet display near the near the front of the deck, but she walked back down the stairs once she felt like she was a third wheel to the new couple. Once she got to the door of the Double Decker, she ran into a completely fabricated couple.

"Heya, Blondie," Anne Maria greeted Bridgette at the door of the bus, "You mind gettin' outta the way, so's me and Scott can get some privacy on the top?"

"Yeah," Scott said with a smirk, "we have some private matter to discuss."

Bridgette glared angrily at Scott with her arms crossed. "Actually, Dawn and B are up there already," she replied.

"Oh, is she still crying after I spoke the truth to our team?"

"No, B managed to calm her down after your blatant bullying, Scott. In fact, they've started a serious relationship, so don't even think about disturbing them."

Scott looked a bit surprised by that bit of news, but his shock was replaced with a look of smugness. "Well, that's understandable," he said before he started shouting towards the top deck, "They should get in as much time as they can before Dawn gets eliminated tonight!"

Scott and Anne Maria turned around and walked away as they chuckled evilly.

* * *

**Bottom Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "Wow! That Scott is such a jerk! He is almost as big a jerk as Alejandro."

***Static***

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static**

**Dawn** - "I truly hope that Scott is wrong. I hope everyone on the team can see through his desperate attempt to eliminate me. Scott knows that he deserves to leave tonight, and he knows that everyone else knows too. So, I'm going to retract my vote for myself and vote for Scott to leave. Hopefully, I have the support of the rest of the team.

***Static***

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

The New Team was seated on a pair of benches that were facing a podium. Scott and Anne Maria were sitting next to each other on one side of the first bench while Mike and Zoey sat on the opposite side of the bench. Brick and Dakota were the closest ones to Scott and Anne Maria since Dawn and B chose to sit on the opposite side of the second bench, right behind Zoey and Mike.

After a short while, Chris, Chef, and Sam walked up to the podium. Sam was carrying a dish covered by a dish cover.

"Welcome back, New Team," Chris said to the team, "It's time for your fourth elimination ceremony of the season. First, it was Jo, then Staci, and last time Sam here eliminated himself."

This prompted Sam to give his former team a wave.

"Who will join them on the elimination list? Let's find out!" Chris said excitedly. "Since I'm sure there are a few of you who wouldn't appreciate receiving bullets as immunity symbols, we decided to go back to the original…"

Sam took the cover off the dish and unveiled…

"…marshmallows!"

Chris expected some applause or cheers from the contestants, but all he got was a cricket chirping.

"Boy, you guys are a hoot," he said sarcastically, "Anyway, there are 7 marshmallows on the dish, but there're 8 of you. The one contestant who does not receive a marshmallow must accept their fate and get in the Copter of Shame and leave. You guys ready?"

The same cricket chirped in reply.

"Well, at least the cricket is ready…" The Host picked up the first marshmallow and said, "The first two marshmallows go to Zoey and Mike!"

Zoey and Mike caught their treats and smiled at each other in relief.

"Next two go to Dakota and B!"

As Dakota caught her marshmallow, she gave Sam a wink, which made him blush. When B caught his treat, he looked nervously at his new girlfriend who has yet to get a marshmallow.

"The next two go to Brick and Anne Maria!"

Anne Maria's got stuck to the top of her hair after Chris threw it at her. When Brick caught his, he saluted Chris and thanked him.

"That just leaves Scott, who led his team until Courtney took over, and Dawn, who wasn't in the challenge at all."

Dawn angrily glared at Scott who only smirked evilly back at her. Very similar to the ceremony last season when Dawn was eliminated.

"Both of you have a number of reasons to be eliminated tonight, but seems that Dawn thinks that she should be eliminated herself."

Everyone gasped and looked at Dawn.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "I voted for Scott!"

"The second time, you voted for Scott, but the first time you voted today, you voted for yourself. You can't omit your first vote and vote for someone else."

This statement made Dawn gulp nervously. Sensing her nervousness, B held her dainty hand to calm her down. Dawn looked into B's teal eyes and felt like everything was going to be alright, no matter who was eliminated. She smiled at him then turned her attention to Chris.

"You know what, Chris? I don't care if I get eliminated tonight, not even if it's because of Scott again. I already feel like I've won the grand prize, now that B and I are together."

Dakota squealed and clapped rapidly for the new couple. Brick, Zoey, and Mike showed their approval as well, while Scott and Anne Maria showed distain.

Chris shrugged and continued his speech, "Alright then. The last marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Dawn!"

Dawn looked shocked as she caught her immunity treat in her hands. She was immediately hugged by B and congratulated by the rest of her friends on the team.

Meanwhile, Scott and Anne Maria were in complete shock.

"Sorry Scotty-Boy, but you've been eliminated! The Copter of Shame is that-a-way," the Host said as he pointed to the parked helicopter.

That was when Scott snapped out of his shock and replaced it with anger. He looked at Anne Maria who looked back at him.

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" he shouted at her.

"Wha?" was all she could reply with.

Scott stood up and continued his rant, "I knew I should've done this by myself like last season! At least I made it to the final 4. And now because of you," he said as he pointed at Anne Maria, "I didn't even make it to the final 10 this season!"

"Scotty, baby, listen-"

"No! I am not your Scotty! I'm not your baby! I'm not your anything! Our alliance is done!"

Anne Maria looked like she was on the verge of tears. "B-But what about our relationship?"

"What relationship?! It was fake! I never had any feelings for you, and if you thought I did, then your skull must be thicker than your stupid hair!"

Scott then tried to bop Anne Maria on the head, but her hair was so hard that it was like hitting solid rock.

"Ow!" he shouted in pain before he turned towards the Copter of Shame, grumbling and stomping his way towards it, without taking a single look back.

Anne Maria dropped to her knees as she watched him leave in the helicopter. She looked up in the sky and watched the helicopter take off as black and blue streaks fell from her eyes down her face. Once she felt those tears on her cheeks, she brought her face down to her knees.

Everyone else on the New Team watched what had just transpired in astonishment. Everyone felt bad for Anne Maria, but they all didn't know whether to console her or just leave her alone. One of them did go to console her, however.

When Anne Maria felt a hand on her shoulder, she immediately wrapped her arms around the person's neck, even though she didn't know that it was Brick who she was hugging. Brick couldn't stand to watch a lady cry, especially when it's because of a guy. So, he let Anne Maria hug him and hugged her in return.

The camera showed the sad scene from afar when Chris walked into the camera's view.

"Wow! Now that was a dramatic ceremony," he said to the camera, "Seems like they keep getting more and more dramatic each day. Now that Scott's been eliminated, that leaves a lot of questions to be answered. Will Dawn and B make it as a couple? How is Anne Maria gonna recover from Scott's outburst? And speaking of recover, how is the New Team gonna recover from being at a two person disadvantage to the Old Team? Find out next time on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

The picture fades out as the episode ends.

* * *

**Voting Confessionals (Minus Dawn's)**

***Static***

**Scott** - "Dawn has got to go! She's been completely useless since the season started. Plus, eliminating her will really stick it to Beverley. Heh-heh-heh!"

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "Scott does make good points about Dawn not doin' anythin' to help us win. If dere's anythin' dat we don't need, it's slackas. See ya Dawn!

***Static***

**Zoey** - "Scott crossed the line when he said what he said to Dawn. I don't care if Scott claims that he has helped the team win more than Dawn has. That jerk does not deserve to stay over her."

***Static***

**Mike** - "What Scott said to Dawn was so uncalled for. You know, at first I thought that Scott had changed for the better, but now I can see that he hasn't changed at all. He needs to go now!"

***Static***

**B** - *He shows the camera his drawing of Scott before holding it against the wall and punching it repeatedly*

***Static***

**Brick** - "Scott's words toward Dawn were unacceptable! No man has the right to say such despicable things to a lady. My dad taught me that a gentleman must always be courteous towards all women, no matter how he feels about them. After witnessing that display, it showed me that, not only is Scott not a gentleman, but he deserves to be eliminated tonight.

***Static***

**Dakota** - "Scott is a piece of trash! How dare he say such mean things to my new girlfriend, Dawn! He better hope that he gets eliminated, cause if Dawn gets the boot instead of him, I'm gonna go all Super Princess Peach on his butt!" **[4]**

***Static***

* * *

**[1]** - For those of you who don't watch "Keeping Up with The Kardashians," Kourtney Kardashian is in a relationship with with the father of her children, Scott, who is not as big of a jerk as Total Drama's Scott, but a jerk nonetheless. And for those of you who do watch it, like Noah apparently does, I hope you found the reference funny.

**[2]** - Bruja means witch in spanish. I decided to make a reference to Courtney's hispanic heritage for the short time that I could. If you don't believe that Courtney is hispanic, check out the trivia on her Total Drama Wikia page, Todd Kauffman, the director, said so himself.

**[3]** - In case you don't remember how Courtney treated Justin and Tyler during their eliminations, I'll remind you. Total Drama Action, Princess Courtney pushed Justin off of a makeshift castle and broke most of his bones, and she barely acknowledged him when he left. Total Drama World Tour, Tyler gets blown up by a landmine and is mostly injured, so he gets eliminated. Right before he takes the Drop of Shame, Courtney pushes him out of the Jumbo Jet. Yeah,... I'd be reluctant to forgive her too.

**[4]** - "Super Princess Peach is a video game that reversed the roles of Mario and Peach. Mario gets kidnapped and it's up to Peach to save him, this time. Looks like Dakota has been learning a lot from Sam.

* * *

**Alright, there's chapter 13! I hope you all aren't too mad at me for waiting 25 days to upload. In fact, I'll make it up to you guys by saying that the next challenge will take place in the state of Massachusetts, but I'm not telling you which city/town/place it's gonna be in. You guys have to guess. Also, since I'm still dealing with a lot of crud, the next chapter may take a while too. Hopefully not as long as this one took, but it might be approximately the same. I hope you guys will still continue to read and leave such awesome reviews like you have for the first 12 chapters. I enjoy writing it as much as you guys enjoy reading it. And remember, the poll and the cover art contest are still going, so send in your art!  
**

**P.S.: A friend of mine, RainbowNarwhals, is hosting a Total Drama RP called Total Drama Live: Next Generation. I'll tell you, I used to do a lot of Total Drama RPs when I was still in high school, and I had some fun doing them. In fact, I RPed as one of the original contestants in the first Total Drama Live. I thought it was a cool way to be like I was a Total Drama contestant, so if you ever wished that you could be TD contestant, you should join Total Drama Live.**

**Alright, see ya guys when chapter 14 is done!**


	14. Ep 7, Pt 1: Massachusetts Madness

**I'm back with another chapter for you guys! Luckily, this chapter took less than 25 days, mostly because a lot of the things that I was dealing with while writing ch. 13 were taken care of. WHOO! Also, now that those things are taken care of, you guys can expect uploads that are less than a month until December. Hopefully, by then I'll be up to chapter 19, but enough of the future, it's time for chapter 14! Enjoy!**

* * *

The camera points at Chris as he is seated in his trailer that is trailing the Total Drama Double-Decker and the pickup that's hauling the trailer.

"Last time on Total Drama Avengeance!" the Host started as the picture changed to show the events of the previous episode as Chris described them.

"We made a stop in a field in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania and the contestants played a few rounds of Call of Duty Search and Destroy!" (Shows the field with the contestants seated in the Total Drama Virtual Reality Machine and shooting at each other)

"Well, most of the contestants, anyway…" (Shows Bridgette and Dawn not participating in the challenge)

"…Luckily, we had Courtney to fill the gap on the New Team." (Shows Courtney with the rest of the New Team)

"The game was intense! Especially the last round after the teams split the wins in the first two rounds." (Shows some footage from the first two rounds)

"The last round really heated up around the last minute, as Courtney and Brick…" (Shows Courtney and Brick shooting and ducking)

"…got into a shootout with Katie and Tyler…" (Shows Tyler and Katie shooting back)

"…until Geoff and Zoey crashed the party, Ha-Ha! Man, was that awesome!" (Shows Zoey chasing and shooting Katie, Tyler, and finally Brick while she was shot by him)

"And Noah pulled an even more awesome move by climbing the crane and making the winning kill from like 30 feet in the air!" (Shows Noah shooting Courtney to win the challenge)

"That sent the New Team to their third elimination ceremony in a row, where they finally sent Scott packing…" (Shows Dawn getting the last marshmallow as opposed to Scott)

"…but he definitely made his presence felt after a harsh scene with Anne Maria…" (Shows Scott yelling at Anne Maria before leaving in the Copter of Shame)

"…and Dawn!" (Shows Scott talking down to Dawn and making her run away in tears.)

Camera shows Chris on a massage table while Sam, regretfully, massages the Host's back.

"Yep," Chris said to the camera, "A lot happened in that last episode. So much drama! It gave me tension in my back." He then looked back at Sam and said, "Make sure to get all the knots out, would ya?"

Sam rolled his eyes and reluctantly said, "Yes, sir."

The Host then sighed contently as his intern continued the massage. "Will the Old Team continue its dominance? Will Anne Maria and Dawn be able to look past Scott's verbal abuse? And will there be any Cameo Contestants in this episode? Find out, right now on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

***Theme Song***

* * *

**The Bottom Deck**

It was around 9 AM and most of the contestants on the Old Team were up and eating breakfast, enjoying their third trip in a row in the Bottom Deck. However, there was a slight problem.

"I saw it first, Katie!"

"No, I saw it first, Sadie!"

The former BFFFLs were having a tug of war, of sorts, with a box of Fruity Pebbles. Noah was trying to pull Katie away while Ezekiel was trying to pull Sadie away.

"Ladies, please," Zeke said, "It's just a box of cereal!"

"It's not just cereal," Sadie said, "Fruity Pebbles is my favoritest cereal in the world!"

"They're my favoritest cereal in the world too, Sadie!" said Katie.

"Yeah…because I shared some of mine with you, in Grade One!"

"Girls," Noah started, "First of all, 'favoritest' is not a word, and secondly, if you two keep pulling on the box, it's gonna-"

RIIIIIP!

The cardboard box of cereal tore in two and the plastic bag of cereal fell to the floor of the bus, unharmed. That is, until Katie and Sadie grabbed the bag at the same time.

"Please don't-" was all Noah could say before both girls pulled on the bag, making it tear open and spill all of the cereal onto the floor.

"Look at what you did!" both of them yelled at the other before turning on their heels and retreating to 'their' side of the bus.

After that, Noah and Ezekiel converged at the epicenter of the cereal.

"We have **got** to get those two to makeup," the Bookworm told the Homeschooled Teen who was looking up in the cereal cabinet.

"Maybe we should have told them that there was another box of-"

Noah put his hand over his mouth so Katie and Sadie couldn't hear what he was about to say.

"Unless you want to see Round 2 of this fight, I wouldn't say that."

"It was pretty entertaining the first time," Justin said from the closest table, "I wouldn't mind seeing another round."

Noah narrowed his eyes at Justin and said, "You wouldn't dare…"

The Model responded by cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling out, "Hey! Is that another box of Fruity Pebbles?!"

"MIIIIIIIIIINE!"

* * *

**Bottom Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - *His hair is all messed up and he has a few bruises on his face* "Justin…is…dead…"

***Static***

**Ezekiel** - *He looks angrily at the camera* "Ugh! That Justin! That guy just makes me want to-" *He starts growling with sharpened teeth in his mouth, but he catches himself and calms himself down* "Whoops! I almost went all beasty ageen, eh."

***Static***

* * *

**The Top Deck**

Everyone on the New Team was already awake. However, they weren't as happy as the Old Team was. Not just because of their usual riding conditions or their current losing streak. They were all unhappy because of the results of Scott's elimination, namely Anne Maria, who was sitting in the rearmost seat on the deck with her face in her knees.

The other 6 on the team just looked at her as they contemplated what to do.

"We have to help her somehow," Brick whispered to the rest of the team.

"I know, but how?" Zoey replied.

Dakota looked at Zoey and Mike and got an idea. "Maybe Vito should pay her a little visit," she said.

"What?!" Zoey and Mike quietly exclaimed simultaneously.

"Think about it," Dakota told them, "She usually happy when he's around."

"Well, yeah," Mike said, "But I don't think another guy hitting on her, right after her heart was broken, is such a good idea."

Dakota thought about it for a second before she sighed, frustrated. "You're right."

"I think that Brick should talk to her," Dawn said as she meditated in her seat.

"Huh? Me?" Brick pointed to himself.

"You _were _the one she hugged last night. So, she knows that you were the one consoling her and that you care about her."

The Cadet nodded his head in agreement and said, "Ok, I'll do it, even though I'm not sure what to say to her."

"Just say what comes natural, Brick."

Brick smiled, stood up, and saluted Dawn while saying, "Ma'am. Yes, ma'am."

He started to walk towards the back of the bus while it was moving at roughly 50 mph, with no roof above his head. You can imagine how treacherous that can be, but Brick managed to stay calm as he moved slowly by every row of chairs. When he finally got to the last row, where Anne Maria was sitting, he carefully shifted his weight onto the seat next to her without falling off the bus.

Anne Maria stayed in her fetal position on the seat, even after Brick sat down next to her. So, either she knew that someone sat down next to her and she didn't want to acknowledge them, or she was so deep in thought or in such a deep sleep that she couldn't acknowledge. Either way, Brick could tell that she was still emotional over last night's events.

"Uhh…Good Morning, Anne Maria," said Brick.

"Mornin'," she replied, even though it was muffled by her legs.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No…"

"Would you feel better if you talked with me?"

"…Maybe." The sad Jersey Girl then brought her legs down and put her feet on the floor, so that her tearstained face was exposed.

Luckily, Brick always carries tissues in his duffle bag, which he always brings with him when traveling. He dug into his bag, pulled out a pack of tissues and opened them up. However, he forgot about the wind that was blowing through the deck with the bus going 50 mph, so all but one tissue flew off of the deck and onto the windshield of a vehicle that was right behind the bus.

The vehicle swerved out of control and backed up into a thick tree, which brought it to a complete stop.

"Sorry!" Brick yelled to the driver after watching the accident.

He proceeded to give Anne Maria the one tissue he was able to keep. She wiped off the mascara that ran while she cried along with some of her spray tan, and blew her nose onto the tissue.

"Thanks," she said after she was finished.

"No problem. I am always willing to help a lady in need," the Cadet replied with a salute.

"Like last night?"

"Exactly! I want to help you however I can, Anne Maria."

She gave him a small smile and said, "That's sweet Brick," before frowning and looking down at her feet. "But I dunno if anythin' can cheer me up after what Scott did ta me."

"Just forget about Scott. He's just a jerk and couldn't handle getting eliminated this early like a man, like I did last season."

"Oh yeah! I remember dat!"

"Well, you should. You did jump into the Hurl of Shame with me and that giant fake diamond."

Anne Maria blushed in embarrassment. "I still can't believe I kicked myself off da show for some cheap cubic zirconia."

Brick patted her shoulder once again and said, "It's alright, Anne Maria. At least you can redeem yourself this season, unlike Scott. This show is called, 'Total Drama Avengeance,' for a reason, you know."

She smiled and said, "You know what? You're right Brick! I can redeem myself! Not just from last season, but from being Scott's lackey!"

"That's the spirit!" The Cadet exclaimed with a salute which Anne Maria responded to with a giggle and a salute of her own.

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "I had Brick pegged all wrong! He's not a stiff. He's a carin', sweet, kindhearted gentleman. And he's not too bad on da eyes eitha'. Who needs Scott or Vito when I can have Brick?"

***Static***

**Brick** - *He has his arms crossed while he smiles at the camera* "I think I did pretty well in cheering up Anne Maria." *He sighs contently* "Yep! I think she's gonna be ok."

***Static***

* * *

**Top Deck**

Brick and Anne Maria continued to talk by themselves while the rest of the team conversed. Eventually, the bus drove under a sign that said, "Boston - 20."

"Hey! That sign said that we're 20 miles from Boston! That must be where we're headed!" Brick exclaimed.

"You are correct, sir!" Chris announced over the bus's PA system. "We are headed to Boston, Massachusetts for your seventh challenge of the season!"

"Oh man! I can just imagine all of the historic landmarks from the American Revolution we could have this challenge at! Ol' Ironsides, Boston Harbor, the place where Paul Revere took his ride…"

* * *

**Bottom Deck**

"…Harvard University, Boston College, MIT…" Noah listed.

"…The TD Garden, or Fenway Park! Awesome!" Tyler finished.

* * *

**Chris's Trailer**

Chris watched and listened to the three guys list the landmarks that they would like to have the challenge at. He had a shocked look on his face as he pressed the intercom so that the contestants could hear his voice once again.

"Uhh…wow! I think you three just listed every single landmark in Boston, and a few colleges that I've never heard of. I won't tell you where you guys are going just yet, but I will tell you that one of you listed it."

"Which one of us?" Brick, Noah, and Tyler asked at the same time.

"You'll see in about 30 minutes. McLean out!"

He took his finger off the button, leaned back in his chair, and chuckled.

"I love messing with the contestants' heads," he said out loud.

"Umm, Chris. You know I'm right here, right?" Sam asked from behind Chris's chair.

Hearing Sam's voice so suddenly made Chris lean too far back on his chair and fall to the floor.

"Ow!" the Host said before lifting a fifty dollar bill towards Sam. "You didn't hear or see that."

The Gamer took the fifty and said, "Yes sir!"

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

"YES! EXTREME!" Tyler yelled out as everyone got off of the bus and saw the site of their next challenge.

"You were right, Tyler," Chris said as he walked out of his trailer with Chef and Sam right behind him, "This challenge is going to be inside of Fenway Park, the home of the infamous Boston Red Sox!"

Tyler had his hand open towards Brick and Noah, who both placed a Canadian $5 bill in his open hand.

"I should have known that Chris wouldn't have a challenge in a school," Noah muttered.

"Now, let's go inside this storied stadium and I'll explain today's challenge to you guys," Chris said as he began to walk inside, with all 16 remaining contestants, right behind him.

"Oh, man," Tyler said, "This is gonna be so-"

* * *

**Inside Plexiglas™ Dome in Outfield**

"-awesome?"

All of the contestants were confused as they entered a Plexiglas™ rectangular prism that was about 30 feet high, 30 feet wide, and 50 feet long, and placed in left field against the huge, green wall, known as the Green Monster. The side that was against the Green Monster did not have Plexiglas™ wall, so the leftfield wall took place of the empty side. The ground on the field within the dome was covered up with hardwood that had lines painted on it to resemble a court.

"I know what you guys are wondering," Chris said as he looked at the confused contestants, "No, this isn't the same Plexiglas™ rectangular dome from the dodgeball challenge in season one, but it is very similar, isn't it?"

"Sure is. I felt some freaky déjà vu vibes coming from this thing," Noah muttered.

"You and me both, dude," Tyler said to Noah before shuddering to his memories from that challenge.

"However," the Host continued, "while the setting is similar, today's challenge is not gonna be another dodgeball challenge."

Many of the contestants breathed sighs of relief after hearing that.

"It's actually gonna be…racquetball!"

This announcement earned a few confused/worried looks from the contestants.

"Before I explain the rules of the challenge, let's bring out the two Cameo Contestants that will be participating with the New Team so both teams will be even-steven!"

The host pulled out his bullhorn and pointed it outside of the cube. "Come on out girls!" He said into it while his attention was turned towards the dugout on the third base line.

Soon enough, the contestants heard a couple of bickering voices coming out of the dugout.

"Those voices sound very familiar," Bridgette noted.

Eva's eyes widened when she realized who those voices belonged to. She slapped her forehead and said, "Oh no! Not _these_ two."

The camera showed the feet of the two females as they entered the Plexiglas™ cube before slowly panning up to reveal the faces of Heather and Gwen.

"Oh yes, Eva, these two!" Chris said as he stood by the Cameo Contestants, "Gwen and Heather are gonna take part in this challenge with the New Team!"

"Ugh!" Heather said, "it's bad enough that I had to ride a helicopter with _this_ loser," she pointed towards Gwen, "Now I have to team with _these_ losers?" She pointed at the New Team.

"Hey! We're not losers," Brick retorted, "Even though we're down 4 teammates, and none of us won last season, and we haven't won the last three challenges…uh…where was I going with this?"

"I got dis, Brick," Anne Maria said as she walked in front Brick and faced Heather, "What Brick was tryin' ta say was, our losin' days are ova, startin' wit dis challenge!"

"That's the spirit, Anne Maria!" Zoey said. The Jersey Girl replied with a smile.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Zoey** - "I know that Anne Maria and I usually argue with each other and physically fight on occasion…but after the last elimination ceremony, I could tell that she was emotionally devastated by Scott. When I saw her like that, all of that bad blood just went away and I just wanted to help her."

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "Ya know…Red isn't dat bad, once you get past all the Goody-Goody stuff."

***Static***

* * *

"Alright, now that Gwen and Heather have joined us, I can explain the challenge to everyone," Chris said to both teams. "Like I said before, the challenge is racquetball, or to be more specific, a series of racquetball matches!"

Some of the contestants had a confused look on their faces as Chris continued to explain.

"For those of you who don't know what racquetball is, it is like a combination of tennis and handball."

Some of the contestants were still confused.

"And if you still don't know what racquetball is, Sam and Chef are about to demonstrate," the Host said before he gestured to Chef Hatchet and Sam who were holding racquetball racquets.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Gwen** - "Ugh, that Sam guy. I still have nightmares about being trapped in that stinking box with his fart cannon of a butt. Those blasts could have given Owen a run for his money."

***Static***

* * *

Chef, who was standing in a rectangular box in the middle of the court, pulled a ball out of his apron pocket and bounced it a couple times before hitting it with the racquet towards the Green Monster wall.

"The server serves the ball from the service zone towards the play wall, in this case the famed Green Monster, aiming the ball towards the opponent on the back half of the court and making sure that the ball hits the floor after passing the service line and the short line, a.k.a. the long lines that make up the service zone."

The ball bounced on the floor, after passing the service zone completely, and was headed towards Sam, who was in the middle of the receiving zone.

"The receiver must stand in the middle of the receiving zone when the ball is being served. In order for the return to be good, the ball must hit the play wall before it hits any other surface. After the ball is returned correctly, the ball is completely in play."

Sam swung his racquet and hit the ball back towards the play wall.

"When the ball is in play, players, or teams, must alternate hits to continue the rally. The rally ends when one of the players either misses their shot, hits the ball at the floor before the play wall, or hits a killshot, which is when the ball is hit towards the point where the floor and the play wall meet and the ball rolls on the floor."

Chef proceeded to hit a killshot, which made a loud popping sound as it hit the play wall and the floor at the same time.

"Oh darn," Sam flatly said in disappointment.

"Since the server ended the rally without making an error," Chris continued, "the server gets a point. Remember, only the server can get points when he/she ends the rally successfully. If the receiving player successfully ends the rally, they don't get a point, but they get to serve the next rally with the previous server becoming the receiver. Those are all the basic rules of racquetball. Any questions?"

Most of the contestants stared incredulously at Chris with their mouths agape. Suddenly, Gwen raised her hand.

"Yes, Gwen?"

"Yeah…could we get a less complicated challenge?" she asked.

Many of the other contestants made sounds of agreement.

The Host chuckled at the question before answering. "If you think the rules of racquetball are complicated, you're gonna have a bad time. Ha-ha! South Park humor."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - "I now officially hate that internet meme…and South Park."

***Static***

* * *

"Now, before we start the challenge, you guys need to do a couple things," Chris said as he pointed to the contestants. "Since there are 9 people on both teams, you guys are gonna play 5 matches. Four doubles matches and 1 singles match. You guys get to decide who the doubles pairings are gonna be, because I'm too lazy to do it this time. So, decide on."

Once Chris said this, both teams received a clipboard with a piece of paper that said, "List Doubles Teams and Single Player," on the top. The teams then got into huddles.

* * *

**Old Team Huddle**

"I think it would be best if we placed two people who have great chemistry in the doubles pairings," Noah said, "So, I think the teams should be Geoff and Bridgette, Tyler and Ezekiel, Katie and I, and Justin and Sadie, thus leaving Eva as the single player."

Almost everyone on the team agreed with Noah, but the one that didn't voiced his grievance.

"No!" Justin shouted, "I have way more chemistry with Eva than I do with Sadie!"

"What?!" Sadie asked in a shocked tone.

"Heh?" Eva objected.

"Sure, Eva," the Model continued, "Remember, that thing that we agreed on back in Cleveland?"

The Female Bodybuilder raised half of her unibrow at Justin and said, "I never agreed to anything with you."

"Well that settles that," Noah said after he finished writing on the paper. He started to walk towards Chris with the clipboard.

"No!" Justin screamed out while reaching out with his hand. As he continued to pose dramatically, Sadie gave him a look of disbelief.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Sadie** - "Hmm…Justin looked pretty disappointed to be paired with me." *She started to think for a bit* "Pfft! Nah! I'm sure he was just joking. I mean, like, who would be willing to compete with Eva in a sports challenge?" *She started to laugh before starting to slow down and lose volume*

***Static***

* * *

**New Team's Huddle**

Heather held the clipboard and wrote down what she thinks the teams should be, without telling the rest of the team.

"Uhh…you gonna tell us what you're writing there, Heather?" Zoey asked.

"I'm writing down the teams. Duh!" She replied.

"Shouldn't we discuss the teams before we make them?" Mike asked.

The Queen Bee scoffed and said, "As if I'm gonna let you losers pair me up with one of you. That's why I'm gonna be the single player."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Heather?" Dawn asked.

"Uhh…yeah! Why wouldn't I be sure, weird pale girl?"

"That's original," Gwen said with a roll of her eyes.

"I only ask because I overheard the other team and I'm pretty sure Eva will be playing against you," the Moonchild replied.

Heather widened her eyes and turned her attention towards Eva, who was glaring directly at Heather and punching her own palm.

The Queen Bee gulped, crossed her name out and said, "On second thought, I don't mind playing in a pair." She then shoved the clipboard in Mike's hands and said, "Here! You decide the teams. Just don't pair me up with Weird Goth Girl."

Mike chuckled nervously and said, "I wouldn't dream of doing that, Heather." He then proceeded to look around the circle of teammates to help decide who would play in a pair or by themselves. After coming to a consensus, he started writing down pairs and the single player. When he was done, he showed the paper to rest of the team.

"I think this lineup would be a good balance of athleticism for all 5 rounds," Mike explained himself.

The rest of the team looked at the list and most of them thought they were all good decisions. Heather, however, looked the list over and saw who she was paired up with and instantly made a face of disgust.

"Something wrong, Heather?" the MPD teen asked, "If you want, I can pair you with someone else."

She opened her mouth to answer, but she looked at the rest of the team. "Ugh! It's not like I can do any better than her," she thought to herself.

The Queen Bee openly sighed and said, "Don't bother. It's not like I can have a better partner."

"Alright then, I'll just take this to Chris then," Mike said as he started to walk away with the clipboard in hand.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Mike** - "Is it just me, or did it seem like Heather just gave someone a compliment?"

***Static***

* * *

Chris took both teams' lineups and looked them over himself. After seeing the pairings and who they will play against, he chuckled.

"This should be a good challenge," he said. The Host turned his attention to the teams and started announcing once again. "Alright teams, since most of you aren't really dressed properly for this challenge," he takes glances at Heather, Anne Maria, Geoff and Bridgette, "we have provided you guys with team uniforms. New Team, you guys will use the locker room in the third base dugout to change, while the Old Team will use the locker room in the first base dugout."

"Wait," Gwen said, "The girls and the guys are gonna change in the same place?"

"There are bathrooms in the dugouts if you wish to use them. Or you could change out in the open, but I can't guarantee that there won't be camera footage of it. Ha-ha!"

The Goth Girl rolled her eyes at the joke as she followed her team to the dugout.

Once both teams got into their respective dugouts, Chris turned his attention towards the camera.

"Since these guys are gonna take a while to change, we'll take a commercial break. When we come back, we'll show all of the juicy stuff that went on in the dugouts. Until then, here are some questions for you viewers to think about. Who did Mike pair everyone on the team with? Can Heather coexist with her partner? And who is gonna have to face Eva if we get to the Single round? Find out when we come back to…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

**There you go! If any of the readers were confused by the racquetball rules, you can look for a video on Youtube. That's how I learned the rules since I have never played a match of racquetball in my life. So, now that I left you guys with a cliffhanger, tell me what you think the New Team's lineup is for the challenge. Remember, there's 4 pairs and one single, and Mike made them. Leave your guess in your review and if you're right, I'll mention you in the footer Author's Note.**

**P.S.: Speaking of contests, the poll is still open and so is the cover art contest. Still no entries, and I'm halfway to chapter 30. I know there are artists somewhere on this website and hopefully they read this. Please enter! Chapter 15 should be uploaded in a couple weeks, give or take. Cya guys then!**


	15. Ep 7, Pt 2: Racquetball Raucousness

**Hey guys! First off, I really apologize for the long update. I didn't expect it to be this long either, trust me, but I have a good reason though. I got my first job a couple weeks ago at a store that sells Halloween costumes, so you can imagine how busy it is now. Luckily, it's only a seasonal job, so I'll be done with it by November 5th. After then, the next few chapters should be coming out faster. Alright, you guys waited a whole month for it, so here's Chapter 15!**

* * *

**Inside the Plexiglas™ Dome against the Green Monster**

Returning from the commercial break, the camera shows the first two pairs getting ready for their racquetball match inside of the dome.

Suddenly, Chris's voice is heard. "As you can see, the first match is starting. But before we show the matches, let's show you some of the drama that happened in the dugouts during the break."

***Static***

* * *

**Old Team's Dugout (20 Minutes Earlier)**

The guys were in the locker room waiting for their female teammates to finish changing in the restroom.

"Wow!" Tyler gushed, "I can't believe I'm in the Boston Red Sox's locker room! This is awesome!"

While the Sport-o excitedly looked around the locker room, the rest of the males waited by sitting quietly on the bench closest to the restroom.

The silence between the four teammates was suddenly broken when Justin turned to Noah.

"Well, I guess you got your revenge for this morning, huh Bookworm?" he said.

"I beg your pardon," Noah said with a raised brow.

"You know what I'm talking about. You got your revenge by placing me and Sadie in a pair for this challenge. Admit it, Noah!"

"Justin, while I _did_ purposely pair you and Sadie for this challenge, it wasn't a means of revenge. I truly think that you and Sadie are better together than with anyone else."

"And why do you think that?" the Model asked with a raised brow.

"Because she's the only one on the team that likes you."

"Pfft! She's not the only one! There's…uh…well…Eva likes me!"

"No, I don't," Eva said as she walked past the guys in her silver team uniform.

"Ooh…well…Geoff likes me!" Justin desperately said.

"Geoff likes everyone," Noah retorted.

"It's true! I do like everyone, bro! But Bridgette doesn't like you, dude," Geoff chimed in.

Noah laughed silently as he continued to watch Justin squirm nervously.

"Ok…uh…well I know Homeschool here likes - AH!" the Model started to say before Ezekiel snapped at his pointed finger and growled.

"Down, boy," the smug Know-It-All said to the semi-feral Homeschooled Teen, who complied.

"Well…I know Tyler likes me," Justin said before turning towards Tyler, "Isn't that right, Tyler?"

The Sport-o in question was so preoccupied by the locker room, that he didn't even hear Justin's question.

Noah chuckled while the Model's face fell.

"Face it, Pretty Boy," he said, "the only one on this team, besides Sadie and Geoff, that likes you is you." Noah chuckled once more before saying, "I'd hate to be you if we lose today."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Justin** - "I hate to admit it, but Egghead is right. I need to get on everyone's good side so I can protect _my_ good side." *He poses for the camera as his teeth shine* "Or…maybe I could bring someone else down, so I look better in comparison. Yeah! And I know just how to do it too."

***Static***

* * *

**Old Team Restroom**

Meanwhile, a hidden camera showed that Bridgette, Katie, and Sadie were still in the process of changing in the dugout's restroom. Naturally, Katie and Sadie were at opposite sides of the restroom with Bridgette in the middle trying to play Peacemaker.

"Katie, Sadie, this is ridiculous!" she said, "You two have been best friends for years."

"Eleven years, nine months, 6 days, 23 hours and 21 minutes, but who's counting," they both said simultaneously as they continued to face away from each other.

The Surfer Girl smacked her own forehead in frustration. "Are you guys really gonna let a boy, especially a boy like Justin, ruin almost 12 years of friendship?"

"What do you mean by, 'especially a boy like Justin'?" Sadie asked accusingly.

"I think she means, a boy that cares more about himself than anyone else," Katie answered.

"Exactly," Bridgette reassured.

Sadie thought about what Katie and Bridgette were trying to tell her and she came to a conclusion.

"I know what's going on here," she said with squinted eyes, "You're BOTH jealous!"

Her former best friend facepalmed while Bridgette said, "Excuse me?!"

"I already knew that Katie was jealous, but you Bridgette? I thought you, of all people, would be happy about me and Justin. But it turns out, you're just jealous that Justin is a model, while you're going out with a goofy, party-throwing, goof!"

Katie gasped while Bridgette remained speechless.

"Well, like, guess what," Sadie continued as she walked towards the restroom door, "I don't need two girls with awful boyfriends to criticize my relationship and my boyfriend!" She then forcefully pulled the door open, so it hit the adjacent wall with a "Thud!"

The two remaining females in the restroom looked at the door where Sadie just was and shook their heads in disbelief.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "I was only trying to help Sadie, but she had to drag Geoff into it by calling him a party-throwing goof. UGH! I almost lost my cool when she said that, but I have to remember that she's just blinded by that jerk in sheep's clothing."

***Static***

* * *

**New Team's Dugout (10 Minutes Earlier)**

All of the girls were dressed up in their bronze-colored uniforms as they waited for their male teammates to finish changing in the restroom.

"Why are we waiting for the guys in here?" Gwen asked, "Can't we wait for them in the dome?"

"The team that sticks together, wins together," Zoey said, "And we really need this win."

"'We?'" the Goth Girl asked, "Last time I checked, I'm not officially part of this team, so do _not_ include me," she finished as she turned away from the rest of the team.

The Redhead gave the back of Gwen's head a ticked off look.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Zoey** - "Boy, Gwen sure is a downer. That's part of the reason why she's my least favorite original contestant, although I could never tell her that to her face. However, I do hope that she and Heather give it their all in this challenge, like Courtney did in the last challenge, but that may be a bit of a stretch."

***Static***

* * *

**New Team Restroom**

Brick, Mike, and B were all dressed in their bronze-colored uniforms as well. Mike had just finished tying his sneakers when he suddenly let out a satisfied sigh.

"Isn't it great, guys?" he asked Brick and B. "No more Scott to push us around, or make fun of us, or call us names, or sabotage us."

"Yeah, I have to say that it is a bit less stressful here," Brick said. B nodded in agreement.

"A lot less stressful if you ask me," Mike said.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Mike** - "Now that we've finally gotten rid of Scott, it has been a lot more peaceful within the team. I wonder if the girls feel the same way."

***Static***

* * *

**New Team's Dugout**

The guys walked out of the restroom and saw the exact opposite of peace.

"Let me go! Come on! Let me at her!" Gwen yelled as she was being held back.

"Oh yeah? Come at me, Weird Goth Girl!" Heather yelled back while being held back as well.

The three guys stood in the restroom doorway and watched the 6 females in slight horror.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Mike** - "I guess not…"

***Static***

* * *

**Plexiglas™ Dome against the Green Monster (Current Time)**

Outside of the dome, there was a table with two microphones on top placed in front of two chairs, one comfortable chair with armrests and a metal folding chair. Seated in those chairs were the host and his latest intern.

"Welcome viewers of Total Drama to historic Fenway Park in Boston, Massachusetts! I am the host with the most, Chris McLean! And I am joined here at the Announce Table by my Contestant-turned-intern, Sam Whatever-His-Surname-Is."

"Actually, my last name is-"

"No one cares, Sam," Chris interrupted, "All we care about is some racquetball! That is today's challenge, ladies and gentlemen. The contestants of Total Drama Avengeance will by playing racquetball in a huge dome that could fit an entire tennis court, and using the famed Green Monster as a play wall. Now, to explain the rules of the challenge, here's our voice from the inside, Chef Hatchet. Ref Chef, if you would please explain the rules of the challenge."

The camera turned its attention to Chef Hatchet who was inside the dome dressed in referee clothing, once again.

"Gladly, Chris," Chef said, "Today's challenge will be a series of matches between the Old Team and New Team. There will be a maximum of 5 matches between the two teams, 4 of which will be doubles matches with the final match being a singles match. Each match will be won by the first team to win a point. The team that wins the challenge will be the first team to win 3 of those matches."

"Thank ya, Chef!" the Host thanked.

"I better get paid double for this, Chris!"

Chris's eyes widened before he quickly said, "Sorry, Chef! Can't hear ya! It's time to take a look at the first pairs to take the court."

The camera turned to the inside of the dome and shows the contestants that have taken the court.

"Here we see the pair of Katie and Noah in Old Team silver uniforms going up against Mike and Zoey in the New Team's bronze uniforms. Two couples going at it to start off this challenge. This should be a good match-up. What do you guys think?"

"This is indeed an even match-up, Chris," Chef stated, "These pairs both feature sporty females and scrawny maggots that they are attracted to for some reason. I speak from experience when I say that Katie and Zoey are a lot stronger than they look." Chef then shuddered at the memories of his encounters with both girls.

"I agree, Chef," Sam said, "These pairs are very evenly matched."

"Alright! Here's the serve from Katie to start off this challenge!"

Ref Chef gave the signal for the match to start. After that, Katie was able to serve the ball with Noah on the opposite side of the huge, 30-foot wide court, and their opponents on the back half of the 50-foot length.

Zoey returned the ball after it landed behind the receiving line to start the rally. The rally saw Zoey and Katie hit the ball back and forth until Mike hit a weak shot against the play wall that took the Old Team pair off guard.

"The New Team kills the rally," Chris announced, "Now they get to serve and a chance to win this match."

The pairs changed sides on the court.

"Now the New Team will be serving the Old Team," Chef said, "Remember, if the pair of Mike and Zoey can stop the rally without an error, they will get a point and win this match for their team."

"Yes," Sam added, "that point will give the New Team an early lead in this challenge overall."

"It sure will, Sam," the Host chimed in, "Back on the court, Zoey is serving."

The Redhead bounced the blue rubber ball a few times before pulling the racquet back, then pushing it forward to hit the ball towards the wall. This rally saw more of the same with the ladies trading hits. This time, however, Zoey got the winning hit when she hit the ball towards Noah, who swung and missed.

Ref Chef blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. "Match goes to Mike and Zoey!" Chef announced as Mike and Zoey celebrated inside the dome by hugging and jumping happily.

"Match One goes to the New Team," Chris announced, "Now, it's time for the second match. It will be between the pairs of Sadie and Justin, and Anne Maria and Brick!"

The aforementioned pairs took to the court, with the bronze-clothed pair standing in the Service Box.

"It looks like Anne Maria and Brick will be serving Sadie and Justin to start this one off," Sam acknowledged.

"Looks like it, Sam," the Host chimed in, "Sadie and Justin are my picks to win this match. I think Brick is too accident-prone to win this one for his team, and Anne Maria…ha-ha, yeah… they're not gonna win."

"You make good points, Chris, but I'm gonna pick my former teammates to win this match. Justin may have some athleticism, definitely a lot more than me, but it's also known that he tends to not pay attention during challenges. I think that will play a factor."

"Well, we're about to find out! Chef, start this puppy!"

Chef gave Brick the signal to start the match. The Cadet connected his racquet with the ball to serve it to the opposing team. Justin managed to return the serve to start the rally.

This rally lasted longer than both of the rallies from the first match. Each competitor managed to hit the ball, however Anne Maria seemed to be hitting the ball harder than anyone else.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "Before the match, I wasn't really feelin' confident dat me and Brick were gonna win, but Brick pulled me aside and gave me some advice to get me ready!"

* * *

_**Outside of the Plexiglas™ Dome (Five Minutes Ago)**_

_Brick and Anne Maria were standing away from the rest of the contestants, who were watching the first match._

"_I dunno if I can be any help to you, Brick," Anne Maria said, "I'm not athletic at all and I've never even played this game before."_

"_That's ok, Anne Maria. I've never played racquetball before either," Brick replied, "but I'm confident that we can win! And I know how we're gonna do it."_

_The Jersey Girl looked confused, but slightly intrigued at the same time._

* * *

***Static***

**Brick** - "I told Anne Maria to picture the ball as the person that she hates the most. That way, she wouldn't have a problem hitting it."

***Static***

* * *

**Back on the Court**

The ball is approaching Anne Maria as it bounced off the Green Monster play wall. Everything was in slow-motion as the view changed from third-person to Anne Maria's point of view.

Instead of a blue rubber ball, she saw the head of her former accomplice, Scott.

"Hey, Anne Maria," Scott's head said, "You miss me? Well, guess what. I sure as heck don't miss you! Heh-heh-heh!"

Her facial expression changed drastically to a fully enraged look.

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHHGGGG!" she yelled out as she grabbed the handle of her racquet with both hands and took a huge backhand swing. The netting of the racquet connected with the ball, sending it back towards the bottom of the play wall. The ball didn't hit the point at which the wall and the floor meet, so it bounced back towards the contestants, but it was coming fast.

Sadie was the first one to react to the ball. She ran towards the ball as it approached her. She started to setup for her swing, but the former BFFFL got tripped up and fell to the hard wood floor as the ball bounced a second time behind her.

Chef blew his whistle and announced, "Point and match go to Anne Maria and Brick!"

"Yeah!" both New Team members shouted out as they gave each other high-fives. Meanwhile, Justin walked behind his fallen partner, crouched down and shook his head in grief before walking out of the dome.

"That match win gives the New Team a second point in the overall challenge," The host announced, "That means that they just need one more match to win immunity from tonight's Elimination Ceremony!"

"Looks like the Old Team needs to step up their game in order to keep their winning streak alive," Sam chimed in.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Anne Maria **- "Wow! I don't know what got into me durin' da match. Brick is one heck ova motivational speaka." *She sighs dreamily*

***Static***

**Brick** - "Wow! I didn't see that coming from Anne Maria." *He chuckles* "I am one heck of a motivational speaker."

***Static***

* * *

**Back on the Court**

Sadie stayed on the floor, looking disappointed in herself. She was staring sadly at her feet when saw another pair of feet step in front of her. She was expecting them to be her partner's feet, but she was shocked to see who they really belonged to.

"Need some help," Katie asked her former BFFFL as she extended her hand down to her.

Sadie looked at her former friend's face with disbelief for a second before changing to an angry look.

"I don't need your help, Katie," she spat out, "I'm sure that Justin was about to-"

"He left already, Sadie."

Sadie widened her eyes as she looked behind Katie and saw that they were the only ones in the dome, besides Chef.

"W-where…?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Justin** - "Did you see how that fat cow fell to the ground?" *He chuckles* "Sure was hilarious. If we taking a loss, then I know that she'll get most of the blame. And it's all thanks to my little buddy, right here." *He takes out a slightly bent comb*

* * *

_**On the Court (A Few Minutes Ago)**_

_During the rally, Justin quickly reached into his shorts pocket and flicked his comb in Sadie's general direction. About a minute later, Anne Maria's yelled was heard and that was when Sadie stepped on the comb and fell to the floor._

_After the match, Justin walked to where the comb was behind Sadie, crouched down and quickly picked it up and put it back in his pocket while shaking his head._

* * *

"Pretty ingenious, huh? I knew I can be a great actor. Who is useless now, Noah?" *He chuckles slyly*

***Static***

* * *

**Back on the Court**

Katie helped Sadie get off of the ground, but she stayed silent as her former BFFFL walked her out of the dome.

"Finally! Now we can get the next match started," Chris stated in an annoyed tone. "The next two pairs on the court are gonna be Bridgette and Geoff, for the Old Team, and Gwen and Dawn for the New Team."

"I bet Geoff feels lucky to be in that dome with these three ladies," Sam commented. Unfortunately he didn't notice that someone standing behind him heard that statement.

"Um…Excuse me?!" Dakota asked with her hands on her hips.

The Gamer's eyes widened in shock as he recognized who's voice that was without looking behind his back.

"Uhh…Of course, Geoff is lucky enough to be playing alongside his girlfriend, which I, sadly, cannot do with my own beautiful, talented, and awesome girlfriend, Dakota Milton," he said desperately.

She smiled her toothy grin before kissing Sam on the cheek and saying, "That's better," before walking back to her team.

"Now that Sam is done with his short stay in the doghouse, let's get to the predictions," the Host said. "I think that Gwen's mean streak and Dawn's foresight will get themselves the win in this match, especially with Bridgette's well documented clumsiness on land."

"Well, I also think that Gwen's mean streak will play a factor in this match, but not positively for her and her partner," Sam predicted, "I think it will be her downfall against the gifted athletes of Bridgette and Geoff."

"Well, we'll see which pair is better once this match starts in a few seconds. Take it away, Chef!"

Inside the dome, Ref Chef bounced the ball to Dawn who was standing in the Service Box with her equally as pale partner, Gwen.

"Serve!" Chef said as he gave Dawn the whistle signal to serve. The Moonchild looked at the ball with a worried look as she gulped.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

That tapping got everyone's attention as they all looked at where it was coming from.

"Hey, Big Boy! No tappin' the glass!" Chef yelled from inside the dome.

B ignored Chef and gave his new girlfriend a warm smile and a thumbs up. Dawn responded with a smile of her own.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Dawn** - "B sensed that I was nervous and went out of his way to calm me. I may not have much experience with romance, but I am sure that that is a sign of a great boyfriend."

***Static***

* * *

**Back on the Court**

Dawn served the ball, albeit weakly, but it was a decent serve nonetheless. It was a high, slow serve that barely made its way over the receiver line. Geoff returned the serve with a sharp hit that sent the ball screaming back to the huge play wall.

It bounced off of the Green Monster and headed towards Gwen at the same speed. She saw the ball approaching her, so the Goth Girl lazily reared her racquet back and attempted to hit the ball. However, her swing was too slow and the ball went by her before she even completed her swing.

Ref Chef blew his whistle to signal that the rally had ended. "Old Team ended the rally, so they get to serve!"

"Alright!" Geoff and Bridgette shouted excitedly.

"Let's see if the Old Team can win their first match of the challenge," Chris said as the pairs switched sides of the court.

Geoff bounced the ball before serving it to the opposing pair. This time the ball went to Dawn, who returned the ball, albeit softly. The ball barely managed to hit the play wall before hitting the floor. This caused the ball to bounce up way ahead of the blond pair. Both Geoff and Bridgette rushed towards the Green Monster in an attempt to keep the ball in play. The ball was on its way back down to the floor, but the Old Team pair was too far away to hit the ball while standing. However, Bridgette's clumsiness on land proved to be useful when she tripped over her own feet and managed to hit the ball with her racquet.

The ball was hit halfway up the wall and softly bounced back towards the contestants. It was Gwen and Dawn's turn to rush the play wall. Well, Dawn rushed while Gwen walked. As the New Team made their way to the front of the court, the Old Team made their way to the back. Unfortunately for Dawn, she was so focused on the ball that she didn't notice Bridgette, who was starting to get back to her feet, right in front of her until the last second. Luckily for both girls, Dawn was able to leapfrog over Bridgette, while losing her racquet in the process. Shortly after, the ball bounced a second time right behind them.

Chef blew his whistle once again to signal the end of the rally and the match.

"Old Team wins the match!" he yelled as the pair of Geoff and Bridgette embraced in a hug on the court.

"That was a quick match, wouldn't you say, Sam?" Chris asked.

"Sure was! It may have been the quickest match we've had so far," Sam answered. "I think it was the most exciting so far, as well."

"True. I'll agree with that."

* * *

Back on the court, both pairs were making their ways out of the dome. As they walked, Bridgette caught up with her "sister", Dawn.

"Dawn, I am so sorry that I was in your way on that last rally," she apologized.

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm just glad that neither one of us was hurt in the process," the Moonchild replied. "That is the most important thing, anyway."

"Yeah, and that we all gave it our best effort!"

"I don't think we _all_ gave it our best effort," Geoff said while he walked alongside the girls.

"What do you mean, Geoff?" Dawn asked.

The Party Boy replied by pointing at Gwen, who was walking way in front of them. "She just seems like she's not that into the challenge, bra."

"She was a bit depressing in the locker room as well. Do you guys have any idea why she would be like this?"

The blonde couple shook their heads.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Dawn **- "I know that Gwen was a loner at the beginning of the first season, but I saw that she started becoming more social as the seasons went on. So, I can't help but wonder why she's acting like a loner again now. I could pick it up on her aura if I can get into a face-to-face conversation with her, by ourselves. Then, I can make everything right!"

***Static***

* * *

**Back on the Court**

"Alright!" Chris started, "The court is empty once again, which means it is time for the next matchup."

Right after he said that, the next two pairs made their way to the court.

"That's right, Chris," Sam continued, "This match will have Tyler and Ezekiel going up against Heather and the beautiful Dakota Milton!"

The Host started chuckling after hearing the pairs. "Wow! This should be a very hilarious match! Two former mutants, and two accident-prone members of the high school hierarchy. This is comedy gold! Chef, let's start this thing!"

That was the cue for Chef to start the match. He bounced the ball to Tyler who stood in the service box with his teammate.

The Wannabe Jock bounced the ball a few times and said, "Here comes a pro serve! Extreme!" He hit the ball with all of his strength, sending the ball straight into the play wall. Unfortuately for Tyler, the serve was too straight. It hit the Green Monster right in front of Tyler and rocketed back towards him, right in the groin area.

When the ball made contact, the Sport-o's eyes widened from the immense pain that he was feeling. "Mommy," he squeaked out before falling to his knees.

"Oooh!" Ezekiel winced to seeing his teammate getting hurt. Everyone else wasn't so empathetic.

Inside the dome, Heather, Dakota, and Chef were openly laughing at the wounded guy. Outside of the dome, it was more of the same.

Both of the commentators were openly laughing, and most of the contestants were either openly laughing or trying to stifle a laugh. The only one that was not amused by Tyler's antics in the least was Gwen. She just gave the rest of the the contestants an angry look before turning and walking towards the dugouts.

The only person who noticed that Gwen was walking away was her pair teammate, Dawn, who was standing next to her at the time. She saw this as her chance to get that one-on-one conversation. Once it was an appropriate time to follow, Dawn started making her way to the dugouts as well. B noticed his girlfriend starting to walk away from the rest of the team, so he decided to follow as well.

A few moments later, B caught up to Dawn and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw the worried/confused look on his face.

"Oh, B. I'm just going to talk to Gwen in the locker room," she told her silent boyfriend.

The Silent Genius reacted with a raised brow which Dawn took as a "Why?"

"I want to speak to her about her sour mood."

B nodded in understanding, so he proceeded to walk to the dugout. However, Dawn stopped him.

"I'm sorry, B, but I have to talk to her alone. It may be a private matter, or a _very_ private matter. Like a _girl_ problem."

His eyes widened once he realized what her gist was, so he gave her a thumbs-up to wish her good luck and started making his way back to the dome.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Dawn** - *She has a sly look on her face as she looks at the camera* "I knew that would work." *She giggles at her own wittiness*

***Static***

* * *

**The New Team's Dugout**

Gwen was in the restroom, in the process of changing back into her usual clothing. Once she was done, she exited the restroom, looking to sit on the bench by herself until the challenge ended. However, that plan was derailed when she saw that Dawn was already sitting on the bench.

Gwen was surprised initially, but that surprise quickly changed to irritation. "What are you doing here?" she spat out.

"Relax, Gwen," Dawn replied, "I'm only here to help."

"Ha! Why would you want to help me? We barely know each other."

"That does not matter to me. I just wish to help you, just for goodness sake."

The Goth Girl raised her brow before letting out a scoffing chuckle. "What, do you still believe in Santa Claus?"

Despite the joke, Dawn continued, "I can tell that there is something bothering you."

"This may be news to you, Dawn, but I'm always like this when I'm on this stupid show."

"Yes, I've seen moments in past seasons when you would be in foul moods. However, I don't think I've ever seen you in this much of an irritated mood, especially not towards the end of season three when you and Duncan seemed peaceful."

Gwen responded by waving the Moonchild off and saying, "Eh, what do you know."

"Just from reading your aura: a lot."

"'Reading my aura?'" She chuckled a bit before continuing. "Look, I'm as open-minded as the next goth girl, but you're gonna have to do some 'aura reading' if you want me to believe that baloney."

"Alright," was all Dawn said before she started squinting her eyes towards Gwen, almost as if she was trying to look through her.

Gwen rolled her eyes and chuckled condescendingly.

"You're not angry," the Moonchild suddenly stated, "You're…dissapointed…"

That statement wiped the condescending smirk off of Gwen's face.

"You're dissapointed that didn't get to see…someone…"

Now, Gwen's face showed complete shock. "H-How-How do you…? Who told you-"

"You wanted to see…"

"…"

"You wanted to see…"

"Trent…" The Goth Girl let out a sad sigh after muttering Trent's name.

Dawn opened her eyes after hearing Gwen finish her sentence.

"Why would you want to see your ex so badly?"

Gwen bit down on her bottom lip before answering, "I was…hoping to…try and get back together with him."

"But, I thought you were dating Duncan."

"I am…for now, at least. Things have been a bit rough lately with Duncan and I, so I thought if I agreed to come on the show, then I'd be able to talk with Trent to see if he would be willing to get back together."

"But, Trent was eliminated a couple of weeks ago."

Gwen's brows furrowed with anger as she said, "Yeah, Chris _forgot_ to mention that little detail."

Both girls were silent for a bit, before Gwen sighed and resumed speaking.

"Look, Dawn, I'm sorry that my downer attitude cost us that match. I hope the team doesn't blame you if we lose the whole challenge, since you were just a victim of circumstance."

"Don't worry, Gwen. I have faith that our team will pull through in the end. In fact, I think the last match will be starting soon." The Moonchild got up from the bench and extended her hand to Gwen. "Shall we go back to the court and watch?"

The Goth Girl looked at her hand then looked up at her face with a smile.

"You know, you're really optimistic," Gwen said as she grabbed Dawn's hand and got up on her feet, "There's a 300-pound, blonde, tub of lard I know that would adore you."

Dawn giggled at Gwen's joke as they walked out of the dugout.

* * *

**At the Plexiglas™ Dome**

A sound of the rubber ball hitting the wall was heard before a whistle was sounded.

"And they've done it!" Chris announced, "The Old Team has tied up the challenge! Tyler and Ezekiel miraculously win the match!"

The camera pans over to see Eva carrying Tyler, whose body was twisted like a pretzel, out of the dome. Even though Tyler seemed to be in a lot of pain, his face still had a smile on it.

"Yay!" the Jock was able to squeak out in joy.

"Wheelchair on Aisle Tyler!" the Host yelled out to the side before chuckling at his own joke.

The camera also showed the pair of Dakota and Heather being held back by Sam and Ezekiel, respectively.

"You are SO gonna pay for this!" Heather screamed, even though she had a broken racquet around her neck, a noticeable gap in her teeth, and bruises on her face.

"GRRR! You're so lucky that this racquet is around my arms or else, you'd be crushed, Heather!" a bruised Dakota yelled back as she tried to kick her way out of her boyfriend's grip. Sam had his arms wrapped around her torso right under the broken racquet that constricted Dakota's arms.

"While Ezekiel and my co-commentator are busy trying to separate the spoiled princesses and escort them off of the court, let's take a look at some of the bloopers from this match. Ha-ha! Boy, did this match have a lot of them! I'm surprised the video guys made a compilation of them so fast."

* * *

**Bloopers**

The picture changed to a video of the most recent pairs on the court while some Benny Hill-esque music played in the background. The first blooper was Tyler's first attempt at a serve, which ended up coming right back to him in his most tender area.

The second clip was Tyler's second attempt at a serve. This time, instead of hitting it hard and low, he hit it hard and high. It was hit so high and so fast that it bounced off the playwall and then off the ceiling of the dome. It sped back down towards the floor, or more specifically where Tyler was standing. The server turned his head back up to see where the ball was, and he managed to see it right before it made contact with his forehead, sending him falling backwards.

The third clip came during a rally. At the moment, the girls were closer to the playwall than the guys were. During the rally, the ball was coming towards Dakota, so she readied her swing and swung away. Unfortunately, she swung too early and the ball was sent at an angle, perpendicular to the playwall, towards her partner, making hard contact with her right cheekbone which resulted in one of Heather's bruises.

The fourth clip had Ezekiel serving the ball. Like his partner, he made the mistake of hitting the ball too hard and too straight. The ball hit the Green Monster and rocketed back towards the Prairie Boy. By instinct, he ducked and luckily the ball hit his toque instead of any of his body parts, but he did let out a small "Yelp!" as the ball wizzed by with his signature headwear.

The fifth clip was from the rally after Ezekiel's scare, evident by his lack of a toque. Somehow the girls had gotten in front of the boys again and the ball was coming towards Tyler this time. He readied himself to hit it, but he continued to move his feet to try and get a good read on the ball as it approached him. However, he didn't notice that his partner's toque was near his feet, until he stepped and slipped on it. Fortunately, Tyler still managed to hit the ball with his racquet…straight toward the left side of Heather's face. This hit, while knocking her fake tooth, also resulted in a second bruise on the Queen Bee's face, and a laughing fit for Dakota that angered her beaten and battered partner.

The sixth clip had the boys serving the girls, once again. Tyler served, once again as well. This time, the Sport-o was making sure to aim the ball away from himself, which he did. However, he served the ball in such a way that his arm and racquet went between his legs, causing him to corkscrew in the air, twisting his limbs around his body before landing on the ground in a human pretzel.

The seventh and final clip had Heather attempting to return that same serve, but instead of hitting the ball back to the Green Monster, she hit it towards her partner. This resulted in a bruise on Dakota's forehead. Afterwards, Dakota approached her partner.

"What was that for?!" she asked in anger.

"Payback!" Heather answered, "You know what they say. Payback's a-"

The season three winner would have finished that sentence, if she wasn't hit over the head with Dakota's racquet.

"That's what you get, you-"

Dakota was interrupted by a sudden racquet being broken over her head, as well as her arms. That was when both girls started to charge at each other. They would have started a scuffle, if they weren't intercepted by Sam and Ezekiel.

* * *

**Outside the Dome**

"Wow!" Chris said, "That blooper reel was good enough for America's Funniest Home Videos, but I'm definitely better than Bob Saget. Ha-ha!"

Sam returned back to his seat next to the Host at the Announcer's table.

"Welcome back, Sam. And just in time for the final match!"

"Ugh! Remind me never to get in between Dakota and Heather when their angry at each other," the clearly winded Gamer muttered.

"I'll keep that in mind, intern. Alright, now we turn our attention back to the court for the final match of the challenge! The Old Team's Eva against the New Team's B! This should be a racquetball match for the ages, don't you agree, Sam?"

"I sure do, Chris. These two contestants are on complete opposite sides of the spectrum when it comes to 'Brains vs. Brawn.' Ultimately, this match will decide, not only who is the better racquetball player, but also which team wins the overall challenge."

"You said it, Sam. If Eva wins, that will increase the Old Team's winning streak to 4 challenges in a row; the highest winning streak since The Screaming Gaffers of season two, who actually hold the record for the most challenges won in a row with 5. Now, if B wins, he'll stop the New Team's losing streak at 3 and give the New Team its third win of the season."

"And their first win without Scott the Parasite," Sam added.

"Ha-ha! Parasite! That's a good one. Alright, Chef! Let's start this baby up!"

Chef nodded in Chris direction and bounced the ball to Eva, who stood in the service box.

"Alright, you two," Ref Chef started saying to both combatants, "Whoever wins this match, wins the whole challenge for their team. So, I want a good, clean, competitive match. Not like those maggots from the last match, got it?!"

Both Eva and B nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Now, touch racquets and when I blow the whistle, come out swinging!"

The contestants touched their racquets together, as they were told.

"Good luck, Big Boy. You're gonna need it," Eva whispered to B. She chuckled evilly as she walked back to the service box, leaving B slightly agitated.

Once the muscle-bound teen reached the service box, Chef blew his whistle to signal the match to start. As usual, the match began with the server serving the ball towards the playwall. However, Eva's serve was a bit too powerful as it hit the Green Monster then flew all the way to the back of the dome and hit the wall that was behind B.

"Fault!" Ref Chef called out.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Eva** - *She's looking at her biceps with a confused look.* "I never thought that there would be a physical challenge that I would be _too_ strong for." *She sighs* "I know this may be a bit out of character, or whatever, but I'm…actually kinda nervous. I mean, I'm already on thin ice with the team from my behavior in past seasons, so I can't afford to be the reason why our team's winning streak ends. I…I JUST CAN'T!"

***Static***

* * *

**Outside of the Dome**

Gwen and Dawn had just gotten back to the dome and saw that Eva was serving a second time to B. They also saw something else that made the usually moping Goth Girl very happy to see.

"HA! What happened to you, Heather?" she asked her archnemesis.

"You wanna know what happened to me?! Ask Miss Pretty in Pink over there!" the bruised Queen Bee yelled as she pointed to Dakota, who was being held back by Mike and Zoey.

"Oh yeah? Well at least my clothes match, you midriff-showing, short shorts-wearing witch!" The Princess retorted.

"GRRR! You are so lucky that these two are holding me back, Milton!" Heather yelled back while being restrained by Bridgette and Geoff.

"Can we, please, have some quiet out her," Chris asked the group, "We have a match going on, right now, in that giant, soundproof, Plexiglas™ dome, over there!" The Host pointed towards the dome just in time for the group outside to see B hit a short shot that Eva couldn't catch up to in time.

Right as the ball bounced a second time, the New Team contestants let out various cheers for their teammate.

"B catches Eva off-guard to get the first rally kill of the match," Sam commentated, "Now, B has a chance to win the match and the challenge for his team."

"That's right, Sam! But the question now is: Can B pull something out of his backwards cap to beat Eva? Let's find out!"

* * *

**On the Court**

B had the ball, Eva was in the backcourt, and Chef blew the whistle for play to commence. The Silent Genius bounced the ball before starting his serve. The spectators outside of the dome were silent, themselves, in anticipation. Finally, B served the ball to his opponent. It was a straight serve that was hit right towards Eva. The Bodybuilding Teen responded with a powerful return to start the rally.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted with cheers for their teammates on the court.

"Let's go, B!" "You got dis, B!" "B, B, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!"

"Go, Eva!" "Come on, Eva!" "Yeah, Eva! You can do it, eh!"

Even though they couldn't hear the cheers, Eva and B were going at it. All of B's swings were calculated and controlled, while Eva's swings were hard and powerful. Neither one was giving an inch.

* * *

***Five Minutes Later***

The rally continued on, neither side giving up.

"This is the single longest rally that we've seen in this challenge!" Chris commented. "Neither Brain nor Brawn is succumbing to the other."

"While that may be true, Chris," Sam responded, "I think they may be succumbing to fatigue. Like you said, this is the longest rally we've seen. Who knows how far these two can go?"

"I think you're right, intern. Both of their faces are drenched, like they both just got swirlied."

"Ugh! I can speak from experience that getting a swirly is not fun at all."

"I don't think anyone would think that getting your head dunked into a flushing toilet would be fun, Sam, except maybe Izzy, but we digress. I have a feeling that this rally will be ending soon. The only question is, will B end the rally and the challenge as well, or will Eva end the rally and get another chance to win for her team?"

Back on the court, both Eva and B were visually tired. Their swings were becoming slower along with their hustle all around the court. The Silent Genius was almost ready to just give up on the rally just to regain his stamina, but he got an idea on how to finish the match right then and there.

His opponent had just hit the ball back to the Green Monster play wall. It bounced back, straight towards him. The Silent Genius then put his idea into action. This time when he swung his racquet, instead of hitting it straight when it connected with the ball, he started his swing from above the ball level and swung downwards towards the ball once it got to him. This caused the ball to slowly go towards the lower part of the play wall while also having a bit of backspin on it.

Noticing that the ball would be coming in low and slow, Eva ran towards the play wall in order to get to the ball before it made a second bounce. She got in front of the ball and started her forearm swing just as the ball came down for a first bounce. She anticipated that the ball would bounce up to waist-level, but unbeknownst to her the ball still had an exaggerated backspin on it.

The enhanced backspin caused the ball to bounce lower than Eva anticipated which caused her to actually miss the ball by a centimeter, which allowed the ball to bounce a second time behind her.

The whole Left Field area of Fenway Park was silent for a few moments until Chef blew his whistle.

"Match goes to B and the challenge goes to the New Team!" Ref Chef announced after blowing his whistle.

Suddenly, the New Team contestants erupted in cheers and applause.

"The end of an intense battle comes with a tricky shot from the Silent Genius, B, to overpower the powerful Eva and win the challenge for his team!" Chris announced as the camera focused on the Announcer's table, "What a match!"

"You said it, Chris," Sam agreed, "That last match was definitely the most intense of the five. The action went back and forth for a while, and I thought that the match would last longer than it actually did, but B pulled a rabbit out of his hat and tricked Eva to win the match and subsequently, the challenge."

"That was a challenge for the ages of Total Drama, but the Old Team has another challenge today. Who will they eliminate from their team? We'll find out at tonight's Elimination Ceremony. McLain and Sam, out!"

After "signing off," Chris and Sam got up from the table and joined everyone else.

Meanwhile, Eva and B were still on the court, shaking hands.

"That was a good match, B," Eva said as she shook her opponent's hand, "That was a slick move you pulled to end it. You've got to tell me how to do that."

They released each other from the handshake and B opened his mouth to try to explain, but he was interrupted when Dawn jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"You were amazing," the Moonchild said before turning her attention to Eva, "You were amazing too, Eva."

"You're not gonna hug me too, are you?" she asked with a half-raised brow.

Suddenly, the rest of the New Team, including Gwen and Heather, approached the hugging couple. They all congratulated and commended B on his victory. Meanwhile, the Old Team made their way into the dome to their teammate.

"Well, Old Team," the Host started as he walked towards the group of contestants, "Looks like your winning streak is over. Too bad, you guys had a nice ride, but it's time to decide who will be the third classic TD contestant eliminated in this season. Meanwhile, New Team," he continued as he shifted his focus to the victorious team, "You guys, along with your cameo contestant teammates, get to party it up in the Bottom Deck of the TD Double Decker."

The whole team cheered after hearing that announcement.

"B! B! B! B! B!" Mike started chanting. Soon enough, the rest of the team, including Gwen and Heather, joined him in chanting their teammate's name as they headed out of the stadium to the modified tour bus.

* * *

**Bottom Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Dawn** - "This is so amazing! First, we eliminate Scott, and now we end our losing streak, thanks to my dearest B!" *She sighs happily* "It's like Christmas, Valentine's Day, and Earth Day combined into two consecutive days." *She giggles*

***Static***

**Zoey** - "When I wasn't being confused by Mike's 'characters' last season, I really felt bad for the Toxic Rats when they kept on losing and losing and losing. Now that I've actually experienced that…experience, it really made me appreciate the victories that we do achieve. Because, you never know if you'll get another."

***Static***

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

**Noah** - "Well, it's great to be back here again… I think it's pretty obvious who will go home. It's either gonna be Justin, Mister Muscle Meathead, or the Male Model. Wanna guess which one I'm voting for?"

***Static***

**Ezekiel** - "He's more useless than a zero dollar bill, and he's responsible for Beth's elimination and Sadie's possible broken heart. If there was a better time to eliminate Justin, it was 4 challenges ago, eh!"

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "Justin is making hard for me not to vote him off." *She starts counting on her fingers* "He's rude, obnoxious, vain, and lazy. To tell you guys the truth, I'm gonna be really surprised if he stays after this elimination."

***Static***

**Katie** - "Justin's really dug himself into a hole this time. After what he did to Sadie after their match, everyone should see how much of a jerk he is and how much he deserves to go."

***Static***

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Well, well, well, Old Team," Chris started as he stood behind a podium at home plate, "It's been a while, huh?"

The aforementioned team sat on two rows of bleachers place between home plate and the pitcher's mound.

"The first time you guys were on the chopping block, we were back in Naptown. Then it was Motown. Now we're in Beantown. Where's your next loss gonna be at? A-Town? H-Town? Tinseltown? Chi-Town? Oh wait, we were already there."

Noah raised his hand and started to speak, "If I quit, can I stop listening to this torture?"

At that moment, Chef and Sam wheeled in a cart with a box full of handballs.

"Ah! Just in time," the Host said.

"Uhh…it's a quarter to 8," Justin said as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Alright, you guys should know the deal. You get a McLean brand handball, you stay. The one who doesn't get a McLean brand handball, you leave on the Copter of Shame. You guys ready?"

"I've been ready since you started talking!"

Everyone turned their heads in Noah's direction, but their focus was not on Noah, but at the person sitting next to him.

"What?" Katie asked, "We've been here for a while and I'm exhausted."

"Alright, then. The first pair of handballs goes to Mister and Misses Impatient, Noah and Katie."

"Yay!" she shouted happily as she and her boyfriend caught their handballs.

"The next two go to a pair that actually won their match, Bridgette and Geoff."

"Booyah!" Geoff yelled out as he and his girlfriend caught their handballs.

"And these two go to the other, surprisingly, victorious pair of Tyler and Ezekiel!"

The Prairie Boy and his unknotted teammate caught their respective spherical, rubber trophies of immunity.

"And then there were three," Chris said as he looked at the three remaining contestants. "All three of you were on the losing ends of your matches, so you all have a good reason to be eliminated."

The camera focused on Eva. "Eva, you lost the deciding match to B, which is why you and your team are here, but you didn't get any votes. So, you get a handball too."

Chris tossed the ball to her which she caught with a surprised look on her face.

The camera then panned to Sadie and Justin. "Now for the last two: Sadie and Justin. You two lost in one of the shortest matches in the challenge in a very pathetic way."

"Whoa! Don't look at me, Chris," Justin said while pointing at his partner, "Sadie was the one that missed that last ball. If anyone needs to be blamed for our loss in that match, it should just be Sadie."

Sadie looked at the ground sadly as she didn't even put up a fight against Justin. Someone else, however, was willing to fight for her.

"Justin, you are such a jerk!" Katie yelled, "Can't you see that Sadie already feels terrible? Talking about the match and making her feel worse isn't gonna change which team won."

"I'm just trying to set the record straight that I shouldn't be the one to blame for losing that match. You all saw me; I was trying my absolute best. So why should I be eliminated over Sadie, who, like I said before, missed the last ball?"

"You know what," Katie started to reply before she was interrupted by her former BFFFL.

"No, Katie! He's right. Justin doesn't deserve to leave because of _my_ mistake."

Katie looked at her with saddened eyes. "But…Sadie…" she said.

"Umm…this is dramatic and good for TV ratings and all," Chris said, "But I still need to give out the last handball."

Everyone on the bleachers focused back on Chris as he juggled the last handball in his hand.

"Alright. The last handball goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Justin."

Half of the team gasped in shock as Chris tossed the last ball to Justin.

"No!" Katie shouted as she ran to her former BFFFL and cried on her shoulder. "Why does one of us always have to be eliminated when we have a fight?"

"It's alright, Katie," Sadie said as she patted her friend on her back, "I asked for this to happen."

"W-What? You asked for this to happen?"

"Yeah, I knew that you, Noah, Ezekiel, and Bridgette would vote for Justin no matter what. So, I asked Eva, Geoff, Tyler, and Justin to vote me out."

"Wait," Noah chimed in, "That's only 4 for Justin and 4 for you, unless…"

"…You voted for yourself?" Katie asked her friend, who responded by nodding her head.

"I couldn't let Justin leave because of me. That wouldn't have been fair."

"But…Sadie!"

"It's also fair to you, Katie," she continued, "In the first season, you were eliminated first. So, now we're even."

Katie got even more teary-eyed. "But…but…but…"

"No more buts," Chris interrupted as Sam chuckled at what he just said, "It's time for Sadie to board the Copter of Shame."

Just as the Host said it, the helicopter touched down in Fenway Park's center field.

Sadie hugged her BFFFL once more. "I'm so sorry that I've been so angry with you lately. I want us to stay BFFFLs forever!" she shouted happily as she gave Katie a squeeze. Katie would have replied, but she was still flabbergasted as to what was happening. Once she released her BFFFL from the hug, Sadie said her goodbyes to everyone else and made her way to the Copter of Shame.

Katie could only stare in shock as her Best Female Friend for Life got into the helicopter. She just sacrificed herself to save a guy that didn't even care about her. She couldn't decide if Sadie's decision was noble or foolish.

The Copter of Shame started its engines, making its propellers begin rotating and causing it to lift off of the ground.

Katie looked on sadly as she watched her best friend in the world, fly away from her sight. Suddenly, she felt someone take her hand. She looked at her hand and saw that Noah was the one who was holding it.

"Are you gonna be ok, Katie?" he asked.

She looked back at the helicopter, which had become a speck in the sky, before answering her boyfriend. "No," she said before looking back at where Justin was sitting with a smug smile on his face. "But I will be, once he's gone," she finished her sentence with a low tone.

Suddenly, the picture of Katie glaring at Justin's smug face paused as the pause symbol appeared in-between them.

The camera panned out to show Chris looking at a replay of the Elimination Ceremony from his trailer with Sam and Chef standing by him.

"Wow! Talk about a dramatic Elimination Ceremony," the Host said to the camera. "While the New Team seems to have gotten their groove back after eliminating Scott, the Old Team seems to be dividing amongst itself. Now that Sadie has been eliminated, how will Katie be without her? Will she and the rest of the anti-Justin members get rid of Justin anytime soon? You'll have to find out the answers to those questions and more, next time on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

**Sadie** - "I really, really, really messed up. I know it, you know it, and the rest of the team knows it. But, I know that some of them would rather vote for Justin than me, just because they think he's a jerk. But I know that there's a sweetheart somewhere inside his hunky body. So, maybe if I sacrifice myself to keep him in the competition, he'll be grateful enough to finally go out me. Yeah! If that doesn't work, nothing will!"

***Static***

**Katie** - "Justin needs to go! I can't take watching him just walk all over Sadie, and she's just too nice to see past his hunkyness. So, the only solution is to 'tear off the bandage' and eliminate Justin. Quick and painless, at least I hope so."

***Static***

**Noah** - "Gee, I wonder who I vote for. How about…uhh...what's his name? It's right on the tip of my tongue…uhh…oh yeah! JUSTIN!"

***Static***

**Justin** - "Do you have to ask who I'm voting for? It should be obvious that I'm voting for the chick that I sabotaged." *He combs his hair with the slightly bent comb* "She's obviously not useful for the team, so I'm kinda doing my team a favor. Let's face it; she's just like Beth, except Sadie actually has a friend. Also, if she gets eliminated, I won't have her ugg mug all up in my grill every day."

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "We have to eliminate Justin. I hope everyone else on the team can see that he is tearing our team apart from the inside. Once he's gone, we'll be able to just concentrate on the challenges again."

***Static***

**Geoff** - "Alright, check this out. Sadie came to me and asked me to vote for her to be eliminated. I was all, like, 'Whaa?!' but she explained to me that if someone else got eliminated because of her mistake, she couldn't live with it. That totally harshed my mellow, dude! So I agreed to vote her off. I know it seems wrong, but I would hate to be guilty of making someone else feel guilty. That would totally harsh my mellow, bro."

***Static***

**Eva** - "I may have let myself down in that last match, but Sadie definitely had the worst moment of the challenge. She deserves to go home more than me and Justin, even if he is a jerk."

***Static***

**Ezekiel** - "That Justin really burns my buns, eh! He mistreats people without a care just because he's more handsome than everyone else. Well, if you ask me, he's like an old apple: alright to look at on the ootside, but when you bite into it, it's really nasty and deesgusting on the inside. And do you know what you do with old apples like that? You throw it oot, eh!"

***Static***

**Tyler** - *He holds his gauze-wrapped head in pain* "Ugh…my head. The first thing I remember after my match was someone telling me to vote for Sadie. I don't remember what Sadie did that was so bad, and I can't remember who I was gonna vote originally since my memory's a bit fuzzy from the minor concussion, so I guess I'll vote for Sadie. I just hope Katie doesn't take it too bad if Sadie gets eliminated." *He pauses for a bit and stares into space before looking around the Confessional with a confused look* "Where am I again?"

***Static***

* * *

**I hope you guys think this was worth the wait. If you don't, well I have a preview for you guys. Take it away Chris McLean!**

* * *

"Next time on Total Drama Avengeance," the Host started, "We head to a big city for our next challenge, an old holiday favorite. While we're there, we'll meet some new faces and see some familiar faces. Who will they be? Find out on the next episode of..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 16 will be updated a lot sooner than chapter 15. I promise you that. Until then, keep voting on the poll and submitting your fan cover art. Cya!**


	16. Ep 8, Pt 1: The Drama That Never Sleeps

**Happy December guys! First off, I apologize for not uploading this chapter in November. November was a busy month for me, along with writing this chapter, I was getting ready to restart school this year at my new college. Also, I had to go see my grandma for Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving to you guys BTW. So, I was busy most of the month, and I'll probably be even more busy this month since I'm in school again, but I will still be working on this story in my limited free time. Before I let you guys read the chapter, I just have to thank all of you loyal readers and reviewers. Every review I get, even the negative ones, puts a big smile on my face. Thanks, guys! Now, on with chapter 16!**

* * *

The camera points at Chris as he is seated in his trailer that is trailing the Total Drama Double-Decker and the pickup that's hauling the trailer.

"Last time on Total Drama Avengeance!" the Host started as the picture changed to show the events of the previous episode as Chris described them.

"We made a stop in Boston, Mass…" (Shows TD Double Decker driving past where the USS Constitution, aka Old Ironsides, is docked.)

"…or more specifically, Fenway Park, for a series of racquetball matches." (Shows racquetball court placed in Fenway Park's left field against the famous Green Monster.)

"Both teams were separated into 4 pairs and one single player for the matches." (Shows clips from the Katie/Noah vs. Mike/Zoey and Sadie/Justin vs. Anne Maria/Brick matches.)

"Cameo Contestants, Gwen and Heather, even came to help the New Team by evening up the teams, but they weren't much help." (Shows Gwen trudging around in her match, and then Heather getting hit, and hit again, and again, and again.)

"With both teams winning 2 of the first 4 matches, the challenge came down to the last match between B and Eva…" (Shows Eva and B touching racquets before their match, and then some clips of their back and forth.)

"…Which B won in the end." (Shows B's slice shot that Eva just missed returning.)

"This brought the Old Team to their first Elimination Ceremony since Detroit, four challenges ago, when they eliminated Beth." (Shows the Old Team sitting impatiently at the Elimination Ceremony)

"This time, they sent home Sadie, whose blinded crush over Justin…" (Shows Sadie gushing over Justin, who clearly wasn't interested.)

"…along with her constant fighting with her BFFFL, Katie, got on the nerves of many of her teammates." (Shows Katie and Sadie fighting over a box of Fruity Pebbles until it broke in two)

"Oh… and she voted herself as well, because she didn't want Justin to go because of her mistake…" (Shows Sadie falling while trying to hit Anne Maria's smash.)

"…Which was actually a planned act of sabotage by her own partner, Justin!" (Shows Justin tossing the comb that Sadie slipped on, then picking up the comb after the match.)

The camera shows Chris relaxing in a lounge chair while Sam stood by holding a sliver tray with a full glass of tomato juice on the rocks on top.

"Confused yet," Chris asked the TV audience.

"I am, and I was there," Sam commented.

"No one's asking you, intern."

The Gamer put on a confused look. "Then who were you ask-"

"Today we're heading to the big city," the Host interrupted, "What city are we heading to? Find out right now on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

***Theme Song***

* * *

**The Top Deck (10 AM)**

The Total Drama Double Decker pulled out of its parking spot in a random parking lot. The sudden movements woke most of the contestants up from their slumbers.

"OWTCH!" Ezekiel shouted as he rolled out of his chair/bed onto the floor of the Top Deck.

"Whoa! You alright, buddy?" Tyler asked as he tried to help his friend up.

"Don't talk to me, you promise breaker," the Prairie Boy responded as he swatted Tyler's hand away.

"Dude, I said I was sorry! Can you really blame me? I did have a concussion."

"Concussion or no concussion, you still broke a promise, eh. And now, Sadie's gone because you broke that promise." Ezekiel then got to his feet and walked into the confessional and left Tyler speechless.

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

**Ezekiel** - "Where I'm from, we always keep our promises. Sure, it's mostly because my ma would have my hide if I ever broke a promise, but that's not the point, eh. The point is Tyler promised that he would vote fur Justin the next chance he'd get, and he voted fur Sadie. If he had voted fur Justin like he said he was gonna, Justin would be gone and Sadie would still be here." *He starts getting angry* "Just thinking about it is making me angry!" *He growls and shows off his sharp teeth*

***Static***

**Tyler** - "Whoa! Ezekiel looked really ticked off at me. I wish I could have remembered that promise I made when we had to vote, but concussions can really mess with your memory. I should know, I've had 3 of them…I think."

***Static***

* * *

Bridgette, Noah, and Katie watched as a confused Tyler walked past Ezekiel, who sat in his chair with his arms crossed, refusing to look at the Wannabe Jock.

"Wow! Homeschool's pretty angry, huh?" Noah observed.

"Can you blame him? He wants Justin gone as much as we do," Bridgette replied.

"I don't think anyone wants Justin gone as much as I do," Katie coldly said while glaring at the Male Model in question.

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Katie** - "I know that my title on this show is 'The Nice Girl', but you can only push this nice girl so far before she becomes 'The Not-So-Nice Girl.' Justin is gonna find that out, first hand."

***Static***

* * *

"Aw, come on guys," Geoff said from behind Bridgette's seat, "Can't we give the dude a second chance?"

Bridgette, Noah, and Katie looked back at the Party Boy and gave him death glares.

Geoff was frightened by the glares and shrunk back into his seat with his lucky hat covering his face.

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Geoff **- "Yep! I'm back in the doghouse with Bridgette. This must be, like, the fifth time. You think I would have learned by now." *He chuckles a little before sighing*

***Static***

**Bridgette** - *She sighs* I know that I need to stop getting mad at Geoff. It wasn't even really his fault this time. He told me how Sadie asked him to vote for her and how bummed he would be if he didn't. But, it's just so frustrating that a jerk like Justin could toy with a sweet girl like Sadie and still comes out on top. It just irks me!"

***Static***

* * *

While all of this mild chaos is going on around him, Justin is laying back in his chair with his hands behind his head and his feet up on the chair in front of him.

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Justin** - *He chuckles* "I have single-handedly torn this team apart. Ha-ha! Now, everyone is more focused on each other than just on me. Whoo! I haven't felt this good since my last photoshoot."

***Static***

* * *

**Bottom Deck (11 AM)**

The remaining seven contestants of the New Team were up and about after eating breakfast. Everyone had a smile on their face as they interacted and conversed amongst themselves.

* * *

**Bottom Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Zoey** - "Now that we've finally won a challenge after such a long drought, I feel like the team has really come together. I also feel that we can go on a winning streak ourselves, maybe all the way to the merge! Wouldn't that be amazing?"

***Static***

**Mike** - "We finally won a challenge! That hasn't happened in a while. You know what else hasn't happened in a while? I haven't changed personalities! It's awesome! I've been myself since Hershey Park and it is great! Maybe I'm cured! I sure hope so."

***Static***

**Dakota** - "Yeah, yeah, we won. That's great and all, but the more important thing is that…I haven't been able to shop for anything since the season started! My poor credit cards are crying because I've been neglecting them for over a month! It's so-" *She pauses and widens her eyes* "Wait…My shopping senses are tingling!"

***Static***

* * *

Dakota barged out of the confessional, shocking all of her teammates in the process.

"Is everything alright, Dakota?" Zoey asked her friend.

"My shopping senses are tingling!" she replied, "Has Chris said where we're headed yet?"

"I was just about to, Dakota," Chris's voice said through the bus's PA system. "Well actually, I don't need to tell you guys where we're headed. You can just look out the windows on the left side and see."

Everyone on the bus, Top and Bottom Deck, looked to the left side except for Tyler who looked to the right side.

"Huh? All I see are rocks," he said before Eva grabbed his head and turned it to face the opposite side. "Oh!"

Nearly everyone's mouth's dropped in surprise as they looked at a skyline with a huge skyscraper overlooking all of the smaller buildings around it.

"Is that the Empire State Building!?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Mike. Yes it is," Chris answered. "For those of you who failed Geography class, the Empire State Building is the tallest structure in New York City, which is where our next challenge will be!"

After that announcement, nearly everyone got excited and cheered. The loudest cheer had to come from Dakota.

"YAY! YES! I FINALLY GET TO SHOP!" After she stopped, Dakota opened her eyes and saw all of her teammates looking at her weirdly. "What? I love to shop, is that so hard to believe?"

"We're not concerned about that, we're concerned about your hair," Zoey said.

The Pink Princess looked confused, so she took out her handheld mirror and looked at her hair. She gasped as she noticed that the roots of her hair were blonde.

"My…my hair! It's turning back…to normal!" she announced with a shocked expression.

* * *

**Bottom Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Dakota** - *She continues to look at her hair in her mirror* "You know, I was wondering why I couldn't break out of Heather's racquet yesterday. It seems that I'm turning back to my normal self. I should be happy and ecstatic, but I'm not… Why am I not happy?!" *She wonders for a bit* "Maybe a little New York City shopping spree will make me happy!"

***Static***

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Noah** - "New York City? Pfft! Big deal! Last time I was here, I was mistaken for a baby, after being forced to sit in a baby carriage, after I was almost devoured by a giant albino sewer gator, after scaling the Statue of Liberty on a rope. I can only imagine what Chris has in store for us this time."

***Static***

* * *

**The Total Drama Double Decker Bus (12 PM)**

The Total Drama vehicle was stopped in gridlock traffic in the middle of Manhattan.

All of the contestants were trying to kill time anyway that they could while the annoying sounds of people yelling and honking horns surrounded them.

Noah, who was trying to read his favorite book for the umpteenth time, was getting really frustrated as the sounds of horns every five seconds were disrupting his reading.

"Ugh! What is with this traffic?!" Noah asked out loud. "I bet there are microscopic amoebae that are moving faster than us."

"You know what, Noah?" Chris said through the speakers. "Most times I disagree with you, but not this time. Contestants, get off of the Double Decker and meet me on the sidewalk."

* * *

**One Minute Later**

All of the contestants were off of the slightly mobile tour bus and standing in a group in front of Chris and his two cohorts.

"I know you guys are wondering why I told you all to get off the bus and meet me out here," the Host started. "Well, seeing as the Total Drama Double Decker probably won't be getting to the location of our challenge anytime soon, I'm gonna make getting to the challenge location a part of the challenge. Savvy?"

The contestants muttered in agreement.

"Alright! First part of the challenge: Get your whole team to Coney Island, specifically the corner of Surf and Stillwell Avenues, before the other team gets there! The first team to get there will receive a reward. If the New Team gets there first, they will get a Cameo Contestant for the second part of the challenge. If the Old Team gets there first, they will get a 60 second headstart in the second part of the challenge. Any questions?"

"Who's da Cameo Contestant?" Anne Maria asked.

"That will be revealed right before the second part of the challenge starts," Chris answered.

"Is there any specific way that we should get there?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope, you can get there anyway that you think is the fastest."

"Can we do some shopping during this part of the challenge?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, but it might slow your team down. Alright, no more questions! The challenge starts…right now! See ya there, kiddies!" And with that, Chris got back in his trailer, which had only moved about 5 feet since he got out of it.

At that moment, both teams looked at each other before running away in opposite directions.

* * *

**The Old Team**

The Old Team continued to run through a thick crowd of people, until they reached the end of the block. Once they got there, they all regrouped.

"Why…did we start…running?" Noah asked while regaining his breath. "We don't even know how to get to Coney Island."

"True," Bridgette said, "But the faster we can figure it out, the faster we can get there."

"How are we gonna figure out how to get there, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"We could ask a bunch of random people," Geoff answered.

"Or better yet," Justin chimed in, "We could ask those police officers, over there." He pointed to a couple of NYPD officers who were standing by their squad car. "Those guys should know every inch of this city."

"Good idea! Let's go ask them," Tyler said as he ran towards the officers while the rest of the team followed.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "As much as I hate to admit it, Justin did have a good idea…"

***Static***

**Katie** - "…But that doesn't change my opinion of him."

***Static***

**Ezekiel** - "Anyone could have thought of that…"

***Static***

**Noah** - "…I just wish I thought of it first."

***Static***

* * *

**The New Team**

The New Team stopped at a street corner as well, but they were on the opposite side of the block from where the Old Team currently was. All of the remaining seven teammates started to regain their breath after their brief dash.

"So…where are we runnin' ta?" Anne Maria asked.

"Well…I just started running because Zoey started running," Brick said.

"Don't look at me," the Redhead said, "I started running because Dawn started running."

"I started running because Mike started running," she said.

"I started running because Dakota started running," Mike said.

"I only started running because B started running," Dakota said.

Everyone looked at B to see if he knew where he was going. However, he replied with a confused look and a shrug.

"You don't know how to get there, either?" Zoey asked B, to which the Silent Genius replied by shaking his head.

"Aw man!" Anne Maria exclaimed, "If da smartest person on our team doesn't know how ta get dere, then there's no way we're gonna beat da Old Team!"

Suddenly a person that was standing a few feet from the New Team noticed Anne Maria and made his way to the group.

"Hey," he said, "Aren't you guys from Total Drama?"

The stranger seemed to be a teenager judging by his look. He was around 6 feet tall, and fairly thin, with caramel-colored skin. He wore a black t-shirt that said "No Sleep Till" on the front and "Brooklyn" on the back, along with a black Brooklyn Nets New Era cap on his head and blue jean shorts.

"What's it to ya?" the Jersey Girl asked a little rudely.

"Anne Maria, there's no need to be rude to the gentleman," Brick told her.

She sighed and said, "You're right, Brick. Sorry, kid."

"Wow! You _are_ from Total Drama! I am such a huge fan! You guys are so awesome!" the young stranger said.

"That's very nice of you to say," Zoey said, "but we're really in a hurry. We're trying to beat the other team to Coney Island and we're kinda lost."

"What a coincidence! I'm headed to Coney Island too! You guys can come with me. I know the fastest way there."

"Wow! Really?" Mike asked.

"Sure! Anything for the contestants of my favorite TV show."

"Wow! Thanks um…sorry, we never got your name," Brick said as he extended his hand.

The stranger grabbed Brick's hand and shook. "The name's Christopher, but my friends call me Chris, but you guys can call me Christopher to avoid confusion."

"Nice to meet you," most of the New Team said in near unison while B waved silently.

"Alright, follow me guys. I'll get you to Coney Island in no time!" Christopher said as he started to cross the street with the New Team following right behind.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "Dis Chris guy, not da host, da guy we're followin', he seems like a pretty cool guy. Kinda handsome too. If I wasn't inta Brick, I would have been all ova 'im like the hairspray on my poof." *She takes out her hairspray bottle and sprays some on her hair*

***Static***

* * *

**The Old Team**

"Thank you so much, officer!" Katie said to the police officer before she and the rest of the Old Team started making their way to the closest train station.

"Ok," Bridgette started saying, "The officer said to go down into this train station and take either the D train, the F train, the N train, or the Q train straight Downtown to the last stop, which should be Coney Island-Stillwell Ave."

"Too bad he didn't say which train would get us there the fastest. That would have been some helpful information," Noah said snidely as the team hurried down the stairway to the trains.

"I'm sure there are train conductors that can tell us which one is the fastest. All trains have conductors, right?" Geoff asked.

"Party Boy's got a point there," Eva said.

As soon as the staircase ended, the members of the Old Team were standing in front of a metal kiosk in the middle of the floor. The kiosk had an old man wearing a blue vest that had the "MTA" logo on his chest.

"Look!" Geoff pointed at the man in the kiosk, "That must be a conductor or something."

The Party Boy then ran to the front of the kiosk, which had bulletproof glass separating the inside from the outside, and faced the man inside the big, metal box.

"Hey, dude!" He started saying to the man. "Me and my friends are trying to get to Coney Island ASAP. Which train should we take, bro?"

The man in the box replied by speaking through a microphone that led to a speaker that went through the glass, but all the contestants heard was garbled, metallic gibberish.

"Huh?!" was collectively said by everyone on the team.

The MTA worker repeated himself, but it was the same result.

"We can't understand you, bro!" Geoff half-yelled.

Finally, the man moved his head away from the microphone and towards the hole where transit cards and money was exchanged. His reply was heard as clear as day this time.

"I said," the man started saying, "You'll have to speak up, I can't hear you."

A collective groan was heard from the contestants as Geoff repeated his question.

"Oh that's easy! The fastest train from here to Coney Island should be the Q train."

"Alright! Thanks dude!" After that, the contestants started to make their way to the turnstiles that separated the area they were in from the area with the stairs that led to the trains.

"Wait!" the MTA worker yelled at them. The sudden exclamation made the Old Team come to a stop and turn back towards the old man. "You can't go through those turnstiles without a MetroCard."

"A what card?"

* * *

**The New Team**

"A MetroCard," Christopher said to the New Team members, "It's used to get on buses and trains in the Tri-State area."

He pulled his card out and showed it to his traveling partners, who all Ooh'd and Ahh'd at it.

"Unfortunately, I only have enough money on it for me. Otherwise, I'd let you all use it."

"How much would you need for all of us to use it?" Dakota asked.

"Let's see…there are 7 of you, so I'd need…about $16 more."

"Pfft! That's pocket money," the Princess replied as she pulled out one of her many, many credit cards. "I'll put the money on your MetroCard."

The rest of the team, along with their unofficial tour guide, cheered for Dakota as they approached the MetroCard machine.

* * *

**Chris's Trailer**

Meanwhile, Chris was lounging in his trailer, watching the video feeds from the cameras that were following each team.

"So, it looks like the New Team has a local fan helping get ahead of the Old Team in this railroad race," the Host said to no one in particular. "However, even though the Old Team has hit a snag in their journey, the train that they are trying to get on goes directly to Coney Island, while none of the trains in the station that the New Team is at goes anywhere near there. Is this Chris kid are deceiver as well as a name stealer? Or does he really know the fastest way to Coney Island? And how are these cameras still broadcasting live to me while they are underground? Find out the answers to 2 of those 3 questions when we come back to…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!" The camera zooms out enough to show Chris's trailer along with the Total Drama Double Decker on a ferry going across the river.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Putting myself into my own story seems a little narcissistic, but I did it for three reasons. 1. This challenge takes place in my hometown so it makes sense. 2. To show how the OC of the winner of the Cover Art contest could be featured in the story. And 3. My birthday is on the 12th and this a little present to myself. LOL Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter and await the next two parts of this episode. Cya next time. **


	17. Ep 8, Pt 2: The Total Drama Express

**Happy New Year, everyone! I hope everyone had a great Christmas/Hanukkah (or Chanukah)/Kwanzaa/Boxing Day/Apocalypse Survival since the last chapter. As for me, well my Birthday was average and I was sick on Christmas so...yeah. But I appreciate everyone wishing me a Happy Birthday. You guys are awesome, especially if you're still reading this fanfic. Now, on with Chapter 17!**

* * *

**On the Downtown 2 Local Train**

The New Team and their unexpected companion and local fan, Christopher, sat in two rows of seats across from each other. Christopher was pointing at a map of the 2 Train line above the opposite side's seats.

"Atlantic Avenue - Barclays Center!" he said the name of their stop excitedly. "That's where we get off."

"Is that near Coney Island?" Mike asked.

"No, but the train that will take us to Coney Island is at that stop."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Hold up! I thought you said dis was da fastest way ta Coney Island," Anne Maria interrupted.

"It is," the Total Drama fan replied.

"Wouldn't it be fasta if we took a train dat went straight ta where we're goin'?"

"Well…sometimes that's true, and sometimes it isn't. But, I've been using this train system since I was born, so I know all of the inside secrets that all out-of-towners don't know."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Well, I know that if you look at the map, that the Q train looks like it will take you to Coney Island the fastest from 34th Street, but I know that the Q train becomes local in Brooklyn, while the B stays express until its last stop, Brighton Beach. Which is why my plan is for us to take the 2 to Atlantic, transfer to the B, take the B to its last stop, then we take the Q the rest of the way."

Chris's plan caused a bit of confusion amongst the team.

"Are you sure that will get us there faster than just taking the Q?" Dakota asked, "It seems like a lot of work."

"Don't worry guys. I know this subway like the back of my hand. I would never steer you guys wrong. In fact, I promise that we're gonna get to Coney Island before the other team, and if we don't then all of the girls on this team can kick me in the kiwis, like most of the ladies on this show like to do."

All of the guys on the New Team winced at the thought of that happening to their new friend. In fact, Mike put a sympathetic hand on Christopher's shoulder.

"I feel so sorry for you if we lose, dude," he said with a worried look on his face.

The Local Fan would have replied, but he was interrupted by a computerized voice.

"This is Nevins Avenue. The next stop is Atlantic Avenue - Barclays Center," the voice said.

"That's our stop, guys," Chris told his new friends as they got ready to disembark from the subway car.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Christopher **- *He looks around the confessional with an excited look* "Wow! They're actually letting me do a confessional. Awesome! Anyway, I am totally serious about letting the girls kick me in the kiwis if we don't get there before the other team. Does that make me arrogant? I don't think so. I think it makes me very confident in my knowledge of the subway system." *He crosses his arms and looks confidently at the camera* "…which I am."

***Static***

**Dakota** - "If we lose this first challenge, I am really gonna enjoy kicking Chris in the kiwis. I hate losing, and I've always wanted to kick the old Chris in his jewels, so it's close enough in my eyes."

***Static***

* * *

**On the Downtown Q Local Train**

The Old Team was seated on the benches inside the middle car of an 8-car Q train. Everyone was bored, so they tried to entertain themselves in their usual ways.

Noah, who was reading his book, looked up from that book and looked at the electronic map that was over the opposite bench. He saw that the next stop was Church Avenue and that the train was 14 stops away from Coney Island. Seeing this, the Bookworm rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"This is Church Avenue," The electronic voice said.

"Does anyone else find that voice annoying after hearing 13 times since we've got on this train?" he asked his teammates.

"Actually, I think it's pretty cool," Geoff said.

"You think everything is cool, Geoff."

"Yeah, but I think it's really cool!"

"Ugh! Why did this ride have to be so long?!"

"Calm down, Noah," Bridgette told him, "We'll be there before you know it."

"With my intellect, I highly doubt that, Bridgette," he said as he went back to his book.

"Alright, well, what would you like to do to kill time?"

"I'm trying to kill time right now, but I can still feel time going by, exponentially slow."

"The next stop is Beverly Road," the electronic voice said.

"And that stupid voice isn't helping either!" Noah halfway yelled to the speakers in the ceiling.

"Temper, temper Noah," Katie said in a soothing tone as she put her hands on his shoulders, "Besides, I know how we could kill time." A seductive wink followed that statement, which the Bookworm blush and start sweat.

"K-Katie! No, not in a public train with a bunch of strangers," the flustered Know-It-All said hastily.

"Aw, come on. Please?"

"Ohh! Please don't beg, Katie."

At that moment, the Nice Girl touched her cheek with her boyfriend's while her palm was against his other cheek, making Noah's face look squished.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"This is Beverly Road," the voice said as the train slowed into the station.

"This is gonna be a really long ride…" Noah droned as the train came to a complete stop.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Katie** - *She giggles a little* "I love it when Noah gets all flustered and embarrassed. It's so cute!"

***Static***

**Geoff **- "Dude! Katie and Noah remind me so much of Duncan and Courtney back in season one. Except Katie is a lot flirtier than Duncan was, and I bet Noah likes it a lot more than Courtney did." *He chuckles then sighs* "Those were the days, bro."

***Static***

* * *

**On the Downtown B Express Train**

Meanwhile, the members of the New Team were seated on a new train. The B train that they were currently on was leaving the Prospect Park station.

"…the next stop is Church Avenue," said the electronic conductor.

"Only five stops till we get off and get on the Q train, guys," Christopher told his companions.

"That's great, Chris," Zoey said, "but I can't help but wonder where the Old Team is."

"I wouldn't worry, Zoey. They are probably not that far from where we are right now, since they are probably taking a train just like us."

"What makes you say that, Christopher?" Dawn asked.

"Well, riding the rails is the fastest way to get from Manhattan to Coney Island, unless you have a speedboat or something."

* * *

**Coney Island Beach**

Chef Hatchet was sitting in the driving seat of a speedboat that was parked next to a pier in the Atlantic Ocean, on the shoreline of Brooklyn. Sam was sitting in a seat right behind Chef, looking behind the boat.

"I don't think this is safe, Chris!" Sam yelled so that he could be heard by his temporary boss.

"Relax, intern!" Chris said as he stood on the water with skis attached to his feet, "I've seen people water ski on TV. It doesn't look so hard. Punch it, Chef!"

Chef raised a thumbs-up before turning on the engine and moving the acceleration lever so the boat could start moving. Once the boat started moving, so did the rope that connected Chris's handle to the rear of the boat. The Arrogant Host got ready right before the rope went taut and started to pull him on the water. Unfortunately, the rope pulled the Host too hard and too fast making him lose his balance on the water.

"Whoa! Ahh!" Chris yelled as his body was dragged on the ocean surface while he, somehow, continued to hold onto the handle. "Chef! Please! Stop! The boat!"

"Uhh…Chef?" Sam said while he continued to look back at Chris.

"What is it, Gamer Nerd?" Chef asked.

"I think Chris wants you to stop the boat."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he's yelling, 'Chef! Please! Stop! The boat!'"

"Hmm…then I guess I should stop the boat then, huh?" Chef asked as he continued to hold the accelerator in place.

"Yes, Chef!" the Gamer replied.

Chef responded by pushing the accelerator even more.

"GAH! SLOW! DOWN! CHEF!" Chris yelled.

"Whoops! Thought that was the brake," the Cook said before pulling the accelerator all the way back.

The speedboat slowed down to a complete stop while Chris continued to skip along the water. In fact, the skipping host managed to land on the floor of the boat, between Sam and Chef. While he lied on the floor of the motorboat, Chris breathed in and out rapidly from exhaustion.

"Chef…" he said breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"Return the boat…so we can go…wait for the contestants."

"Aye-aye, captain," Chef said while he gave a salute.

He restarted he engine and started to head back to the pier where they rented the boat from.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Chef Hatchet **- *He's chuckling very mischievously* "That's what that fool gets for giving me my paycheck late, again!" *He pulls out his meat cleaver and looks at the camera menacingly* "Never mess with a man and his paycheck."

***Static***

* * *

**On the Downtown B Express Train**

The train that the New Team rode on exited a tunnel and the contestants and their traveling companion saw sunlight for the first time since they got on the first train 30 minutes earlier.

"Wow! The train is above ground! That's so awesome!" Brick said excitedly as he looked through the window and saw the trees and houses that they were speeding by.

"Oh no, Brick," Christopher said, "We're not above ground yet, just outside of the tunnel. But we will be going like 30 feet above the streets soon."

"Cool!"

"Wow! You really know your way around dis place, huh?" Anne Maria asked.

"Absolutely! In fact…"

While Anne Maria, Brick, and Christopher continued their conversation, Dakota was looking at her image in her makeup mirror. She continuously stared at her blonde roots in a mixture of relief and disbelief.

"You ok, Dakota?" Zoey asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"Yeah…it's just…I kinda liked being abnormal for a while. I mean, I didn't really like the spiked, green hair, or the horrible speaking skills, or being 20 feet tall, or the tail, but I did like the super strength, the tan skin, and, most of all, the attention that I got from Sam. He really liked Dakotazoid, and now…she's gone."

"Dakota," the Redhead started to reply, "First, Dakotazoid isn't gone. You _are_ Dakotazoid! Even if you aren't a super strong mutant anymore, you _are_ Dakotazoid. Second, you don't have to worry about not having Sam's attention. You've had his attention since the second challenge last season, although he probably didn't have yours at the time."

That comment made Dakota blush a little in embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter what you look like, Dakota. Sam is always gonna have admiration for you. The guy is head-over-heels for you."

"Zoey speaks the truth, Dakota," Dawn interjected.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation, Dawn?" the Princess asked.

"I would not consider it eavesdropping when I'm sitting right next to you. Anyway, Zoey is right. I've seen from Sam's aura, even going back to the beginning of last season, that he was and still is completely into you. And I have a feeling that that isn't going to change. Even if something more drastic than you morphing into a 20-foot tall being happens."

Hearing this made Dakota smile as she looked at both of her friends.

"Aww! Thanks, girls! You two are the best!" she said as she wrapped her arms around Zoey and Dawn's shoulders so they could embrace in a group hug.

Meanwhile, the train was stopped at a station.

"The next stop is Kings Highway," the electronic voice said from the speakers before the doors closed.

* * *

**On the Downtown Q Local Train**

"The next stop is Kings Highway."

"Whoo! Only 8 more stops, guys!" Geoff shouted excitedly.

"Like it matters," Noah said from behind his book. "The other team is probably already there, waiting for us."

"Well, we haven't seen the other team in almost an hour," Justin said, "Who knows where they are now?"

"Justin's got a point, Noah," Tyler said, "The New Team could be halfway to Yankee Stadium and not know it for all we know."

"I'm sure the other team is smarter than that, Tyler," Bridgette said.

"I wouldn't say that. They _did_ keep Scott for, like, 6 challenges," Katie pointed out.

The whole team muttered in agreement.

"But, to be fair, we did allow Heather to win the third season after what she did in the first two seasons, eh," Ezekiel said.

Everyone muttered in agreement again.

"Good point, Zeke," Tyler said. However, his words were met with a pout and a turned head. This made the Wannabe Jock frown and look down at his feet.

The rest of the team decided to ignore the exchange between Ezekiel and Tyler and continue the conversation.

"Speaking of Heather," Noah continued, "How epic was that fight between her and Dakota?"

Eva chuckled before saying, "It sure made me laugh. Two spoiled brats fighting over who was more spoiled? Classic!"

Everyone on the team laughed at Eva's statement.

"Wow, Eva!" Noah said as he put his book down, "That has to be the first time you made me genuinely laugh."

"Well, I don't think my joke was as funny as your face, right now," she said pointing to Noah's face which was covered in Katie's kiss marks.

This statement made the Bookworm blush as everyone else laughed again. This made Noah bring his book back up to his face to cover it up again.

"This is Kings Highway," the electronic conductor said as the train slowed down into the station.

"I'm surprised she doesn't want to join and laugh at me," the Bookworm said pointing to one of the speakers that the electronic voice was projecting from.

Katie then wrapped her arms around Noah's shoulders, giggled and said, "I'm sure the computerized train voice is not out to get you, Noah."

"Well, it sure seems-" he began to reply, but stopped in midsentence. He stared out the window toward the train that had stopped right next the one that they were currently on.

"Seems like what, Noah?" his girlfriend asked.

"Isn't that Anne Maria's hair?" the stunned Bookworm asked as he pointed at the window he was staring at.

Katie turned her attention to the window and saw that it was indeed Anne Maria's hair. Not only did she see that, she also saw a few other members of the New Team seated on the train.

"That is Anne Maria! And the rest of the New Team!" she exclaimed as she pointed along with her boyfriend.

This caught the attention of everyone else on the Old Team. Everyone moved from their positions to get a better look out the window before the Q train pulled out of the station.

"Oh crap! That _was_ them!" Justin shouted, "They're on the express train. That means that their train is faster than ours, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Bridgette said as she looked at the subway map, "but according to the map, the B train's last stop is three stops before Coney Island."

"So, they're probably planning on getting off at that stop, then getting on a Q train instead of just riding the Q straight there," Noah theorized.

"Wow! I guess they _are_ smart," said Katie.

"Maybe, but there is a small flaw in that plan," Noah told her. "If they are able to get on a Q right after they get off the B, then they will definitely get to Coney Island before we do. However, if they don't, then they will probably have to board this Q train. If that happens, then we're pretty much neck and neck."

"Whoa!" Geoff said as he held his head, "That made my brain hurt, dude."

"So, all we can do now is wait?" Tyler asked.

"That's right," the Bookworm answered.

"Ugh! I hate waiting," Eva muttered with her arms crossed.

Meanwhile, the Q train was slowing down to stop at the next station while the B train that the New Team was on passed by.

* * *

**On the Downtown B Express Train**

The Old Team may have noticed them, but the New Team had not noticed that they were noticed. Everyone (that spoke) was still in the middle of a conversation. Zoey, Dakota, and Dawn were talking about how happy they were in their relationships, while B listened to Mike, Anne Maria, Brick, and Christopher talk about common interests.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Christopher said, "You guys got to use a virtual reality machine for two of the challenges? That is awesome! And it also reminds me of a fanfic I read. Heh! So, how was it being all virtual and stuff?"

"It was pretty cool," Mike said, "It was like we were sucked into a video game, which is pretty much what it was."

"For me it was like going to sleep and having a really realistic dream," Brick said.

"I was just about ta say da same exact thing, Brick," Anne Maria interjected.

"I'll have to agree with you two," The MPD Teen said, "It was almost like having dreams about being a wrestler or being in Call of Duty."

"Mike!" the Cadet shouted as he gestured to their companion, "Spoilers!"

"Whoops!"

"Pfft! I don't care about spoilers," Christopher said, "I always spoil myself when it comes to my favorite TV shows. In fact, I always try to watch episodes of Total Drama online before they even air here in the US. Doesn't bother me in the least."

"Wow! Talk about devotion," Brick said.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was a huge fan. However, I'm not as big a fan as Sierra, which I am very thankful for. I don't need any restraining orders against me."

The last comment made everyone laugh before they were interrupted by the electric conductor saying, "This is Sheepshead Bay. The next stop and last stop is Brighton Beach."

"Oh! That's our stop guys. Let's get ready to get off," the Total Drama Fan told his traveling partners as he got up from his seat.

After the train started moving again, everyone on the New Team prepared to get off of the train.

A couple minutes later, the train began to slow into the Brighton Beach station, where they saw a Q train sitting across the platform with the doors open.

"Uh oh…" Christopher said while keeping his concentration on the Q train.

"Uh oh? Why uh oh?" Zoey asked.

"Everyone, once these doors open, I want you to run as fast as you can to that train and get in."

As soon as Christopher's statement ended, the doors opened. As soon as the doors were opened wide enough for him to fit through, Christopher ran through the doors and darted into one of the open doors of the stationed Q train, leaving all of the New Team stunned and confused. This all happened in a matter of seconds. In fact, the New Team members were barely on the platform while their guide was already on the other train.

The Q train's doors started to close when the New Team was only halfway across the platform. By the time they made it to the train, the doors were completely closed. Meanwhile, inside the train, their winded Tour Guide regained his breath after his brief dash.

"Phew! The high school track star's still got it!" Christopher said as he stood up straight again.

Then he turned around and saw that his companions were not standing on the train with him, they were standing right outside the train on the platform.

"Oh, crap in a bucket!" he exclaimed as he went to the door that his friends were tapping and knocking on. **[1]**

Both sides tried to open the doors up with their hands, but the train started moving. Realizing that opening the door was a futile plan since the train was moving, the Local Fan tried to give his friends one last bit of advice.

"Go to the back!" he tried to yell through the door as he pointed to the rear of the train. "Go to the back!"

Before too long, Christopher was out of sight and the New Team was stuck on the platform.

"Oh no!" Dakota said, "We lost our advantage! Now what?"

"Well, he did say to go to the back," Brick said as he pointed to the end of the platform that was on the opposite side of where the train went. "There's got to be a reason why he told us to go there."

"Well, he's got us dis far," Anne Maria said with a shrug, "Might as well do what he said. But if we still get dere after the Old Team, I call dibs on kickin' his family jewels first."

After that, the team started making their way to the rear end of the platform. At that moment, a second Q train appeared down the track. Unbeknownst to the New Team, their opposing team was already on that train.

* * *

**On the Downtown Q Local Train**

The Old Team was still seated on the train. However, they weren't as relaxed as they were during most of the ride. Everyone was paying close attention to the windows on both sides of the train as they approached the Brighton Beach station.

"This is Brighton Beach," the electronic voice said.

They all kept their attention on the windows as the train slowed into the station. Soon enough, they saw what they were looking for.

"I saw them!" Bridgette said, "And they're…getting in the back of the train?"

"Why would they get on in the back of the train?" Katie asked.

"Maybe they know something that we don't," Justin theorized.

"If that is the case, maybe we should go back there too," Noah concluded as the train started to move again.

Everyone agreed and got up from their seats to go to the doors that separated each train car. However, they all stopped at the door.

"'Riding or moving between cars is prohibited,'" Tyler read on the door.

"Whoa! That's a bummer," Geoff said, "But we have to obey the rules."

Right after he said that, a man walked from the next car into their car through the doors that they were facing.

"'Scuse me," the man said as he made his way past the teenagers.

"Oh, come on! If he can walk through, than so can we," Eva said as she opened the doors and proceeded to walk through. She managed to make it through to the next car with ease.

Tyler was pumped up after seeing this.

"Yeah! Yeah! Extreme!" he yelled before opening the door and running through. However, as soon as he got to the bridge between the subway cars, the train began turning. The momentum from the turn made the Sport-o lean over the rail which was about 35 feet above the ground.

"Tyler!" everyone on the team yelled fearfully.

The momentum continued to push Tyler over the railing as the train slowed into the next station. Tyler's body was leaning over so much that his head was outside the width of the subway cars. He could even see the station's pillars coming towards his exposed head.

"AHHH!" he yelled as the pillar approached his skull at a rapid pace. It would have stuck his head too, if he hadn't been pulled back onto the bridge in the nick of time.

"Whoa! That was close! Thank you so much…Ezekiel?" Tyler said as he saw his hero. "But I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I'm not," the Prairie Boy replied, "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you fall off a moving train, eh."

The two friends then exchanged a handshake, before continuing on into the next car. The rest of the team followed while the train was in the station.

Meanwhile, in the rear car, the New Team was seated patiently, unknowing that their rival team was only two subway cars away from them.

Back with the Old Team, they decided to only move between cars when the train was not moving, even though Eva was against that idea.

"I'm sorry, Eva," Bridgette told her, "But we can't risk another incident like that."

"Fine. I'll just go by myself, then," the Muscular Teen said with a shrug.

"Wait, Iron Woman," Noah said, "If you reveal that we're on the same train then we lose the element of surprise, which we may or may not still have."

"Noah's right, guys," Justin said, "we need to keep every advantage that we can over the New Team."

After saying this, Justin received weird stares from everyone on the team.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "Did Justin-"

***Static***

**Katie** - "-just agree-"

***Static***

**Noah** - "-with me?"

***Static***

**Ezekiel** - *He stares at the camera with a mesmerized stare* "Is this real life?"

***Static***

* * *

**The Old Team**

Eva sighed and said, "Alright, I won't go into the last car. But we should still be as close to the other team as possible, so they don't get too much of a jump on us."

Everyone agreed as they waited for the train to stop again before proceeding to the next car.

"This is West 8th Street - New York Aquarium," the electronic conductor announced.

"Aww! I wish we could go there before we leave," Bridgette said as the team started to change cars.

"Can we worry about being tourists _after_ we finish this challenge?" Noah asked.

"Right, right, sorry."

Meanwhile, the New Team was listening to the electronic voice announcement.

"The next and last stop is Coney Island - Stillwell Avenue."

"Alright guys," Mike said, "Almost time for us to get off."

With that, everyone on the New Team got up from their seats, still unaware that the Old Team was in the next car. The team of Originals tried their best to stay out of the New Team's sight by crouching under the view of the windows as the train approached the last station.

* * *

**At the Coney Island - Stillwell Avenue Station**

Christopher stood at the beginning of the station platform, waiting for his friends' train to get in the station. He had been waiting there patiently since he got off of his train about 5 minutes ago.

"I hope they heard what I said," the New Team's unofficial tour guide said to himself as he saw a Q train approaching the station.

The aforementioned train slowed into the station, thus ending its predetermined route. As the train concluded its trip, Christopher watched each car pass by, looking for the New Team.

Suddenly, the train stopped and he was looking at the final car, which contained his traveling companions. Once the doors opened, the New Team walked out of the car and was once again face to face with their unofficial tour guide.

"Awesome! You guys heard my advice!" Christopher said as his friends walked off the train.

"Yeah, we did. But, why did we have to go to the back?" Mike asked.

"Because that's the car that's closest to the exit here," he answered. The Fan then looked over to his left and saw some familiar faces. "Hey! Isn't that Bridgette, Geoff, Noah, Katie, Justin, Eva, Tyler, and Ezekiel over there?!"

The aforementioned contestants were trying to sneak past the New Team before Christopher called them out.

"Well…so much for surprise," Noah said.

"RUN!" Ezekiel yelled before both teams started to run for the exit.

"Oh man! This is gonna be close," Christopher said before beginning to run behind both teams.

* * *

**On the corner of Surf and Stillwell Avenues**

Chris, Chef, and Sam waited in front of a makeshift stage and a finish line with a banner that said "Finish!"

The Host looked at his watch, which had himself on the face with his arms as the minute hand and hour hand.

"What's taking them so long?" he said as he looked up from his personalized watch.

"They should have been here by now," Chef said.

"Look!" Sam said as he pointed across the street to the entrance of the train station.

Both teams were neck and neck as they ran out of the station amid a crowd of people. Unfortunately for both teams, they were facing a "Don't Walk" crosswalk sign and heavy traffic.

"Aw man!" Mike exclaimed, "This is gonna take forever!" Then suddenly, he gasped while making a weird face.

"Zis is nothing for Svetlana!" he or she said after growing longer eyelashes and having lipstick appear on his lips.

Svetlana proceeded to do a flip onto a moving car, and then pushed off with her hands before landing on the top of a moving bus before jumping off and grabbing onto a light pole on the opposite side of the street. She then spun around it a few times before letting go, flipping through the air, and landing on her feet right under the finish line.

This left everyone in a state of shock and amazement. The first one to break the silence was Christopher, who only said, "Whoa…"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Christopher** - "I've lived in the city my whole life, and I've never seen anyone, _anyone_ jaywalk like that! That was amazing!"

***Static***

* * *

"Pfft! I can do that too," Tyler said as he began to back up. Before anyone could talk him out of doing it, the Wannabe Jock had already started running towards the traffic.

He jumped on top of a moving car before jumping on top of a truck cab. Then, he jumped onto the roof of a moving bus going the opposite direction. Next, he jumped towards a light pole on the opposite side of the street and grabbed onto it. Then, Tyler started to swing his body towards the finish line so he could get some momentum. However, he had too much momentum as he let go of the pole. This momentum sent him into the finish line banner, which reacted like a trampoline, sending him back towards the street.

"Ahh!" the Sport-o yelled as he flew right into the side of a moving bus that barely made it by the street light before it turned red.

As the light turned red, the "Don't Walk" sign changed to a "Walk" sign. This allowed the rest of both teams to safely cross the street. However, the Old Team had to go to the bus that Tyler was stuck on and get him unstuck, while the New Team crossed the finish line.

"The New Team wins the first part of the challenge!" Chris announced right before the Old Team crossed the line while carrying Tyler.

"Whoo! We won the Stanley Cup!" the dazed Wannabe Jock cheered. **[2]**

This made many of his teammates groan and shake their heads.

"See!" Christopher said as he finished crossing the street and started walking to the New Team, "I told you guys, I'd get you here first."

"You sure did, Chris!" Brick said as he gave him a high-five.

"Your directions were awesome!" Mike said before giving him a fist bump.

The rest of the team thanked their new friend in various ways, while the Old Team looked confused.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Eva asked with half of her unibrow raised.

"That's not important," Chris the Host said, "What _is_ important is the second and main part of this challenge, which is…a Hot Dog Eating Contest!"

"Ohh! So that's why you told them to come to Coney Island," Christopher said in realization.

"That's right, dude with the same name as me. We're having the challenge here at the site of the annual 4th of July Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Contest. I thought it would be a nice tribute."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Justin** - "Hot dogs?! Do you know what those do to your skin complexion?!"

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "Ugh! So close to having a surfing challenge at the beach and it turns out we have to eat hot dogs. Yuck!"

***Static***

**Dakota** - "Eww! Hot dogs?! Seriously?! I'm trying to keep my size 0 figure for bikini season. I'd rather lose this challenge, than lose my hot bod." *She gestured to her torso*

***Static***

* * *

"Now, before I announce the rules, I have another announcement to make," the Host continued. "Since the New Team won the first of today's challenges, they will get today's Cameo Contestant! Without further adieu, Cameo Contestant, come on down!"

At that moment, one of the original contestants walked out from behind the makeshift stage, towards the current season's contestants. He was currently holding two Nathan's hot dogs in his hand while sipping on a large-sized drink in his other hand.

"It's Total Drama Island winner, Owen!" Chris the Fan announced excitedly.

"Hey guys!" Owen said excitedly, "Great to see ya, again!"

At that moment, Noah smacked himself in the face and said, "We're doomed."

* * *

***Commercial Break***

* * *

**[1]** - Yes, I really do say "Crap in a bucket!" I got that from a Youtube video and I cannot stop myself from saying it when something bad happens to me.

**[2] **- Just a little bit of acknowledgement for the NHL since the lockout has finally ended. Go Rangers!

* * *

**There you have it! The New Team gets the advantage for part two of the challenge, and boy is it a big advantage! LOL Will Owen guarantee victory for the New Team, or will the Old Team pull a surprise win out of nowhere? Find out in chapter 18!**

**PS: Thanks to Pabulover123 for the idea of having a hot dog eating contest at Coney Island. Also, the Cover Art contest is still on.**


	18. Ep 8, Pt 3: Hot Dog Millionaire

**Happy belated Valentine's Day to everyone reading this. Yes, it's ChrisATD1, and yes, I am still writing Total Drama Avengeance. I did not abandon this story, and I will not abandon this story. I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes. Now that that is out of the way, let's get to Chapter 18!**

* * *

**Back at Coney Island**

After the break, almost all of the contestants, along with Owen and Chef Hatchet, were standing on the stage with a plate of fresh Nathan's hot dogs stacked in a pyramid in front of each of them. The only two contestants that weren't on the stage were Bridgette and Dawn, who chose not to participate in the challenge. They stood in front of the stage next to Local Fan, Christopher, who stayed to watch the challenge.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Avengeance!" Chris said as he welcomed the viewing audience back from commercial. "As you can see, the contestants are getting ready for the hot dog eating challenge. Well…_most_ of the contestants anyway…" He gave Bridgette and Dawn a side glance as he said that.

"You should have known that two vegetarians would not willingly participate in a hot dog eating contest," Dawn told the host.

"Well, we would have gotten tofu dogs for you two, but that wouldn't be very fair to the rest of the contestants since tofu dogs aren't as filling as the genuine thing."

"And they aren't as disgusting either," Bridgette chimed in. "Do you guys even know what's in a hot dog?!"

Suddenly, two pieces of duct tape flew towards Bridgette and Dawn's mouths, covering them up so they couldn't say anything.

"Mmmmm! Mmmm hmm!" Bridgette and Dawn's muffled voices said.

The camera then panned to the Host who had a plastic toy gun with a roll of duct tape as ammo. He blew away some imaginary smoke from the end of the barrel and said, "Gotta love tape guns."

"Whoa! Not cool, Chris!" Christopher said as he watched the girls try to tear the tape off their mouths.

He ignored the teenager and turned his attention back towards the contestants on-stage.

"Now, the rules of this hot dog eating contest are as follows. One: Eat hot dogs as fast as you can. Two: If you cannot keep the hot dogs in your system until the end of the contest, you are out. Three: If you choke on a hot dog and die, you are out _and_ Total Drama is not liable. Are those rules clear?"

Everyone nodded in affirmation.

"Good! Now for the rules of the challenge! Each person on both teams will have an individual count of hot dogs eaten. The person who eats the most hot dogs in this challenge…"

"Owen," Noah said abruptly.

"…will win the challenge and immunity for their team. As for the other team, the one that doesn't win total immunity, the person who eats the most hot dogs on the losing team, will have immunity all for themselves."

After hearing that last announcement, several people on the Old Team perked up at the possibility of being the only one immune from elimination.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Justin** - "Individual immunity for eating the most hot dogs, eh? That makes this contest a little more interesting."

***Static***

**Noah** - "I have to make sure that Justin doesn't get that immunity. I know I may not have the stomach for it, but I will make sure that I eat more hot dogs than Justin! So we can finally get rid of him, once and for all!" *He pauses for a moment* "Wow! I made that sound more dramatic than necessary."

***Static***

* * *

**Back at Coney Island**

Justin and Noah glared at each other so hard, that you could almost see electricity sparking from their eyes.

"Everyone ready?" Chris asked the contestants.

"Big Boy's been ready since the plates were set on the table!" Chef shouted while trying to keep Owen from devouring the hot dogs in front of him before the challenge started.

The Host chuckled at this sight. "Get Set…Eat!"

At that moment, Chef Hatchet let go of the Season One winner, who immediately jumped at his plate of hot dogs and ate all ten of them, at once.

After that plate was finished, Owen let out a loud belch and asked for more while his temporary teammates looked on in amazement and/or disgust.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Brick** - "That was amazing! I have never seen anyone down so many franks at once. Owen, I salute you!" *He salutes to the camera*

***Static***

**Dakota** - *She covers her mouth as her cheeks become green and bloated, before turning around and vomiting into the toilet that doubles as a chair for the confessional."

***Static***

**Bridgette and Dawn** - *They follow Dakota's lead. After they finish, they turn around and face the camera while wiping their mouths.*

**Bridgette** - "That…was disgusting…"

**Dawn** - "Ugh! I agree…It's a good thing Christopher helped us get that tape off of our mouths before that…"

**Bridgette** - "Totally…"

***Static***

* * *

**Back at Coney Island**

The contest was going on for 4 minutes, and Owen had already eaten over 70 hot dogs. The next highest eater was Justin at 10 ½ with Noah and Eva not too far behind at 10 even and 9 ½, respectively.

"Owen seems to be running away with this one, not that anyone is surprised," Chris announced to the audience, not only on TV, but to the small live audience that was starting to form near the stage. "Meanwhile on the Old Team side, Justin, Noah, and Eva seem to really want that individual immunity for tonight's elimination ceremony."

Standing not too far away the Host, were Bridgette, Dawn, and Christopher. The Local Fan was watching the challenge with excitement while the two girls standing next to him weren't as enthusiastic.

"Wow! This is so cool!" he exclaimed, "First, I get to be a part of a challenge, and now I'm watching one. My friends on Facebook are never gonna believe this! Better take some pictures." He took his BlackBerry out of his pocket and started snapping pictures of the stage, and the contestants. Eventually, Christopher wanted to take some pictures of Bridgette and Dawn, so he asked them if they wanted take some pictures with him.

"Sure!" they both answered.

Christopher gave his phone to Bridgette so she could take a picture of him and Dawn. Because of the huge height difference, Chris had to put his arm around her shoulder while Dawn put her arm around his midsection.

Meanwhile, B was eating his hot dogs at a leisurely pace. Once in a while, he would look up to see if Dawn was watching him. Usually she was, but when he looked this time, he saw his girlfriend with her arm around his new friend. Initially, he felt a tinge of jealousy, but he saw Bridgette holding a phone and pointing the back toward them. His quick wit led him to believe that they were taking pictures, but, in the back his massive mind, he still felt that tinge of jealousy.

After Bridgette took the picture, she and her unofficial sister switched positions. The Surfer may have been taller than Dawn, but Christopher's shoulders were high enough for it to be a slight struggle for her to put her arm around his shoulder, so she settled for around his rib area, while Christopher put his arm around her shoulder. The Moonchild aimed the camera while the Surfer and the Local Fan posed by making "Hang 10" hand signs.

Meanwhile, Geoff was taking his time eating his hot dogs, not really worrying too much about the immunity. While he was in the process of eating his 4th frankfurter, the Party Boy looked up and saw his girlfriend with her arm wrapped around the new guy. Unfortunately, Geoff's wit was not as quick as B's, so he did not notice Dawn aiming a camera phone at Bridgette and Christopher. Seeing his girl so close to another guy that he barely knew made him get a few flashbacks from Season Three.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Geoff** - "No! No-no-no-no! Bridgette can't be falling for another new dude again! It's the Alejandro thing all over again! *Suddenly, he calmed down.* "Wait! I'm just paranoid, just like Trent was with Gwen and Duncan. I've got nothing to worry about." *He suddenly realized what he just said* "That was probably a bad example…"

***Static***

* * *

**Back at Coney Island**

Dawn gave Christopher back his phone after she took the picture of him and Bridgette.

"Awesome! Can I get one with just you two?" he asked the two blonde girls.

"Sure!" they answered again. Bridgette and Dawn each wrapped one of their arms around the other's shoulder and flashed "Peace" hand signs to the camera as the Fan took the picture.

"Awesome! A picture of two of my favorite Total Drama girls," he exclaimed.

"We're really your favorite girls?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah!" the Fan answered, "You're both so compassionate about the environment and all of Earth's creatures. I just really admire that compassion from both of you and it would be epic if either one of you won this season."

"Aww!" the blonde teens exclaimed after hearing Christopher's kind words. After which, both ladies proceeded to hug their fan as a show of thanks.

Unfortunately, Geoff and B, who were both watching closely, didn't take this scene too kindly.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Geoff** - "AHH! She's hugging him! It _is_ the Alejandro thing all over again!"

***Static***

* * *

B's jealousy grew exponentially, but he stayed in his seat and continued to eat his hot dogs, however more angrily. Geoff, on the other hand, had a big piece of a hot dog in his mouth while he watched his girlfriend hug the new guy. The display took him by surprise, which made him swallow his food before he should have.

"Ack! ACK!" were the sounds that the Party Boy made to show that he was choking.

"We got a choker, Chef!" the Host said once he took notice of Geoff's condition.

Chef Hatchet immediately started running towards him as everyone else took notice as well.

Bridgette, Dawn, and Christopher all gasped in shock once they saw Geoff choking.

"Geoff!" the Surfer called before starting her dash towards her preoccupied boyfriend. By the time she got to him, Chef already had Geoff in a Heimlich maneuver position while some of the contestants on both teams crowded around to watch.

"Come on Party Boy!" Chef yelled as he squeezed his fists into Geoff's solar plexus. "C'mon! Breathe!" With one final squeeze, the Party Boy managed to cough up the chunk of food out towards the New Team's side of the long row of tables that the hot dogs were placed upon.

All of the contestants that had gathered around Geoff and Chef watched as the chunk flew through the sky and landed on a plate full of hot dogs. That very plate was being lifted into the air by Owen, who had no idea that there was an extra piece of food on his plate. He began to tilt the plate towards his mouth so that he could gobble up every one of his hot dogs at one time.

"Owen! Nooooo!" Every contestant watching yelled, but it was of no avail. Owen gobbled up everything that was on the plate, including the chunk of food that came out of Geoff's gullet.

"Mmm! Yummy!" Owen said as he put the plate down.

After that, many people that were watching, including the contestants, the spectators, and even the host of the show, could not contain their nauseous reaction.

(I'll let your imagination do the rest.)

* * *

**One minute of barfing later**

"Ok…that was super gross," Chris managed to say after wiping is mouth, "But, it did narrow the fields a bit. Since Katie, Dakota, Zoey, Mike, Brick, Geoff, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Anne Maria couldn't keep their dogs down, they are out of this challenge. Meaning, with only 2 minutes left, B and Owen are representing the New Team, while Noah, Justin, and Eva represent the Old Team, not that it really matters since Owen has already eaten…only 60 hot dogs!?" The Host took another look at the sign that the Hot Dog Counter Girl was holding up to make sure he was seeing right. "That can't be right! He's eaten _at least_ 100 already!"

"Actually, he has eaten over 100 already," Sam said as he looked down at his hand counter. "In fact, he's eaten 160 hot dogs as of now. The sign that the counter girl is holding only has 2 digits."

"Well, draw a '1' on a piece of paper and hold it next to her sign then!" Chris demanded, "We can't have our audience be confused!"

Sam sighed and said, "Yes, boss," before rushing off.

"Ugh! Can't find good interns these days," the Host said as he rolled his eyes before paying attention to the camera once again. "Anyway, Owen is dominating as everyone predicted, but the real match is between the three remaining members of the Old Team. Eva passed both Justin and Noah, and is now leading with 21 hot dogs eaten. Justin has 19, while Noah has 18. This is for individual immunity from tonight's elimination ceremony. Who will win with only one…minute…left?!"

Suddenly, Eva started feeling a bubbly feeling in her stomach, which intensified seconds later.

"Uh oh…" the Muscle-bound Teen said before she slowly backed away from the table and clutched her midsection.

"Looks like something's wrong with Eva," Chris noticed.

Eva looked to her left and saw a portable toilet. Shortly after, she made a mad dash towards it, running over anyone that was in her way.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" she yelled as she ran. She quickly entered the commode and slammed the door behind her.

"HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!" the Host laughed out loud after watching the previous scene before his eyes. "I-I think it's safe to assume…hee-hee…that…Eva is out of the contes-es-est! Ha-haa! So that just leaves Justin and Noah to battle it out for the immunity!"

Noah had just finished eating one more hot dog to tie up the score at 19. After hearing Chris's announcement about Eva, Justin and his arch rival/teammate glared at each other once again before they heard the crowd starting to count down.

"10!"

They both took their glances away from each other and focused on their next hot dog.

"9!"

They both looked at it nervously…

"8!"

…as if they were choosing between life and death.

"7!"

They reached for their next frank at the same time.

"6!"

They both grabbed it and pulled towards their own mouths.

"5!"

They both took bites…

"4!"

…chewed…

"3!"

…and gulped them down.

"2!

Suddenly, they both drop their half-eaten hot dogs back onto their respective plates…

"1!"

…and stood still.

"0!"

"That's it! Put down your dogs," Chris announced, "It's time to tally the scores! First, the New Team." The Host looked at the final scores of B and Owen. "B ate… a lot less than Owen, who ate 200 hot dogs plus one disgusting choke-wad!"

Most of the crowd applauded for the obvious winner while some were reminded of the choking incident and got nauseous again.

"Is there any dessert?" Owen asked.

Chris chuckled as he put his arm over the Big Guy's shoulder and said, "Be patient, buddy. You'll get your dessert soon. But first, let's see who on the Old Team won individual immunity!"

He looked over to where Noah and Justin were positioned on the stage, but he didn't see either of them until he walked over to their positions. Turns out, both Justin and Noah had passed out on the stage after swallowing their last hot dogs.

"Well…looks like these two decided to take a nap. Ha-ha-ha! Good thing it's just a nap. Since they didn't expel any of the hot dogs from their bodies, both of their scores still count. But the question is 'who ate more?'"

Chris took a look at the signs that the counter girls held up, both of which said "19." Since the scores on the signs were the same, the Host had to ask the official scorers what the official scores were. After the brief meeting, Chris made the announcement.

"Alright! After speaking to the official scorers, I have been informed that the winner of the immunity is…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Both of them!"

This announcement shocked everyone watching.

"That's right! Both Justin and Noah ate exactly 19 ½ hot dogs. Now, in cases like this I would usually have a tiebreaker challenge. But, I don't think these two are waking up anytime soon, so I'll just award them both with immunity, since I'm in a slightly giving mood after this hilarious challenge."

The audience applauded after hearing that announcement, but there were a few contestants who weren't happy with the announcement.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Katie** - "Ugh! I can't believe that Justin won immunity! But so did my Noah…" *She sighs* "This is a very bittersweet sitch, but at least my boyfriend won't be eliminated right after my BFFFL."

***Static***

**Bridgette **- *She sighs* "First, Geoff almost chokes to death, and now Justin has immunity. Today was juuust great all-around, huh?"

***Static***

**Eva** - *She's still clutching her stomach* "Ugh! That…was…horrible! *Her stomach gurgles again* "Uh oh…"

***Static***

* * *

**Back at Coney Island**

The Host stood in front of the whole group of contestants as they stood on the, now clean, stage.

"New Team," Chris announced, "since you guys won the challenge, and by 'you guys,' I really mean Owen, you all get to party in the bottom deck of the TDDDB. That's the Total Drama Double Decker Bus for those of you that don't like acronyms." The Host then turned his attention to the Old Team. "As for you guys…You all will be voting for the teammate you want gone the most, whose name isn't Justin or Noah. After which, we'll meet back here for the Elimination Ceremony."

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Justin** - *He's looking at his face in his mirror* "I really hope those hot dogs didn't give me any zits. Whew! No zits. *He gasps and lifts his shirt.* "Ahh! My abs! I can't see 4 of them! I need to do some crunches so I can get them back. But, I am happy that I got immunity, even though that Egghead is immune too. Ugh! That Noah is a real thorn in my perfect side."

***Static***

**Noah** - "Well, I didn't stop Justin from getting the immunity, but at least he can't get rid of me. So, this begs the question, 'Who should I vote for?'"

***Static***

**Geoff** - "Choking on that hot dog was the scariest moment of my life since that little hailstorm cloud followed me everywhere. Whew! I gotta thank Chef for saving me, but first I've gotta stay away from Bridgette until the Elimination Ceremony. I really need to concentrate on my vote tonight and I can't look at her without seeing her hug that new dude in my head, bro. It's like the Alejandro thing all-"

***Static***

* * *

**Outside the Total Drama Double Decker Bus**

The New Team and Owen were making their way to the Bottom Deck of the bus. Seems pretty normal, however, they were all in a circle formation. There was something or someone in the middle of the circle, but the cameras couldn't get a clear view of it. Once the team got to the open door of the bus, they all rushed inside as quickly as possible.

* * *

**The Bottom Deck**

The team revealed that they were hiding their unofficial tour guide, Christopher.

"Surprise!" the team yelled as they uncovered his eyes to reveal the amazing setting for the party.

"Wow! This is the Bottom Deck of the bus? This is awesome! Thanks, guys!" the Local Fan exclaimed in gratitude.

"Well, we couldn't have won that challenge so easily if you didn't help us get here first," Mike said, "So, you deserve to party along with us, dude."

Christopher gave his friends a smirk and said, "Well…what are we waiting for? Let's party! WHOO!"

Everyone in the Bottom Deck cheered loudly as they began to party with their companion.

* * *

**The Top Deck**

Meanwhile, the Old Team was lining up to make their votes in the Top Deck confessional. Geoff was currently in the confessional while everyone else on the team waited in a line. Once he was done, Geoff walked out of the confessional and tried to walk past the line of waiting teammates, including his girlfriend.

"Geoff!" she called out. "I never got to ask if you were alright after choking on that hot dog."

"I'm fine, Bridge," he said suddenly. Bridgette was taken aback by the abruptness of his response.

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong, Geoff?"

"I…I don't want to talk about right now." The Party Boy then proceeded to walk to the steps that led down to the entrance of the bus.

Bridgette stood in line and stared worriedly at the stairs that her boyfriend had just walked upon.

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "I wonder what Geoff's deal is. It's almost like he's trying to stay away from me, almost like when that whole Alejandro fiasco happened. It feels like it's the Alejandro thing all over again, but I can't imagine why Geoff would be so standoffish now."

***Static***

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris had everyone on the Old Team seated on two rows of bleacher seats in front of the stage where the challenge was held a couple of hours ago.

"Welcome back to the Elimination Ceremony, Old Team," the Host greeted. "I gotta say, I didn't expect to see you guys here again so soon. If I were you guys, I would try to not lose too many challenges in a row."

"Wiser words have never been said, Chris," Noah snidely said.

"You know I could take your immunity away, right?" Chris countered. The Know-It-All wisely crossed his arms and didn't reply with a sarcastic comment. "I thought so. Anyway, since Justin and Noah are safe from elimination, they both receive the first two McLean Brand hot dog chew toys!"

Both immune contestants caught their hot dog-shaped chew toys and looked sickly at the sight of them.

"I don't want to see another hot dog for the rest of my life!" Noah said as if he was holding back his vomit.

"Ugh! For once, I agree with you, Egghead," Justin said in similar fashion.

"What do you mean, 'for once'? You've agreed with me at least three times this season."

"Can I continue the ceremony now?" Chris rhetorically asked. "Thank you! The next ones to receive chew toys are Ezekiel and Katie! The rest of you got votes."

Bridgette and Tyler looked confused, while Geoff and Eva did not look surprised in the least.

"I think each of you four have a pretty good reason to be eliminated tonight," the Host continued. "Bridgette, today's challenge was the second one this season that you refused to be a part of. Who knows what other challenge you'll refuse to do? Tyler, you're a hazard to yourself and, to a lesser extent, the people around. That was highlighted very much during the first part of the challenge. Geoff, you choked on a hot dog in a hot dog eating contest. Is there another challenge in the future that you could choke in as well? Eva, you- Ha-ha-ha! I'm sorry, heh-heh! I just remembered when you ran away from the table during the challenge. Hilarious!"

The Muscle-bound Teen glared angrily at the Host with her teeth gnashed, her brows furrowed, and her face red from either anger or embarrassment. Chris took notice of this and composed himself.

"Anyway," he continued, "You four all got at least one vote, but only one of you will be eliminated tonight. That person will _not _be Tyler."

The Wannabe Jock caught his chew toy of immunity and yelled out, "Awesome!"

"The next one that is safe is…"

The three unsafe contestants looked at each other with worry, especially Bridgette, who was still worried about Geoff.

"…Eva!"

After Eva caught her chew toy, everyone on the Old Team gasped at the last two contestants.

"So, it comes down to this," Chris continued, "Who will be eliminated from Total Drama Avengeance? Geoff or Bridgette? Now, I'm sure you two have some words to say to each other before one of you leaves, so take all the time that you need. The episode needs to end in 2 minutes, by the way."

After Chris stopped speaking, Geoff and Bridgette turned to each other to say what they needed to say.

"Geoff, I know there's something wrong with you. So, can you please just tell me what's wrong? And don't say there's nothing wrong either," Bridgette said with her arms crossed.

The Party Boy sighed and said, "You wanna know what's wrong? During the challenge, while I was eating those dogs, I saw you and that new dude hugging it up in front of the stage. When I saw you two so close to each other, I tried to stand up and yell something, but I forgot that I had a hot dog in my mouth. That's why I started choking, because I saw you and the guy together and it instantly reminded me of the whole Al thing again."

After that explanation, there was a small pause before Bridgette started laughing. This wasn't the reaction that Geoff was expecting from her, so he responded with a confused look.

"Geoff, you've got nothing to worry," the Blonde Surfer said, "Christopher is cool. He's just a fan who helped Dawn and I when our mouths were taped shut by that guy."

Chris grinned and waved while Bridgette pointed at him.

"We repaid him by taking some pictures with him and hugging him. It was nothing serious."

The Party Boy's expression changed from confused to surprise after hearing this new information.

"So you mean I almost choked to death over a photo op with a fan?" he asked. His girlfriend replied with a nod. Afterwards, Geoff started to laugh himself. Soon enough, Bridgette started laughing too. A few seconds later, everyone else that was at the ceremony started laughing as well, even Chris.

"That is hilarious!" the Host said in-between laughs. "Also, Bridgette's been eliminated. Geoff you're safe tonight." Chris threw the hot dog chew toy at Geoff. That announcement stopped the laughter like a car being driven into a brick wall. "Bridgette, it's time for you to board the Copter of Shame," the Host said as he pointed where the helicopter was.

The blonde couple may have been saddened that they had to be separated temporarily, but they didn't let it dampen their spirits. Geoff stood up, picked Bridgette up and carried her bridal style to the Copter of Shame all while they made out with each other.

* * *

**The Copter of Shame**

Once they got to the helicopter, Geoff put his girlfriend back on the ground as they released each other from their lip lock.

"I'm sorry that I was such a goof, babe," he said to her.

"Don't be. It was just a misunderstanding. Besides, I love your goofiness," she replied as she kissed him once more before getting into the helicopter. "I'll be rooting for you, Schmoopy!"

"And I'll be missing you, Bridgey-bear!"

The helicopter pilot then closed the door and started the motor for the propellers. All the while, Geoff and Bridgette kept their eyes on each other through the window and waved at each other until they were both out of each other's sight. At that moment, Geoff frowned and sighed sadly.

"It is like the Alejandro thing again," he said to himself, "but instead of you being eliminated and coming to me, you got eliminated and you had to leave me."

After his monologue, the saddened Party Boy walked back to his team.

Chris moved in front of the camera's focus and began his finishing message.

"Now that Bridgette and Geoff have been separated temporarily by elimination, will the Old Team bounce back after back-to-back losses? Or will the New Team get a third win in a row? Find out next time on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

The cameras shut off.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Owen was sent back to Canada and Christopher took the bus back home. Only the 14 remaining contestants of the current season of Total Drama were in the Total Drama Double Decker Bus as it crossed over the Manhattan Bridge. Everyone on-board the bus was asleep, except for Chef Hatchet, who was driving the automobile. Chef was driving casually ahead of Chris's trailer, as always. However, something out-of-the-ordinary happened this time. The engine in the rear of the bus started making sounds that it usually didn't. With his army training, Chef could easily tell that something was amiss with the bus, so he decided to radio to Chris via Walkie-Talkie.

"Hey, Chris," Chef said into the open Walkie-Talkie, "I think there's something wrong with the engine on this thing. I'm gonna have to park it somewhere and check it out, over."

Initially there was no response, but after a few seconds the speaker expelled a voice.

"Alright. Do what you need to do, Chef. Meanwhile, I'll be heading to sleep. Over and out," he heard Chris's voice say over the Walkie-Talkie.

"Lazy so-and-so," Chef grumbled as he looked around for a spot to stop.

* * *

**Chris's Trailer**

A hidden camera in the Host's trailer shows a hand putting a Walkie-Talkie down on a desk, but in the background Chris and Sam were shown sleeping in their bed and sleeping bag, respectively.

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

***Static***

**Geoff** - "This is a really hard vote. If he wasn't immune, I'd probably vote Justin to try to get back on Brid…I mean, my girl's good side. But, since I can't vote for him, I guess I have to vote for Eva. I not like I don't like her, but I just can't vote for anyone else."

***Static***

**Justin** - "Since I can't vote for Egghead, I'll just have to vote for one of the other people that don't like me. It would be fun to vote for Noah's little girlfriend, but I don't think anyone else is gonna vote for her too. Same goes for Zeke. However, Bridgette _did_ skip out on a second challenge. That could attract more than one vote. Alright, Bridgette it is. I hope I'm right.

***Static***

**Tyler** - "I still feel kinda bad about breaking that promise, but I can't vote for Justin now. So, I guess I'll have to vote for Bridgette, since she did skip out on this challenge and the COD challenge. I get that she's a peaceful vegetarian and all, but sometimes you have to take one for the team, which she hasn't really done. Sorry Bridgette."

***Static***

**Noah** - "Must…resist…urge…to vote for Justin. I don't really want to do this, but I have to vote for Geoff. I think he's starting to become a distraction for Bridgette, and we need her to concentrate on voting off Justin then next time we lose."

***Static***

**Katie** - "Justin is sooooooooo lucky he's got immunity this time around. Since he is immune, I'm gonna have to vote for Eva, just because she voted for Sadie along with Justin and I'm pretty sure she enjoyed it.

***Static***

**Eva** - "I'm over my past anger over what Bridgette said back on the island, but I cannot let her go on after not participating in 2 full-team challenges. Everyone needs to pull their weight, even if they are leaf-eating, tree-hugging vegetarians. No offense, Bridgette."

***Static***

**Ezekiel** - "I really want to vote fur Justin, even though I know he is immune, boot I know it would be useless. Besides, I wouldn't want someone who doesn't deserve to be eliminated to get voted oot because my vote was wasted, eh. The problem is that everyone that isn't immune is a friend of mine." *He thinks a little* "I guess I'll vote for Geoff. He may not be 100% after almost choking to death, eh. That's the best reason I can think of. Soory Geoff."

***Static***

**Bridgette** - "Justin is so lucky. If he didn't get that immunity, he so would have been gone. Now, without him as a choice, I'll have to pick Tyler. He did cost us the race to Coney Island with his Tarzan impersonation. I'm not saying that we would have won if he didn't pull that stunt, but we could have had a better chance. Sorry Tyler."

***Static***

* * *

**Votes**

Bridgette - 3

Geoff - 2

Eva - 2

Tyler - 1

* * *

**I hated having to eliminate Bridgette. She really is my favorite girl on the show, followed by Dawn, but most of these guys have to go sometime. There can only be one winner in the end. Speaking of the end, we're almost halfway to the end. Only 14 contestants left, and it's been almost a year since I uploaded the first chapter. So, if I do the math, if I eliminate 9 contestants a year, it should take me at least another 14 months to finish this story. It may sound like a long time, but hey, I've got plenty of time.**

**P.S.: Bum-bum-buuuuuuum! Who do you guys think was impersonating Chris? Well, you'll just have to read the next couple chapters to find out. Also, for those of you that care, the poll and the cover contest are still going on. So...yeah. Chapter 19 is next! Cya guys then!**


	19. Ep 9, Pt 1: Mysterious Mystery of Misery

**Happy Spring Equinox everyone in the Northern Hemisphere! I'm ChrisATD1, but you already know that. As you probably noticed from the last chapter, I have a cover for the story, but it wasn't a cover that was submitted to my cover contest, it's just a temp. The contest is still going, even though no one has entered yet, so there's that. So, without further adieu, here's Chapter 19!**

* * *

**Chris's Trailer (Around 9 AM)**

The Sun's rays managed to make their way to the inside of Chris's mobile trailer and onto the Total Drama Host's face. Feeling the light upon his face, Chris started to awake from his slumber. He sat up on his bed, yawned, and stretched his limbs as he usually did every morning. Afterwards, he hopped off of his bed, slid his feet into his slippers, walked over to Sam's sleeping bag and kicked him in the back.

"Ow!" Sam yelled out as he turned over to see the Host in his robe.

"Intern," he said as he kicked the sleeping Gamer, "Make me the usual coffee. Two scoops of sugar, a squirt of caramel, a cinnamon stick, and whipped cream to top it off."

"Ugh! Yes sir…" the Gamer replied in a groggy and agitated tone. Luckily for Sam, Chris didn't catch his tone as the Host walked to his desk and picked up his Walkie-Talkie.

"Chris to Chef, come in. Over," he said into the device looking to get a response. There was none. "Chris to Chef, do you copy? Over," Still no response. "Hmm…we're not moving at the moment, so he must be on his break or something," he said to himself. "Well, he can't be too far away from here, so I'll just talk to him when he gets back." Then, the Host became curious and walked towards a window in the back of his trailer. "Speaking of here, I wonder where we are. We should be pretty close to D.C. after driving off 10 hours ago."

He opened the blinds on the window and saw that the trailer was inside of a structure and there were two men who had their hands on the rear of the trailer. This scared Chris, especially when one of the men looked at the window and saw his face. He quickly closed the blinds and crouched under the view of the window.

"Sam!" the Host said in a hushed yell. "There are strange men outside the trailer."

"What?" Sam asked at regular volume.

"Shhhhh!" Chris shushed him. "They'll hear you!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the trailer door.

"Yipe!" Chris exclaimed as he crawled under his bed. "Intern, protect me!"

"Chris! Open up!" said the familiar sounding person knocking on the door.

Sam walked to the door and opened it.

"Good morning, Chef," Sam greeted the co-host.

"Mornin' Gamer Nerd. Where's Chris at?" Chef Hatchet asked as he walked into the trailer.

"Oh Chef! Thank goodness you're here!" Chris exclaimed as he came out from under his bed and jumped into Chef's arms. "There're some strange men outside the trailer and I need you to protect me from them!"

Chef looked at Chris with a confused look. "Strange men? You mean the mechanics?"

"Mechanics? Why would there be mechanics touching my trailer?" The Host asked incredulously.

"'Cause they're moving it so they can get to the bus's engine."

"What?!"

"Well, they have to unhook your trailer from the rear of the bus because that's where the bus's engine is-"

"I know where the bus's engine is, Chef," Chris interrupted, "But _why_ do these mechanics want to get to the engine?"

"Well, I told you last night that I thought there was something wrong with the engine and that I had to park the bus and look at it, which I did. After I did that, I figured out that I couldn't fix it myself, so I had to take the bus to a shop, but they didn't open until a few hours ago."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! You _told_ me that something was wrong with the engine last night?"

Chef replied with a nod.

"I don't remember that."

"Well, you responded to it when I told you over the talkie," Chef said.

"Really? What time was that?"

"Around 11, 11:30."

"What?! That's not possible! I went to sleep way before then."

"It's true," Sam interjected, "I was still awake when Chris fell asleep, and I remember it being like, 10:20."

"Well, maybe you were sleep talkin', because I know I heard your voice come from the Talkie," Chef said.

"Well, maybe _you_ were imagining things, because I never talked to you on the Talkie last night," Chris countered.

"Ugh!" Chef said as he shook his head and turned around to walk out of the trailer.

"Don't you walk away from me," the Host said as he and Sam followed Chef out of the trailer.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to those three, they were being watched from Chris's closet. There was a person inside the closet who made a huge grin and giggled silently as they closed the closet door.

* * *

**Outside Chris's Trailer**

Chef and Chris continued arguing as the mechanics continued working on the bus until they were interrupted.

"Hey! Can you two keep it down?! Some of us are trying to listen to music! And by 'us', I mean me!" Eva yelled from the top deck of the bus.

Suddenly, the Host gasped out loud.

"I almost forgot! I've got a show to host!" With that, Chris hurried back inside of his trailer and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Inside Chris's Trailer**

After closing the door, Chris rushed to his personal bathroom to quickly brush his teeth while he took a quick shower.

After his shower, he rushed to his closet, open the door, and grabbed one of his signature outfits without even looking at the closet. If he had looked at the closet, he would have seen a hand give his clothes to him before he closed it back up.

After clothing himself, Chris quickly made his way back outside to where Chef and Sam were still standing as his unknown roommate giggled silently to their self.

* * *

**Outside Chris's Trailer**

As the Host rejoined his co-host and intern, he started to look around.

"Where's the camera crew?" Chris asked in a terrified tone. Both Sam and Chef pointed towards the camera that was currently capturing footage from inside the shop. The Host turned his head and saw that he was being recorded.

"Oh… Ahem! Last time on Total Drama Avengeance!" the Host started as the picture changed to show the events of the previous episode as Chris described them.

"We made it to New York City for our 8th challenge of the season." (Shows the Total Drama Double Decker Bus driving towards the New York Skyline)

"However, since the traffic was so heavy, I had the two teams race to Coney Island by any means necessary." (Shows the TDDDB stuck in gridlock traffic and both teams running in opposite directions)

"The Old Team asked some local authority figures how to get there…" (Shows Old Team asking a Police Officer and a conductor)

"…while the New Team brought a local teen with them to guide them." (Shows the New Team meeting Christopher and getting into the train station with him)

"This dude would prove to be pretty useful for the New Team as they did manage to win the race to Coney Island…" (Shows Mike, aka Svetlana, getting across a busy street the hard way)

"…and win their reward for the next part of the challenge, which was a hot dog eating contest." (Shows the stage full of hot dogs on plates)

"Oh yeah…and the New Team's reward was having Cameo Contestant Owen on their team for the challenge! Ha-ha!" (Shows Owen walking from behind the stage with hot dogs and a drink in hand before Noah says, "We're doomed.")

"Noah was so right, so I decided to be nice and give the highest scoring person on the losing team solo immunity." (Shows Chris telling this bit of news to the Old Team and some of their facial reactions)

"After a horrible happening involving Geoff's choke wad…" (Shows Chef giving Geoff the Heimlich maneuver and a piece food flying out from the Party Boy's mouth)

"…and a plate full of hot dogs that were quickly devoured by Owen-Ugh…!" (Shows the wad landing on Owen's plate as he raised it to his mouth, followed by everyone vomiting)

"It was just between Justin, Noah, and Eva, at least until nature called for Eva. Ha-ha!" (Shows Noah, Eva, and Justin eating hot dogs until Eva ran from the table to the porta-potty.

"The bitter rivals fought until the end only to tie. So, I decided to give immunity to both of them." (Shows Noah and Justin eating their final hot dogs before fainting and ending with tying scores)

"With Justin and Noah safe from elimination, the Old Team decided to send Bridgette packing." (Shows Geoff carrying Bridgette to the Copter of Shame before watching it take off)

The camera shows Chris wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Whew! A lot happening, huh?" he asked rhetorically, "Well, there's some more Total Drama fans. Turns out, the engine for the Double Decker crapped out during our trip from New York City to Washington D.C. So, since we're required to have one challenge per day this season, we're gonna have to improvise a challenge here in…"

The Host turned back to his cohost and asked, "Where are we anyway, Chef?"

"We're still in New York City," Chef replied.

"WHAT?! You didn't even make out of the city?!"

"The engine started making sounds when I was crossing the bridge!"

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled.

"Umm…we're still rolling Mr. McLean," the cameraman said.

The Host looked back at the camera and took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Skippy," he said to the cameraman. "Now that we have to improvise today, what challenge will I come up with on the spot? Find out right now on…" **[1]**

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance! Ugh…"

* * *

***Theme Song***

* * *

**The Bottom Deck (10 AM)**

Everyone was awake, although this time they were awakened by the sounds of people using tools along with some arguing. Even though the Bottom Deck was supposedly soundproof, the combining sounds made their ways into the bus once they were loud enough. Everyone was confused by the sounds that they were hearing, so they decided to go to the Top Deck to check out what was going on.

* * *

**The Top Deck**

Being led by Brick, the New Team walked up the stairs to the Top Deck of the bus. There, they saw most of the Old Team had their ears covered to block out the cacophony. The only exceptions were Geoff, Eva (who was listening to her mp3 player), and Noah (who was reading his book, again).

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Brick asked the Old Team.

Everyone either didn't hear Brick's question or chose to ignore him.

"Hello?" the Cadet said as he tried to get the Old Team's attention. After getting ignored a second time, Brick decided to go for a more direct approach. He and Anne Maria, who decided to follow Brick, walked up to Tyler, who had his signature headband as well as his hands covering his ears to keep the noise out.

"Tyler! Do you know what's going on?" Brick yelled so that Tyler may be able to hear him.

"What!?" the Sport-o shouted back.

"Do you know what's going on?!" the Cadet shouted louder.

"What!? I can't hear you!"

Suddenly, Anne Maria walked between Brick and Tyler, grabbed the latter by his collar, and pulled him out of his seat.

"He said," the Jersey Girl started saying right when the sounds of tools stopped suddenly, "DO YA KNOW WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!"

With the sounds of the tools quieted, everyone in a 4 block radius from the shop heard Anne Maria's high volume voice. Anne Maria, herself, noticed that she had just yelled at the top of her lungs in a quiet setting, so she gasped, covered her mouth, and widened her eyes in embarrassment. A few seconds later, the sounds of tires screeching and cars banging into each other, along with a man yelling, "My leg!" reached the automotive repair shop. **[2]**

"Sounds like we've got more business comin' our way, fellas," one mechanic said to his coworkers. "Thanks a lot, girlie!" he happily shouted to Anne Maria, who was still in a state of utter embarrassment.

* * *

**Bottom Deck Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "Dat was _the_ most embarrassin' moment of my life. Well, my life afta I started workin' on my tan. I've had embarrassin' moments, before I got my tan n' my poifect hair, that were a lot worse than what happened today. But, still…I musta looked like a crazy person! And Brick was right behind me too! Ohhh! So embarrassin'!"

***Static***

* * *

**Outside the Auto Shop (10:45 AM)**

Chris had told all of the contestants to exit the bus and convene outside of the auto shop after getting ready for the day. It took almost two hours for all of the contestants to shower and eat before making their way to Chris and his cohorts.

"Ok," the Host started, "As you all have probably noticed by now, we're still in New York City. Well, that's because Chef broke the Double Decker."

This made Chef start grumbling under his breath.

"But, even though we're not in a new city, we're still gonna have a challenge. Now, as soon as I can think of a challenge, we'll get right on it!"

"Try not to hurt yourself, Chris," Noah snidely remarked.

All of the contestants, along with Chef, snickered while Chris glared at the Know-It-All.

"Or, we could just skip the challenge and eliminate a certain sarcastic pain in the neck!" Chris replied.

"I second that decision!" Justin said while raising his hand, to which Noah replied by glaring at the Model. Katie gasped and wrapped her arms around Noah's shoulders.

"Don't you even think about it, Chris!" she said right before the sound of two people falling was heard from behind the group.

Everyone looked into the auto shop and expected to see two mechanics on the ground, but instead they saw two people in black spy-looking clothes complete with black ski-masks on the ground right in front of Chris's trailer door.

"Uh oh! We've been spotted," one of the black-clad figures said with a feminine voice.

"Wait," Tyler started saying, "That sounds just like…"

"RUN!" The other figure yelled as they both got up and tried to run out of one of the two wide entrances that auto shops tend to have. Obviously, they chose the entrance that the contestants were not standing in front of.

Unfortunately, for the first darkly dressed figure, Eva was able to catch and constrain her pretty easily. The other person managed to make it to the corner of the uncharacteristically empty New York City block.

"Stop that person!" Chris yelled to no one in particular.

At that moment, the unknown person looked back at the group of Total Drama characters and yell, "Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the- Ah!"

The mystery person was unable to finish their statement as they had run into another person, who was running down the adjacent sidewalk, at the corner of the block. The sudden impact sent both people falling to the ground, which is where they lied until some of the contestants and Chris made their way to their location. When they got there, everyone saw that both crash victims were dazed, but they also noticed that the innocent bystander was a familiar person.

"It's Christopher," Dawn said as she crouched down next to the Local Fan's fallen body and felt his head which had a bruise from the hard impact. B, who was part of the group that tried to catch the masked assailant, couldn't help but feel that tinge of jealousy again while seeing her girlfriend tend to the local.

Meanwhile, Geoff and Brick picked up the masked person by their arms easily, since the person was still dazed. Chris walked in front of the slightly conscious person and reached for their mask.

"Time to see who this person is," the Host said as he pulled the mask off to reveal…

"It's Izzy!" Ezekiel said in shock as he saw the Crazy Girl's face with her signature red and frizzy hair put up in a messy bun so that her identity couldn't be compromised with her mask on.

"Umm…Chris," Eva said as she walked up to the group with the other former masked person. They all looked away from Izzy to see that the Muscular Teen was carrying…

"Sierra?!" Chris yelled in shock.

Sierra, whose small amount of hair was put into a small ponytail similar to Heather's from season three, smiled nervously before waving gingerly with her constrained arm.

"Hi, Chris…" she said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

* * *

**In the Auto Shop (11:15 AM)**

Sierra and Izzy, who had recuperated from her collision, were tied to two chairs that were not being used in the shop.

"You are so lucky that I was unconscious when you tied me up, Chef!" Izzy crazily yelled from her seat.

"Nice work, Chef!" Chris commended before turning his attention to the two trespassing teenagers. "Ok, you two. I have a few questions for ya."

"I'll neva talk! You can't make me, see! I ain't sayin' nuttin', coppa'!" the Crazy Chick said in her best mobster impersonation.

"Well, if _you _won't talk," the Host said before turning to Sierra, "maybe your friend will."

"Don't say nuttin', Sierra!"

"Shut it, maggot!" Chef yelled at Izzy, which prompted her to growl back at him.

While Chef and Izzy continued their storied rivalry, Chris made his way to Sierra.

"Hey there, Sierra," he said in an uncharacteristically sweetened tone, "How have you been?"

"I-I've been alright," she stammered out an answer, "Are you gonna do anything bad to us?"

"What? Of course not!" the Host replied with a chuckle, "I'm Chris McLean. When have I ever done anything bad to someone?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that one," he said quickly before continuing. "Sierra, could you please tell me why you and Izzy decided to stowaway in my trailer?"

"Don't answer that, Sierra!" her accomplice yelled.

"Quiet, you! Or I'll tape your mouth too!" Chef yelled back.

"Ha! Silly Chef! I'll just eat the tape! It'll taste better than anything you ever made for us!"

"That's it!" he yelled before pulling out a roll of duct tape and preparing to make good on his threat.

Meanwhile, the contestants, Sam, and Christopher were watching all of this unfold from not too far away.

"Are Chef and Chris doing a Good Cop/Bad Cop thing?" Christopher asked while holding a bag of ice against his forehead.

"It sure looks like it," Sam answered.

"I think they would both be bad cops, if they were real cops, that is," Katie commented.

"Ba-zing!" Mike said with a chuckle which made Zoey giggle too.

"Pfft! Chris wouldn't last one day on the force if they were real cops," Eva said.

"What about Chef?" Brick asked.

"Chef with a gun and a badge? That's a scary thought," Noah commented.

"No doubt! Remember that water gun he had back in season one? He was scary with that thing," said Geoff.

"Oh yeah! I remember watching that, eh. Glad I wasn't in that challenge," Ezekiel joked.

"Same here," Tyler agreed.

"Pfft! Please! At least you guys didn't have to deal with a land shark," Dakota said.

"Aww! Fang was just misunderstood. Besides, he did give Scott what he had coming, right?" Dawn asked. B agreed by nodding his head.

"I wish I could do what dat shark did to Scott, and do it to him again!" Anne Maria said as she punched the palm of her hand.

"Look! Chris is coming towards us," Justin pointed out.

Sure enough, the Host was making his way towards the group of teenagers.

"Sam! Come!" he said with a snap of his fingers.

"Yes, sir," he groaned as he got a kiss on the cheek from Dakota before walking to Chris's side.

"Alright, contestants…and other," he said while making a side glance at Christopher. "Speaking of which, why are you here again?"

"Oh," the Local Fan started answering, "Well, I saw on the morning news that the Total Drama bus had broken down, so…"

"Wait! We were on the news?!"

"Yeah," Chef answered casually.

"Why didn't you tell me, Chef? I could have helped promote the show!"

"Well, you were asleep! 'Sides, I promoted the show just fine when they interviewed me."

"They didn't ask for me?"

"Nope."

"Well, that's just great…" Chris said sarcastically as he facepalmed, "The perfect time to promote this season, and I wasn't even awake for it."

"Hey! Are we gonna have a challenge today or what?" Anne Maria asked out of turn.

"Right! Back on topic," the Host said as he got back on topic, "Well, after making Sierra spill the beans, it turns out that she, Izzy, and a third accomplice, were responsible for the engine malfunctioning."

"How'd you get her to tell you?" Katie asked.

"Probably a bribe," Noah commented.

"No! I used my dashing good looks!" Chris said with his signature smile…

* * *

**Five minutes ago**

…which was the same smile he had on an 8" x 11.5" photo of himself with his signature on it, which he had in his hand in front of Sierra.

"If you tell me what I want to know, I'll give you this autographed picture of me," he told her.

"EEEE! Deal!" the Uber-Fan squealed.

* * *

"Anyway," Chris continued, "She also told me that the third person was also hiding out in my trailer when they fell out, but I'm guessing she stayed in it while they tried to run. So, I'm making it your challenge to find that third person and bring her to me, or at least find out who it is."

"Wait," Noah interrupted, "Sierra told you that the third person was a female, but she didn't tell you who it was?"

"…No. She said she couldn't tell me…"

"What happened? Did your 'good looks' run out or did your wallet run out of cash?"

* * *

**Three minutes ago**

"I-I can't tell you who it is!" Sierra said, "If I do, she'll kill me! Well, not literally, of course, but-"

"Aw, come on! All you have to do is tell me her name," the Host said with annoyance.

"Ok, I'll tell you if…"

"If I give you another picture?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope. If you let me lick…your…hair!"

"What?!"

"I've always wanted to know what you hair gel tasted like."

"No way! You know what? I have all of the information I need. Ugh!" Chris said with a shudder as he turned around and walked away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Sierra turned to the camera and whispered, "I knew that would work."

* * *

"That is not important!" he continued, "Getting this challenge underway is what's important. Now, you guys are gonna search everywhere for clues. The Double Decker, my trailer, the auto shop, anywhere you think you can find something substantial. Then, once you think you know who it is, find her and bring her to me because I want to do the unmasking. The team that is responsible for bringing this person to me wins the challenge and immunity. Any questions?"

Noah raised his hand and said, "Do you really expect us to be able to do this challenge? For all we know, this mystery person could be long gone by now."

"Actually, Chef got a few of his NYPD buddies to block all exits in this place. Also, if she manages to run into any of those officers, they will just send her back inside so they can't disrupt the challenge."

"…Wow!" said the speechless Know-It-All, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to like this challenge."

"Alright! If there are no more questions, then the challenge starts now!" Chris announced before pointing at Christopher. "You! Local yokel!"

The Local fan pointed at himself with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, you. You don't get to help the contestants this time, but you can help guard Larry and Curly over there," he said as he pointed to Sierra and Izzy, "With Sam."

"Ok! Cool," Christopher said with a shrug as he walked to the constrained teens with the Gamer Nerd.

While the teams of teens dispersed, Chris looked at the camera.

"How will this improvised challenge go? Just who is this mystery accomplice? And why did she, along with Izzy and Sierra, sabotage the bus's engine? Find out the answers to these questions when we come back to…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Avengeance!"

* * *

**[1] **- Skippy was the name of the cameraman from a Total Drama 8-bit pixilated comic called Total Drama Survivor on . I think the guy who made it did a pretty good job.

**[2]** - Shameless Spongebob Squarepants reference.

* * *

**There you have it! I think this might have been my most random chapter so far. It's definitely different from how my usual part one chapters are, but that's mostly because of this mystery person tangent that I've gone off on. Speaking of the mystery person, I know a lot of you guessed that the mystery person was Sierra, but I was initially just gonna have Izzy as the mystery assailant. However, when I saw that most of you guessed Sierra, I thought to myself, "Hmm! That could definitely work!" So I changed it from being one mystery people to three. But the question is, now that two of them have been revealed, who do you guys think is the third? I bet many of you won't expect it this time, but I'm not gonna change who it is depending on who most of you guess. I'm not _that_ evil. Mwah-ha-ha-ha-haaa! Ahh-ha-ha-ha! Anyway, the poll is still open, the contest is still open, blah, blah, blah.**

**Also, we're only a few weeks from this story's first annual Birthday, Published Day, Anniversary, whatever you want to call it. So, if I don't update before April 14th, I'd just like to say that it's been a great year and everyone who's read this story from chapter one to now or has reviewed every single chapter, you guys are all awesome! Everyone who's only read some of the chapters and reviewed or read but never review, I thank you guys too! Stay tooned for chapter 20!**


	20. Ep 9, Pt 2: Total Drama Doo Who Are You?

**Hey readers! It's Chris bringing you the 20th chapter of Total Drama Avengeance: OL vs. NL! I really wanted to update in April, but unfortunately April included 4 of the last 5 weeks of school for me, and we all know how busy the last full month of school is. Basically, I was bombarded with projects, and essays, and reports, and ehhh...! So, that's why I didn't update last month, besides that April Fool's Day joke chapter. So, to make it up to you guys, I wrote what is probably my most hilarious chapter yet, in my opinion at least. So, without further dudes, I present my chapter of obscure jokes and references!**

* * *

**The Auto Shop (12 PM)**

Both teams were currently looking around the auto shop for the third masked person. Meanwhile, Sam and Christopher were guarding the first two previously masked saboteurs, Izzy and Sierra, who were still taped to their chairs.

Usually, when someone is put in charge of watching over someone else, they don't make conversation with them. However, since Izzy and Sierra are probably two of the chattiest contestants in Total Drama, it was very difficult not to get into a conversation with them.

"Yep! It was me who imitated Chris's voice," Izzy proudly claimed.

"Wow! Really?" Sam asked with a somewhat shocked look on his face.

"Yep! Sierra here even coached me to sound just like him. Isn't that right, Stretch?" she asked her tall friend.

"Yeah!" Sierra exclaimed, "I know _so_ much about Chris, that I was able to train Izzy to impersonate him perfectly!"

Christopher started chuckling and said, "Ok, I gotta hear _and_ see this!"

"You got it, Good Chris," Izzy said as she cleared her throat.

The other three seated teens leaned towards the Crazy Girl in anticipation.

"Hi! I'm Chris McLean, and I like to dress like a ballerina!" she said imitating the Total Drama Host's voice.

The two male teenagers were laughing hysterically while Sierra looked proudly at her "pupil."

"Ha-ha! That was so good!" the Local Fan said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "How long have you been working on that?"

"I dunno. I think I started trying to imitate Bad Chris during season three, so I could sneak into the cockpit of the plane and use the sound system to trick everyone, but after that thing landed on my noggin, I forgot all about it."

"Until I reminded her," Sierra said, "After that, I helped her perfect it."

"Wow! That is awesome!" 'Good' Chris said, "You know, some of my friends that also watch Total Drama say that I can do a great impersonation of Harold."

"Is that so? I must hear this impersonation of my fellow Total Drama Island ginger," Izzy inquired.

He chuckled and said, "Alright! Here goes!"

The other three leaned in with anticipation as the Local cleared his throat.

"Gosh! Idiot! Booyah! Check out my mad skillz!" he said in a raspy familiar sounding voice. **[1]**

The three spectators immediately started laughing after hearing Christopher's impression of the Skillful Nerd, but Izzy laughed the loudest of them all.

"That…that was spot-on! So funny! Ha-ha-ha-HA!" she said between laughs.

"Thank you! Thank you very much," he said with a bow and his best Elvis Pressley impersonation.

After the laughter subsided, Sam decided to throw his hat into the ring, so to speak.

"I think I can imitate Harold too," he said.

The other three turned their attention to the Gamer Nerd simultaneously.

"You think, or you know? Because Chris is gonna be a tough act to follow," Izzy said.

"I know I can," he replied with confidence.

"Alright! Lay it on us!"

Sam cleared his throat while the other three teens leaned in with anticipation.

"Gosh! Booyah! Yessss!" he said with a raspy voice that was a little too raspy. **[2]**

Izzy, Sierra, and Christopher reacted negatively to his imitation.

"Ugh! No, dude," the Local Fan said.

"Not even close," the Crazy Girl said while shaking her head.

"That sounds more like my grandpa trying to sound cool," the Obsessive Fan said.

"What?!" Sam exclaimed in his normal voice, "But-"

"Nope! Sorry. Good Chris wins! He sounds more Harold-y," Izzy said.

"We were having a competition?" Christopher asked.

* * *

**In Chris's Trailer (12:00 PM)**

Speaking of competitions, the Old Team and the New Team were in the middle of one. The New Team was looking for any clues that could be in Chris's trailer, since that was the last place that the third mystery person was said to be at.

"There's gotta be some kind of clue around here," Zoey said as she looked in a corner of the trailer.

Mike was looking in the adjacent corner, near Chris's bed. Dakota was looking at herself in Chris's vanity mirror.

She noticed that not only was her hair color changing back to normal, but her skin tone was becoming a more pale orange.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Dakota** - "I still can't believe that I'm becoming normal again. I've gotten so used to my orange skin and green hair, and now both are gonna be gone pretty soon." *She pauses for a moment* "YES! I'm so happy!"

***Static***

* * *

Meanwhile, B, Dawn, Brick and Anne Maria were on the opposite side of the trailer.

Brick was on his hands and knees, looking on the floor of Chris's personal bathroom, and Anne Maria was watching Brick from outside of the bathroom. However, every time Brick looked in her direction, she would pretend to be looking around for something, and then go back to staring once he turned back around.

Not too far from those two were B and Dawn. B, who conveniently had a magnifying glass in a pocket of his jacket, was using said glass to find clues on the floor near Chris's closet while his girlfriend searched with him. Suddenly, the Silent Genius stopped his movement.

"What is it, B? Have you found something?" Dawn asked.

B nodded to her and then picked something off of the floor. Everyone else on the team heard Dawn's question and decided to convene to her and B's location. Once everyone on the team was there, B was holding the item that he picked up at a high enough level for everyone on the team to see. However, it appeared that B wasn't holding anything.

Mike squinted at B's fingers and said, "I don't see anything, B."

The Silent Genius then handed his magnifying glass over to the MPD Teen so he could see the nearly invisible item.

"Oh," he said as he held the glass to his eye, "It's a strand of hair, blonde hair to be exact." Mike then passed the glass to his girlfriend, who used it to see the strand of hair.

"Blonde hair, huh?" Zoey reiterated.

"Well, that narrows down the possibilities," Brick commented, "There are only two original female Total Drama contestants that have blonde hair; Lindsay and Bridgette. And since Bridgette was eliminated last night, she could be either very innocent or very guilty."

The last statement made Dawn gasp.

"How could you say something like that? Bridgette would never do something like this," she retaliated.

"Whoa, Dawn. Calm down," Zoey said in an effort to calm her friend down a bit, "I'm sure Brick just means that we can't rule anyone out. Remember, this is a challenge. Anything is possible."

The Moonchild sighed sadly and said, "You are right, Zoey." She then turned to Brick, "I'm sorry, Brick. You are right also. We cannot rule out anyone in this challenge. I would not put it past Chris to force Bridgette into doing something like this for a challenge, so if she does end up being the last person, then I am sure it is because she is being forced to."

"Exactly," Mike said, "But we'll need to look for more clues so we can narrow down the suspects."

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they continued to look around the trailer.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Dawn** - "I guess I overreacted back in the trailer. I guess I am still trying to cope with the fact that Bridgette was eliminated last time. Bridgette, if you are watching this, you truly were like a sister to me when we got to speak to each other, and I miss you dearly." *She sighs sadly* "I really hope that you are not the mystery person."

***Static***

* * *

**Outside of the Total Drama Double Decker Bus (12:00 PM)**

Meanwhile, the Old Team was investigating the rear of the bus. They were actually speaking with the mechanic that was working on the engine of the bus.

"Did I see anything suspicious wit the engine? Nah, nuttin' out of the ordinary here," he replied. "The only thing that's here is an engine wit a cut oil line."

"A cut oil line?" Noah questioned, "That's probably how they damaged the engine."

"Do you know where the line was cut?" Katie asked the mechanic.

"Oh yeah!" he answered as he pointed up towards the rear of the top deck. "It's cut somewhere around the right side of the top floor. Not sure why a bus manufacturin' company would have the oil run to the top of the bus, but ehh…what do I know? I'm just a mechanic."

"That's right next to the confessional up there," Tyler pointed out.

"I bet we could find something up in there, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Let's go check," said Noah before turning back to the mechanic, "Thank you for your time."

"Eh, fugetaboutit!" **[3]**

Afterwards, the Old Team made their way to the Double Decker's door.

"Nice kids," the mechanic said watching them get on the bus. Suddenly his watch beeps, so he turns to look at someone off-screen.

"'Ey, Paulie! I'm taking my lunch break. Keep workin' on this bus engine, would ya?" He pauses to see Paulie's response. "Thanks! Here, catch!"

The mechanic threw the wrench that he was using on the engine towards Paulie. Unfortunately, Paulie didn't catch it, and it ended up hitting a part of his body.

"My leg!" Paulie yelled off-screen. **[4]**

"Eh, walk it off, ya wuss!"

* * *

**The Top Deck**

The Old Team made their way to the top of the Total Drama bus, where they spent the night sleeping, and went straight to the confession cam in the rear of the deck. Eva, who was leading the group, opened the door and revealed the inside of the confessional. Everyone gasped at what they saw. The wall that was behind the camera had huge cuts and holes in it.

"Whoa! It looks like there was an angry animal in here, eh," the Prairie Boy pointing out.

"It sure does," Tyler agreed with his friend.

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed as she pointed at something on the floor, "Look at that." She crouched down to pick the item up. "It's a bottle of nail polish."

"Nail polish?" Geoff asked, "You mean whoever did this was a chick?"

"Either that or a really effeminate guy," Noah quipped as he turned around to look at Justin, who was filing his nails at the rear of the group.

He blew the dust off of his nails as he looked up at the rest of the team, who were all looking at him.

"What are you looking at me for?" he asked.

"No. It had to be a girl," Katie said, "We _are_ looking for a female, after all."

"If the female that we're looking fur did this," Ezekiel said as he pointed at the tears in the metal wall of the confessional, "I'm not sure if I want to find her, eh."

"Luckily, Zeke, we might not have to find her," Noah chimed in, "Chris said that we had to bring her to him _or_ at least find out who it is. So, it would probably be good to try and figure out who it may be before we try to find her."

"Good idea, Noah," his girlfriend commented.

"Tch! Of course _you_ would say that," Justin mumbled under his breath as he continued filing his nails.

"Alright, team. Who do we know that uses nail polish?" Katie asked the rest of the team.

"Probably every girl that's been a contestant," Tyler said.

"Except for my Bridgette," Geoff commented, "Bridge doesn't use any makeup or whatever nail polish is."

"Alright. If that's true, then that just leaves Heather, Gwen, Lindsay, Courtney, Beth, Sadie, Blaineley, and LeShawna," Eva listed.

"Is that all?" Noah asked half-sarcastically, "We can't forget about the new girls that were eliminated, like Jo and Staci."

"True, but I doubt that Jo wears nail polish," the Muscular Teen replied, "Plus, Staci doesn't seem gutsy enough to lead something like this."

"That's true, too."

"Also, I can't see Beth trying to pull something like this," Ezekiel said.

"Or Sadie," Katie added.

"Or Lindsay," Tyler added.

"Ok," Noah said, "So that just leaves Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Blaineley, and LeShawna."

"I say it was Blaineley!" Geoff proclaimed.

"I say it was Courtney," Justin exclaimed.

"I say it was Heather," Tyler shouted.

"Whoa, guys! We can't start pointing fingers yet," the Know-It-All said. "We need to solve this mystery strategically. So, we'll need to look around and find more clues before we can confirm who it is."

Nearly everyone on the team agreed with Noah's words.

"Alright then! Let's start looking for clues, but first. Eva…"

"Hmm?" Eva grunted.

"Chances are that whoever messed up the confessional will probably come back to it, and since you are the strongest one on the team, I'm sure that they will be no trouble for you to capture. So, do you mind standing guard up here while the rest of us look around for clues?"

She shrugged her muscular shoulders and said, "Eh, sure. Why not?"

"Alright! Let's go find those clues!"

"Wait!" Justin shouted.

Noah sighed with frustration, "What?!"

"I want to guard the confessional with Eva!"

"…Why?"

"Well, I think it would be more efficient if two of the strongest people on the team stood guard. That way, we could overtake the mystery person easier."

Many of the contestants on the team disagreed with Justin's reasoning and voiced their opinions. However, surprisingly, Noah was the only one that was silent.

"Wait, guys," he said to quiet the rest of the team. "Eva, how do you feel about this?"

Eva raised half of her brow as she looked at Justin, who had an innocent look on his face.

"Meh. Why not?" she said with a shrug, "If he gets out of line, I could just deck him."

"Alright! Sounds good to me. Ok, team. Let's-"

"Wait!"

"…Have one more interruption…Of course…" the Know-It-All said with a sigh, "What, Homeschool?"

"I think I should stay with Eva and Justin, eh. Just to make sure he doesn't try any funny stuff," Ezekiel replied.

"Do you really think I would try anything with Eva?" the Male Model asked, "She could probably kill me and/or my modeling career with one punch. I'm a model, not an idiot."

Once again, Noah sighed and looked to Eva for an answer. However, unlike the first two times, the Muscle-bound Teenager gave a firm answer.

"Sorry, Homeschool, but I think two guards are enough. Plus, I can take care of myself if he tries any 'funny stuff.'"

The Prairie Boy looked back and forth between Eva and Justin a few times before stopping at Eva.

"Ok, Eva. I trust you, eh," he said with a smile on his face.

"Ok!" Noah said, "Now that that is settled, if there are no more interruptions…"

He paused for a moment before continuing.

"…Alright! Let's go look for more-"

"Wait!" Tyler yelled.

Noah slapped his face in frustration.

"WHAT?! What is so important that you had to interrupt me, Tyler?!"

He looked at the Sport-o and saw that he had his legs crossed and he was hopping in place. Seeing this and knowing why Tyler had stopped him, Noah slapped himself in the face again, pointed to the restroom next to the confessional, and said "Just go already…"

Tyler then ran into the restroom and closed it behind himself.

"And try not to get your foot caught in the toilet again, please."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Justin **- *Laughs hysterically for about three seconds*

***Static***

**Eva** - "I was kinda shocked that Homeschool was trying to look out for me back there. A part of me figured that he did it because he still believes that girls weren't as strong as guys, but another part of me thought that he did because he genuinely cared about me. Personally, I hope the second part of me is right, because if the first part of me is right, then I'll have to show Zeke how much stronger I am, first hand." *She punches her palm*

***Static***

**Tyler** - *Peeing in the restroom right behind the wall that the confession cam is looking at* "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

***Static***

* * *

**The Auto Shop (12:45 PM)**

The two male teenagers and the two female teenagers that they were looking after had reached a silent patch in their conversation. However, since Izzy can't ever sit still and silent, even if her life depended on it, she started humming to herself while bobbing her head side-to-side in rhythm. Soon enough, she started to sing the song out loud.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream," she sang.

She began to repeat the song again. However, when she started the second line, Christopher started singing the song from the top, so that he was a line behind Izzy.

Once he started repeating the song, Sierra decided to start singing along a line behind Christopher.

Finally, once Sierra started repeating, Sam started to sing along one line behind her. At this moment, all four teenagers were singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" in a perfect round. However, unbeknownst to Sam, Christopher, and Sierra, Izzy was slowly cutting away at the tape that constraining her arms. **[5]**

* * *

**Chris's Trailer (1:00 PM)**

The New Team was still looking around in the trailer for something that could help them figure out who the mystery person was.

"Ugh! Nothing!" Zoey exclaimed as she got off of the floor. "I don't think there's anything else to find in here," she said to her boyfriend.

Mike sighed and started to agree with her, before he was interrupted by Dawn.

"Guys! B found something else!" she called out to the rest of her teammates.

Everyone gathered around B once again as he picked up something that was on the bottom of Chris's closet. He held it at a level high enough so that everyone could see it.

"It's lip gloss!" Dakota pointed out, "Revlon #232, to be exact."

Some of her teammates looked at her weirdly.

"What? If you wanna buy the best brands, you gotta know this stuff."

"All I care about is if it looks good, and if I can buy it," Anne Maria chimed in.

"This is great news!" Dawn exclaimed, "That means that Bridgette can't be the mystery person!"

"Why not?" the Jersey Girl asked.

"Bridgette doesn't wear makeup!"

"Seriously?! Wow! I neva knew it was possible ta look that good without makeup."

"Anne Maria, you're missing the point," Mike said, "If Bridgette can't be the mystery person then that only leaves us with one possibility. It has to be Lindsay, who definitely wears makeup."

"So, now that we've pretty much confirmed who it is, what do we do now?" Dakota asked.

"Well, I remember watching a cartoon when I was younger that had situations very similar to this," Brick told his team. "Usually, after finding at least two clues, being close to solving the mystery, and almost figuring out who did it, they set up a trap to capture the 'monster' and then unmask it from there." **[6]**

"So, who's gonna come up wit a trap?" Anne Maria asked. After which, everyone on the team immediately looked to B. Noticing that it would be up to him, he started formulating a plan for a trap in his handy-dandy notebook. **[7]**

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**B and Dawn - B **- *He's drawing a diagram in his notebook with Dawn looking over his shoulder at his diagram. He stops drawing once he's finished.*

**Dawn** - "Wow! That looks like a very foolproof trap. Are you sure it will work, B?"

**B **- *He gives her an assuring smile and a thumbs-up*

**Dawn** - "Great! Let's show the rest of the team, so we can start building it!" *She takes his free hand and leads him out of the confessional.*

**B **- *Leaves the confessional with a bright smile as he and his girlfriend walk hand-in-hand.*

***Static***

* * *

**The Top Deck (1:15 PM)**

The rest of the Old Team, being led by Noah, had left Justin and Eva on the top deck of the dual-floored bus a few minutes ago. Both of them were quiet during that time. That is, until Justin decided to break the silence by clearing his throat suddenly.

"Ahem! So, Eva-" he started before he was interrupted.

"You want me to be in an alliance with you," she predicted what he was about to purpose.

"…How did…?"

"Why else would you want to be up here with me, alone? I may lift weights for a living, but I'm not a dumbbell. Also, the answer is 'No.'"

The Male Model looked down in defeat and sighed sadly before replying.

"Well, that's too bad, Eva," he said as he looked over to her to see that she wasn't really paying attention to him. "I would have thought you would have wanted a chance to win this season."

At this moment, Eva looked over at Justin with a somewhat curious look.

"What are you talking about, now?"

"Well, just look at the rest of our team. Noah, Katie, Geoff, and Ezekiel are all trying to get me eliminated, and once they do, who do you think will be the next one to go? Noah, Katie, and Geoff are practically an alliance, and Tyler and Homeschool are like best friends. That just leaves you as the odd one out, Eva."

The Muscular Teen glared at Justin shortly before looking to the floor in thought. After a moment of silence, she looked over at the Male Model again.

"Ok," she started, "Let's say that all of that is true. How does being in an alliance with you help that situation?"

"Well, there are only 14 contestants left in total, so the merge shouldn't be too far away. So, if we can make it till then, we could dominate those challenges as long as you have my back, and I have yours. What do you say, Eva?"

Justin extended his hand towards her. Eva, with her arms crossed, stared at one of the most perfectly manicured hands that she had seen in her life. She sighed once again.

"I know I'm gonna regret this," she muttered to herself before grabbing the Model's hand firmly enough to give a proper handshake and not crush his hand.

"Trust me, you won't regret this, Eva," he told her.

"I better not, or else…"

The Muscular Teen started to squeeze her hand a little more, which caused Justin to grit his teeth in pain.

"I promise!" He squealed, causing her to stop and let go.

"Oh! One last thing: If we do miraculously make it to the merge, no voting for Homeschool to be eliminated, understood?"

Justin looked at his new ally with a shocked look.

"What? Why?" He asked with a perplexed tone.

"Are you really in a position to be asking questions?"

"Well…no."

"Exactly."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Justin** - "Why on earth would Eva want to keep Homeschool around? I thought she hated him. I really hope she isn't catching feelings for him…" *He shudders* "Ugh! It grosses me out just thinking about it." *He gasps* "Wait! What if she's thinking about double crossing me and making an alliance with Homeschool during the merge! Ooh! That would make me so angry, but I wouldn't be able to show it, because then I'd get frown lines."

***Static***

* * *

**The Auto Shop (1:20 PM)**

The rest of the Old Team was walking around the auto shop, looking for something clue-like.

"Noah," Katie said suddenly, "Do you really think that we can trust Justin to be alone with Eva?"

"Eva said it herself, Katie. She can handle him," he replied, "And judging by his history of making stupid mistakes, I'm sure we'll be hearing his wails of pain any minute now."

"Yeah!" Ezekiel added, "If he tries any funny stuff, I hope Eva gives him the ol' whatfur, eh!"

"Wow! That's kinda harsh, dude," Tyler commented.

"Well, he deserves it after…" The Prairie Boy's sentence trailed off as he started sniffing the air.

"What's wrong, Zeke?" the Wannabe Jock asked his friend.

"I smell something…"

"What does it smell like?" Geoff asked as he walked over.

"It smells like…perfume, eh."

"It's probably just one of the girls here," Noah said.

"No, it's not," the Homeschooled Teen replied, "This perfume is new, yet somewhat familiar. I still have my beast-y sense of smell, so I can tell, eh."

Katie gasped and exclaimed, "Maybe it's the mystery woman's perfume!"

"I think it might be!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lead us to her, Homeschool!" Noah half-ordered Ezekiel.

He started sniffing the air and walking towards where the smell was coming from while the rest followed.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Ezekiel** - "One of the good things that came from me becoming all beast-y was that my sense of smell is almost super-human, eh. The scientist that helped to cure me said that my sense of smell is similar to that of a dog's. Pretty nifty, eh?"

***Static***

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Auto Shop (1:30 PM)**

Meanwhile, B had given the rest of the New Team a list of what he needed to create the trap, so they were collecting items to be used to create it. If they found anything on their list, they would bring it to the Silent Genius and he would add it to his creation. After 10 minutes, the scavenger hunt was over and everything B needed was in front of him, waiting to be added to the trap.

"Alright," Mike said, "Now that the trap is almost done, how do we get the mystery woman to run towards it?"

"Well, in that show I talked about, they usually had the skinny guy and his dog be the bait to lead the fake monster to the trap," said Brick.

"That's a good idea, Brick. Now, who should be the bait?"

Mike and Brick pondered on this before looking at the rest of their team, except B who was finishing up the trap. The two male teenagers saw that all of their female teammates were looking at them with knowing grins.

Those looks caused both guys to gulp nervously.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Auto Shop (1:30 PM)**

Meanwhile, the Old Team was still on the hunt for the mystery woman.

"Homeschool, it's been 10 minutes," Noah informed, "Are you sure you smell something?"

"Positive, eh," Ezekiel responded. "She's close."

"You've been saying that for the past 4 minutes."

"Maybe she knows we're following her, and she's staying out of sight," Tyler suggested.

"So we're dealing with a smart one, huh? Well, I guess we're gonna need to come up with a strategy," the Know-It-All.

"What kind of strategy?" Katie asked.

"Zeke! Go fetch the mystery lady! Go get her!" Noah shouted as he pointed in the direction that Ezekiel was headed.

Suddenly, something inside the Prairie Boy's mind made him get on all fours and run, like a dog, in the direction that Noah was pointing.

"Whoa! How'd you know that would work, dude?" Geoff asked.

"Well, it always works on my dog back home, and the guy is practically a dog. So, I thought I'd give it a try."

"AHHH!"

Everyone on the Old Team heard a high-pitched scream come from close by. They all looked around the corner to see who had screamed. However, what they saw was a black-clad person running towards them followed by Ezekiel who was chasing her on all fours. Once she got to the team, all four members got out of the way as their animalistic teammate continued to give chase.

"Why didn't you guys grab her?" Noah asked Tyler and Geoff.

"I thought he was gonna grab her!" they said simultaneously as they pointed at each other, causing Noah to slap his own face once again.

"Guys, she's getting away!" Katie alerted her teammates.

They all got back on their feet and started to run after the assailant and their teammate.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Auto Shop (1:35 PM)**

Meanwhile, Brick and Mike were walking around the shop, looking for the mystery woman.

"Ugh! I can't believe the girls made us be the bait," Mike muttered.

"Don't be silly, Mike," Brick replied, "It's our duty as men to look out for our female teammates. And with only us and B left, we have to do our best to protect our fair ladies. Remember, behind every strong man, there is an equally strong woman! And with great manhood, comes great-"

"Ok, Brick. I get it…" the Multi-Personality Teen interrupted with a side glance.

Suddenly, they both gasped as they saw the mystery woman running towards them.

"Ahh! Her clothes! They're so dark!" the Cadet screamed as he jumped into Mike's arms.

"Zoinks! Brick, you're too heavy!" he yelled before gasping loudly.

"Heavy? Ha! Zis is nothink for Svetlana!" Mike confidently said with a high-pitched Russian accent.

"Run, Svetlana! Run!" Brick, who was still in Mike's arms, said as the mystery person was still coming towards them.

"Run? Ha! Svetlana can do more than that!"

"What do you mea-AHHHH!" He yelled as Svetlana threw him upwards and out of sight.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Auto Shop (It's a big shop)**

The rest of the New Team's members were putting the finishing touches on B's trap. At the moment, Zoey, Dawn, and Anne Maria were standing under a huge fishing net, that just so happened to be lying around in a car shop, that B, with some directional help from the girls, was in the process of positioning precisely above two pieces of duct tape in the shape of an "X" on the floor. Dakota was standing away from the group of girls, typing away on her cell phone.

"_My roots r blond again. That means Im turning norm again! #NoMoreDakotazoid lol"_, she typed for her Twitter feed.

"Can't wait to send this to my adoring fans!" she said as she lowered her finger towards the "Tweet" button. However, before she could touch it, her phone was snatched out of her hand.

"Nuh uh uh!" Chris said with the pink phone in his hand, "You're not allowed to reveal any deets to your 'adoring fans'. We don't want the viewers to catch wind of any spoilers, because spoilers kill ratings."

"But, I need to tell my fans the good news!" Dakota whined.

"Let 'em find out when the episode airs."

"Hmph!" the Princess exclaimed with a pout as the Host walked away with her phone.

"You know, Princess Morbucks, you could help us ova here," Anne Maria said to Dakota. **[8]**

"Ugh! No thanks. I'm not gonna stand under a smelly fishing net. What if it falls on us?"

"B would never drop a fishing net on us, right B?" Dawn asked her silent boyfriend. Of course, he replied by shaking his head no.

"Well, you never know what can happen on this show, so I'm not taking any chances."

Anne Maria and Dawn replied with shrugs.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "Is it just me, or has Moneybags not done anything during dis challenge? Ya know, I'm startin' ta think dat she was more useful when she was still a mutant."

***Static***

* * *

"A little to the left…and…perfect! Right there, B!" Zoey instructed B, who was holding the rope connected to the net. "Now we just need to wait for Mike and Brick to lure the masked woman to this 'X'."

"I wonda if dey found 'er yet," Anne Maria thought out loud.

Suddenly, screaming was heard.

"Do you two hear that screaming?" Zoey asked her teammates.

They all looked around to see where the screaming was coming from. One of them saw who it was.

"It's Brick!" the Jersey Girl said as she pointed towards her new love interest, who was flying through the air towards the rope that B was holding.

The force of the Cadet going into the rope caused it to slide through B's palms, which caused a bad case of rope burn. The Silent Genius made a face filled with anguish as he let go of the rope.

"The net!" Zoey shouted causing the rest of the girls to look upwards at the falling net.

Unfortunately, they were still right under it. By the time they realized they were still under the net, they were already caught in its grasp.

"AHH! Dis is so disgustin'!" Anne Maria shrieked.

"This net smells just like our fish brethren, but not in a good way!" Dawn shouted.

"See! I knew this would happen! I was right!" Dakota gloated.

"Yeah, yeah! You were right. Now would get dis smelly thing off of us!?"

"But…that would mean I'd have to…touch it. Ewww! No way!"

"Princess, I will kick your butt, if you don't get dis net offa us!"

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm about to do this," she muttered to herself as she slowly approached the net. She then slowly reached her hand out to grab it.

However, before she could even touch the net, she was taken by surprised when Mike flipped over it and her at the same time.

"Mike?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face when she turned around.

Unfortunately, she didn't see the mystery woman running towards her and tripping over the net, thus causing her to fall on top of Dakota.

"AHH! Get off me!" The Princess yelled as the mystery lady struggled to get off of her.

"Dakota, what's going on?!" Zoey asked from inside the net.

"The mystery chick is on top of me and she won't get off!"

"I could get off easier, if you would stop moving, you brat!" the mystery woman yelled.

"Grr! You're so lucky I don't have mutant strength anymore!"

Finally, the mystery woman was able to stand again. However, as soon as she got back on her feet, she was tackled from behind by Ezekiel. The force from the tackle sent them both outside of the auto shop, where Svetlana was doing a split on the ground. All three people collided and fell into a heap on the ground.

Mike gasped loudly from the bottom of the pile. He then shouted, "My hip!" in an old man voice.

On the top of the pile was Ezekiel who was holding down the mystery woman, who was sandwiched between him and Chester.

"Way to go, Zeke! You caught the third mystery woman!" Chris congratulated as he walked towards the human pile.

Soon enough, the rest of the Old Team caught up with their teammate. Geoff helped Ezekiel and the mystery woman get to their feet before helping his teammate restrain the mystery woman.

"Mike!" Zoey yelled as she, Dawn, and Anne Maria, after being helped from the net by B, ran to where Mike was. "Mike! Are you ok?"

"I've fallen, and I can't get up," Chester said. **[9]**

The redhead rolled her eyes at her fallen boyfriend and said, "Yep! You're alright," as she started to pick him up. Once she picked him up, she put him on her back, Fireman's carry-style, and held him like that.

"Hey! Put me down! You're not my nurse!" Chester yelled, before Zoey kissed him. After she pulled away, Mike shouted, "Helloooooooo Nurse!" in his normal voice. **[10]**

"Back to normal?" she asked.

"Back to normal," he replied with a nod.

"Alright everyone! Let's get unveiling! Back inside the auto shop!" Chris instructed.

Everyone that was there walked back into the auto shop. After they were off-screen, a faint screaming could be heard. It gradually got louder until the person that it came from, landed on the sidewalk front-first.

"My leg…" Brick weakly uttered as he lied on the sidewalk. **[4]**

* * *

**Back in the Auto Shop (1:50 PM)**

All of the contestants, along with the host, the co-host, the intern and the temporary intern gathered around the three tied up suspects.

"Alright! It's finally time to unmask this chick!" Chris announced, "But first, does either team have any guess on who it could be?"

"We think it's Lindsay!" Zoey spoke up, "We found a strand of blonde hair and a tube of lip gloss in your trailer, Chris. Those clues could only belong to her."

"True."

"No way!" Tyler shouted, "My Lindsay would never do something like this!"

"Really, Tyler?" the Host asked, "Then, who do _you_ think it is, huh?"

"Well, we all found a bottle of nail polish in the confessional room along with some big scratch marks on the wall. So we guess that the mystery woman is either, Heather, Blaineley, Heather, Courtney, Heather, LeShawna, Heather, Gwen, or Heather."

"…And I'm guessing you really think it's Heather?"

"What makes you say that?" The Jock asked.

This made the Host look at Tyler incredulously.

"…Anyway…Let's find out who the masked woman really is!"

At that moment, Chris grabbed the top of the black ski mask that covered the face of the third and final mystery person. He slowly pulled the mask up to reveal that it was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Everyone gasped when they saw the person's saddened face.

"Bridgette?!" Everyone shouted in shock. This made the Surfer Girl look down at her feet sadly.

"No way! I can't be my Bridgey-Bear!" Geoff yelled in disbelief.

"It's true, Geoff…" she replied.

"I-It's because Chris forced you to do this, right Bridgette?" Dawn asked hopefully.

Bridgette shook her head and said, "No, Dawn. This was all my idea."

This revelation made the Moonchild gasp in shock once again.

"And you know what?" she continued as a smirk grew on her face, "If I could do it again, I so would!"

This surprised everyone once again.

"Whoa! Drama bomb," Noah commented.

Then, Bridgette cleared her throat and said, "I said, 'I would do it again, if I could.'"

They continued to stare at her, although some of the teenagers were a little confused.

The Surfer Girl then turned her head to Izzy, who was sound asleep, and yelled, "I said, 'I WOULD DO IT AGAIN!'"

"Wait one arrow-shootin' minute, eh!" Ezekiel shouted before approaching Bridgette.

Once he got close enough, he started to sniff her.

"What the heck are you doing?!" she asked.

"Yeah! Why are you smelling my convict girlfriend, Zeke?" Geoff asked.

"This is _not_ Bridgette!" the Prairie Boy said. This made everyone gasp again before he continued. "She smells nothing like Bridgette."

"Wait. Let me smell her," Geoff said as he walked towards the tied-up woman.

Once he got to her, he start to smell her as well.

"Watching two guys smell a girl that's tied-up to a chair," Zoey commented, "That's not weird at all…"

"Hey…you're right, Zeke. She doesn't smell like my Bridgette! She's wearing perfume!" the Party Boy revealed.

"Which Bridgette does not wear," Dawn included.

"That means that this woman is an imposter, eh!" Ezekiel said as he pointed to the Bridgette look-alike, who was starting to look nervous.

"Darn it, Izzy! Wake up!" she yelled at the sleeping redhead.

At that moment, Chris walked back in front of the woman, grabbed her face, and pulled it a little.

"Yep! It's a mask," he said, "Which means, I get to do more unmasking."

He grabbed the fake hair attached to the Bridgette mask and started pulling. Once the mask was completely off, the person was revealed to be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Everyone gasped in shock, again.

"Lindsay?!" Everyone simultaneously shouted.

"Yes! It was me, Lindsay!" she said in a completely different voice from before, "And I'd do it again, if I could!"

Izzy was still asleep.

"Ugh! Izzy, you idiot! You're supposed to be freeing me right now!" she yelled at her accomplice.

"Wait! Are we sure this is Lindsay?" the Host asked.

"I'll be the judge of that," Tyler volunteered. He walked towards Lindsay and stood in front of her.

This confused Lindsay, until he put his hands on both sides of face and started to lean towards her. She knew what was coming, which was made evident when her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'm not Lindsay!" The mystery woman yelled before Tyler could kiss her.

"I knew that would work," he said before turning around and walking back to his team.

"Great idea, Ty!" Geoff said as he offered his teammate a high five.

"Thanks, dude!" the Sport-o replied with a high five.

"Well, if this woman isn't Lindsay," Mike stated, "Then who is she?"

"Let's find out," Chris said as he grabbed the top of "Lindsay's" head. He then it pulled off to reveal…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Repetitive, ain't it?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yet again, everyone gasped in shock when they saw the person's face.

"Blaineley!" Everyone on the Old Team shouted, along with Chris, Chef, and Christopher.

Meanwhile, the New Team was completely silent.

"Umm…who's Blaineley?" Anne Maria asked.

"I am! Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, a former host of both Celebrity Manhunt and Total Drama World Tour Aftermath, to be more specific," she declared proudly.

Everyone looked at her for a few seconds without making a sound.

"Nope, no clue who she is," the Jersey Girl replied.

"Me neither," Dawn said.

"Got me," Brick said with a shrug.

"Oh come on! You guys never looked at Celebrity Manhunt or Total Drama World Tour Aftermath?" the TV Show Hostess asked.

Most of the New Team members shook their heads.

"Oh wait, I recognize her now," Dakota said. "She used to be that girl that hosted Celebrity Manhunt with that hot hunk Josh. I remember that I used to watch just for him, and whenever she was on camera or talking, I muted the TV."

"Grrrr! You little-!"

"Wait a minute! How can we be so sure that that's really Blaineley?" Geoff asked. "It could be another mask."

"Well, only one way to find out," Chris said as he reached for her hair.

"No! No, it's not a mask!" Blaineley yelled.

The Host grabbed some of her hair and started yanking.

"It's! Not! A! MA-AAAAAAH!" she screamed as Chris pulled some strands of her hair off of her scalp.

"Whoops!" he said as he dropped the yellow strands.

"I told you this wasn't a mask, you idiot!" she yelled.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Geoff** - *He's laughing hysterically* "I knew it wasn't a mask. Ha-ha-ha! So totally worth it!"

***Static***

* * *

"But, why did you do all of this, Blaineley?" Chris asked.

The former TV Show Hostess chuckled before replying.

"Do you really need to ask that, Chris?" She paused so she could look at Chris's confused face. "I did it so I could take your job, which rightfully belongs to me!"

Everyone else gasped simultaneously.

"Ugh! Would you guys stow all of the gasping! This isn't a soap opera," she said to the contestants before turning her attention back to Chris, "It's like I said right before you pushed me off of that plane. I was supposed to be the host of this show, but no! You had to weasel your way into this gig. Meanwhile, I was stuck on Aftermath with that surf-nut and her doofus boyfriend."

"Hey!" Geoff whined.

"So that's why Izzy, Sierra and I, made our way to New York City, the same day you all got here, and stuck around Coney Island, waiting for you guys to arrive. Then, Sierra and Izzy snuck into your trailer and hid in your closet, while I hid in the top deck of the bus until the middle of the night. Finally, once everyone on the New Team was asleep, and Chef took his break from driving the bus, I snuck out and cut the brake line. It was the perfect plan! By the time Chef noticed that the brakes were out, it would be too late. All of you losers would be too hurt to continue the season, so the producers would have no choice but to replace all of you, including you, Chris! I'm sure I would have been the next choice to host this show, and I would have gotten away with it too, if-"

"Let me guess," Chris interrupted, "If it weren't for these meddling kids and their stupid Ezekiel?"

"Aroo?" Ezekiel questioned. **[11]**

"Well, that too," Blaineley continued, "But I was actually going to say, if the bus didn't get towed away while I was trying to get Izzy and Sierra out of your trailer. Because of that, the three of us were stuck in your closet all night!"

"Wow…Just…wow!" the Host said, "You have to be _the_ most diabolical and evil being on this show."

"Oh really? Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Oh, I have. I know _you_ can't since all of yours break if even try to."

"Grrr!" Blaineley exclaimed as she started to move to the edge of her seat, "Christopher McLean, you are such a ***bleep* **of ***bleep* *bleep***!"

"Oh yeah?" Chris said as he got in her face, "Well, you're a bigger one!"

They stayed with their faces really close to each other for a moment, until…

*Smooch*

The camera panned away from the two hosts' kiss and pointed at the teenagers and Chef.

"Ewww!" Dakota yelled.

"Ugh!" Eva said with her tongue sticking out.

"My eyes!" Geoff said as he covered his eyes with his hat.

B's cheeks bulged out, causing him to cover his mouth and run to the nearest restroom.

Katie and Noah were freaked out, but they managed to cover each other's eyes.

"Uuuugh! Old people love," Christopher muttered.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm! That ain't right," Chef muttered while shaking his head, and taking pictures.

As soon as their kiss ended, Blaineley was immediately picked up by two NYPD police officers.

"Hey! What's going on?" she asked.

"You're under arrest for attempted manslaughter, Ms. O'Halloran," one officer said as he ripped the tape off of her wrists and cuffed her.

"What?! No! I wasn't trying to kill them, I just wanted to hurt them badly!" she paused for a moment and said, "That sounded a lot better in my head."

The officer started reciting the Miranda Rights to Blaineley as they moved her into the back seat of their cruiser.

Suddenly, Chris ran out of the auto shop to a rear side window of the car so he could talk to Blaineley.

"Don't worry, Blaineley," he yelled through the window, "I'll pay your bail!"

She had a shocked expression on her face after hearing that.

"R-really?"

"Yep! Right after the season's over."

"…What?"

"See ya then!"

At that moment, the police car started to drive away.

"You're gonna pay for this, McLeaaaaaaaaaaaan…!" Blaineley yelled as the car drove out of sight.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Mike** - *He stares at the camera for a few seconds before speaking* "…What… the heck just happened…?"

***Static***

* * *

**Back in the Auto Shop (2:15 PM)**

Chris walked back inside and addressed his contestants, interns, and co-host.

"Sorry about that," he said, "Anyway, it's time to decide which team won. Now, seeing as how the Old Team actually figured out that it was Blaineley, and Ezekiel was the one who actually caught her, it shouldn't be a surprise that the Old Team wins!"

The Old Team members cheered for their victory, while the New Team sulked a bit.

"And you know what that means," the Host continued, "Old Team, bottom deck, party hardy. New Team, top deck, vote for your least favorite teammate. Now, off with you all."

The two teams disbursed to do what they instructed to do by the Host. Meanwhile, Chris called Chef, Sam, and even Christopher to converge with him to discuss something.

"So, what do you guys think we should do with these two?" he asked as he pointed to Izzy and Sierra, who were still tied up.

"I say we throw them in jail along with Mildred," Chef suggested.

"I don't know, Chef," Christopher said, "From what Blaineley said, it didn't sound they really did anything wrong. It sounded like they were just along for the ride."

"Oh really, smart guy? Well, what would you do with them?" Chris asked the local.

At that moment, the Local Fan widened his eyes, blushed and started sweating.

"Uh…uh, I'm not good under pressure, heh-heh…Maybe Sam has an idea," he quickly said to get the attention away from himself.

"Oh! Uh…" the Gamer said as he began to think. "Well, what if we make them interns? That sounds like a good enough punishment."

This made rest of the group think.

While they weren't paying attention, Izzy opened on of her eyes and saw that no one was looking at her. So, she decided to break her hands out of the makeshift tape handcuffs, tear the tape that was wrapped around her chest and the back of the chair, and the tape wrapped around her legs.

"That sounds like a good idea, Sam," said Chris, "But, I don't know about Izzy being an intern. I mean, as soon as we let her go, she'll probably do something like-"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" Izzy yelled as she stood up and threw a smoke pellet at the ground to cover her escape.

"-that…" the Host finished saying before slapping his own face, "Well, at least we still have Sierra."

All of the males turned to see that Sierra was still constrained to her chair. At that moment, Chris made his way back to the Uber-Obsessive Fan.

"Sierra. The four of us have decided that, for attempting to sabotage the show, we're going to punish you by making you my new intern."

She, of course, gasped happily.

"Really?!" she replied in a squealing voice.

"Yep!" the Host said with his eyes closed, which meant that he couldn't see her happy expression, "Don't try to talk your way out of it. It's a done deal."

At that juncture, Chris turned around and walked back to the group of guys while Sierra continued to squeal.

"You guys hear her crying?" he said to the other three, "It's like music to my ears."

"Actually…" Sam started to say.

"Not now, Sam," Chris interrupted before turning to Chef, "Chef, get Sierra situated for her interning duties."

Chef replied with a silent nod.

"Alright! I'll be in my trailer until the elimination ceremony starts. Hasta!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

***Static***

**Chef Hatchet** - *He shakes his head* "That boy is a 10 piece bucket of fried stupid."

***Static***

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony (8:00 PM)**

All of the New Team members were seated in two rows of chairs in an empty space in the auto shop. They were all awaiting the arrival of their not-so-friendly, international TV show host. Soon enough, the door to his trailer opened up and out he walked.

"Welcome to the ninth elimination ceremony of Total Drama Avengeance!" he announced as he was being followed by his three interns, Sam, Sierra, and the temp, Christopher.

"Since this challenge was a spontaneous challenge, I don't have any relative immunity items. So, I'm gonna be handing out the classic marshmallows, once again."

That cued Sierra to take the cover off of the dish that Sam was holding, while Christopher gestured to the dish of sweet treats enthusiastically.

"Ta-da!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Good thing I keep several bags of these in my trailer," the Host continued, "Now, you all know the drill. There are seven of you, but only six marshmallows. The one who does not receive a marshmallow will have to walk out of this auto shop to wherever the Copter of Shame decides to land, hop in the Copter, and fly away. Let's get started, shall we?"

Everyone on the New Team looked at the silver dish with hope and nervousness.

"The first one goes to…Dawn!"

The Moonchild walked up and got her marshmallow.

"Next one goes to…Zoey!"

The Redhead gets hers as well.

"Next…Anne Maria!"

The girl from New Jersey took her marshmallow.

"And the last one without a single vote is…B!"

The Silent Genius got his marshmallow and exchanged smiles with Dawn. Meanwhile, the three remaining contestants, along with Zoey and Anne Maria, were even more nervous than before.

"That just leaves Dakota, Mike, and Brick," Chris stated, "But who got the most votes out you three? Well, it definitely wasn't Brick. Come and get your marshmallow, soldier!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" the Cadet said as he did just that.

"Now, we got one marshmallow…and two noobs left. Who gets it?"

Dakota and Mike looked at each other with nervousness and anticipation.

"The last marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Mike!"

The Host tosses the treat to Mike, who catches it and sighs in relief.

Dakota, however, was not as relieved.

"I'm sorry, Dakota, but it's time for you to go."

She sighed and said, "Ok..." as she got up from her seat.

"And you're not gonna keep popping up on the show this time, right?"

"Oh, I don't need to," she replied, "I've got all the screen time I needed."

"Good to hear."

"Let's go, Sam!" she said as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm.

"Alrighty! See you guys later!" Sam said as he waved goodbye.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the Host said, "Who said you could take my intern with you?"

"Oh, it's in the contract that my Daddy drew up for Sam. It says that he only needs to be an intern until I'm eliminated from the show."

"But…but, that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," the Princess said as she jumped Sam's arms, "Copter of Shame, here we come!"

They walked out of the auto shop to where the Copter was parked.

"Oh, BTW," Dakota said, "I'm turning back to normal! See my roots?"

"They're blonde!" Sam said, "That's awesome!"

"I know, right?"

Soon enough, both teenagers were out of sight and Chris was in a state of disbelief.

"Well, dat was painless," Anne Maria said as she started to walk off.

"Yeah, but she could have at least said, 'Bye,' before she left," Brick stated as the rest of the team walked back to the Double Decker and left the Host in his frozen state.

"Well, I'd better get home," Christopher said with a yawn as he walked by Chris to the exit, "Thanks for letting me intern for the day, Chris."

At that moment, the Host snapped out of it and ran in front of the local.

"Wait! Local dude!" This caused the teenager to stop. "How would you like to be a full-time intern for Total Drama?"

"Pfft! Yeah…thanks, but no thanks," he said as he started to walk again.

"Aww, come on, man! I'll make it worth your while."

The teenager stopped again and turned towards the Host.

"How?"

"You get to be on TV!"

"I don't think being on TV is good enough incentive for the things you have your interns do, Chris."

"You'll get paid!"

"…How much?"

"Five dollars."

"An hour?"

"A week."

"…Yeah…I may be desperate for a job, but not that desperate. 'Sides, I got tickets for the Yankees game tomorrow." Christopher starts walking off again.

This rejection made Chris very unhappy.

"Fine! Who needs ya?" He crossed his arms and pouted for a second, "Yankees suck, by the way!"

"Wow! Never heard _that_ before," the Local Fan said sarcastically before walking out of sight.

"Ugh! That guy is annoying," the Host muttered to himself.

"Do you need a back massage, Mr. McLean?" Sierra said when she rushed to his side.

"Yes, please!" he said happily.

* * *

**On the Streets of New York City (8:15 PM)**

Christopher was walking down the sidewalk, making his way to the nearest train station, when he was suddenly pulled into a dark alley.

"Whoa! What the…?" he said in shock before his mouth was covered.

"Heya, Handsome!" his captor said quietly.

The Local Fan recognized that voice.

"Izzy?" his muffled voice asked.

"Yep!" she replied, "And guess what? We're going on a little trip!"

"Uh-oh…" his replied while the Crazy Girl threw a smoke pellet on the ground.

After the smoke disbursed, both of them were gone.

* * *

**Back at the Auto Shop (10:15 PM)**

Chef and Chris received the bill for the repairs to the Double Decker. After seeing how high it was, the Host was in need of another massage from Sierra.

* * *

**Bottom Deck**

Meanwhile, the party in the bottom deck was slowly winding down. A majority of the team was heading to their beds, while a few stayed up to party on, more or less. Geoff was one of those, who stayed up to party on. He was joined by Katie and Noah, who were sitting at a table eating the last two slices of pizza. They were watching Geoff party on more so than actually partying themselves.

"Noah," Katie said suddenly.

"Yes, Katie?" he replied.

"Remember when Blaineley, like, confessed that she sabotaged the bus?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well…she said she cut the brake line, right?"

"That's correct."

"Well, the mechanic that we talked to said that the oil line was cut too. And we saw that it was, like, cut by whoever made those holes in the confessional wall."

"So, you think that someone else may have made those cuts in the confessional wall, up there?"

"Maybe…I mean, she could have cut them both and didn't admit to cutting the oil line."

"Well, she is insane enough to pull something like this, so I wouldn't put it past her."

She chuckled at her boyfriend's joke.

"Yeah, you're right," Katie agreed, "I'm probably just over-thinking."

She eats the last bit of her slice of pizza as they continued to watch Geoff.

* * *

**Top Deck Confession Cam (10:30 PM, Last Night)**

***Static***

**Ezekiel** - *He sits in the chair silently, with his toque covering his eyes. He then raises his head slowly, with his eyes closed. Suddenly, he opens his eyes, which are bloodshot around the edge, and rushes the camera, baring his teeth and claws. Fortunately for the camera, it was just knocked down to the floor. As the camera continues to lie on the floor and record, it picks up sounds of metal being torn and animal-like growls and snarls. After about 30 seconds, the sounds stop and Ezekiel's feet are seen backing up.* "Uh oh…" *He picks up the camera and places it back on its tripod, but while he repositions it, the camera gets a look at the damage that Zeke did to the wall, which was the same damage that the Old Team saw when they were looking in the confessional during the challenge.* "Oh boy…" *He quietly leaves the confessional, so he won't wake anyone up.*

***Static***

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

***Static***

**Zoey** - "Whoa! What the heck happened in here? Gee…I wonder if Blaineley did this… Anyway, these votes are getting more difficult each time I have to cast one. Everyone on the team is my friend and I don't think any of them should go." *She sighs* "I guess I have to vote for Brick, if for no other reason, just because he kinda caused that net to fall on me, Dawn, and Anne Maria."

***Static***

**Dawn** - "I sense a great evil presence from these cuts in the wall. However, I will save that information for a later date. Now, I need to cast my vote to eliminate another one of my beloved teammates. I truly do not want to do this, but I feel like I must vote for my friend, Dakota. I do not know why, but I feel that it is the right thing to do."

***Static***

**Mike** - "Wow! Was that bear in here recently? Anyway, I don't remember anything from when I changed personalities, but I do remember that Dakota wasn't doing much when we were looking for clues in Chris's trailer. We can't afford to have slackers now. Sorry, Dakota." **[12]**

***Static***

**B** - *He shows a picture of Brick in his notebook*

***Static***

**Anne Maria** - "Whoa! Looks like someone was angry… Anyways, Dakota needs to get her pink princess patootie eliminated from dis show. She didn't do anything during dis challenge, and…come ta think of it, she hasn't really done anything all season, even when she had dat mutant strength. So, I say it's time for Dakota ta go."

***Static***

**Brick** - "Wow! Glad I wasn't in here when that happened." *He points at the wall behind the camera* "Ok…even though he's my friend, I'm gonna have to vote for Mike. I know that it's not his fault that his personalities come out at the worst possible times, but it's hard not to place blame on him, especially when my leg still hurts."

***Static***

**Dakota** - "Hmm…this confessional needs a better fashion designer. Whoever did that needs to be fired, pronto. Anyway, I'm voting for Mike/Svetlana/Chester. That guy is way too unpredictable and, even though Zoey is one of my best gal pals on this team, her boyfriend is hard to control when he's not himself."

***Static***

* * *

**[1] - **This bit is actually true. My friends say that my Harold impression is almost perfect. I can even do that beatbox bit he did for the Talent Show challenge.

**[2] - **Brian Froud provides the voice for both Sam and Harold. Just a little joke for those of you who knew that.

**[3]** - Fugetaboutit is a Brooklynite term which can mean lots of things, but mostly it just means, "Forget about it."

**[4]** - Gotta love the comedic Rule of Three and Spongebob references. That's for you, TV Tropes.

**[5]** - I actually got this from a scene in Dragonball Z Abridged episode 27.

**[6]** - If you can't tell, the cartoon that Brick's talking about is "Scooby-Doo! Where Are You?" but that description can really include any Scooby-Doo cartoon ever.

**[7]** - A little nod to my favorite show when I was in preschool, Blue's Clues. Most of you younger readers probably don't know about that show, but the main character guy had a little flipbook that he used to call his "Handy-Dandy Notebook." Ahhh...nostalgia.

**[8]** - Princess Morbucks was a character on The Powerpuff Girls. She was basically a bratty little girl who thought that she could get ANYTHING because her father was rich. Yeah, I watched the Powerpuff Girls. Big whoop! Wanna fight about it?

**[9]** - "I've fallen, and I can't get up" is a famous line from a commercial for Life Call back in the 80s and 90s that has been used in almost any source of media. It was like an internet meme before the internet. Lol

**[10]** - "Helloooooooo Nurse" was both a line and an actual character's name in a cartoon called Animaniacs back in the 90s. Man, do I feel old right now...

**[11]** - Another Scooby-Doo reference!

**[12] - **If you've been a Total Drama fan since season one, then you should know what bear Mike is talking about.

* * *

**There ya go! What do you guys think? Leave a review and let me know. Also, if you're wondering why Blaineley had multiple masks on or why Izzy and Sierra tagged along, those questions will be answered in due time. Also, if you want hear my Harold impersonation, put that in your review and I'll upload my impersonation to my Soundcloud and add the link to it to my profile. Also, the poll for who you guys want as Cameo Contestants and the Cover Art contest are still open. Feel free to vote and submit your art via PM. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to cram for finals. Cya at the next update!**


End file.
